The Lost Witch
by wetback
Summary: COMPLETE On the train home with the events of the murder still fresh on their minds and the memory of Harry's depression from last year, Hermione accompanies him. There she must help him find what he needs to finally defeat Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**The Lost Witch**

**Prolog**

The entire student population of Hogwarts assembled in the Great Hall for the end of year feast. The house cup had been won, this year by Ravenclaw, due mostly to the loss they experienced that year; Slytherin had been eliminated in the early days by their harsh and rude remarks about fallen classmates. Gryffindor ran a close second; the deciding factor had been a better Quidditch showing against Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Because of their extraordinary effort, the Ravenclaw house team was invited to the front of the hall, to accept the cup.

The team filed up to the front to stand before the staff table, Cho Chang, being the team captain and this was her last year, accepted the award for her house. All eyes in the school were focused on her and the team, Harry tried to not think about his early feelings for the witch, as he'd held feelings for her ever since his 4th year, even though she was a year ahead of him. She was a graceful and beautiful young witch, but she had feelings for Cedric Diggory. Cedric was arguably the first wizard to die in the opening days of the great wizard war.

Cho's only interest in Harry was his involvement in Cedric's death; he was the only witness to the murder in the graveyard and he was the one to return Cedric home for a proper burial. Cho could never understand what happened that night and never truly forgive Harry for his part in Cedric's death, and this coldness helped Harry forget his boyhood crush on her.

The entire Ravenclaw table stood cheering their success, The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors also celebrated Ravenclaw's good fortune. It was truly a momentous day for the Ravenclaws and for their Quidditch team captain, Cho. Harry cheered her success, with the rest of the school; his feelings for her had long since left him.

No one noticed the three lurking in the shadows in an alcove to the side. They were the companions of the younger Malfoy's, the younger Crabbe and Goyle, who helped set the trap. This was the first time they'd acted without Draco's knowledge and permission. All the skills Harry taught during the DA's sessions couldn't save her from the assassin's blow. That came from Viktor Krum, while he was locked deep in Voldemort's _Imperius Curse_. Viktor, Crabbe and Goyle hid behind the hooded cloaks that had become the trademark of the Death Eaters. They had been sent to ensure the deed was done. They waited until her name had been called to receive the House cup from Professor Dumbledore. When the moment had come, went to the head table up a couple steps that were next to the alcove that concealed the three assassins.

Voldemort wouldn't let Krum use the Killing Curse. Why should he, when they could cause so much pain and cause more fear with mere knives? She never saw or knew what hit her but she felt every second the blade went through her back, through her heart and out her chest; the ultimate coward's act. He then cast the _Morsmordre_ curse and suspended Cho's lifeless body from it for all to see, but his personal terror was soon realized when he was released from his trance. This being more then he could bear; he turned his own wand to himself and took his own life...

Cho Chang was murdered in the Great Hall for all to see, and the all-out war with evil had begun. Her death was designed to cause pain and grief on Harry, but that only forged his desire to avenge her, Cedric, Hannah Abbott, Padma, and his beloved Godfather, Sirius. What Voldemort had failed to learn prior to the attack, was that, although difficult for Harry, she no longer held his heart. His heart was empty of feelings because of the losses he'd had the year before. Since the loss of Sirius, he wouldn't allow anyone to get that close, never. He had closed his heart to the world.

He needed to spend his summer months under the protection of his only living blood relatives. Muggles though they were, it was the act of a dying mother's love that gave him this protection. Truly, only a deep love could offer this magical protection. He was to experience a change in the coming summer months, and this secret must be kept through the year, even from his closet companion, for fear she could meet Cho's fate. Albus Dumbledore was the only other to know the secret as he was to be the secret keeper.

She died with no one at her side.


	2. Leaving Hogwarts

**Chapter 1 - Leaving Hogwarts**

The Hogwarts Express steamed back to London. The end of their sixth year held a tragic end for a fellow student just a few days earlier. The close group of friends sitting in the train's compartment was comforting one of their own for the loss they all felt. He alone felt responsible for all the dead and especially her death.

"Harry, we all know who was to blame. It wasn't your fault."

"But it _was_ because of me she's dead, they're all dead..."

"NO! It's because of V-V-Voldemort…" Ron still couldn't bring himself to say the name.

"He only picked her because he read my thoughts. If I hadn't blocked my thoughts that day, he would have come after Ginny. It's my fault she was murdered."

"We all knew people and friends would be hurt. She was picked out because of what he thought she meant to you, and he knew she was weaker then any of us."

"Hermione's right, Harry, as long as we all stick together, we can stand up to him, at least until help gets here."

"Harry," Ginny added, "I wouldn't be afraid of him if he did come after me. Besides, we all knew you had a crush on her years ago. You told me yourself you didn't have those feelings for me."

"Gin, you're still very important to me, you must know that." He leaned over and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

Tap… tap… tap…

A large red and gold bird, a Phoenix, was flying next to the train with a letter in his beak. Ron opened the window and Fawkes flew in with a message from Dumbledore. He flew directly to Harry and deposited a letter in his hands.

Harry,

With the events of the last week, it may not be safe for you and your friends to be alone. Even though the Order has the house on Privet Drive watched closely, this is no guarantee for your safety. The best solution is to have another stay with you at your home until we can safely bring you back to headquarters.

I have instructed Fawkes to deliver this message, and contact your companion and protector. This cannot be disclosed with anyone else, not even with your closest friends.

A.D.

Surprised, he looked at Fawkes and said, "I understand." And the letter he read, burst into dust leaving no trace. He wondered whom Dumbledore instructed to stay with him at Privet drive as his guardian; he began to think of those closest to him. Ron and Ginny were safe at the Burrow. Hermione must be safe too or she wouldn't be allowed to leave. Remus or another member from the Order seemed logical. Besides, he was going to need a fully trained wizard to help if there's trouble.

"Harry, what was that about?" Ron inquired.

"Sorry, it was a… message from Dumbledore offering his sympathies." He lied to conceal the true nature of the message, as he was instructed. Harry didn't want to worry his friends, and he knew that he had put them through enough. Too many around him had been hurt and killed.

While waiting for him to acknowledge the meaning of the message, the majestic bird sat patiently between Hermione and Harry. Fawkes cooed contentedly as he allowed the young witch to gently stroke his feathers. After Harry had acknowledged the message, Fawkes gave Hermione a light peck on the hand as if to say 'it's time', and flew off.

The remainder of the journey home had been quiet; no one had much to say. When the train pulled into King's Cross, the friends gave one another final good-byes for the summer months. Ron and Ginny were met at the platform by their parents. The friends all chatted as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked the group out through the barrier to the main gate where Hermione's father was waiting. Uncle Vernon was nowhere to be found, as usual.

"Arthur, how nice to see you again. How are things at the Ministry? Hermione's letters have told us of some of the goings on, I'm sure it's been exciting there these days."

"Alex, yes, things have been a bit dicey lately, but Harry and his friends here has really helped in those matters."

"Yes, Harry, so good to see you again, I hope your year was enjoyable."

"Looks like your uncle has no idea the danger you're in," Mr. Weasley commented and then added, "We're going to bring you to the Burrow. You should be with us now anyway."

"No, he can't." Hermione began. "He must stay at his aunt's house, for a while at least because of the wards protecting him. I heard them talking last year at Headquarters."

"Well then, we'll stay with him," her father concluded, "Until his uncle shows up, or WE'LL drive him there ourselves."

"Daddy, thank you…" she could feel the chill in her palm letting her know something had to be done quickly; he was beginning to feel his depression return. It was happening and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop the events about to unfold.

True to his word, her father drove Harry home to Privet drive. When they arrived, the three walked to the front door. As soon as Uncle Vernon opened the door, he squinted his eyes to look at the tall man standing in the doorway with Harry and the girl at his side.

"More of your STRANGE people, Potter? Can't leave them behind for a minute?"

"Excuse me sir, I'm Dr. Granger, Hermione's father. I don't believe we've been introduced."

"I wish you _weirdoes_ would just go to bloody hell. GET OUT, you freak, and take that tramp with you!" Uncle Vernon tried to shove Harry off the stoop, and shut the door, but Hermione's father held the door open.

"I do NOT appreciate your words in front of the children, sir and you owe my daughter an apology." Dr. Granger sneered at Harry's Uncle, giving the impression he would welcome taking a poke at the obese man.

"Daddy, leave him be, I need to talk to him in private."

Hermione pushed her way into the house, pulling Harry behind her, then dragged Vernon into the kitchen, no small feat for a young girl and a man of his girth.

After several minutes of an obvious heated discussion had passed, she returned alone and looked at Harry. "You're safe here. I told your uncle I'm staying here with you for a few days, I told him what's happened to Ch… umm what's happened at school…"

"Hermione, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said trying to convince himself more then her.

"No, you won't. Not if last year is an example of you being 'fine'. Now, Daddy, can you bring our things inside? I'm staying here with Harry."

Her father turned to the car and began to carry both their things into the house. She pulled Harry in, just out of earshot from the kitchen.

"What did you say to my uncle to get him to agree so fast?"

"All I did was to remind him what he was told by Moody last year, and that the restrictions applied only to wizards under the age of 17. So I told him that I turned 17 last year, and I have every right to defend you or myself. You should have seen how pale his face got! Harry, listen carefully. Dumbledore gave me instructions to stay here with you until someone else shows up. I don't know anymore about who she is, but he said it was vital that I stay here until an Order member shows up."

"An order member? And you can't figure out who 'she' it? Think, Hermione, it's gotta be Tonks. It can't be Professor McGonagall or Mrs. Weasley. So that leaves Tonks as the only witch left in the Order, unless you've joined and didn't tell anyone."

"All I know is Dumbledore said to watch out for a 'lost witch', whatever that means."

"'Lost witch'? Really does sound like Tonks now…" He grinned.

Her father waited at the front door for his daughter to finish talking to Harry. When she saw him standing alone at the door, she left her friend to send him home.

"Daddy, everything's fine. I'll be staying with Harry for a little while; I'll let you know how things are going."

"I'll be call in a few days to check on you, Bunny." He gave his daughter a kiss good-bye, then turned to leave.

"Bye daddy, I love you!" she cried out as she ran to give him one last hug.

Hearing the departure of her father, Vernon found his courage to leave the kitchen and try to reclaim his authority over Harry. "POTTER! If she HAS to stay here, she can stay in the cupboard for all I care…"

Harry's anger at his uncle grew quickly at those few words, mostly because of the way he'd been treated by them for his entire life, but more so because those words were targeted at her. He wouldn't allow them to treat her that way.

"NO, she'll stay in the guest room. I WON'T have her in that dungy closet." And with that he gave Vernon a look as though he were looking at Voldemort himself, putting a fear into him that caused Dudley in his room upstairs to shiver. Uncle Vernon retreated back to the kitchen.

"Fine, just stay out of my way," he called over his shoulder, not giving Harry a chance for rebuttal.

The two teenagers left in the downstairs hall looked at each other. Hermione broke the uneasy silence first. "I think we should put our things away and get settled in, where's my room?"

"Upstairs, across the hall from my room," Harry said as he dragged her trunk up to the guest bedroom. He tried to avoid showing his room to her, as he was embarrassed at its size. "That's my room over there, and Dudley's is there, you might want to stay clear of it." They deposited her trunk in the spare room, and he left her to unpack.

A short time later, she walked across the hall to his room and knocked on his door. "Harry, you busy?"

"Nah, I just finished putting my things away."

"Can I come in?"

"Ummm… just a sec, I'll come out."

"Harry, I know your room is tiny, don't worry about being embarrassed. I'd like to see it, ok?"

"Well, alright, come in." He replied. He knew she would at some time see how he truly lived but was still embarrassed.

She opened the door to the smallest room in the house to find him sitting on his equally small bed with his photo album open on his lap. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him. He was obviously feeling sorry for himself again, thumbing through the photos of his parents. He didn't look up when she entered.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner. I'm dying for a BigMac, I thought I saw a restaurant on the way here."

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm sure my aunt has something for dinner."

"From what I've seen of them, I wouldn't count on much. Ohhh, sorry, that was rude. They are your family."

"No, they're not really, they treat stray dogs better. And you're quite right, there won't be much, I'm afraid you'll probably have to share my portions."

"You think Hedwig would be willing to share her catch with us tonight?" she said with a grin.

Harry cocked his head and furrowed his brow, '_Did she really try to make a joke?_'

"I'm sure a couple field mice would be more than your aunt is going to save for us anyway. But come on, put the book down and let's go eat, I'm starved."

"Ummm, excuse me, exactly who are you? First you make a joke, although a bit lame, and NOW you tell me to put a book down? You CAN'T be Hermione Jane Granger; you must be an imposter."

"No, silly, it's me, no one else." She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Owww! With a weak shot like that, you must be Ron in disguise. Hermione's got a wicked right hook." He joked back.

"A wicked right hook? I'll show you a real punch." She pulled her arm back and let loose a shot to his mid-section, doubling him over, catching him by surprise.

"OWW! OH, HARRY, I'm SO sorry. Are you ok?"

"Oooff… Oh sure, just go ahead and slug me… Maybe you should save that for Voldemort… Who taught you to fight like that anyway? No, don't tell me, you read it in a book…"

"Well, actually, it was Ginny. You forget, she's got six, older brothers, ahh, seven, sorry I keep forgetting."

"At least you learned _something_ that's not in a book." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

His last comment earned him yet another shot to the arm.

"Owww! Stop that if you want to grab some food. Come on then."

She grabbed his hand to help pull him up to his feet. They stood there eye to eye; she still had his hand in hers.

"Uh, can I have that back?"

"Oh, sorry." She stepped away from him, letting go of his hand, feeling a rush of heat to her face. "I, umm, we should go downstairs."

He grinned at her, and with a swishing wave and half bow, he said, "After you, my dear."

She turned quickly in an attempt to hide the flushed look. '_Stop thinking about him, you're not here for that,_' she scolded herself. They left his room and made their way to the kitchen, where the remains of dinner waited for him to clean up. They consumed the few leftovers Dudley missed as she helped him clean up the mess.

That night was the first time Harry ever welcomed staying in that house. He was so shocked that she, of ALL of his friends, WANTED to stay here in this house that he never really thought of it as his home. And she was sleeping in his house! Sleeping in his house, it sounded so strange, but somehow very comforting.

Still, he worried about her being in danger. He kept thinking how much he'd already lost, and how much losing her would hurt him.

He lay there staring at the bare light bulb over his bed as his memories flooded his brain. _'Sirius, why? Just when I found hope, it was taken from me. Cedric… you didn't deserve your fate. Padma, Hannah, Cho, why? Hermione, please stay, I can't lose you…'_ And his eyes began to close…

In a room across the hall, a young seventeen-year-old girl, reminisced of a past meeting only a few hours ago, and the revelation of a prophecy that had changed her life, and possibly the lives of others. A prophecy that was known by only one other person.

_As the one the Darklord fears most comes of age_

_He will be rejected and forgotten by his own blood;_

_One will come to his aid in time of need_

_Joined by a witch who shines above all others_

_Her intellect will give him direction and counsel to the wisest_

_She will ease his pain and help find his life's bond with the lost witch._

_Ties to old blood will be forever lost;_

_Their blood to be joined with that of a past foe_

_Not of this world will the two be three_

_And the three shall wield the ultimate force as one._

She knew the first part. His family had rejected him all his life. Earlier, her own father had brought him to the house that nobody could call a home. Harry had needed help, and he got it. That last part, for some reason, sent a chill through her, and she refused to think through the rest. She wrote it in her diary so she could remember it and re-read it. With a tired hand, she replaced her secrecy spells on the book and hid it in her usual spot. She crawled into the unfamiliar bed and tried very hard to not think of the boy she loved.


	3. Little Whinging

**Chapter 02 - Little Whinging**

The following morning, Harry woke feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time, as if a huge weight had gone from his shoulders and had been replaced with a calming presence. But it was definitely too soon to feel comfortable. Harry's feet hadn't even left his bed when he heard the hard thumping on his door.

BAM… BAM… BAM…

Harry drew his bedcovers aside violently. "Can't they leave me alone just once?" he muttered to himself, as he slumped his feet to the floor and dragged himself out of bed. He stood there stretching the sleep from his joints; thankful he had a quite night's sleep. He heard a muffled voice, ordering him up.

"Are you going to sleep all day? Get up, NOW!"

Harry was so groggy that his mind didn't register that the voice coming from the other side of the door was definitely not from any member of Uncle Vernon's household. He completely forgot who else could be waiting for him. He opened his door and found a smiling Hermione standing in front of him while he stood there in his boxers. First confusion, then some another feeling took over him as he saw her for the first time away from the wizarding world. He had that feeling before; it was a warm one, warmer than a butterbeer on a winter evening. His thoughts drifted back to the night they spent on the Astronomy tower a few months ago, about how he was beginning to feel for her. His warm feeling soon disappeared when he noticed she was staring at him, and when she glanced down, he remembered his state of dress.

Hermione watched the play of emotions on her friend's face with a sly smirk on her face and decided not to over analyze whatever caused it, since she couldn't feel anything from her palm. Instead, she gave him a good-morning hug, completely ignoring his state of dress, as if to say _'you're alive and you're going to be fine._'

"So, are you going to sleep all day?" Hermione asked mock-sternly as she released him. "It's well past 10 o'clock."

'_Ten o'clock? But that has never happened here before_,' he thought, and then added aloud, "Give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and dressed." He shut the door and hurried to his wardrobe for a change of clothes, sending her back to her room to wait.

In only a few minutes, he grabbed a clean t-shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans, ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. When he opened the door again, she was standing there waiting.

"I heard you leave your room, so I figured you'd be ready. They tried to bother you at 6:00 this morning, but I convinced them to let you sleep; I know you've needed it. It really didn't take much convincing, actually, I think your uncle is more afraid of me then he is of you."

"Did they at lease offer you breakfast?" he asked, knowing full well those selfish people wouldn't offer a crumb.

"No, they didn't, and I'm not surprised. Besides, I'm not in the mood to check for poisons," she teased as they grinned at each other.

"There's a takeaway shop by the park, and besides, I'm starved," Harry offered as the two friends left the safety of the house at Privet Drive. Harry was intent on showing Hermione his little world away from Hogwarts. "Have you ever been to Little Whinging before?" he asked as they left the driveway.

"No. It's not too far from home, but we've never been to this part of London before."

"It's really a small quiet neighborhood; I guess I'm the most exciting thing that's happened here, except for Dudley's gang," he commented as he began the tour. "This is Privet Drive in all its glory. Nothing much, really. If you didn't see the house numbers, you wouldn't know which was mine."

They walked up Privet Drive, past Wisteria Walk. "Here's that alley where a pair of Dementors attacked us two years ago. Dudley was cowered over there." He pointed to the short wall near the lamppost that had failed to light that evening. "Dudley still doesn't believe he almost received a Dementor's Kiss that night."

"I, for one, wouldn't have lost any sleep, if I were you Harry. I know he's your cousin, but he's crude and rude."

"The park's just up ahead on Magnolia Road. The Park gate over there is where I first saw a rather large black shaggy dog," he said with an obviously distant tone.

"Sirius?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I never would have thought about the memories this place has for you."

"It's ok, Mione, I've been able to deal with it. You, Ron and Ginny all helped."

She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze of acknowledgment.

"Over there is where Dudley's gang attacked me last summer. Dung was hiding over there in those bushes and didn't lift a bloody finger. Dumbledore said he did, but I still think I did wandless magic then, too."

"Is that the grocery store where you've been stocking up?" she asked, pointing to the small group of shops just past the park.

"Yeah, there's a place over there we can get a bite to eat, if you're hungry."

"I'm starved, no breakfast and dinner last night wasn't much either."

He reached into his pocket to check his funds, and realized he'd forgotten to stock up on Muggle money. "Uhh, Mione, all I have are galleons. I haven't had a chance to change them."

"Forget it, I'll buy. Daddy gave me fifty quid before he left the other day. I know you're good for it," she teased.

"No, that's not good enough, I promised to buy you lunch, and I will, even if I have to go to Gringotts."

"Here's a fiver, let me have a galleon, and then we're even."

"Fair enough, come on, I'll treat."

They stopped at the small restaurant next to the store and as he promised, bought her a BigMac for lunch and one for himself. They sat at one of the outside café tables and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the day, and for all appearances, they were a normal teenage couple enjoying the beginning of the summer holiday.

After a second refill of their drinks, Muggle beverages neither had sampled in almost a year, she stood and grabbed his hand to pull him playfully from his seat. She laced her arm around his as they continued the walking tour of Little Whinging. They walked around the back of the park, past Maple Avenue, again crossing Privet Drive. On the far side of the park, they continued to Sycamore Avenue, just past Mrs. Figg's house on Wisteria Walk. He pointed out the field for the primary school on Bluebell Drive he attended before Hogwarts.

They walked and talked together for what seemed very short time, but in reality, nine hours had passed since they left his house. '_7:30! How could that happen?_' he thought.

They finished the tour through Little Whinging, ending up back at Number 4, Privet Drive and walked to the driveway in time to watch the sun sink behind the hills in the distance. He was still surprised that she was here with him, even more amazed that she had continued to hold his hand ever since they stopped for lunch, as if she were afraid to let him go.

'_I always seem to lead her into danger, and into certain death. But today, she seemed so different, it's loyalty,'_ Harry thought. '_That's what's kept her by my side these six years.'_ Still holding her hand, he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" he began.

"For what?" Hermione asked, looking shocked. She had had a very pleasant time.

"For last June at the Ministry, I thought you were... And after what I did last summer, and all last year… I can't believe you're still talking to me, let alone staying here. I mean, I keep leading you into danger, even when you know it's wrong. I couldn't protect" Thoughts of the battle at the Ministry kept raging on in his ragged brain. He relived the memory when he saw her fall from the Death Eater's spell and lay like a broken rag doll. He remembered every detail of her motionless form on the floor. _'Please don't let her be dead…_' kept ringing through his brain.

"When Dumbledore asked me to stay with you, I was surprised. But I'm glad he did. I've already forgiven you for last year, only because you were able to forgive yourself and get past it all. That took deep resolve, and, well… it really showed who you are."

"I-I'm glad he asked you to stay here, too. I know if I was here alone with those people…" he pointed his thumb at the house, "I'd end up like last year or worse. You can't understand how hard it is here."

"I know I can't, but I think I do. I never told you this, but it nearly broke my heart to see and hear you like that. I don't want to lose you again like last summer," she cooed while softly stroking his hand.

"I can't lose you either, Hermione." His swollen green eyes turned away.

"You're not going to. I know this sounds corny, but I'll always be with you, Harry, always." A gentle stroke of his ruffled hair told him she _would _be there for him. "Shhh… You don't have to worry about losing me," Hermione said soothingly. There was something about Hermione's voice that was different, something now that was soothing and calming, and something that would always be there for him no matter what the situation. Her voice had always been his voice of reason, and now she was there.

"You're scared," she said firmly. "I understand."

"Ever since Sirius dileft I-I've felt so alone, you know all about last summer. And if I ever lost..." he whispered moving closer to her.

"You're not alone anymore, I'm here. I've always been there and I'll always be there." The knot that was growing in her belly grew tighter.

"I'm just worried. Voldemort has killed every one I've cared for and loved. That's why I tried so hard to protect you, to distance my feelings. When I saw you fall that night in the Ministry, I- my entire world seemed to vanish. Because it would have been my fault if" The well of tears began to build and he turned his head so she couldn't see him cry. No, that would be a sign of weakness. Voldemort could find out and use that, use her, against him.

"No, Harry. I chose to be there with you. Voldemort may, in the end, kill all of us. But if that's what it takes to destroy him, I'm willing. I'll stand by your side Harry; no matter what. I vow that to you. You mean that much to me, too."

He thought about telling her right then how he felt, and opened his mouth, looking for the right words. Then as if a dream, he leaned in closer, the fresh strawberry smell of her bushy-brown hair, and the rush of air escaping her lips with each breath, the warmth of her hand in his…

"No, I can't… I won't risk anyone else… I-I can't l-l-lose yo" as he turned sharply to the door a single tear raced down her cheek. She watched as he quickened his pace. She followed him to the door only to watch him run up the stairs.

As she stood in the hallway, she heard a snide remark shoot her way, "Trouble in paradise? You wanna spend some time with a real man instead of that wimp?" She looked to Dudley as he finished his comments. He reminded her of a cross between Goyle and Malfoy standing there with that same smug Slytherin smirk.

"If I _do_ see a real man here, other then Harry, I'll let you know!" she cut back.

Dudley grimaced at her dig, and his true self came to the surface. "You little tramp, when I finish with you," he said as he reached to grab her arm.

She slid her wand from her pocket and pointed it directly at his throat. And for once, the tension that had built up inside her snapped. She felt her anger radiate from her core as she watched Dudley's face pale. "Ahh, good, you know what this is. Do you also know I'm as skilled with it as Harry?" She glared at him and prayed to Merlin he'd try something. "How would you like a demonstration? Or are you going to take back what you called me?"

"Uhhh… I, uhhh… you're not my type anyway, if you're hanging with that wimp, you're 'spoiled goods' anyway. Besides, what can you do anyway, he's afraid to use his 'thing' here," he jeered as he pushed past her.

"**_Tarantallegra_**" she called and his legs suddenly began dancing uncontrollably. It was almost comical for someone his size. "You see, Dudley, it's not that he's afraid, it's our law. I'm seventeen, so I'm allowed to use magic as I want. He has permission to use his now, even though he's not of age. You're lucky he's not a vindictive person, I'd hate to imagine what he would do to you. I, on the other hand, have no use for the likes of you. Enjoy yourself tonight, Dudley; I expect I'll see you dancing down here in the morning."

"huff… NO… uffff… Don't… huff… leave…" He stammered as his legs tried to keep his mass from falling.

"Are you TRULY sorry? And you WON'T bother us again?"

"huff…. YES…"

"**_Finite Incantatem_**" she said, and his legs stopped as he collapsed to the floor. "Don't forget this little 'example' of what I could do to you, and remember I _don't _have any problems turning people I don't like into toads or slugs, and I really don't like you." She turned on her heels and went up the stairs, leaving an exhausted Dudley panting from air, while she muttered to herself just loud enough, "It's a shame, really, I do need some slug skin for that potion."

At the top of the stairs, she noticed Harry's door was shut, with no light coming from underneath. She went to her bedroom while Harry remained hidden behind his door. She reflected on the day and thought about how wonderful it went, just the two of them, and his revelation on his guilt for putting her in danger. "Rubbish," she heard herself say out loud. She sat at the desk and pulled out her diary to record her thoughts, and ease the sharp pains she felt in her palm that night.

_Harry's scared._

_I wish I could tell him I'm in love with him, but I know he's afraid that I'll get hurt. It can't happen anyway, I know he doesn't have any feelings for me. He can't._

_He thinks it's his fault for everything that's happened, just like last summer. He feels so alone, if only he'd see I'm here for him. I'll always be there for him. I wish I could tell him how I feel for him. I won't let him fall into his self-defeatist mindset again._

_He's never forced me into anything. If I didn't want to help him, I wouldn't have followed him. He's the one that defeated Quirrel and got the Sorcerer's Stone, and if Ron and I weren't there he'd never have gotten through. He rescued Ginny and fought the Basilisk, although I was still in the hospital wing. But I did find the clues that helped and then ran into the Basilisk. We both helped free Sirius. And at the Ministry, he needed all the help we gave him. I'd do any of it again without thinking. He's never asked me for help, he never has to._

_Why doesn't he realize that he's all that stands between Voldemort and us? He's never been afraid to face anything before. I wonder why he's scared now. It can't be for me, can it?_

_I know he feels responsible for poor Cho, but he didn't have anything to do with that either. I know how he used to feel about her, but she always liked poor Cedric. After he died, she just wanted some closure. But the image of her, I can't get that out of my mind. I'm sure poor Harry's having difficulty dealing with it too._

_Maybe tomorrow will bring some hope and change._

She closed her diary, extinguished the candles at the desk and sat on the bed thinking how to help him. She didn't have too long to wait, through the door, she heard a knock on his door and a muffled voice addressing him. She remembered hearing a similar conversation nearly a year ago on the telephone. She picked up her wand and waited until she heard him leave his room and quietly left hers.

"Harry, you have a visitor. Your uncle's gone out and shan't return for an hour at least. She's in the lounge." Hermione heard his aunt say. Spying at the top of the stairs was an old habit of hers, she use to sit quietly at the top of the stairs in her home when her parents entertained guests after she was suppose to have been in bed.

"Hello" the girl addressed Harry. "We haven't met, but I needed to see you. I understand you're Harry Potter. You've gotten to be quite famous here, you know." The girl extended her hand to Harry.

"Hello." He politely returned the girl's greeting. "Umm, how have I become famous? I really haven't been around much." He took her hand and returned the polite hand shake, still not really understanding who she was. Hermione wished she had a pair of the extendable ears Fred and George made to listen to the conversation. The thought that this girl may be one of Voldemort's agents crossed her mind as every possible scenario was conceived and rejected.

"Yes, well, you see, last year you helped my little brother, Mark. He was being bullied by your cousin and his gang. I don't know what you said, but Mark's not been bothered by them all year."

"I just told them to leave Mark alone, that he was a friend of mine." A look of acknowledgement came over his face as he managed to relax. He politely offered her a seat in the lounge, she accepted a spot on the sofa, and as he moved to one of the wing-back chairs, she patted the spot next to her. Puzzled at the gesture, he took a seat on the sofa, near to the other end.

"That's all? I don't mean to be rude, but your cousin, is known as a skilled boxer, and his 'friends' have terrorized this neighborhood for years. How could you…?" She scooted closer to him as Hermione could feel her palm chill slightly, and figured he was either scared or nervous, she was ready to be there if he needed help.

"Let's say I have skills that they're afraid of." He replied. He remained in his spot, not moving as she scooted a little closer.

"I'd really like to hear more, if you're free, that is." She replied softly. Hermione couldn't tolerate any more, she thought about leaving him alone, since maybe this was the girl he was supposed to meet. But then again, maybe she had to take some active role in him meeting his 'mystery girl'. Without thinking about it further, she walked down the stairs as she fingered her wand in her back pocket.

"There's nothing to tell, really. I've had, um, to deal with… Hermione?" Startled, he stood quickly. "Uh, this is my friend, Hermione Granger from school and you are, I didn't get you name?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had your girlfriend staying here."

"We're not attached, really," Hermione added, as she extended her hand. "Harry and I have been friends at school since first year."

"Well, my name's Lillie, and I wanted to meet you and welcome you back. I understand you've been at school."

"Yeah, we got here yesterday, hang on, did you say your name was 'Lillie?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Lillie Evans, you met my brother last year, Mark."

Stunned, Hermione blinked twice, slack-jawed and looked to Harry, as he also stared in disbelief. "Lillie Evans?" Was all he could choke out.


	4. A Beginning

**Chapter 03 - A Beginning**

"Excuse me, but you both seem to act like I said something horrible."

"No… No, please. I, um…" Harry tried to regain his composure; the mention of her name had him visibly shaken.

"It's just that his mum's maiden name was Lily Evans," Hermione interrupted coldly.

"Wow, that's a coincidence, I'd love to meet her. Do you live nearby with her?"

Harry stood there in disbelief. It was the one question that never came up before. It had never occurred to him before, since the only people that knew he lived on Privet Drive where his closest friends and other relatives of the Dursleys, and even then he was kept hidden. Until last year, even Dudley's gang really didn't know who he was. Hermione closed the gap and took his hand in comfort.

"My mum's in Godric's Hollow with my dad," he said coldly, staring this girl down. The coldness of his reply told her far more then his words.

"So then, you're visiting here?" she asked tentatively.

"They're buried there, in my family graveyard," he replied. The venom in his answer said far more to Hermione; she remembered that Sirius said in his will that he wanted to take Harry there to visit, but had passed thru the veil before he was able to fulfill that task. With everything that happened last year, he still had not been able to visit his parent's grave.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend or upset you. Has it been long since they passed…"

"They were murdered fifteen years ago, while I watched as a baby." His tone was detached and distant. Hermione noticed and held his hand tighter, hoping he'd notice she was there for him, at his side.

"Is this a joke? Who put you up to this?" he demanded.

"Please, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to stir bad memories. My name really is Lillie. We moved to Little Whinging three years ago. That's when your cousin started beating up Mark. Daddy tried having the authorities deal with him, but no one could ever prove he did it. When Mark told us that you helped him, and you actually invited him in this house, we almost didn't believe him either. It was when your cousin's gang actually avoided Mark one day that we knew something extraordinary happened."

"I really didn't do anything. They are a group of cowards anyway, one of them struck me from behind last year, and I dealt with them," Harry said, noticeably calmer.

"What ever you did, Mark said you really scared them. I just wanted to meet you, since I heard you've come home from your school, and I was hoping…" Lillie began, but was quickly cut off by Hermione.

"That he'd be alone… don't mind me, I'm just visiting here myself anyway. I need to call home and tell Daddy I may be coming home soon." She turned and left Harry alone, she desperately wanted to tell Lillie to 'bugger off, he's mine' but she also needed to follow Dumbledore's instructions, no matter how painful. She left the room as quickly as she could, without appearing to be in a hurry. She had to control herself for just a few more minutes, just until she returned to the safety of her room.

"Mione, wait!" he called to her, but she ignored him and continued on her way. She felt her palm chill again, but ignored the possible reasons.

"Harry, it's fine, talk to your new friend, I'll see you later on." She turned to say and continued up the stairs to her room. She ran up quickly so he wouldn't follow, and leave the girl alone, that wasn't his style, he was too much of a gentleman to abandon anyone. Once safely in her room, she locked the door, placed a silencing spell on the room and collapsed on the bed unable to control her emotions.

Harry stood in the hall confused and unsure what just happened and what to do next, he knew something upset Hermione and wanted to help her as she's helped him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to upset things. I have to leave anyway."

"It's ok, I really don't know what's gotten into her. Lillie, please say hello to Mark for me, I may be leaving soon as well, to be staying with my new step family."

"So this was a temporary visit?" She asked at the door.

"Yeah, I needed to return for a few personal things. I've never been welcome here, because my Uncle never liked me or my parents. This has never been my home, I've had to live here because my aunt is my only living relative and she would be glad to be rid of me as well. And it's really complicated, but I needed to come back."

"I'm terribly sorry, having a family is one thing, but I can't imagine having a family that doesn't want you. I'm glad I got to meet you, enjoy your visit and I hope we can meet again some day."

"Thanks."

"And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come between you and your girlfriend. I just wanted to meet the 'Hero of Privet Drive." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and turned for the door. He escorted her out, glancing over his shoulder hoping to see Hermione standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for him.

"She's not my girlfriend, there's another guy, it's complicated."

"I don't think so, if that's what she told you, then she obviously had a good reason. I really should be leaving. Now you'd better patch things up with Hermione, she seemed really upset." She waved as she left the house on Privet Drive.

Harry stood in the doorway wondering what she meant; he put his feelings for Hermione so far aside so she could be happy that it nearly hurt to think about her these days. He hoped she would finally tell that guy how she felt, but she hadn't mentioned that bloke in months. He wandered aimlessly back into the house, and found himself standing in front of the door to the guest bedroom. He raised his hand to knock, and stood there frozen, unable to strike the wooden frame. He couldn't even see a light from under the door and rationalize she must have gone to bed already. He sighed deeply and turned to his own room, and retired to his bed for the night. He fought sleep for a while, as he racked his brain to understand why he hurt so deeply inside.

She sat in her bed, and tried to push her feelings back. Lillie's appearance shook her confidence in herself. She knew he had to find the one meant for him and she was going to help him find her if it broke her heart. She opened her journal one last time for the day and wrote three simple words before she too fell into a deep sleep.

Hope guides me.

"Harry… HARRY… Wake up… you were screaming…" she whispered hoarsely while trying to shake him awake. She knew from her brief encounters that his 'family' wouldn't tolerate any outbursts, so she tried to calm him as quietly as she could.

He had another one of his dreams. The dreams started when Voldemort returned in that graveyard the night Cedric died and reoccurred seemingly randomly. They'd disrupted his sleep constantly since Sirius died, and recently the dreams had become almost real. His visions of his friends in his dreams had caused him stress and depression, knowing that those closest to him could die and have died. One in particular weighed heavy in his thoughts. Ever since Cho was murdered, Harry had the same dream, a different dream than before, but still about her. No, not a dream, he knew it was real. It was a vision. Hermione felt his pain every night as he slept.

She first felt her signal flare up, then she had heard his screams from in her room. Tonight was different, the pain was more intense then any other night, and after meeting Lillie, she sensed Harry was beginning to drift back into his depression. This night she ran down the hall to his side. "Harry, was it the-that dream again?" she asked once his eyes finally opened. He was dripping with sweat, and his eyes were full of fear. Not for himself, but for those close to him, he swore to himself it would never happen. She knew he'd had these dreams often, but he never revealed them to her, he couldn't.

"N-No. T-This one was different," he stammered, he could still see the visions and the pool of blood at his feet and her limp body hanging in the air. The images of the broken, bleeding bodies at his feet were real. The blood under her body was real. The terror in his eyes frightened her but she hid it from him. She had to. She had to be the strong one when his guard was down. She was told this would happen. Different dreams, real, vivid, frightening; enough to terrify even Hagrid. He had them before.

All she could see in his eyes was the horror and terror, things a sixteen-year-old boy should never have to deal with. Things that had become 'normal' for the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. What she saw in him that night wasn't normal for even him. She knew he could handle the strain of Voldemort's gloating threats and his visions of those he watched fall. This dream was different.

His shaking with fear and the cold sweat from his body made his best friend do something no one else would have done, something she's never done before, and without a word she crawled into his bed and pulled him close to her. She didn't do it for pleasure, or enjoyment but because someone needed to just hold this frightened boy and caress his hair the way a mother would sooth her child, the way she always seemed to treat him. He was no child to Hermione. He was far more, more than even she realized that night. She needed to ease his pain. Now she was beginning to know what he was beginning to feel.

As she cooed comforting words into his ear and stoked his sweat-matted hair, the fear and pain slowly passed. Emerald green eyes and honey brown eyes met in a way that they'd never met before, and in that split second, time froze as their eyes became locked, his eyes began to close while she continued to stroke his hair and whispered in his ear. "Sleep my sweet... precious..." His eyes closed into a deep trance like sleep. "…love."

She pulled him as close as she could, vowing to never let him go. She felt the cold sweat of fear through his nightshirt, she felt his young, taught muscles begin to relax and she knew at that moment that he was safe.

She vowed she would continue to comfort him every night, even if it meant she had to share his bed; it was the most peace he felt since being sung to bed in his crib so long ago. She instinctively felt it; it was the least she could do. _'Uncle Vernon and Petunia could say what that want, but I'll never leave him again. He needs me… I-I need him… I must not fail him.'_

Her thoughts drifted to a line she heard and now made sense, '_She will ease his pain and help find his life's bond with the lost witch'_, his pain was gone. It always seemed to ebb away when she held him close, like now.

She still didn't understand why she was there, why she had to help him find someone else to love. It wasn't fair, she had fallen in love with her best friend since just before Christmas, but her brain would never let her heart admit it. It would never work out, it could never happen. She finally admitted her love for him, but only to herself. She could never find the right moment to tell him, as if the fates played a cruel game with her. She gave him the strength and reason he needed, even though they never thought of each other in a romantic light before. She lay there, stroking his hair, felt his comfort in his sleep, and she watched him until her eyes closed for the night.

The following morning he woke to find her lying with him, still wrapped in her protective arms. He vaguely remembered waking from his nightmare with her voice soothing him. _'She must have heard me last night, that's why she's here,'_ he rationalized.

He turned to face her and softly stroked her hair. It seemed so different, no longer bushy, but it flowed and framed her soft face. The face he thought he knew so well, the deep honey brown eyes, the slight nose, and the soft moist lips, her smooth neck that flowed to her smooth shoulders. She looked so soft and vulnerable lying there asleep, an angle to protect him. He thought he knew her every detail and feature of her face, but today it was different. While she slept, he cautiously leaned over and placed his lips on her cheek in a chaste kiss and thought about how attracted to her he was at that moment. Like in a dream, she smiled. He felt his desires for her grow; he felt new urges he'd never had. He realized what was different, what had been different with her since Christmas. He realized in that instant why he felt safe and comfortable when she was near. He realized he had been in love with her all this time, she was important to him since he had first seen her on the train six years ago, but he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. Recently, he thought he was beginning to fall in love with her, now he was certain.

He knew why he didn't love Ginny, and why he now felt differently about Hermione. Ginny was more of a free spirit, and Hermione was always too rational when he was depressed. But Hermione always kept him grounded; she always knew the right course to take. Maybe that was why they never shared fun times together, unless Ron was with them. He smiled as thought about her, just her. _'All the times I was rude to her, all the times I ignored her, the times I refused her help, or abused the help she did give me, I'm surprised she doesn't hate me,' _He thought as he lay in her arms.

He then remembered. It was still Hermione, his best friend. He thought about that one word, 'friend'. That was all he was to her, a 'friend'. Those words gnawed at his stomach as he lay there and watched her sleep. She'd never feel for him the way he felt for her. She was, after all, admittedly in love with someone else. His mood began to wane when he realized this was a mistake. He knew things were going to happen. And they were going to happen to her because of him.

He remembered the visions, the fear he felt, and the terror he saw. It flashed back into his mind's eye. He wanted to tell her all he saw, but if he could only keep it to himself, it wouldn't happen; she wouldn't die alone, as in his dream. '_She can't…_' He closed his eyes to try and shut out the images. He rolled away from her arms and clutched at his head. He felt his pain swell as his scar began to throb. He opened his eyes, ready to scream in pain when as quickly as it began, and the pain suddenly disappeared.

In his mind he heard a familiar voice. _"Listen carefully you must. Follow your true feelings, trust them, they shall guide you well. What you truly feel believe you must. Your feelings will lead you to your truth. Realize your feelings you now have. Believe in them, they will guide you. Leave now I must, weak I have become. Follow your true feelings."_

Harry suddenly felt queasy as he snapped his eyes open, not understanding what he had just imagined. He quietly got up and dressed, letting Hermione sleep as he sat at his desk and contemplated the message he heard. He remembered hearing the voice before, and it had a soothing, calming force. _'Trust your feelings, they shall guide you well,_' he thought. He knew what he needed to do, but he also knew he could lose her friendship forever. '_Today,_' he thought, _'I'll tell her that I'm in love with her today.'_ He quietly opened the door to slip out and let her sleep, when he came face to face with his uncle.

Uncle Vernon gave him the same look of genuine disgust and contempt he always had for Harry, but when Uncle Vernon saw Hermione sleeping in his room that morning, he began his tirade; the one Harry had expected the moment he realized she was there.

"HAAAARRY POTTER" he yelled as his face began to redden, and his veins in his forehead began to pop. Harry saw the back of a large hand begin to swing directly at his face. He pulled back just as the hand swiped past him, the force of the missed blow throwing Uncle Vernon off balance long enough to give Harry the opening he needed.

The air around Harry began to swirl, his eyes began to glow green, and there were light pops in the air like static charges exploding. "**SILENCIO! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!**" he screamed with the same force as when he used the Patronus Charm against the dementors to save Sirius' life three years ago. The anger that had been brewing in him for these long years of oppression was finally about to erupt. He could ignore anything they did to him, but not her, not to his Hermione… The massive bulk hit the floor with a thud.

"You _will _not say a word…" Harry's tone was as cutting as a sharp blade to virgin skin. "_She _is my _only_ friend here, _you've _seen to that! I had a bad night and she helped me get through it when I needed it. That's more then _you've _ever done. _If you ever say one more nasty thing to her, you'll wish you were never born_! I can see to _that_! Just remember MARGE!"

In his bedroom Harry's cousin felt a chill run down his spine.

"Now, before I _really _lose my temper…" Harry turned to her and realized his wand was lying on the nightstand next to her.

"Hermione, we need to get out of here for a while…"

As quickly as she could, she ran to her bedroom, changed out of her bedclothes into shorts and a loose fitting tee shirt, grabbed her wand and rejoined him in the hall.

"Let's go…" Harry insisted after retrieving his wand and grabbing her hand.

"What about him?" She asked while pointing to Uncle Vernon.

"Leave him. The spells should wear off in a little while; I really don't care if he lays there forever." His temper had eased only a little as they left the house he grew up in, hands clasped tightly together.

They ran down the street, not following the path they took the other day, but took a direct line up Privet Drive, stopping at the bench in the park under an ancient oak tree. They stood facing each other while she was about to explode; she wanted to tell him everything she felt. Tell him everything will be all right and that she'll never leave him alone. She wanted to tell him she was in love with her best friend, the hell with what she was told she had to do. Her mind hit that one memory that she had to help Harry find his 'lost witch', _the hell with that _she told herself, _'Love comes first'_.

Harry had no idea how to tell her, so he began with what he thought she wanted to hear. "Mione, you need to know what I saw in my dreams. It was the FINAL battle with Voldemort. We were separated. You were alone and I saw you fall. It was like at the Ministry that night Sirius… that night, but different…"

"No. I don't want to know. You know and that's enough. You'll know what to do when it's time. I trust you to do everything you can; I know you will. Not because you're Harry Potter 'the boy who lived', but because you're Harry Potter, my best friend. And because I" Her words failed her for the first time in her life. She turned her eyes away as she bit her lip. She couldn't do it, again.

Harry looked at Hermione, no longer wanting to hide his feelings. He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and put a finger to her lips. He wore a smile borne of the sadness of his life, yet at the same time showing the happiness he was finally feeling, as he was about to finally tell her what was in his heart.

"I won't let anything happen to you, you're too important to me. There's so much I want to tell you, I can't begin."

"Just tell me what's on your mind, I'll try to understand," she cooed softly as she turned to look him in the eyes, as she pulled him to sit on the bench.

"I can't tell you what's on my mind. It's that… I... I love you, Hermione Jane Granger." There, he finally blurted it out, there was no going back now. He finally put into words the thoughts that rushed in his young brain for nearly the entire past year, thoughts that had just become clear to him these past few days, really in just the past hour. "I've always known you were important to me, but I always believed it was because we're friends. I just realized today, this morning, that I've loved you since I almost lost you last year at the Ministry, it was because I loved you that I tried to push you and Ron away. It took me this long to understand what I felt then, what I couldn't feel for Ginny."

"Harry…" she tried to interrupt.

"No, Hermione, I need to finish now that I've gone this far. I can't be in love with you or anyone else now, not until it's over. I won't put you in danger again. I can't let what happened to…" The visions of those that died because of him, Sirius, Cedric, Hannah, Padme and Cho, flooded his thoughts. The tears of grief he's been holding for the 15 years since he lost his parents and the tears of sorrow he's held since Sirius was lost and the tears of pain he's held since the first time he though she was lost began to flow. The flow of tears that began inside his broken heart called to her healing heart.

"And I know you don't feel the same, because you're in love with someone else. I just can't go on without telling you. I understand if you can't or don't want to stay here." He sat there waiting for her inevitable rejection and began to understand how Ron felt.

The reaction he received was nothing like he expected. She threw her arms around his neck kissed him, with a passion that more then surprised him. She broke away momentarily so he could understand her response fully.

"Oh, Harry!" she whispered. "There's no 'mystery guy'." She released her embrace and gently held his face in her hands. "I just couldn't tell you that I've been in love with you too."

"Y-You're in…?" he stammered in disbelief, while he stared deep into her eyes.

"Yes, Harry, I was afraid to tell you or let anyone know. I love you too and I don't care who knows or comes after us." She held him tightly and vowed to herself to never let him go. "I love you! I love you! I need you… I was so afraid after last year that I would lose you too. When you pushed me away, if Ron wasn't there, I… I felt like I wanted to die."

"I was in a lot of pain and grief. I wanted everything and everyone to just go away. I'm glad you didn't. I never would have gotten through it without you," he whispered softly.

They held each other in a tight embrace for what seemed like a lifetime. Their eyes locked in the same embrace as last night. The boy wizard again pressed his lips to her soft, tender lips for their true love's first kiss. It was truly the first time either experienced this kind of love, the time Harry spent with Cho and his first kiss with her was clinical, without the feeling of love, and his time with Ginny, although he did have strong feelings for her, he was with her out of grief, not love. The time Hermione spent with Viktor Krum was more to make her best friend jealous, although she always thought Ron was the target. After the short time she and Ron spent together trying to get past the awkwardness of their friendship, she knew he wasn't the one she would give her life to, and the love they shared wasn't the right kind. Not like this. He touched her soul, as he now touched her lips. It was a gentle and soft kiss, meant to be given between friends; but it was going to go further. She parted her lips slightly and lightly touching his with her tongue, he parted his and together, they began an exploration of each other, each teasing the other with true love's first expression, neither wanting to stop.

He held her face in his hands as if holding the most delicate flower in the world, which to him, she was. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, as she rested her head on his shoulder. They felt safe in each other's arms. They sat on the park bench for over an hour, in each other's arms, barely talking.

"I know why you could talk to Ginny but not me. I understand that. She and I had a long talk last year. She was worried for you, but then you pushed her away, and it broke her heart. That's when she came to me. You know she still loves you."

"I know. I love her too, but I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you."

"You know I was the one that sent you that anonymous singing Valentine in our second year. I wanted you to know that someone does care for you," she whispered.

"Thanks, it did make me feel wanted. I still have it in my photo album. I always wondered who sent it. I know that no one has told you, but when you were petrified in our second year, I spent every night of those three weeks I could with you, I cried myself to sleep beside you in the bed; holding your hand, I wanted to keep you safe. Not even Ron knew I was there or Madame Pomfrey. I had to sleep under my father's cloak. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be the only one who knew. He seemed to know the way I felt, no, the way I feel, about you."

He held her tightly as they shared another deep, exploring kiss.

When they finally released each other, they both felt in their hearts that this was right, this was meant to be, as if it was pre-ordained. She thought about her prophecy and her orders from Dumbledore, '_a lost witch? Screw that,_' she thought as she crushed her lips to his again.

He now had more than his dead mother's love to protect him.

Arm-in-arm, they walked back to the house, now both hungry for breakfast they missed. "Please let me deal with your uncle, I'm not afraid of him, and I have a few things to tell him."

They walked inside, into the kitchen only to see the Dursley's sitting at the table. Without looking up Uncle Vernon addressed the couple. "I see you and your tramp friend are back."

"Sir, please don't take that belligerent attitude with me, you have no justification to your language or tone," she politely replied.

"I'll do bloody well what I want in my own house. One more word from either of you, and you'll be on the street." His face showed the purple hues of his anger at this girl talking back to him.

"I wouldn't recommend threats, especially when you can't back them up," she calmly added.

"That's it… BOTH of you OUT! I WON'T have some brat or tramp in my house performing what ever illicit acts the two of you have been up to. OUT!"

"So you're attempting to through Harry Potter out of this house?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"ARE YOU DAFT? I said, GET OUT NOW!"

"Hermione, let it go. He's not worth it." he cut in, agitated that they treated her as poorly as they'd treated him.

"Harry, you have more right to be here then they do," she said reassuringly.

"THE HELL HE DOES!" The veins in Uncle Vernon's forehead were close to popping.

"I would rethink your position, and I would double check the proper ownership of this property, if I were you," she commented almost as a matter of fact.

"Just WHAT do you mean by that?"

"Harry will be the legal owner of this and the other properties left to him in trust by his parents and godfather when he turns seventeen, in a few weeks time."

"And I'll have you know that I'm still his guardian! So he owns NOTHING. And since there's no will, this house IS my property."

"There was a will. And it was executed last summer. All the properties will belong to Harry on his seventeenth birthday."

"Well then he'll have to have ME sign it over as his guardian. And since he left for that school, we've had him listed as legally incompetent. So even if he DOES inherit something, it will revert to us," Uncle Vernon smiled smugly at the revelation of Harry's legal disposition.

"You are aware, that according to the law, a minor child cannot be declared incompetent unless examined by licensed physicians. You haven't had any exams, have you, Harry? I didn't think so. So unless you're making that up, I believe you've perjured yourself, which is a crime with 10 years incarceration. And you are no longer his guardian; Mr. Arthur Weasley is, as of last summer. He has to stay in the house because of her." She pointed a finger at Petunia. "Or I should say because she is Harry's blood aunt."

That bombshell left Uncle Vernon speechless and left a smirk on Harry's face. She got the best of him with logic and reasoning and never had to raise her voice.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, you don't even have a CLUE what the legal process is, being from that weird group and all."

"Sir, both my parents are not part of the wizarding world. I was raised, like Harry, in your world. So I believe I do understand your laws and legal procedures. I have researched the laws accordingly, and you are wrong."

"Then, LET him inherit them, he can't afford the taxes."

"Really? He inherited the entire Black family fortune and the entire Potter family fortune. Combined, he'll be the wealthiest wizard in Britain. I'm sure he'll have enough to cover the taxes. Sirius said there's enough from the Black Family fortune alone so he and his entire family won't have to work for the rest of their lives. Right Harry?" He simply nodded.

"Besides, I still have enough of my school 'allowance' left to live comfortably, in either Godric Hollow or the London house."

"School allowance? London house? Who'd be fool enough to give you any money?"

"My mum. It's a pile of gold a meter high, and two meters across, and that was just for school. So now you know why my parents didn't 'work', they didn't have to. And I'm sure they would have welcomed you into their circle had you been civil."

"Gold?" The shock that Harry had money was almost too much at this point. It was time for a different attack. "So, you're here to try and con him out of what's rightfully his and his family, us?"

"Unless you've been ignoring the posts from the local magistrate, you would have known Harry was legally adopted by the Weasleys this past Christmas. So you have no claim to him or his money."

"You _never _considered me part of your family, and I _never _thought of any of you as family," Harry exploded. "No, you'll not get a penny. I _might _let you continue to live here at a nominal rent, IF you behave." He was angry at the insinuation that Hermione was out for money.

"Sir, you've met my father, let me assure you, I don't need or care for any of Harry's inheritance, as my parents' have done well for themselves. He's my closest friend and he and I are in…"

"That's NONE of their business, Hermione, that's between you and me. Let's grab some food and go upstairs." The young couple grabbed a plate of toast and sausages from the table, amidst complaints from Dudley, and left the stunned Uncle Vernon to ponder the news. They quickly retreated to Harry's room, although Hermione's room was larger, to simply be alone together and nourish the seeds they had sown that morning.

They spent the rest of the day in his bedroom, beginning their life by sharing their hidden feelings for each other. She admitted having the same schoolgirl crush on him when they first met on the train; he was, after all, the famous Harry Potter. That all changed on that Halloween night when he and Ron saved her life from the troll. He admitted to being impressed with her confidence on the train and throughout their early friendship. But, being only eleven, neither had the feelings they have now.

Harry opened his heart to her like he'd never done before. Harry told her he loves and admires her because she is smart, brave, talented, quick thinking, sensible, hard working, generous, and loyal. He told her of all the times she annoyed him in class, constantly showing off and the constant bickering with Ron, which she grinned and admitted she knew it annoyed them both. But since last year, when she stopped trying so hard to prove herself and let others speak up, he told her he began to see her differently. He told her since the Kings Cross incident, or more notably, since his rescue from the Chamber, she stopped trying to 'mother' him, another one of his 'annoyances'. She began to really listen to him when he needed it and stopped being so judgmental. She told him how he made her feel special when he always stood up for her, when others in the class mocked her and teased her behind her back.

They shared all their good and bad feelings they'd had when they were together and apart. She listened to him when he explained how he felt. She responded with her confessions of her long hidden feelings for him, first as a friend, then a close companion, then since Christmas, as more. The only thing she didn't confess was why she was told to stay with him for the summer. She was afraid she had made a major mistake in her task. A mistake that would have deep ramifications.

She had no choice but to inform Dumbledore of this development. She was afraid of what could happen if their newfound love for each other was known. She knew he had given her a special task, but she had to tell him she failed. She was going to send Hedwig off with a full scroll of parchment detailing what she felt and her fears for Harry's safety.

She knew that until his task was done that they were in danger; they must hide their feelings from all. Even from Ron.

"Harry, we have to tell Dumbledore about us. He asked me to stay here to help keep you safe. I don't think this is what he meant, do you?"

"Knowing him, it's possible."

"I'm afraid of what could happen to us if the wrong people found out."

"Now you know what my greatest fear has been these last couple years. I always lose those I love."

"I have written a letter to him, and if it's ok, I'll send Hedwig to deliver it."

"Good, we need to get his help. I want to take every precaution we can. I won't have another King's Cross happen just to get to us."

Harry read the scroll she wrote, and added a few lines of his own, expressing his fears for her safety. They gave the document to his owl, and she flew off to deliver the cargo.

That night, while Harry was in the shower, she sat at his desk with her diary open ready for a new entry. As she put her bag away, she moved the chair away from the desk. It hit a loose floorboard. Curiously she pried the board open, to reveal Harry's secret trove. She saw the broom kit she gave him, and knew why he didn't have it with him last year. She picked up his album and thumbed through the pictures he's collected of his family. She smiled as she gained a deeper insight to him, noticing the pages were well worn. _'He must have spent many hours looking through this book.'_ She knew what family meant to him, and how he'd never known that closeness before.

The young witch knelt down to replace these precious objects back in their secret place when she saw the scrolls of parchment. She picked these up and smiled as she saw his handwriting. The smile quickly faded as she read on. She read through his diary of his dreams, he had dated them, they were recorded in the short weeks before he fled last year, the last date was the day she had called him.

As she read, one of the first descriptions clearly detained the events of only few days earlier with Cho, but it was written nearly a full year ago. Everything was detailed, almost exactly as she heard him tell Ginny at the beginning of last year. The next entry was quite a bit shorter, very little detail, but read much like the first entry; she dismissed it to be a repeat of first dream, just as he had. The next entry was difficult to read as soon as she saw the word 'Mudblood'. She read further and as he described the images she saw them as familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. Before he returned, she carefully replaced everything back in their original places.

It was Albus, not Professor Dumbledore who answered her pleas for help, now a friend and not an educator. He apparated to Privet Drive and announced himself at Number 4's door. Uncle Vernon looked at the elderly gentleman with disgust but allowed him access to the house, calling to Harry and Hermione that they had a visitor.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave us alone, my business with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger is of the utmost urgency."

"Say what you will, I'll not leave my home for some old crack-pot."

"And would you like to see what this old crack-pot is capable of?" the elderly wizard said with a smirk. Uncle Vernon saw strength radiate from the old frame that made the coward in him surface.

"It's just as well, we were going out anyway. NO funny business in MY house, Potter!"

Hermione gave the three leaving a sneer, causing Harry to let out a chuckle.

"Miss Granger, a word in private if you please." He had a stern look that told her she was in trouble. Harry left to the kitchen to prepare some beverages for the three.

"I see you have followed my instructions completely; he looks healthy and quite happy for once, what ever you've been doing agrees with him."

"Umm, what about what you told me I had to help him find? I couldn't do that. I couldn't help him fall in love with someone else because I love him. I guess I always have. I'm sorry I failed you. He'll never find this 'lost witch'."

"My dear child, you haven't failed anyone. For once you did as your heart told you, not what your head told you. You helped him finally find love. You always knew who was right for him deep in your heart, and found yourself in the process. You both have been lost, to your true selves, what you found together has helped you both find your true selves. So, in a way, you being a witch and being lost to yourself are a 'lost witch'."

"But… I was curious and looked up "The Lost Witch" and there's a legend some five hundred years old, and the prophecy you told me clearly mentioned 'The Lost Witch", I thought that…"

"You tend to take too many things too literally. You see, I knew that if I planted such a clue, you would find all you could, taking your mind off your internal conflicts. You helped him more then you'll ever know. Now, before he comes back, I must know, are your feelings for him true?"

"Yes sir. I-I've never felt like this before. And he feels the same, too."

"Then we have quite a bit of work to complete. Harry, can you join us, please? Good, please sit." Harry sat next to Hermione, taking her hand as he sat. "I've discussed your new 'development' with Miss Granger," He raised an eyebrow as Harry fidgeted in his seat and smiled at Harry's discomfort, "and there's only one thing that could possibly come of this." He paused to test Harry's resolve.

"Sir, she's been my best and closest friend besides Ron, almost since the day we met. I know we're both too young to know what we feel, but I do love her. I've always loved her. But now, I'm in love with her. I can't, no, I WON'T change that…"

"Please, Harry, let me finish. You two have already found what could come of this, love and happiness. I can't begin to express how pleased I am for you both."

"But Professor, I can't let anyone know, Voldemort will hunt her down, like he's done to anyone that's been important to me."

"There is a way that will allow you to continue your budding relationship and hide it from the world at the same time - the Fidelius Charm. You two will be together and appear as you always had, as close friends, no one would notice the special glances you give each other. I will act as your secret keeper."

"So, no one will know how I feel for her? Hermione, that's not fair to you. I want to tell the world I love you."

"You will, Harry, when it's over," she replied. "I'll know and that's all that's important."

"I must warn you both, this is the most powerful form of this spell. The feelings you two share will be completely obscured to all, no magic known can break this spell. However, I must warn you that only a blood relation with these same feelings toward you, either of you, can see through the spell and only if that blood relation has experienced those deep feelings. To all outward appearances, you, Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter, shall remain merely friends and companions. To each other, your true feelings will be shared, but they must remain true for the spell to last. If this is your wish, and your wish is for me to remain your secret keeper, answer now."

"Yes, professor, I, Harry James Potter, love you, Hermione Jane Granger,"

"And I, Hermione Jane Granger," A name flashed in her head, 'Hermione Jane Potter', "love you, Harry James Potter."

"And we wish to conceal to others what we mean to each other until you lift the charm," they said in unison.

"So be it…" and with a wave of the elder wizard's wand, the couple was engulfed in a light blue haze. Harry's heart felt as if it would explode from the love he felt for this girl. "It is done. You must be careful, even though most won't see it, simple actions still can be interpreted and questions may arise. And if your feelings remain true, then the wards protecting you, Harry, will also protect Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"Please, my dear children, from now on, when we are alone, please call me Albus. With this form of secret, I don't think such formalities are needed. And let me be the first of many to wish you two all the happiness you seek. I know you'll find it together, as both of your parents had."

Albus maintained the secret throughout the year, up to the end of the war. When they were together, they were happy, and they kept the secret.

And she never left his side.


	5. Summer Vacation

**Chapter 04 - Summer Vacation**

The summer seemed to speed by for the young couple, when actually only a few days had passed since their meeting with Dumbledore. They never left each other's sight for more then a few moments, and she continued to sleep in his bed at night, now unafraid of what his uncle would or could do. And although they spent the nights together, they both knew it was for his peace of mind and sleep. They realized they couldn't stay at the house on Privet Drive much longer. Uncle Vernon had been making too many complaints about Hermione spending too much time alone with Harry. Uncle Vernon also became aware and very afraid of the events that have transpired in Harry's world, afraid that it might spill into his tidy world.

The young couple sat quietly simply holding hands with each other and talked in the garden Harry had cultivated over the past years here. The bench they sat on every day was under one of the few sprawling oak trees left in the area; most had been cut down when the neighborhood was first built. Dumbledore had warned them to stay close to the house and not to venture to the park, as they weren't as safe there. They had tried very hard to avoid any of the Dursleys to prevent any further confrontations. Hermione, having grown up as she had, was easily able to conform to life in the non-wizarding world. She had made every effort to be pleasant and 'normal' around his family.

"POTTERRRR…" they heard Uncle Vernon bellow one afternoon while they sat quietly on the bench in the garden. "If that _girl_ is to stay here, I won't tolerate any 'funny business' going on in my home between you two."

Harry's patience had ended with these people; he was waiting for one last outburst. She could feel his anger grow and held his hands tightly. He stood and charged into the house, to where his Uncle was watching them sit and talk. She never let him go, knowing he'd strike in anger.

"You can mind your own business!" he shouted, standing to face his uncle.

"How DARE you speak back to me you worthless…" At the moment Harry confronted his uncle in the back porch, his anger began coming off as a swirling vortex of his magic, much like Uncle Vernon last witnessed when his sister was blown up like a balloon.

"You no longer have any say over me," Harry spit at the obese man. "I will continue stay here as long as necessary. You and Petunia will abide by my rules for a change. She is here to help ME," he said, pointing to Hermione. "You can just go to hell for all I care. You NEVER cared about me; you ridiculed my mother and father. You spoiled that worthless oaf of a son of yours," His voice turned to more of a growl. "LEAVE US ALONE!"

And with that, he grabbed her hand, and they left out the front, slamming the door on the way out. He remained silent until they reached the park, to their private refuge from the hate in that house. She tried hard to ignore the sharp pain she felt, knowing he was trying to control his temper. He slumped onto their bench and finally released her hand.

"Hermione, we need to leave here. But it's not safe to leave yet. We can't go to Ron's; you know how he felt about you last year, I don't think he'll understand," he muttered with head turned down.

She kneeled in front of him, pulling his chin off his chest. "That's over, Harry, he and I did try once, but it wasn't right, he knew it and I knew it. And that was before he and Luna started seeing each other."

"I'm glad you two didn't work out," he grinned.

"I really haven't dated anyone before, really. There was the Christmas Ball with Krum, but all he wanted was looking for was a pretty face; I don't know WHY he'd want me."

"Hermione, if you can't see it, then you must be blind. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever known," he whispered as their eyes locked.

"No… don't make fun of me," she said as she looked away.

"You just can't see yourself the way I see you. I think you are beautiful, and I'm lucky to have you as a friend, not just as my love," he forgot his anger and pulled her close into his arms.

"We have to leave, we can't stay here or with Ron and we can't go to your home. I won't put your parents in danger and we can't go to Hogwarts, not yet."

"I have a cousin in the US," she said, suddenly remembering her parents' trip last year. "If Dumbledore will let us go, maybe I can get my parents to go with us, and we won't attract any attention there. If we keep it secret, Voldemort won't find us."

"You think it's a good idea to leave England? And what about Ron and Ginny? Won't they go looking for us?"

"No. We can have Dumbledore make sure they think we're somewhere else. Hedwig can deliver the note, and I can contact my parents. We should be out of here in a couple days."

The couple left the park and hurriedly walked to a nearby store, the same store Harry walked to this time last year. Hermione spotted a public phone and called her mum and dad. "Mummy, can you come get us, Harry's Uncle is the vilest and most loathsome creature and his cousin thinks I'm 'easy' because I'm here with Harry. His aunt keeps yelling at us to stay out of their food…"

"Dear, slow down, please, tell me what happened."

Hermione proceeded to tell her mother all that's happened, except for a few details of her budding relationship with Harry. She couldn't anyway; only one person could reveal that. After what seemed like hours to Harry, she finished the story and listened to her mother's reply.

"Ok, mum, I'll do that. We'll be ready in an hour. Love you too… bye bye…"

She hung up the receiver and turned to him. "Harry," she said as she threw her arms around his neck, "Daddy's going to be here in less then two hours. They want to pick us up, not to use any magic to leave. She said she had a visit yesterday by Dumbledore and was told that all was ready and secure."

"Albus…" Harry started. "He must have arranged everything."

"Yes. And I asked about a visit overseas and Mummy said she'll call and set up a holiday in America."

"Ummm… I don't have a passport. I can't leave as a Muggle."

"Mum said her 'visitor' left passports for both of us."

The pair walked back to Privet Drive for what they hoped was the last time and carefully opened the door. Uncle Vernon was waiting, still fuming from Harry's outburst.

"HARRY PO"

He stopped as soon as he saw his nephew's arm pointing a thin stick at his throat. "Just give me a reason…" he growled and as quick as a man his size could manage, vanished into the kitchen.

"Harry, when did you pick up that stick?"

"HAHA… I grabbed it on the way in; I knew he'd never know the difference."

"Let's get packed and tell them we're leaving."

After a quick peck on the cheek, they split up, he to his room and she to the guest room. It didn't take her very long, as she really never unpacked. Harry, on the other hand, had to pack all his possessions, planning to never return. The first thing he emptied was his secret trove, where he found the dream diary from last year. He hid it in his trunk, not wanting to see it again, but also not wanting to lose it. As he was working on his closet, she came in, offering to help. Together, they finished in under an hour.

"I need to tell those 'people' that I'm-we're leaving."

He entered the kitchen to tell his 'family' that they were leaving. Petunia and Uncle Vernon were sitting at the table, white as sheets when Harry walked in. Then, off to the side, he realized why they were terrified. He grabbed his wand from his pocket, and before he could turn to face whoever was in the room, he was greeted with some friendly faces. Alastor Moody, and Tonks were waiting for them.

"Dumbledore sent us to escort you two. Your dad's been told we'll bring you to her house. Tonks, go get their things," Moody commanded. Tonks bounded up the stairs to retrieve the packed trunks, along with the couple boxes Harry had packed, shrunk them, and carried them downstairs.

With that, Moody placed a muggle newspaper on the floor and stared at his pocket watch. "Wait a minute… There, it's ready to go. Now everyone touch it…"

Harry, Hermione, Moody and Tonks all placed a hand on the portkey and instantly, the familiar pull from the navel hit everyone as they were whisked away to the Granger residence.

"Hermione, welcome home. And Harry, please consider this your second home," Hermione's father greeted them.

He didn't have the heart to tell her father he never really had a home outside Hogwarts. "Thank you, sir," He also couldn't tell Hermione's father that his home would be wherever Hermione was, and that what he felt for her was more then he had ever felt for anyone before.

He looked at his daughter, and gave her a hug, but sensed a change in her in the few days she spent with Harry. "Are you ok bunny?"

"Yes daddy, I'm perfect." She hugged the first man she'd loved as she looked at the one she had just given her heart to.

"Harry and Hermione, you'll both be safe here, we're working on a transference protection spell so you two can travel safely. Albus told us you plan to move around this summer."

"Yes, we, err… thought about going to"

"DON'T TELL US, BOY! The fewer people that know, the better."

"Yes sir…."

"When can we leave?"

"From the looks of things, it should be in the next couple days. I was also told you'll need these muggle documents to travel. We decided you both should use different names and travel as brother and sister. It'll draw less attention to you."

"Harriet and Herman Gratter... Interesting, so I guess I'm Herman and she's Harriet?"

"We hoped you two would remember these phony names. Remember to use them from now on. And as brother and sister, Albus said it wouldn't be suspicious for you two to be in the same flat. And it'll be easier for the spells to protect you both."

Harry gave 'Harriet' a wink and a half smile, while she felt a blush flow through her face; they knew the real reason they would be traveling together.

"Don't worry about things here, we've made plans to let people think nothing's changed," Moody said before he and Tonks left the Granger home.

The next couple days were uneventful, 'Harriet's' mum made the necessary arrangements for them to travel to the United States for a holiday in sunny Florida. Harry sent Hedwig off with a message to Ron, telling him they had to go into hiding and not to worry. He also instructed Hedwig to stay with Ron for the summer. They planned to fly in a muggle plane to Orlando, to be met by Eileen Madison, a distant relation from her father's side. From there, they were going to drive to a small town on the coast just south of Daytona Beach, a beach vacation spot for the youth of America. Being sixteen and seventeen and from Britain, the couple was more mature then their American counterparts at that age and less likely to draw attention in the company of others their age.

Eileen Madison met them at the airport. She was Hermione's cousin, a young woman in her early thirties, attractive and well mannered. What struck Harry was her resemblance to Hermione, bushy brown hair, but pulled into a tight ponytail, honey-brown eyes and the same nose. Only she was taller and thin. She had an air of confidence about her that Harry'd never seen in Hermione, one from experience and maturity.

"HermHarriet, is your cousin, you know, like us?" he whispered to her.

"I think I'm the only one in my family that is, no one's even mentioned our, ah, special school to anyone else. I think it best to keep it secret for now."

"Hermione? I'm Eileen, your cousin on your father's side. We've never met before, but your folks visited last year, and all they said was you were visiting friends from your boarding school. I want to know all about that. And this must be Harry, the boyfriend your mom's told me about. And she was right; he is a handsome young man. You two make a good-looking couple. But we really need to get him a comb."

Harry blushed at the complements, having never heard complements about himself before.

"The car's over here, we can put your things in the trunk."

"Trunk? We already have out things in our trunks."

"No silly, here that's what they call the boot."

"Bloody hell…"

"AND DON'T SWEAR like that." Harriet gave him a swat to the arm.

"Sorry"

They all climbed into the car, with Eileen driving. Harry sat in the front passenger's seat with Hermione between them.

"WATCH OUT… YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE!"

"Herman… here they drive backwards."

"Or maybe it's you that drives backward. And I thought his name was Harry?" Eileen said with a grin.

"Eileen, we're kind of in hiding, we need to use different names while we're here, Harriet and Herman Gratter."

"Hiding? From who?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's a long story, and if we're found out, Harr-err Herman could be in danger. He, ahh, witnessed several murders and we're in what they called 'Protective Custody', but England isn't safe for us right now."

"MY GOD, that's horrible. Is there any thing I can do to help?"

"No, we just need to blend in, and Harr-err Herman here is in dire need of cheering up." She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well, there's SOO much to do here, you can spend time at the beach, or we go to the parks in Orlando, and there's the keys just past Miami"

"Thanks, but right now, we'd both really like to just get to our flat."

"Flat? Oh you mean apartment. Hermione, your mom said that you two are to share an apartment while you stay here, kind of unorthodox if you ask me, two young teenagers in love alone in an apartment, but your mom seems to trust you." Hermione blushed so much Eileen smiled. "I managed to get a two bedroom for you for the next 6 weeks in my building; it's only 2 doors from my place. It's a cozy place for two with a breathtaking view of the ocean."

"What makes you think we're in love?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, I can tell," she said as she winked to them.

Hermione leaned to Harry to whisper so only he could hear. "I guess she really is a blood cousin of mine."

"Here we are, there's an elevator over there. We are all on the top floor. It's got a great view of the ocean for only three floors up."

"OK, we'll unpack, and I think a quick nap before we meet you for dinner."

"HermHarriet, did you see that? The people here are walking around nearly naked!"

"We, I THOUGHT you'd take LONGER to notice," she pouted in jest. "No they're not nude, those are swimming suits."

"Now, don't get mad at me," he leaned closer and gave her an 'I'm sorry' kiss.

"Hmmm…I see why you're hiding out with him if they're after him."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson. "No, it's not want you think. He needs my prothelp."

"OK, you two love-birds we're here."

They arrived at a beachfront three-story apartment building with a dramatic view of the ocean. "One of the perks of owning the building, I can conjure up empty apartments when I need them."

They carried their luggage upstairs, wishing they could use a weight reducing charm. Once safely inside, Hermione continued her interrogation. "What do you mean, 'love-birds', we're just 'friends'."

"Right and 'Boy George' is the real 'Queen of England'. You two aren't too obvious, but you were seen with her sleeping on your shoulder on the plane; and if you're just friends, why did you keep stroking her hair while she slept. You really need to be more discreet or just bring it out in the open, no one here will even notice.

Exhausted, they dropped their trunks in the middle of the room, bid Eileen good-bye, and started to examine the new apartment. It had a comfortable common area with a sofa, a couple of chairs and a television; connecting to the common room via a hallway was a pair of bedrooms, each with a bed larger then what either was used to at school, 'queen size' in the states. Opposite from the hall was a small, cozy kitchen with a table large enough for two.

"Harry, we'll use that room to sleep, it's a bit larger, and the other one to change." Even though they were together, and in love, they had not broached the next level of intimacy.

He nodded and fell into the bed.

She deposited her trunk in the smaller room, and unpacked their things, although it was obvious they would have to do some shopping hot him. When she thought he was asleep, she quietly entered the bedroom and cuddled next to him. It was a comfortable loving feeling. "I love you, Mione," he said as he held her in an embrace.

"I love you, too Harry," she cooed back.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead as he pulled the covers around them. "I meant what I said, I love you, unconditionally. I'll do anything for you," he whispered and reached over to turn the light out.

The day's events and revelations swirled through both their of sub consciousness, as they drifted off in each other's arms.

Two apartments away, a secret correspondence was being answered, as a large red and gold bird flew into the apartment. The woman relieved the bird of his burden, a sealed letter from his owner. She opened the letter and sat at her desk, keeping an eye on the large bird. Large parrots and macaws are seen in that part of Florida, but a bird of this size and color isn't a common sight.

_Miss Madison_

_I trust the packages have arrived safely, and are concealed as I instructed last week. In this envelope is an additional method to contact me should you require my assistance. I trust your family is well and happy. I am looking forward to the next family reunion._

_Albus_

She picked up a pen and pulled a sheet of paper from her desk for a reply.

_Albus,_

_Thank you for your thoughts of concern for my family, they are well and happy. Their lodging was not a problem and they are adjusting wonderfully. We are all looking forward to a wonderful visit.  
__I have reviewed the list and I am including my thoughts for your approval.  
__Also, I don't believe they know.  
__Until we meet again,_

_Eileen_


	6. Fun in the Sun

**Chapter 05 - Fun in the Sun**

They slept soundly the afternoon they arrived, straight through the night, and as always, her closeness gave him the peace to sleep without the visions that haunted him. He hadn't had that last terrifying vision since the night on Privet Drive.

He woke first, rather early since his body was still use to English time. He quietly released himself from her embrace and covered her with a blanket to let her sleep. It was 4:00 in the morning. He looked over at her, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and left for the living room.

_'I guess I'll see what kind of shows they have over here,_' he thought.

Click… the set warmed up and the 'Home Shopping Network' appeared on the screen. Click. Click. He scanned the channels and an old show caught his attention. Enthralled, he watched the show, it was about a witch that married a muggle, and had so many mistakes he had to laugh; instead of being called wizards, the men were called warlocks, they don't use wands but hand gestures and 'nose twitches'. Another episode came on after it, obviously the same show, but much later since they had a child that was also magical. He was amused at the mischief caused by the witch and her family as she tried to live as a muggle. That show was followed by yet another show that grabbed his attention. More magical people, but this involved a 'genie' and an astronaut. That show was set in some town called 'Cocoa Beach, Florida'. _'I wonder if that's near here.'_

Hermione woke up around 6:15 to find Harry asleep with the TV still on, screaming as he slept fitfully.

_"NO… Hermione, I can't let you… LEAVE HER ALONE… GET AWAY FROM HER!_

_"HERMIONE! NOO!_

_"I wasn't strong enough to save them, I failed them all…_

_"I-I need to get her help… she's bleeding. I can't let it happen… HERMIONE! PLEASE DON'T DIE, I LOVE YOU!"_

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" The tearstains on his cheeks and the throbbing in her palm told her it was that dream again, but this time different and very real, and now she knew it involved her_. 'Why did he leave me? He knows we're safe together.'_

"W-Was it t-that dream again?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. Only this time, different, what did I say?"

"Ummm… nothing really," she lied. "You just kept screaming 'no…' and you said 'Hermione, I can't let you'. Can't let me do what?"

"I don't recall." Now he had to lie, to save her from the truth, he had to save her. "But I knew I had to stop you from doing something before it was too late."

"It's over now. I can't let you fall sleep by yourself any more."

"But, Hermione, you can't watch over me all the time. You need your sleep too."

"I'll get plenty of sleep. Now just relax, and don't think about it. What were you watching that triggered this?"

"Nothing really, some show about a fake witch living like a muggle and another about a 'genie' that lives around here somewhere.'

"Well, let's forget this and you need to relax." She sat in his lap with her arms around his neck. That sat there while she lightly rubbed his back as he looked into her eyes, and brought his lips to hers, and shared a long deep kiss. He broke from the kiss and found a spot on her neck, just under her ear, a spot he discovered that drove her wild with pleasure. He kissed her neck until he felt her tremble, and then continued to her shoulder. His hands began exploring her back and the curves of her waist. They stayed locked together in passionate kisses until she heard a faint rumble.

"Mmmmm…. Sorry..." she said as she pulled away. "You didn't happen to find any food in the kitchen, did you?"

"Yeah, Eileen stocked it full," he mumbled as he started to open his eyes again slightly frustrated.

"That's good, at least one more thing we don't have to worry about." She stood to retrieve a package and when walked the few feet to it, she felt her head continue to swim in delight.

"I found this package in my trunk from Dumbledore, but it's addressed to you." She handed him the bundle that she left on the side table next to the sofa last night, and he carefully examined it. He studied the wrapping just as diligently as when he found her diary, not knowing want it was. Cautiously he opened the package, to find certain items the ancient wizard believed they would need. The note inside was addressed to them both.

_Harriet and Herman,_

_I want you both to fully enjoy your visit, and I have taken the liberty of asking Herman's friend's father to have funds drawn on his behalf. A majority has been deposited directly in a bank local to where you will be staying, so there should not be any monetary conversion problems. As I understand it, there is a large enough balance to more then last the summer. You may well also take advantage of the circumstances to acquire any clothing you will need for next year._

_I have also included a small amount of the local currency for nominal expenses should you require it._

_Harriet, there is a notebook that I have included for you to list any special reading material you might need. Simply jot the name or subject in the book and I will see to it that you receive that volume as soon as possible._

_Herman, please, enjoy your time alone with Harriet, she alone knows your heart and truly cares for you._

_I will see you both at the next family reunion in September._

_Your Great-Uncle._

Several large bundles of cash and a pair of credit cards with their assumed names fell from the package, Harry whistled at the cash, 3 bundles of 20 bills with 100 bills in each bundle. Harry handed the notebook to Hermione and she tucked it aside for later.

He pulled several bills for one of the bundles, handed her the rest of the money and the card with her name. "That old man thinks of everything, here, you put this away; I don't think we'll need that much, but hang on to that card, I'll take you shopping later," he said as he smiled at her.

"I'll make sure we can get to it, but it's going to be a nice day today, and I for one want to get some sun on the beach. We can wait until a rainy day to go shopping."

"Isn't it going to be cold?"

"Huh? Umm… no, silly, we're almost in the tropics here. The water temperature's going to be close to 30 degrees1!"

"But, I didn't pack a swimsuit; the last time I was in the water was for the second challenge in the tournament."

"Don't worry, I bought you one before we left, and I got this one for me." She went into the changing room, and returned with a swimsuit for him and her suit, a one piece suit that was cut low in the front and high in the hips, although it did cover the important areas, it didn't leave much for the imagination.

"You REALLY aren't going in public in THAT! Why there's nothing THERE!"

"I most certainly WILL… I do want to get some sun while we're here. God knows we won't get any when we go back to Hogwarts. Now, sir, if you'll excuse me."

She walked into the bedroom to change into her swimsuit while he got into his, a slightly baggy boxer style. When she came out, he stared at her, almost in disbelief. It was obvious her school robes had hidden a great deal as she grew up, and to his eyes, he never saw a flaw; all he saw in his eyes was a beautiful young woman that he had fallen deeply in love with. The rest of the world would see a normal teenage girl, of average build, fair complexion and simple features, not someone that would standout in a crowd.

"WOW!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"I-I-I'm at a loss…" It was all he could do to remember that this was the same girl that burst in on him and Ron that day on the train six years ago; _'Was it really six years?'_ he thought. And she was the one that gave them the clue to find the Chamber, slugged Malfoy, and helped save Sirius. And also the one that almost died in the battle at the ministry, and she was the one that was responsible for his recover from his self-inflicted isolation. And she was the only one he'd ever love.

"And Harry, the sun here is as strong as on the French Riviera, so we'll need this lotion to keep from getting sunburned."

"Did you make this potion?"

"No, silly, really don't you know anything about life outside our world?"

"Just what I can see from my cell at the Dursley's, they never took me with them to the beach at Brighton," he replied.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting how badly they treated you." She walked to him and lightly caressed his cheek. The effect her touch had on him was most obvious. "Why Mr. Gratter, is that any way to greet your 'sister'?" The blood rushed through his face as he excused himself.

"Ok, I guess I'm ready now, how much of this stuff do I need?"

"Just spread it over your face, arms, chest and legs, I'll put it on your back and you can do my back."

_'Think about something else. Potter… you can't be thinking about her like that, not now, we can't take the risk,._' he thought to himself.

"Ok, love. Ready?" She picked up a basket she prepared with 'essentials' for the beach, some cool drinks, fruit, a blanket to lay on, more sun lotion and a book and most importantly she packed both their wands.

It was a short walk to the beach, Harry had never been to the ocean, and really couldn't remember the last time he had actually swum. The hot sand felt good between his toes as they walked hand in hand to a secluded spot.

"This looks good; I'll lay out a blanket, why don't you go for a swim?"

"Ok, I've always wanted to see what the ocean was like."

While he was experiencing the salty taste of the ocean for the first time in his life, and actually enjoying it, she laid on the blanket to relax under the sun. She rubbed more lotion over her legs, being careful to not miss anywhere; she was so intent on her task, she never noticed the stranger's approach.

"Hey, sweetheart, you here all alone?"

She lifted her head and saw a rather large bronze young man standing in front of her. "Well, actually, no. I'm here with… someone."

"I guess he's not that interested if he's left you here all by your lonesome. How would you like some company?"

"Thank you, no. He'll be back in a bit."

"You a Brit?"

"Well, yes, I am British. But as I said he'll be back in a bit."

"Until he comes back, how about some company?" She shifted her hand to her wand under cover of a beach towel.

"Like I said, he's just over there." She pointed to Harry.

"You're here with that scrawny thing? Wouldn't you rather have a real man to keep you company?"

"This bloke bothering you?"

"No Har-Herman. He was just leaving. If he knows what's good for him."

Harry walked over and stood between her and the stranger. "I believe she asked you to leave, sir."

"And who's gonna make me?" He gave Harry a shove that sent him sprawling into the sand. "Hawhaw… Why don't you go find someone else to play with in the sand little boy!"

"**STUP**"

"HARRYNO… DON'T…"

"**-TIFY**!" and the larger of the two went flying backwards.

"I SAID DON'T…" Just as she realized she was holding his wand too.

"No one's gonna use some martial arts crap on me and get away with it... COME HERE PUNK!" The larger man lunged at Harry; his opponent was no match for Harry's lightning reflexes honed on the Quidditch pitch over the last six years. He easily sidestepped the attack.

"I'm warning you, you had best leave us alone."

"You little punk... I'm gonna-"

"**IMMOBULUS**" came from the blanket. Harry had just stepped aside when the spell hit his opponent, as he fell to the ground, frozen.

"Why'd you do that? He was too big and slow to even touch me."

"We need to keep a low profile, Herman… I think we'd better find a different beach."

They started to pack their things as a small crowd began to gather. It seemed to Harry that there were more girls then boys in the crowd. When one of the girls piped up, "That was awesome, you never touched him and he's out cold!"

"He's been hitting on all the girls since he showed up last week, what a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, what can we do to thank you, our hero!"

_'Great, more hero worshipers.'_ Harry thought as he helped Hermione pack their things.

"Herm? Can we go now?"

"Sure hon… err sis…"

"So, you're here protecting you little sister?" came from a rather fully endowed blond in very tight and small bikini.

"I guess you can say that." To which Hermione replied with a slap across the back of his head.

"OW! Why'd you do that Mione?"

"Someone needed to remind you. Can we leave now?"

"I was just being friendly."

As they walked away, the girls start whispering about the boy that took out the beach bully then got taken out by his sister. The others in the small crowd began to continue with their day. One man in the crowd had watched the event with casual interest before he too returned to his normal routine.

They went back to the apartment, both felt a bit tired and hungry, they've been on the beach for what seemed like a short while, but was actually most of the day.

"Sorry, I lost my temper back there, but she was coming on to you and, well you are here with me."

"I'm sorry too, any way, whose bright idea was it for us to travel as brother and sister anyway? If I could've said we were together, it wouldn't have happened."

"Speaking of what happened, you didn't have your wand when he attacked you, and you didn't seem that angry."

"Yeah, I know, it's getting easier to do these days, especially when you're in trouble."

"I saw you when you got mad at your uncle and you wand was next to me then too."

When they returned to their apartment, Eileen was waiting for them. "Kids, I have a treat for you tomorrow, a dear friend of mine has a large boat that he charters, I asked him yesterday if you two could go for a ride, and he agreed. It'll be fun, you can watch for whales and dolphins maybe go for a swim."

"Sure, it could be fun."

"What time? Harry and I should get started on our summer homework." Hermione was not as confident about spending the day with strangers, especially in a strange land. An excursion out on their own was one thing; this was an entirely different matter.

"Hermione, don't spoil it yet. I want to enjoy this vacation."

"I promise, you WILL…" she smirked.

"Maybe I should go and leave you; sounds like two have your own plans."

"No, Eileen, if Harry wants to try it, we'll both go," Hermione sighed. "It could be relaxing as you said."

* * *

1 85.00 degF 29.44 degC 


	7. Jake Stevens

**Chapter 06 - Jake Stevens**

Jake Stevens just finished the last fill for the day; he had three charters today, each one to capacity for his boat, twelve students, one instructor and two dive-masters. That meant he had filled thirty bottles from the last trip. The compressor hummed quietly for a beast that size. Even though he filled the bottles, he still needed to charge the cascades before he could even think of heading home. That would take quite a while. Chuck had neglected to top them off that morning, and since it cost twice as much to run that noisy beast during the day, Jake had little choice.

He shut the door that led to the fill station from inside the dive shop and tapped the pressure gauge incase it was stuck. No such luck, the entire system was less than 1800 pounds. With 16 cascade bottles to fill, it was going to take a while.

_Sigh…'_ "Let's see, clean my gear, close the register or kick back with a beer and watch the game…" The Braves were down playing the Marlins, second of three games. He popped the register open, and grinned at the cash and checks that piled up. "Guess the game will be on for a while," he mumbled to himself, emptying the receipts from the drawer, and he sat down at his desk. The TV was over in the classroom; he couldn't see it from his desk, but he could listen to the game as it progressed. He clicked on the computer, counted the cash and checks, and pulled up the automated ledger he wrote to capture the day's transactions. It also counted all credit card transactions, since they went through the system. It was a decent day, even taking the expenses out. He entered the cash and checks, stamped each check "FOR DEPOSIT ONLY", filled out the deposit slip listing all the checks and cash then stuffed the pile into a drop box bag.

"Now, let's see what the Marlins are doing…" The game wasn't going well, it was 6 to 2 in the top of the fourth, no outs and 2 on. The rest of that inning went as well; sac fly to deep left scored the seventh run, leaving a runner on second. "Shit… they're never going to win a world series playing like that." He clicked off the set and went back to his desk. He fired up his new high-speed modem and hit the Internet. It was a new thing, being able to pull up a web site from anywhere in the world. Jake saw this as a perfect way to advertise his shop. He did work as a programmer until the bug got to him to open a dive shop, so he had been tinkering with the new language that was used to make his own site. He had been diving since he was in high school nearly 20 years ago and progressed through the rankings to Master Instructor. He made a decent living as a programmer, but it was boring and he couldn't wait for the end of the day so he could grab a tank and head down to one of the local "low" spots. One of his favorite shops came up for sale three years ago, so he cashed out his meager savings and bought the shop and the boat, willing to trade the stress of high tech work for self-employment. He loved living in Ponce Inlet; it was a small town just south of Daytona Beach. Close enough to the breakwater to make three runs a day.

_Yawn…_ it was getting late and the auto cutoff for the compressor tripped fifteen minutes ago. All that was left to do was shut off all the valves and lock up the store. He finished the last task of charging the compressor, grabbed the deposit bag and locked the door.

The bank was a short 5-minute walk, and since he was a fixture there, he didn't worry about carrying that much cash. No one ever bothered him so he never felt the need to carry his 'extra insurance'; he kept that safely tucked away in his apartment, although he did bring it along on his island hopping trips. The shop was on Inlet Harbor Rd, with his boat in the harbor nearby. The bank was down on Calumut Ave, and his apartment was up on Glenview. He was home in ten minutes.

It was the end to another easy day with a new class starting on Monday. Tomorrow was Sunday and he had another full day's charters scheduled, so a good night's sleep was in order. He had a class Monday morning and was planning on spending the rest of the day at the beach, soaking in some sun.

Sunday's charters went about the same as Saturday, having three trips with 15 onboard for each. He made sure the cascade was charged before he repeated the prior day's brisk walk to the bank and off to home. It wasn't as late this time as he left the bank so he decided to take the beach route. It was nearly 8:30; the sun was low in the sky and was about to set for a delicious sunset. That's when he ran into her.

"Eileen! What brings you slummin' down here? You must be a good fifteen minutes from home!"

"Jake, just needed to revisit the seedy side, again." They laughed. They'd been friends for a couple years, ever since he bought the shop and moved here. He met her on his first week there, trying to get accustomed to the change in his new lifestyle. She was an attractive woman in her early thirties and had long thick brown hair she usually kept in a tight ponytail. Her eyes were what attracted him at first, the palest shade of brown he'd ever seen, eyes that he felt could see clean through his soul, eyes that danced in the sun's twilight. He obviously noticed her figure, which she did not hide; she enjoyed giving the younger girls on the beach a run for their money and sometimes their boyfriends. They tried dating several times, but their schedules never really allowed a serious relationship, much to a mutual disappointment, so they remained the closest of friends. He reached out his hand, and she grabbed it, taking it in hers as they walked down the road, the sun glimmering off the ocean.

"Haven't seen you in a few days, where've you been?" he inquired.

"Been around, I have some family in town, they just flew in today. How 'bout you? Business doing ok?"

"Got an empty boat Tuesday, only four, they booked a couple months ago with another group that canceled, so I gotta make a looser." He called a nearly empty boat a looser, because it cost him more to run it then he made on the charter.

"Got some room for a couple sightseers? My little cousins are visiting for the summer, and they might like the trip."

"Sure, no biggie. How 'little', not too young I hope?"

"They're both teenagers; she's seventeen, and he's sixteen, brother and sister. His birthday is at the end of the month."

"No problem, bring 'em. We leave at 9:00; don't have an early bird trip."

"Great. But I gotta warn you, he's kind of jumpy. He's been through a lot recently."

"I'll take care of them, you can trust me. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Not all the details, I don't know everything. Apparently someone they both knew was murdered while they watched. They were sent here to get away from things at home because it isn't safe for them right now. I offered to keep them because they are family. They both were involved in some other incidents and are trying to forget the legal issues they have to face. You don't have to worry about them; they are model students according to their headmaster."

"What're their names?"

"Harriet and Herman Gratter. Please, what they need is space and time to heal. Just let them enjoy the trip. Well, I need to go back and get take them to dinner, Tuesday then?"

"Sure, they can do some bubble watching. Also tell them to not eat a big breakfast; I don't wanna have to wash the deck!"

"I don't think a few waves will bother them, they've both been through a lot."

"All righty then, see you guys then, maybe I'll have time to bounce down for some bugs; they ever have any before?"

"Don't know. It'll be a treat." She leaned in and gave her friend an affectionate hug and kiss on the cheek, before heading off.

"Hey Eileen, busy tomorrow?" he called to her as she started off, "I'm clocking some beach time tomorrow, care to join me?"

"Sorry, I've got some preparing for my classes next year. I'll take a rain-check."

"A rain-check it is, you going to be teaching at that art school again?"

"No, I took a job in a prestigious boarding school starting in September."

"You're leaving again? You'll be missed here, you know."

"I know. It's only for a year; I will be back next spring, promise." Another parting peck on the cheek and she left.

'Well, self, I guess Tuesday won't be such a loss after all.' He dropped his pouch into the drop box, turned the corned and headed into his watering hold, "The Bottom Time". It was the local diver's hangout, and he was a fixture there. "Chris, the usual," he called to the barkeep.

"Sure thing. Got any charters going? "

"Nah, got a looser Tuesday, with a couple kids bubble watchin', Eileen's cousins."

"There was some guy asking for charters, gave them your card. Said they needed a boat for 2 or 3 days."

'Private charter in the middle of the week… CAA-CHING!' That was a big windfall to have any time of the year. "Did you get any names?"

"No, he said he'd look you up."

"Great, thanks for the lead. Kitchen still open?"

"Sure is, what'll ya have?"

"Gimme a burger, bloody with the works."

"Coming up."

Jake finished his dinner and had a couple more drinks; his 'usual' was a strange thick beer from England they kept on hand for him, since he was the only one that had a taste for the thick stuff. He paid his tab, told Chris good night, and headed to his apartment, two blocks away. He didn't have the need for a car since everything was close by, and during the tourist season, parking was almost impossible.

His thoughts went back to the fact that one of his closest friends would be leaving for a year. He thought briefly about shutting down the shop and following her, she was a very attractive woman, and they were close. He always wanted to be closer with her, but there was an unspoken barrier within her. 'One day…' he kept telling himself.

Monday's class went smoothly for a first timer class, he had taught for so long he didn't use his instructor's manual any more. This was a simple intro, light pool work getting the students familiar with their masks, fins and with the workings of their regulators, BCDs and tanks. It was all new to everyone in the class, and since it was a quickie due to finish on Friday, he kept it to a small group of 6.

Sometime after noon, he had the class tanks and gear cleaned and stowed. He wolfed down a sandwich from home and changed into a beach swimsuit to catch some sun and fun. He preferred a tight brief style swimsuit for diving and a roomier boxer style for the beach. A man his age didn't care for fashion statements, he went for comfort. He grabbed his beach bag, filled with a large faded towel, sunscreen, and a couple unfinished books, and walked across the island to the beach.

Jake's habit was to take a quick swim just past the sand bar, well past where the tourists ventured and where the wild dolphins played. The currents out there were actually calmer then closer to shore. With very little effort, he could make to a couple dive boats on the near shore wrecks, about a mile out. He wasn't in need of the exercise, since he was in the water more than out, this was his way to relax, a leisurely swim out and back.

He hit the beach up shore from his stuff and walked along the water's edge. He was rapidly approaching 40, but his current occupation reversed the 'desk spread' he suffered from in his past life. He was in good shape for his age, still wanted to drop a few more pounds, but didn't want to give up some of his favorite foods.

He was always amazed at the tourists trying to absorb as much sun as possible, trying to go from pale white to golden bronze overnight. He always chuckled to himself when he saw a lobster-back on the beach, remembering his first few months living in the sun_. 'Poor kid_, he thought as he passed a teenager red as a fire engine. _'He'll feel that in the morning.'_

As he continued down the beach he noticed one of the local low-life's hitting on a young girl on her own. Being the sort of person he was, he turned to try and lend a hand, being careful not to interfere unless he needed to. That was when he noticed that burned kid running to the girl's aid. He quickened his pace, knowing full well that kid was out-classed; the bum had 75 pounds on the kid. He got close enough to hear bits of the conversations, and the kid stood his ground between the bum and the girl. She was sitting on her knees, in a defensive posture, as if she expected this.

The kid took a shove and fell to the side into the sand, heard some shouting and the beach bum went flying backward. _'That kid must know how to fight, he tossed that guy while he was still on the ground,'_ he thought to himself as he slowed his pace and became a spectator.

Both combatants stood to face each other, the kid in an unusual stance, and as the bum lunged, the kid jumped and flipped out of the way, sending his opponent flying into the sand. The bum stood again and lunged but simply fell to the ground, as if he was knocked out.

The event had attracted a large crowd, besides himself, a fair number of local teenage girls watched, obviously previous victims of a similar encounter. The boy's girlfriend stood there, packing their belongings and scolded the victor for his lack in judgment. _'Strange, he helps her and she's angry?'_

He filed the incident in his head as yet another beach bum incident and returned to his belongings, where he spent the next several hours just being a lazy beach bum.

That evening was as quiet as any of the past summers, just the way he liked it. He sat on his balcony, looked out into the ocean and began to daydream what he would have missed if he didn't take the chance for this relaxed life. The shrimper's were just returning with their days catch, heading 'round the point back to their births for the night. He could hear the laughter from the boats out in the still blue water, as the crews were pleased with the day's work. He watched as boat after boat came motoring through, thankful his work didn't require those late hours. He ambled off to his bed as the boats he was watching had all done the same.


	8. Dark Developments

**Chapter 07 – Dark Developments**

In a dark chamber, some extreme distance away, a familiar meeting was held. At the core sat an ominous figure in a black cloak. The hood pulled over his face to conceal the ravages of time. His breathing had become labored since his last encounter with a familiar trio. His faithful servants, many of who had managed to elude capture by the authorities, had, too, suffered the scars of recent battles. That same trio and their mentors had thwarted his plans time and time again since fate had first united the three. His last defeat had cost him dearly; his body withered to the point of near uselessness, and the hopes of another successful resurrection rested on his servant's success in their search for suitable donor.

"My Lord," a member of his elite guard bowed as he approached the throne. "We have located them."

"Good, tell me, what is their condition?"

"One has progressed as planned; however, the other has become self-aware of his abilities."

"This is quite unexpected. What is his progress?"

"Sire, he was trained in advanced methods unknown to us. We had spies observing his growth for the time you would require him to serve your needs."

"I am intrigued to this training; can we use it to our advantage?"

"Sire, I'm afraid there had been other complications, and we may not be able to use that one. We can easily retrieve the other, and you can use that body as you see fit."

"Good, we shall wait until the other has grown a few more years, we don't wish to injure it at such an impressionable age. Maintain a watch on the other; if he grows too powerful in his abilities, we may be able to turn him to an ally. I want close contact on those three meddlesome 'heroes' until it is time for them to be brought before me." He lifted a withered hand, evident of his current condition, and waved the faithful follower away.

"As you command, my Lord." The servant bowed as he retreated from the throne, trying very hard not to make eye contact with the dark lord. With a smooth turn, the Lieutenant left his commander, only to impress his authority over his subordinates waiting past the chamber's doors.

"You two, come with me," he commanded as the three soldiers marched through the pristine halls. "He wishes both to be closely watched for now, any new developments must be reported to me immediately. You have your instructions, now leave me."

The two saluted and left the outer chamber to their vehicles. Their task was simple: to maintain surveillance without being seen. Their training in counter-intelligence by the government was useful to the Dark Lord. That was the only reason they were allowed to live and join the ranks. These two had special abilities that allowed them to blend into their surroundings with near perfect invisibility. This was a rare skill only a few had mastered, making these two perfect spies.

Within a few minutes the two spies arrived at the docking bay and prepared for their journey to carry out the orders they had been given.

In the outer chamber, the Dark Lord's Lieutenant further prepared his specially trained team of assassins to capture the three 'heroes' to be brought to the Dark Lord. They needed to prepare for the coming conflict, knowing one of the three had powers none of these soldiers could dream of, time and surprise were on their side. It was time to plan the traps. The time to capture those closest to them in the trap would soon be at hand.

* * *

Back on Privet Drive, a rather large man smugly looked over his newly reclaimed home. It was finally free of that weird nephew of his; he and his tramp had finally left. 

"Petunia, my pet, I think we need to celebrate. Potter's finally gone for good. We can finally have that room of his cleaned out of his trash. I don't want that freak or that tramp he brought here back."

"But what about what they said about his inheritance? He will be the rightful owner on his birthday."

"Rubbish, you don't actually believe what that little tramp of his claimed, do you? We have a legal deed to this property. I'll have our barrister verify it, if you don't believe it."

SLAM. The front door's glass nearly shattered from the force of it being slammed shut.

"Don't get up, I'm back." A raven-haired young man simply stated.

"POTTER! What are you doing back?"

"Hermione left with her boyfriend, and I needed someplace to stay," he shrugged.

"Don't get so excited, I'm not leaving this time until start of school. And I'm NOT about to put up with your crap while I'm here. So unless you want a visit from Dumbledore or Moody, I'd suggest you stay out of my way, fat man, do you understand me?" he commanded all the while sticking Uncle Vernon in the chest with a finger.

"And that goes for that slob of a son of yours too." With that last statement the young man that standing in front of them left for his room.

"Oh, and by the way, fat man," he added, "unless you want to replace the door to my room every day, I'd suggest losing the locks. Not that I'd have a problem blowing to door apart, but I don't think you really want to watch me practice my… special skills."

Uncle Vernon stood speechless; he was in a state of shock at the return of the one person he thought he was finally rid of. He was so close to having his house back the way he wanted it, so close and now his nephew was back for the rest of the summer. This was the first time since Harry discovered his heritage that he was to remain until the first of September. Uncle Vernon considered confronting the boy and forcing him to go elsewhere, but the memory of what Hermione told him in private still rang in his head. No, it was best to let this sleeping dog lay.

"Hrumph... looks like we're at the mercy of that old kook again. It may be best if we just leave the boy alone. Petunia, tell Dudley he's back and he shouldn't be bothered," he ordered as he picked up a decanter filled with a single malt beverage.

"He's only been gone a couple days, I wonder what happened?" Harry's aunt inquired, knowing no one would answer.

"Just leave the freak alone, understand?" he said as his hands shook while pouring a glass of the beverage.

"Yes, dear. I'll see to it he's fed, and come September he'll be gone."

"Good, now where's my dinner?" he demanded. The simple fact that Harry had returned was nearly enough to spoil his uncle's appetite, almost, but not enough.

For the current occupant in the smallest room in the house, it was destined to be a long summer. He flopped on the small lumpy bed, and thought about how to pass the time, he scanned the stacks of school books left in the room, and smiled at the titles. Memories of those classes made the boy think about his classmates and closest friends; he wondered what ever became of them. Toby had gone on to become an Auror with top grades in his class; Stephen began the same training, but never completed it. He was lured away to join forces with the Dark Lord, taking his unique skills. Wendy came to mind, and a happy smile crept across his face, the hours they spent in mindless chat sessions before finally going to sleep were calming memories in this troubled time. She went on to healer training, and was working at St. Mungo's. Wendy was one of the healers helping care for the Longbottom's that Christmas when Harry visited two years ago. He laid there and thought of days past, not paying attention to the time.

A quick check of the clock and it was half past nine at night. _A quick shower wouldn't hurt,_he thought. He rummaged through the various drawers until he found a pair of old boxers, threadbare and an old hole-filled tee shirt. He finally found a stash of clean bath towels in the wardrobe's drawer. Every stitch of clothing was quickly discarded, with the plan to use a cleaning spell since they were the only things that fit properly and would have to last a while. The bath towel, although fresh and clean, was also thin and threadbare, he observed, as it was wrapped around his body, under his arms out of habit.

He peered into the hall to check if anyone else was out and quickly crossed the span to the bathroom. The hot water bellowed steam into the small room. When the room was filled with plenty of steam, the towel was discarded, as was his guard. Under the hot relaxing flow of water, hair and body were lathered thickly, washing the stress of the long day. After a long, lingering rinse, the water was finally turned off.

The shower curtain was thrown back expecting to find a towel on the counter; instead Dudley was standing at the sink, brushing his teeth, grinning at his own reflection. Dudley, hearing the curtain open, with out thinking turned to face his cousin with a trademark rude remark, and was face to face with a totally unexpected sight, a naked woman with bright pink and red striped hair who was dripping wet.

"AAHHHH!" they screamed in unison. Dudley was shocked at seeing a naked woman standing a few feet from him, and Tonks, more laughing then angry, screamed back.

"When you've had your eye-full, boy, would you mind handing me that towel?" she said to the startled teenage boy.

"W-Who are you?" he asked as he handed her a washcloth instead.

"The name's Tonks, and I'm a friend of Harry's. If you don't mind, this won't dry much and will cover less," she smirked.

"Uh… I'm… I uh… here." He finally looked away and handed her the towel.

"I'm staying here for a while, as Harry's guest, got a problem with that?" she asked.

"Uh… no… I, uh, I'm his…"

"I know who you are, and I also know what you are. Stay out of my way, or I'll turn you into a toad or a slug," she said, almost hoping he'd try something. She was actually disappointed when she realized he was as big a coward as his father. She push her way past him and disappeared into Harry's room, leaving him standing there slack-jawed, Harry's had two girls in his room in one week's time and he's never had one come into the house.

Tonks dried and pulled on the clean clothes she found in Harry's room and let out a chuckle at the chance meeting. _Remus will kill him if he finds out, or maybe just bite him during the next full moon,_ she thought happily to herself.

* * *

**Author's note:**

The following may prove mildly disturbing and has graphic scenes of tortureand violence.

* * *

"So tell me, my boys, I gave you Krum to do the dirty work, all you had to do was point out the target. How did you decide on that girl? I would have expected our friend to have been more then mildly upset." 

"My lord, Vincent said they…"

"Greg, you lie… you said you saw them snoggin' in the Three Broomsticks last year."

"But you said that he was still seeing the bitch."

"Now, boys, let's not start using that kind of language, no reason to demean the dead that way. How this unfortunate mistake occurred really isn't important. What is important is your service to me. Now, I understand this was your initiation task. And as a special treat, I'm going to have one of my more skilled people give you your reward for your accomplishment. Is there anything else you would like to say before you receive what is due you both?"

"Master, we tried our best. Really…"

"I'm certain that you have, but you both seemed to miss the fact that Harry was seen most of the first several months with the Weasley girl, and since Christmas, he and his Mudblood friend had seldom been apart. I really find it difficult to believe that you couldn't find a more suitable target."

"We told Krum to try and 'do' the Granger girl, but he wouldn't. She was his date at that Yule ball, so maybe he still likes the bitch."

"That means you should have been more forceful with him, or still, the Weasley bitch would have been a better choice. Bella, my dear, would you please take these you boys into the dinning area and prepare them for dinner? I'm sure they are simply dying to join me for a meal."

"I would be happy to get them ready for you, my lord. Come on boys, you need to get cleaned up." The two had expected sever punishment for targeting the wrong person, but the prospect of becoming the Dark Lord's new favorites excited them both. Crabbe and Goyle followed Bellatrix Lestrange into the adjacent room in the large house eager to further please the Dark Lord.

Since the assassination of Cho Chang, the two boys managed to escape the grounds of Hogwarts before they could be caught. It had been less then two weeks since the event in question, most of the time had been spent hiding by day and traveling to the Dark Lord's home in Little Hangleton. There, the main headquarters for Voldemort's army, Death Eaters met and reported to the Dark Lord. It was here, too, that Lord Voldemort felt safe from Dumbledore's prying eyes.

Since returning from the defeat at the Ministry at Dumbledore's hands more then a year earlier, he reflected on why he had always failed in his battles with his old master. He had truly embraced the dark path as did all those that voluntarily followed him. Each of his recruits, before they earned the Dark Mark on their left arm, had to prove their undying loyalty to Lord Voldemort, by performing a task of his choosing. The assignment given to Crabbe and Goyle had been completed, but the final result was less then satisfactory. This 'minor' fact had been lost on the two Slytherin boys. It was well known that Voldemort would only give the Dark Mark to faithful followers who had sworn to serve him for life. This was the moment the two boys had anticipated since they left Malfoy's core group.

They followed her into the large banquet hall where Lord Voldemort typically entertained those he sought to recruit to his army. As they entered the massive hall, they watched a dark cloaked wizard with shinny, slicked-back hair deposit a number of vials on the end of the table. The wizard departed without ever turning to see who entered the room from the other side, his duty performed to the Dark Lord's satisfaction. He knew the contents of the vials would only be used to prolong the torture of two unknown victims. Atrocities will occur in a war, he had rationalized, and he knew his position would be compromised if he did not produce the potions required to exact strengths. Now was not the time to attempt a rescue of these two poor unfortunates and risk exposing a strategic advantage.

Here the boys found the reward promised them. Bellatrix led them to the massive table which had only a single place setting, with a portable grill set up next to it, for the purpose of preparing a freshly cooked meal for the dark one. The smiles vanished when Bellatrix turned to them with her wand pointing directly at them.

"**ADHAERO CRUX CRUCIS**" she screamed as the pair were flung across the room and impaled on a matching pair of wooded beams that formed an "X". Both their arms and legs had spikes protruding from them as they watched their blood ooze from the fresh wounds.

"Now, boys shall we have some fun?"

She pointed her wand again at them and before the gravity of their situation was realized and before they began to realize their immediate pain, she uttered "Silencio" to prevent the screams from spoiling her master's dinner. They mouthed screams that no one would hear, as she waved her wand one more time stripping them of all human dignity. The two former students hung nude impaled to a pair of X's while Bella pleasantly hummed a merry tune while she began her work. She picked up the vials left on the table and with the assistance of an aide, she poured the contents into each of the victims. She picked up a familiar jeweled encrusted dagger from the table, and with the skill of a surgeon, she began her work.

Massive strips of flesh were carefully pealed from the still living carcasses, "You see, boys, this is my favorite part. Now you may wonder about those vials," she casually informed them. "There were two different potions your old professor supplied us. Yes, I can tell you didn't know. He's one of us. The first potion was to prevent you from loosing consciousness and spoiling my fun, and the second was to stop any excessive blood loss. We can't have you 'expire' too soon, now can we?" she cheerfully cooed to her boys.

Her work on Goyle lasted a little longer then she expected, due to his large girth, but she managed. His flesh had been removed from just under his neck to his knees. She finished her initial work on Crabbe a little faster, just as her master entered the room.

"Ah, Bella, my dear, I see you're a little behind schedule. Do you need more practice?"

"No, my lord, that one had a bit more to remove then I expected. We should have your dinner prepared shortly."

"Wonderful." He paced in front of the two boys, their silent screams of pain continued, while he explained. "When I was a mere shadow of my former self, I was forced to live in various forms. One such was that of a wolf, and I was forced to survive on the dead and decaying carcasses one would find in the forest. Bella, I don't think they're paying attention. Can you have them focus on me for the moment?"

"Sorry, my lord," she replied sweetly. "Listen to your master, or this will last much longer then you really want," she snapped at them as she ran the blade through non-vital areas, to gain their attention. She raised the dagger to her lips and licked the crimson from the blade.

"Thank you. Now, where was I?" He pulled a chair from the table and sat in front of they as he continued. "You see, as a wolf I had, from time to time, run across some poor unfortunate that had the misfortune of losing the way in the forest. That was when I gained a taste for, a different kind of cattle. And Bella here has been so wonderful as to learn the techniques of preparing select cuts. I allow her this pleasure she so enjoys, since she is one of my most faithful servants. Now, I believe my dinner is at hand."

Bella took the dagger and slit through the exposed muscle of Goyle's abdomen first, spilling the contents of his lower anatomy to the floor. His silent screams of pain increased while he watched his intestines dangling from his body. He cut was skilful enough to not nick the organs, leaving them intact.

"You see, fellas, I learned that most people can live a while with most of these 'parts' removed. Here's what I'm looking for." She carved a large organ from his abdomen and placed it on a silver plate. She then carefully sliced the large liver into manageable sized pieces and carried them to the grill, opposite where Voldemort sat. She skillfully sautéed them with some fragrant herbs and laid them on his plate. He slowly cut each bite as the previous owner watched his flesh being eaten by the Dark Lord.

Crabbe, watching his friend being consumed while still alive, continued his screams as Bella now turned her attention to him.


	9. The Boat

**Chapter 08 - The Boat**

Tuesday he had to let one of his other instructors complete the next session so he could run the charter. No need to have a mate with a small group, and that'd save some money. Plus, he had the instructor working the shop anyway.

The four divers boarded with their gear. They looked like seasoned pros with the mixed gas and double rigs. Jake had seen this many times before; someone took a techno course, talked his buddies into it as well and stocked up on the latest gear. The stuff looked brand new, couldn't have made more then a couple dives on it. They lugged the oversized tanks and laid them in the center of the deck, looking around to boat to store their gear bags.

"Stow your tanks in the rack along the gunnels and you bags under the bench. Dry bags in the cabin, there's plenty of room, but try not to spread out too much." Rookies, he thought. Didn't even know how to lash down a tank.

"'scuse me capt'n got room for a walk on?" he heard from the dock.

"What's your rating? I have room, but these guys look like they want something deep."

"Been up and down the Atlantic, and half way around the Islands. Deep don't bother me. I'll keep an eye on these rookies if you want," he said with a wink.

"Where's your gear?"

"Got it over there, didn't want to drag it down if you ain't got room."

"Come on, the boat's almost empty. I'll cut you a deal if you can keep up with these four."

"Better they keep up with me… get in less trouble that way. I'll grab my stuff."

"You got a name?"

"Sure do… Bond, James Bond. Yeah, I know real corny, my folks had a real sense of humor. Just call me Jim."

Jake tried not to laugh at the plight Jim's parents left him with, but the urge was too great. "Ha ha, not an easy name to live down."

"Like I said, a real sense of humor. I'll grab my stuff." He walked to the end of the pier, slung a large backpack over his shoulders, slipped his weight belt around his waste and tossed a bottle on each shoulder. Before Jake could bark out his instructions, Jim had all his gear properly stowed. "You have a hang bottle?" he asked Jake.

"Yeah, you need one?"

"Got one in the car, didn't know if I'd need it."

"You can use one of mine; I only need one tank later for dinner…"

"Thanks."

As soon as Jim had his gear bag stashed under the dive bench, he glanced up to see a pair of smooth, tanned, slender legs step past, followed by a younger pair, equally smooth and slender but not so tanned legs and a pair of muscular legs. All he could do was let out a low cat-call whistle.

"Eileen, welcome aboard. You gonna join us today?" Jake called from the bridge.

"Can't, got to take care of some business in town. Jake, this is Harriet and Herman, my cousins from overseas, kids this is one of my dearest friends, Jake Stevens."

"Harriet, Herman, make yourselves at home. I need to brief the paying passengers before I cast off." He looked the two over, and thought they looked familiar, but couldn't place them.

"Sir, we don't want to be a burden or hardship, we'll pay the going rate," Herman offered.

"No, don't charge family, or a good friend's family for a sight seeing trip. Relax and enjoy the trip. There's a padded bench on the fore deck, you can join me on the bridge once we get underway. You can put your bags below in the cabin. There's plenty of room today, so enjoy, just try to stay out of the way. And help yourself to a Coke in the cooler marked 'Crew Only'."

The two teens thanked their host, bid good-bye to Eileen, and retreated to the isolation of the forward bench.

In two steps, he scaled the ladder to the bridge, swung his legs over the edge and sat on the lip, overlooking the divers below.

"Listen up, we're about to head out, I need everyone diving to sign the log book and the waivers. Some basic rules, first, even though the boat's empty, space is still at a premium, so, please, work out of your bags and don't scatter your gear. Second," he turned to the two teens, "this includes you two, this boat does not have a bathroom, or toilet. It has a head. This boat uses a holding tank, so if you need to use the head, remember nothing goes in you haven't digested first. And if you haven't finished digesting it and you need to 'find instant relief', just lean over the lee side and let'er go." He heard some chuckles and giggles for those listening, but not from the two youths, they were listening with respect for the speaker. A respect he hadn't seen in kids this age before. "For you diving, don your gear, everything but your fins, WALK to the swim platform, put on your fins and use a giant stride entry. Swim to the bow, and down the anchor line. STAY with your buddy. Jim, I want you to triple with the last pair in." He heard some complains being mumbled and ignored them. "Lastly, you will return to the boat with at LEAST 500 pounds, or your day's over. Understood? Good. Now, any requests?"

"Yeah, we wanted a couple deep dives, but he" pointing to Jim, "won't have as much bottom time, he'll mess up our dive."

"Don't worry about me sonny, just dive your profile, I'll hang if I need to. Just point this tub out there and drop the hook, I'll be happy," Jim offered, as he unpacked his backpack, piece-by-piece, mounting everything on his first tank. The others sat and sipped their coffee.

"How 'bout a deep wreck?" one of the tech-divers asked. The others nodded.

"Best we can do will be 90 to 100. The deeper stuff is too far out."

Really not that much farther, but Jake wasn't sure about these 4. None of them looked or acted very seasoned. Except Jim, his gear looked like it was bought used and beat to hell. He used an aging Sherwood Magnum Blizzard, something you don't see in Florida. And old USD jacket BCD, the kind with an inner bladder, and a hard back. The tanks had very little original paint, and the boot on one was held together with duct tape.

"Alright, there's a liberty ship in 80 to 90 with a reef jutting down to 110. It'll take about an hour, so get ready by the time we get there. We'll do two there and a third in shore, I gotta fill a promise to a friend."

The group of four sat and watched as Jim finished his pre-dive assembly, and Jake fired the massive engines. "Capt'n, want me to free the lines?"

"Thanks, release the bow and stern lines. Good. Release the starboard spring." He eased the starboard engine back and the tension on the remaining line caused the boat to gently arc from her slip. "Release the port spring." The boat eased out of the tight space and he cut the wheel hard over, throwing the port engine forward a third. The force of the two engines turning in opposite directions swung the bow straight, and he snapped the starboard ahead a third. The massive steel hull slowly glided forward as he eased the throttles back to slow.

"Thanks, Jim."

The grizzled diver waved an acknowledgment and went to finish getting his gear ready; he slid into his thin skins and the short wetsuit. Last, he slipped on his boots while the others simply watched.

"Why'd you rush to set up? We have an hour."

"Yeah, an hour at high speeds and rough seas. I'd rather set up at the dock, incase I need to grab some spare gear from the car. You guys ought to have some fun bouncing around while we're underway."

The four looked blindly at each other; the truth was they had only gone resort diving in flat seas, typical 'SAND' divers (Sorry Ass Novice Diver) to the more seasoned vet. This was the Atlantic, and it was the beginning of Hurricane season. Jim smiled as he climbed to the bow where the two teens were sitting, hand in hand, her head on his shoulder.

"Howdy, kids. Here for a boat ride?"

"Yes, sir. Where here on holiday from school."

"Where you from?"

"We're both from England," the brunette said. "My name's Her..arriet Gratter, and this is my, brother Herman."

"So brother and sister… she feeling ok, kid? The way she was resting her head, thought she was 'bout to chum early."

"Pardon?" the young man replied slightly confused.

"Huh?"

"He meant he thought I was about to be ill. Really, Har..mon you need to think more like them."

"Hmmmm, I'm gonna check with Jake for a minute. Enjoy the ride." Jim turned and climbed around the catwalk to the bridge just above where they sat. Jake was able to hear the entire conversation, and he was building his own list of oddities and questions.

"Mione, you have to be more careful, you almost called me 'Harry', and you almost used your own name. We're supposed to be in hiding."

"Shhh, I think he can hear." She pointed cautiously behind them to Jake. "And I did feel a bit squeamish when we left."

Jake sat up in his chair and made mental notes of the questions he was going to ask Eileen when they got back. _'I'll let them be, they can't hurt anything,'_ he thought.

The roar of the engines mage simple conversation difficult; any discussions had to be shouted to one another. The trip to the old liberty ship wasn't as rough as Jim led the other divers to believe. It was rather flat and calm, so the trip was faster then expected; only taking 50 minutes. The two teens sat on the bench, feeling the salt air rush past, blowing through their hair, her thick brown hair and his jet black hair. The boy relished the feel of the air in his face, daydreaming to other innocent times. She liked the feel of the sun and warmth on her snowy white skin. She nuzzled her head back on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his.

The four techno divers fumbled with their gear, and, just as Jim had predicted, two of them had parts scattered through the deck. Jake refused to watch, for fear he would toss them all over the side. Instead, he watched the pair sitting quietly on the bench, themselves watching the ocean in front of them.

"Damn it Frank, I thought you brought the parts kit. How's Steve going to dive with a broken strap?"

"Nah, Steve had it last."

"Don't sweat it, I have a spare." Jim tossed an old mask strap to the diver sitting still fumbling with a broken strap. "Didn't anyone teach you guys how to wear a mask? Not too tight, the pressure will cinch it up." It was obvious this guy had no desire to make the dive. The strap was deliberately broken, and the parts kit was left behind. "Listen, if you're nervous, go in the last group, I'll hang back with you."

"W-we're on mixed gas... how?"

"Kid, listen, mixed gases only means your decom limits are a bit different. All I gotta do is use the old Navy table and watch my time. Don't sweat it."

"T-thanks. I am a bit nervous, haven't done much on boats in the ocean before, we've been doing springs."

"Thanks for the insight. I'll mention this to Jake, don't worry; he won't make a big deal of it. I'll have him suggest a weight check first."

Jim headed to the ladder to sit with the captain on the rest of the trip, thankful to be out of earshot of the four arguing about whom forgot this or who's watching times. _'They ALL need to watch their OWN time,'_ he thought. Diving was a singular sport that depended on others for safety, but ultimately it was the individual diver's responsibility for his own safety first, then his dive buddy, then others in the group. Jim was an old, cautious diver. Some things he learned the hard way; many he learned by watching the more experienced divers, something these four haven't done before.

"Jake, had an interesting talk with one of the rookies. He's a bit nervous about this; they've only done springs. Think they should do a weight check first."

"Thanks, I should hire you as a dive master."

"What makes you think I haven't been one?" The two chuckled; both could sense the experiences of the other in their voice and mannerisms. "So, what's their story?" he asked as he pointed to the two in front of them.

"My friend's cousins, brother and sister."

"If they're brother and sister, then I'm a SAND diver. Look, I'm not trying to nose into their business, but they're a bit too chummy. I used to fight with my sister all the time, and they don't even look alike."

"You're right, it isn't your concern. I know all I need to know." Jake had to set his 'walk-on' passenger straight, he did cut the guy a lot of slack, even letting him on the bridge, a rule he seldom bent. "I trust their cousin and believe her. We'll be there in 5, so get the rookies ready."

"OK, capt'n, you're the boss."

He slid down the ladder to the deck and lit a fire under the others.

"Let's go, wanna get wet before I die. Get your rigs ready…"

Jake cut the throttles to a slow speed and carefully watched his monitor for the GPS until it blinked. He reached over to a bin next to him grabbed some object and tossed it over the side. It hit with a splash. The two up front didn't expect the flurry of activity that followed. Jake swung the boat around until he was on top of the marker he tossed out, hit full reverse, and cut the wheel. Jim jumped to the top of the ladder and slid down the catwalk to the very front of the boat.

"Lemme know when."

"Wait… wait… NOW!"

SPLASH… the anchor was released, and the sound of the chain rattled through the hull startled the two teens, never having been on any vessel like this before.

Jim gave the chain a tug, satisfied it was caught on what ever was marked, and left the bow as quickly as he got there. He walked to his rig, turned it so the jacket was away from him, slid his hands through the arm holes and in one fluid motion, lifted and slid the rig into place on his back, picked up his weight belt and slung it around his waist and grabbed his mask and fins. "Let's go girls…" And he stood by to wait for the others to gear up. The four techno divers took their time helping each other into their rigs, '_over-kill for a 100 footer,_' Jim thought, but let it go.

As they put their gear on their backs, they lumbered to the swim platform off the back of the boat, and each in turn took a large step off the back, snapping their feet together as they hit.

Once all were wet, Jim jumped in to join the small group, as Jake checked the buoyancy of each diver. He needed to hand each of the four extra weights they slipped into the BCD pockets.

Jim signaled the group by making a circle with his thumb and forefinger, the universal 'OK' sign, and pointed to the bow. He still had his regulator in his mouth, sucking lightly. The others spit theirs out as soon as they bobbed to the surface. 'Dumb move, ' Jake thought as each kept getting water splashed into their mouths.

The group of five now followed the seasoned diver, none wishing to prove just how inexperienced they really were. At the anchor chain, they stopped to re-group. Another group 'OK' signaled that it was time. Jim raised his arm holding his dump valve high over head and released the air in his vest, sinking down the chain. The others followed but the last was a bit slower to descend.

**A quiet swim**

The five divers descended the anchor chain, disappearing into the ocean. The two teenagers watched in fascination at the entire orchestration of events to allow survival under the surface. Jake had a thousand questions he wanted to ask. He knew Eileen was the most unusual woman he'd ever met, and he got the impression these two were just as unusual.

"Kids, why don't you both come on down to the main deck, I'll break out some snacks."

"Thank you, no, we really don't need anything," the girl replied.

"I would like to know about this thing they're doing, it's called 'diving'?" the boy asked, trying to break the ice and avoid any other questions being asked.

"Yeah, SCUBA. Stands for Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus. Simple really, a tank holds air under pressure, the valve has a regulator that reduces the amount of air to escape the tank, and the second stage, the part in your mouth, keeps the high pressure from giving you too much at one time."

"And the jacket, Buoyancy control devices, right? Are used to maintain neutral buoyancy underwater. I read up on it last night when Eileen mentioned the trip," the girl added.

"Right. How much DID you read about it?"

"Knowing her, she read every manual written. Ouwww!" She whacked him on the arm with a stinging blow from her hand.

"Serves you right," she quipped.

"NOW you two seem like brother and sister!" Jake laughed. "I was having my doubts, thought you were hiding something."

"Umm… like what?"

"Well, the way you two were acting, it wasn't normal."

"I can assure you we are perfectly normal. We've just had some rough times and we're looking for a chance to relax."

"That's what Eileen said; you've had a rough time. You two just relax, that's what this is all about. Why don't you two take a swim? The water's great. You DID wear a swimsuit, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but isn't the water deep? I heard you say it was 100 feet deep here, isn't that around 30 meters?" Herman responded.

"So? Don't you swim in a pool at your school?"

"No, we have a lake, but the water's usually too cold to swim. Also it's not safe to swim in, let's just say there are things in it that can hurt you."

"Sounds intriguing, where exactly is this lake? It might be fun to go dive it."

"Actually, he's right, it's not safe. He rescued me and two others from the lake two years ago; he almost didn't make it out himself."

"You must he the hero of the school, kid."

"You can say that. Can we drop this talk of school? I don't want to think about it for now."

"Sure kid, just passing time. So you kids wanna take a swim? I'm going to cool off."

"No, thank you. He's much better then I am; I can hardly swim at all."

"Shame, I was going to let you try this stuff when we go shallow." He pointed his thumb at several spare rigs in the corner. "I always keep a spare set or two just in case." Jake pulled his tee shirt off, tossed his sun-glasses on the bench next to them, and in two steps, dove off the side of the boat.

"Come on Herman, let's go sit on the bench on top and watch the ocean." They went to the refuge of the bench they sat on the entire trip out, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his face to hers, she leaned in and their lips met, briefly, just a 'we're still fine' kiss. The couple sat comfortably in each other's arm watching a lone dolphin play in front of the boat.

"Alright, swim to the stern one at a time and climb out," Jake yelled to the group as they broke the surface.

Harriet and Herman watched in awe as the people emerged from the ocean's depths. "They weren't gone that long, is something wrong?" Harry asked his host as they watched the group swim to the stern of the boat.

"Nah, it's about right, for a gas dive. They'll have some 'up-time', about an hour and a half or two, maybe, so make yourselves comfortable."

* * *

The second dive of the day would proceed like the first; they planned the second to the same location. Between the first and second dive, all the divers rested, ate a snack and swapped tanks. Jim took the lone lobster out of his catch bag, turned it over and measured it, it was well over legal and he dropped it in his cooler next to his lunch. Jake sat in his command center, soaking the sun and keeping an eye on his two young friends as they quietly sat and talked to each other.

Jake figured an hour surface interval before getting them suited up, should give them an hour and fifteen, getting them to a "C" group. That'd only give Jim 12 minutes, and the others 18 at that depth, if he stayed with them it would put Jim in a bad spot, requiring a serious decom stop.

"Jim, you got enough bottom time to repeat this spot?"

"Gimme an hour thirty, I'll squeak another 5 outta it and hit 'B', I'll sit at 90, and watch from there. If I need to drop, I'll hang."

"It's your skin, make sure the others know."

"Right capt'n." Jim turned to the group as they finally finished swapping and checking their rigs.

"How long have you guys been doing mixed gas?" Jim asked the group.

"We took the class a few months ago, this is the first chance we've had to get out."

"So this was your first gas dive?" He was more concerned then angry.

"Excuse me," the young boy asked Jake, finally finding a voice, "what do you mean 'mixed gas'?"

"Son, they enrich the air with pre-measured amounts of Nitrogen, Oxygen, or Helium depending on the planned dives. Let's them stay longer without going through decom or as much decom."

"Decom?"

"Herman, he means decompression, which is allowing the air to expand back to its original state, from being dissolved into tissue, since they are using compressed gas at the additional pressures under water, I assume Henry's law would apply."

"Smart sister you have there," Jake answered, "how many of those manuals DID you read to find Ol' Henry?"

"Honestly, I read about Henry's Law a couple years ago, I started reading about physics and thought it was terribly interesting. I started writing an essay for school, as it pertained to our studies."

"And you say you're only sixteen?"

"Yes, she's always reading past everyone else. Bad habit, you see."

"Bad habit? And if it wasn't for me reading past, you and Ron wouldn't have passed our, exams last term."

"But we did, and we've got one more year left."

"Sounds like you kids have an advanced school, where did you say it was?"

"It is an special school, and we didn't say where it is, you wouldn't know the area," Harriet replied.

Jake tried to turn the conversation. He knew Eileen wanted them to relax, answering questions like an inquisition wouldn't help. "Kids, you want some lunch? I have some sandwiches in the cooler. Help yourselves."

"Thank, you, but we have a lunch packed, I left it in the cabin."

"Why don't you grab it and join me up here on the bridge and leave these guys to their fun."

"Mi- Harriet, sounds like a good idea. I'm getting hungry."

Jake sat back in his command chair in his command post, a spacious platform above the dive deck where he could control the entire operation. Off to the back there was a collapsible table where he usually ate when he had a full boat. He quickly set it up and pulled out a spare 'seat', since there was only a bench with enough room for the two kids.

Herman was the first to scale the ladder, carrying the basket with their lunch. Harriet followed.

"Just set it over there," Jake pointed to the table.

"Wow, you really have a good view up here."

"Yeah, I can watch the groups getting ready without getting in the way. You both seem more relaxed, there's really nothing here to worry about."

They looked at each other, and the boy simply smiled.

"Look, I thought I recognized you from somewhere." They looked at each other; a tense look came over both their faces at his comment.

"Oh?" was all she could muster.

"Yeah, I was on the beach yesterday, and saw some kid beat up one of the local thugs. I didn't get a good look, but I did see the kid's face, he had that same scar that's on your forehead."

"Y-You must be mistaken."

"Forget the act, kid. I saw you protecting your 'sister'. All I'll say is good job, kid."

"Thanks," he said sheepishly. A wave of relief passed over the two as they began lunch.

"The offer for this afternoon's still open, if you want to try a short dive; I'll take you two down. Harriet here seems to already know the basics."

"Thanks, but I think we'll just stay here and watch."

"Suit yourselves, I'm going down later to fulfill a promise I made to a friend."

* * *

On the surface during the second dive while the five divers were exploring the same wreck, Jake leaned back in his command chair, laid his hat over his eyes and sat, soaking in the warmth of the sun. The two teens quietly sat on the bench on the foredeck. The boy scanned the horizon, as if on guard for trouble, and she leaned on his arm, holding tight.

After the second dive, Jim stripped his gear and collapsed on the bench. "Damn, I'm getting too old for this," he said and deposited two more lobsters in his cooler. That trip under went just as smoothly as the first; Jim had dropped to the bottom for a couple minutes, to snag the other lobsters while he waited for the others to descend. He snared the two morsels in only a couple minutes, and then he ascended to 75 feet and hovered for the rest of the dive while watching the others.

Jake pulled the anchor up when the last diver stepped on the main deck, and fired the engines. He waited until the tanks were lashed to the racks to get the large boat under way, then he swung the bow around, pointing it back to shore. The trip inshore lasted only 20 minutes, but the divers needed more then an hour on the surface to make even a brief trip down. He wasn't in a big hurry to get there and wait, but there were other boats out there today, and he wanted to hit the bridge rubble, there was a spot he knew of that always seemed to have several good size lobsters hiding, and he needed to grab at least 4 for tonight, more if they were small.

That dive was short, due to the fact that the four tech divers were short on bottom time; Jim had a few more minutes in reserve and paired with Jake while he hit his bug-hole. He managed 6 fair sized lobsters, between 1 ½ to 2 pounds each, a fair dinner he thought, and on the way back to the anchor, they glided over the sand. As he slipped effortlessly less then a foot from the bottom, he expertly slid his knife in the sand several times, and retrieved a nice size flounder with each stab. Fresh flounder broiled in wine and butter made for a decent supplement to a steamed lobster.

They surfaced with their catch; Jim had helped himself to another 2-pound lobster on the way back to the anchor, and climbed the ladder ready to leave.

The return trip to the marina was quick; the seas were as calm as glass. Once at the marina, Jake expertly piloted the craft back into its berth, as he had done hundreds of time before. Jim help tie up the boat using the mooring lines he released as they left. Unloading the gear seemed to be a rapid activity; Jim wanted to get home with his meal, but Jake needed to clean the boat before he could leave. The teens stayed on the boat until Jake had cleaned the main deck, then they switched places. Eileen instructed them to stay on the boat until she returned, and they obediently remained with Jake.

Jake had grown to like these two quiet and polite teenagers, a refreshing change from the local kids their age. Many times he would catch several of them where they didn't belong. These two were the kind of kids he'd like to have hanging around. He thought about Eileen whenever he looked at Harriet; she looked so much like her older cousin, but half her age. His thoughts drifted from his work, and dove deeper into his daydream of Eileen's eyes. 'Damn her, she mush be a witch, she's got a spell on me.' He chuckled to himself, as he shucked the daydream and resumed his task.

As if on queue, the attractive brunette arrived to retrieve the teens. "Have a nice ride?"

"It was very relaxing, and quiet. We both enjoyed the time to relax," the girl told her cousin, and then turned to her host for the day. "And sir, thank you for the enjoyable trip, it was refreshing and quite relaxing."

"You're welcome, miss. I have one more thing to ask," he said as he winked to Eileen. "I made a promise to an old friend the other night; would you two like to help me fulfill it?"

"What sort of promise?" the boy asked.

Jake opened his cooler with the day's catch and simply said, "Dinner tonight?"

Eileen nodded and replied, "Seven-ish ok?"

"Sure, that'll give me time to finish here and at the shop. Bring an appetite!"

"See you then." With her last statement, Eileen and the two teens carried their few things off, while the remaining people from the trip lugged their dive gear back to their respective cars. Only one person out of the group was spending a few extra minutes with his equipment on the dock, carefully rinsing everything that had been used with fresh water before packing it in his bag.


	10. Dinner and Friends

**Chapter 09 – Dinner and Friends**

Jake's apartment was a typical bachelor's home, sparsely furnished with only the essentials, since he wasn't typically there for more then sleep. He rarely entertained in his apartment, that's why there are so many restaurants in the city. Only a very few people know where he lives and even fewer had ever seen his home. Eileen was one of those select few.

His apartment was a typical beach loft, the space sub-divided with glass-brick walls. The area typically called a living room held a large sofa in front of a large coffee table flanked by a pair of wing-back chairs. Against the wall near the front door stood a staple of most bachelors', a large entertainment center, which was seldom used. To the side opposite the front entrance stood a hall with the only solid walls in the apartment, leading to back of the apartment hiding the bath and bed area. His bedroom had a glass-brick wall separating it with the living room, making the space seem larger then it truly was. To the right of the entrance, was his kitchen, with a eat-in bar sub-dividing it from the living area. He had enough room for a small but functional table, big enough for two, three if he pulled it away from the wall.

The crowning glory of the apartment was to the left side, a massive wall of windows opening to a small balcony overlooking the ocean. The beach was not only clearly visible but the surf could be easily heard with the sliding glass doors opened. It was the view he had dreamed of since he was a kid. The rest wasn't important, since his main love was the ocean. A small table and two chairs on the balcony blocked the view. Jake had spent many a night, sitting at that small table staring to the horizon.

Jake was busy working in the small kitchen, a huge pot boiling on the stove; it resembled an old kettle one would have seen hanging in a fireplace two hundred years ago. He had found it at a yard sale many years ago and used it often since it was the perfect size for his favorite dinner, those crustaceans he captured this afternoon. He wanted to wait until his guests arrived before he cooked the delicacies. But the flounders did require cleaning and preparation before hand. With the skill of an experienced surgeon, he relieved the flat fish of their flesh, his initial wounds were carefully placed so to not damage the delicate flesh, as the entrails were carefully removed and discarded. The filets were lightly floured and placed in a large glass pan. He drained the juice from several lemons into a cup, and carefully sliced the edge of the skin, the very zest, from the shell of the citrus fruit and finely chopped it into almost a fine paste. He added that to the juice, and poured the mixture over the fish. He placed a large slice of butter on each piece of fish in the pan, and finally he emptied a bottle of a dry white wine in the pan. The creation will be put in the broiler when he introduces the lobsters to the cauldron on the stove.

He glanced at the clock on the stove, 6:25, time for a quick shower and a final 'pick-up' of the apartment. The steam from the pot on the stove combined with the steam from the shower, nearly cooking him as he was planning to do to the lobsters within the hour. He selected a comfortable but colorful shirt, and khaki slacks, the most formal clothes he owned.

At the stroke of seven, he heard a soft rap on the door.

"Come on in, it's open."

"Jake, hope we're not too early."

"Nope, right on time. Harriet, Herman, good to see you two again."

"Thank you for your hospitality, sir." Harriet greeted her host.

"No formalities, just Jake. Eileen, care for a glass of white?"

"Love one. And they can have a glass too, if the wish, a small one."

"Umm, they're too young, this ain't Europe."

"It's ok, a small one won't hurt." Eileen assured him.

"That's a fantastic view," Herman observed, "I can see why you like living here."

"Yeah, kid. That's why I gave up my old life to move here. I got tired of the rat race."

"Excuse me? Rat race?"

"It's a term they use for the average work day." Harriet replied. "Exactly what did you do?"

"I used to be a 'wizard'." He replied casually.

"Excuse me?" The two teens asked in unison, Eileen was use to his sense of humor.

"I used to be a 'wizard', a computer wizard, software developer actually. Worked with them since College."

"Computers?" they both looked to each other.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of them, why the latest OS, Win98 is much better then the old stuff. I have two in my shop running inventories and such."

"Our school is still very traditional, and we don't use computers there. Dudley got one a year or so ago, but he smashed it soon after he got it." The boy replied.

"Man, you guys must live in the dark ages over there, how do you send you mail? By carrier pigeon? Hahaha…" Jake thought he was being funny, but noticed he was the only one laughing.

"Actually, we have a specialized private delivery system." The girl replied, looking a bit taken back. "We're not completely backward, you know. "

"Umm, didn't mean to offend you guys, it's just funny that you haven't heard of that technology before. Anyway, I gotta get dinner cooking, it'll be about fifteen minutes, you can watch a bit of TV if you want."

"Thank you, no, can we offer some help preparing dinner?"

"That's ok, it's all taken care of. Go enjoy the view on the balcony. Eileen, let me refresh your glass." He motioned to her to join him in the kitchen while the two teens walked to the balcony.

"What is it Jake?"

"I hope I didn't offend them, she seemed kinda pissed at my pigeon joke. We use to kid around like that all the time." He seemed concerned that his guests were not at ease.

"Don't worry 'bout it, they're not use to the same things we are. They don't watch TV there either, they really do things the old-fashion way." She reached for his hand and gave it a re-assuring squeeze. "They're fine, don't worry about them."

"Can I ask one thing, and tell me the truth; they're not related are they?"

"Ask them yourself, if you're curious."

"Alright, let's get these critters in the pot." He slid the flounder under the broiler first, knowing they would take a few minutes to cook, and then opened his cooler from the boat. He picked up the six lobsters he caught that day and introduced them to a nice warm steam bath.

While he was busy with the main course, Eileen opened the fridge and pulled out a head of lettuce and pulled out a large knife from the draw. She roughly chopped the lettuce, and deposited it in a large bowl. She repeated the chopping with other items for the salad, and put that on the table while Jake checked the steaming.

"It'll be ready in 5 minutes, kids." He yelled to the balcony.

On the balcony, the two teens pulled the chairs together and sat quietly fingers interlaced. The view and sounds of the ocean at dusk had them mesmerized. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and he lightly kissed her cheek.

"It's so peaceful here, I wish we could stay forever, I really dread going back to that..." She said as a cool breeze lifted the edges of her hair.

"I know. I can't imagine being anywhere else either. I'm glad you're here with me to enjoy this, I couldn't imagine being here with anyone else."

"Not even Ginny?" She teased.

"No, not even… HEY, that's not fair."

"Course it is, just because she's your sister doesn't mean you don't like her. I mean the way you two were carrying on and such." She grinned at him.

"It's tough to remember she's my sister, now. I still kinda like that."

"I know. I'm so glad you're happy. Just seeing you smile makes me warm inside."

"When it's over, I promise we'll go somewhere with a view that'll make you forget about the view here."

"I love you, you know that."

"Yes, I do. I love you too, I always have, I guess. Strange how we've been together so long and not realized it until just now; maybe that's why we both had trouble getting together with others in the past."

"I wish we didn't have to pretend like this any more. I hate having to act like your sister. I could have just told that bully to 'sod off, my boyfriend's just over there.' But we have to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, but that was funny how he just froze. And he probably thought I'd be a pushover." He pulled her chin up to his and they joined briefly.

"We need to be more careful though." She wheezed as she pulled away. "Stunts like that could give us away. We'd better go in, I think dinner's ready."

"Ok, love, dinner now, time for us later."

They stood, still keeping their fingers woven together and walked into the small dinning area Jake set up. He had pulled the small table up into the middle of the room between the living room and the kitchen, and surrounded it with four matching chairs. From the way the table had been set, it was obvious Jake and Eileen would sit next to each other leaving Harriet and Herman to take the two remaining seats. He didn't miss the fact they were still holding hands.

"You two ever have a Florida Lobster before? They're different from the Maine lobsters you usually get."

"I, er… we've never had either before. We typically get whitefish or cod." Harriet answered.

"Well then you're in for a treat, Jake cooked a delicious dinner of flounder and lobster. Really the best part is the tail and legs. Crack it open and dip the meat in the butter." They followed Eileen and Jake's example, and tasted the treat from the ocean.

"Ummmm… That is really good."

"So is the fish, what kind is it again?" he asked Jake.

"Flounder, I cooked it in wine and lemon. Simple and quick. I keep my grocery requirements to a minimum; get most of my staples form the ocean."

"This is delicious, thank you for having us; we really haven't met too many other people since we arrived." Harriet complemented their host.

"You're welcome. There's plenty, so help yourselves."

The foursome devoured the meal accompanied by the usual chit-chat. Jake had one question on his mind since he met these two teens and he was waiting for the right moment.

"Leave the dishes, I'll clean up later." Jake told the small group.

"It's not a problem; I'm use to cleaning up after others." Herman replied as he began collecting the plates. Harriet also began collecting the dishes to help.

"It's ok, leave them. I'd like to know more about you two. Eileen's kept her family pretty much a secret, maybe I can get you guys to crack." He joked.

Eileen gave Jake a look as though the topic he broached was not one she approved.

"What did Eileen tell you about us?" Harriet asked, as she gave her cousin a questioning glare.

"Jake, I don't think this is a good time to bring this up. Kids, I wanted you to get to know Jake because he knows this area better then anyone and he's a good trusted friend that can help you two, and the more he understands, the better he can help when you need it."

"If he MUST know, then tell him, 'Harriet'."

"Well, I don't want to pry into a touchy subject; she said something about your ex-girlfriend and that you two have had a bad scare." The boy looked at the man with a fixed jaw with a gaze would have made other men back down.

"Yes, what she said was true." His anger at having to remember what they both have worked so hard to put behind them was began to show.

"It was far more then a bad scare." The girl added sarcastically.

"I know something like that must be hard to live with."

"HARD to LIVE with?" His anger started festering; she noticed and took his hand, as he squeezed it tight. "Cho was murdered, in _cold_ blood by Viktor, yeah that's hard to live with. Padma and Hannah murdered in front of me, my friends almost killed. Sirius and Cedric killed just to get to me. My mother and father murdered. And you don't mean to pry, then WHY are you?" The boy's anger and temper began to come to a full boil; she knew he'd loose control if he didn't calm down, her palm began to sting.

"Herman…" She pulled on his arm to get his attention but he yanked it away. "HERMAN… STOP… HARRY..." She stood and grabbed his arms to pull him to face her, as she's done so many times before. "STOP!" SLAP, she dealt him a blow across the cheek, to snap him out of his anger.

"Mione?" He looked to her, his eyes glazed over and moist, having to relive his past brought his pain back quickly.

"Relax, I'm here." She grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to her, so they were face to face, cupped his face in her hands, "You know you had nothing to do with that. Please Harry… don't hide, not now, not again."

"Harry? I thought"

"Please Jake… leave them alone. I thought it might help them, but I was wrong." Eileen commented quietly.

The girl turned to Jake and with bitterness in her voice, "All we wanted was time, and some peace. He needs to heal. IF you must know, a girl he had a crush on was murdered by a boy I dated once and who then killed himself in front of our entire school. He wasn't in control of himself; someone else had taken over his mind."

"HOLD ON… your ex killed his ex, and someone ELSE was to blame?"

"Yes, people die around me. My godfather was… is… because of me."

"Look kid, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to loose someone close."

"Do you? He was the closest thing to a father I ever knew, he was my parent's closest friend. I only knew him for a couple years, after he escaped from prison."

"WHOA… your godfather was an escapee? Why was he in prison? Eileen, you said they've been through a lot, but this story is a bit much."

"Believe me or not, you wanted to know. And Sirius was in prison for the murder of 13 people, which he didn't do. We found the proof just before he di"

"Harry, it's ok. He died trying to save us both." She turned to their host and continued. "He was one of Harry's parents' closest friends, yes, he's not my brother, but Eileen IS my distant cousin. Harry's parents were murdered when he was one year old, in front of him. The murderer's been trying since to kill Harry. Since he can't, he's hunting and hurting those closest to him, namely, me. That's why we're hiding in this country. Last year he tried to get Ron and me, but Ron saved my life. He was badly hurt, but there were 30 other people killed in the explosion, two of them were our friends."

"What explosion, this is sounding a little too much."

"At Kings Cross last September first. Harry, you ok?"

"Yeah, Hermione, I'll be fine. But now he knows. He could tell" Harry's hand slipped inside his shirt, and retrieved a thin wooden rod, so only she could see.

"No. We'll think of something else." She whispered as she pushed the thin wooden rod back into his shirt. "We have to. We need to be able to trust someone while we're here." She turned back to Jake, "Can you keep this to yourself?"

"I can, if you'll trust me to keep your secret. One more thing, what are your real names?"

"His name is Harry Potter and I'm Hermione Granger. But call us by our other names, please."

"Ok Harriet."

"It's terribly important that no one knows we're here. If someone should ask, act like you don't know, and let one of us know immediately. Our lives may well depend one it."

"This sounds way to serious, have you contacted the local authorities, Herm-Harriet?"

"There are only a few people that know we're here, even at home, only one other knows where we are."

Jake stood and walked to his closet in the living room, and returned with an elegantly carved wooden case. "Here, I thought I would need this when I moved down here, but I found I don't. It sounds like you'll need it more." He handed the box to Herman, who had a puzzled look.

Herman opened the box to reveal a rather large handgun. A .40 caliber M-27 Glock, with 3 13 round clips and a box of bullets. "Ummm, it's a pistol isn't it? I really don't think we need this… thing."

"Nonsense, I'll take you shooting off the boat if you want."

"Jake, he's right. I don't think a gun will help him." Eileen added.

"And if one of these people tries something, maybe with her, what can you do?"

"We both get top marks in our 'defense' classes, and Harry, err. Herman had been tutoring the younger students on more advanced techniques. He's really quite good."

"What kind of defense? Martial arts? Ti-Quan-Do?"

"Jake, leave it alone. They are capable of taking care of themselves, leave it at that."

"Look, kids, I know you don't really know me, but I would and will help. It's obvious you don't think you need this kinda protection," he put the pistol back in the case, "but I'd feel better if I knew you at least had a way to call for help."

"You really don't have to worry about us. I can take care of both of us. You really shouldn't be concerned. As a mater of fact," he stood and reached his hand to Hermione, "we really should be leaving, we've taken up too much of your time and hospitality. Thank you for a wonderful day and a delicious dinner." Harry said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yes, I also had a marvelous time. Thank you." Hermione added reflecting Harry's tone.

"Look, kids, I'm sorry for pushing. Come to the shop anytime, the door's always open. If you want to go back out on the boat, let me know, and I'll make room."

"Kids, I'll see you back at the apartment, I need to have a talk with our host."

The two younger members of the group went to the door and left for their apartment, a short 10-minute walk.

She waited until the two had left before Eileen began her 'talk' with Jake. "Exactly what did you hope to accomplish by giving a 16 year old boy a gun?"

"I thought if he took it without knowing how to use it, he'd be a fool. If he accepted some instruction, then he'd be willing to try most anything. As it was, he refused altogether, that tells me he's either not in as much trouble as they said or he's too proud to accept help, as if he thinks his problems will magically disappear."

"So it was a test?"

"Yeah, and he refused. I believed what they said, but they really do need some help. I don't see how he could put up much of a fight, he is just a kid."

Two teenagers walked hand in hand down a quiet street in a small beach community. The day had been relaxing and enjoyable, as was dinner. The evening conversations, however, revealed more then they wanted.

"I know you wanted to Obliviate him, Harry. But if Eileen trusts him then I'm afraid we'll have to trust her judgment, at least for now."

"Then I'll leave him to you. If there's one hint of trouble, he's the first on my list. I won't risk your life for him, or her."

"Fair enough. Just try to be friendly when he's around. We have to try and trust someone while we're here. He's offered to let us out on his boat any time it's not full, do you want to go out again?"

"That was peaceful, yeah I would. But as I said, if he does ANYTHING that might harm you…"

"I know… Harry, it's kind of dark here." She stopped and pulled him into an embrace. "It's rather nice…"

Their lips met in on the dark street, locked in a lover's embrace. They both felt the passion they had begun to share. He left her lips and moved to her neck. His light kisses made her squirm in his arms and moan with pleasure. Her arms tightened around his neck as she felt herself explode. She pulled his face back to her lips as she began to devour him, inch by inch, nibbling on his lip, and working her way down his neck. He felt a low guttural moan of passion escape from his lips, a sound neither had ever heard.

"Harry…maybe we should go back to the flat?" She asked with a vixen's wink.

She led him by the hand back to their ocean view apartment, where they could continue what they began on the street. They managed to open the door, and as he reached for the lights, she blocked his hand, and lightly shook her head. Once inside the darkened room, she ripped off his shirt and began kissing his smooth, firm skin, while he ran his hands through the long strands of her hair. He closed his eyes, and gently pulled her locks to his face and inhaled deeply, as they dropped to their knees.

"I've always loved the way you hair smells… don't ever change it." He whispered.

"I won't." She cooed back. She felt the tingle radiate from her hand through her arm and held him in a tight embrace, as she continued to nibble on his neck. She could feel his enthusiasm grow as she pushed him to the floor and laid on him; her blouse soon followed his shirt. Her attacks on his neck subsided as they remained locked in each other's arms, both breathing deeply, at a quickened pace. He pulled her lips to his again, and kissed her as deeply as he ever had.

"I will love you forever, Hermione." He said lovingly as he broke off his attack to her lips.

Her only reply was a return kiss. "I know." She whispered while she curled in his arms.

After slowing down and letting the passion and desire for more subside, she stood and released herself from his embrace, and left for the bedroom. He waited a few minutes before he followed, to find her in the shower. He watched her through the smoked glass of the shower door as she washed her hair, rinsed it and began washing her body.

He knew he was in love with her. He knew she was in danger because of it. He watched his love through the glass doors and slumped to his knees, cursing his lot in life.

"Why can't I just have a normal life?" he muttered to himself. "She shouldn't have to suffer like this. DAMN IT…" his fists pounded the floor where he kneeled and felt a sickening crunch.

She felt his mood shift quickly, from the pleasant tingle to the sharp pain she was feeling in her hand. She quickly ended her shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. She closed the distance between them in seconds and pulled him to her.

"What happened? Please, Harry, tell me. You're shaking…" She said when she saw his swollen hands and cringed.

"I… I was thinking why me? Why can't I just be normal? Why do you have to be in danger because of me?"

"We both know the answer, and it's not just you, it's him. Remember, Harry, I'm in this to the end with you. And I promise we will have whatever life you want to live when this is over."

"All I want is to disappear with you forever." He mumbled as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"I want to just be with you, and not have to keep looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives. I love you Harry, that won't change."

"But, he's going to try to…"

"Let him try. Together he can't beat us, you know that and I know that. Now stop worrying and come to bed. Tomorrow we'll return to those spells and your training."

She pulled him to his feet, and she led him to their bed, and helped him remove his trousers and socks. She gently pushed him to the bed and laid his head to the pillow, running her fingers through his hair. She bent to him and gently kissed his cheek and then his forehead while she continued stroking his hair. She reached for her wand to heal his broken hands and before she could cast the spell, his fingers began to straighten on their own. She was slightly startled, but not surprised.

"Get some rest, love. We have a life to share together," she whispered to Harry as he closed his eyes.

She turned off the light on the other side of the room, dropped her towel and crawled in next to him holding him close, feeling him against her bare skin while she gently rubbed his arm until he slipped into sleep. She soon followed.


	11. Together and Apart

**Chapter 10 – Together and Apart**

She woke first, the next morning, and felt quite self-conscious about lying in bed with a boy while completely nude, even though it was her Harry. She contemplated what could have happened last night, and smiled. _'I do love him, and he does love me, so why not?'_ She asked herself. Her overactive brain devised a plan, his birthday was only a few weeks away, '_then'_ she thought, _'I'll give him a night he'll never forget.' _

She dressed quickly and slipped into the kitchen, to make him breakfast for a change.

Her ear-to-ear grin was a dead giveaway she was planning something as Harry finally woke and walked to the kitchen. The smell of bacon frying and hot tea brewing hit him as he sat at the table.

"Sorry, the toast burned, and I don't think the bacon's quite right."

"It's fine. Thanks. No one cooks for me during the summer; I usually have to wait on those people." His tone became tense as he thought of past summers.

"That's over; I guess I'd better learn to cook for you. Now here, this is the best tea they have." She brought a cup to him and sat on his lap, as he tasted the brew.

"Ewww… this is tea or Polyjuice potion? No wonder they left the commonwealth." He said with a chuckle.

"Sigh… It's all we have; although we could conjure some supplies from home. I guess. Speaking of conjuring, we really need to get back to your practicing."

"I've been thinking about that too. Do you think there might be a wizard's library here? Maybe if we can find a wizard community here..."

"I'll look around. Why don't you find out what you can from Jake? Spend some time at his shop and find out what you can about him and Eileen, it's not that I don't trust them; it's that I really don't know them. You're the only one here I trust." She wrapped her arms around his neck and just sat there in his arms.

"I know, you're the only one I trust, here or at home. I trust Ron but I can't tell him with the things I've told you. Not that I'm afraid he'll do something stupid, I don't want risk his life, if I lost him…" He replied breaking the silence.

"I know what he means to you, to us both, he's my friend too. And I love him too, but he's not you and I'm not him. I never had dreams or thought about him, remember that, Mr. Potter."

"How could I forget? You're brilliant at keeping a secret. You really had me thinking there was another guy."

"And what if there was another guy?" She said with a seductive smile.

"Then I'd have to deal with him, my own way." He grinned as he started to nibble on her ear.

"What? Turn to cannibalism?"

"I could devour you right here." He replied as their lips met.

"Harry?" She whispered in his ear after several minutes.

"Mmm…"

"Last night, when we got back, and we… you know…" She asked tentatively, knowing full well it's a delicate subject.

"Yeah, I do. I love you; I'll never be tired of saying it to you. But last night, I began to regret pulling you into this mess."

"You didn't pull me in; I walked in with my eyes open. I know the risks, what might happen is just that, what _might_ happen. I'll always stand with you."

"I can't watch you get hurt again, like in the Ministry. If it ever came down to destroying him or saving you…"

"It won't come to that. I'll protect myself. You do what you must and don't worry about me, I'll always be there, I promise. OK?"

"Yeah. We'd best get dressed for the day. Is it going to be as hot as yesterday?" He asked.

"I believe so; we might want to wear shorts while we're out."

"Alright, then. As soon as I can have my lap back, I'll get in the shower and get dressed." He gave her a last kiss as he also gave her a loving smack on her bottom.

"Hey, watch yourself, mister…"

She stood and left for the smaller bedroom to retrieve some clothes for him. He also left for the shower, thinking a cold one was needed to help relieve his growing 'stress'. It was her turn to admire what the years of Quidditch had done for him. He didn't have an overly developed body, athletically, but he was quite lean, from his workout sessions with the team and being nearly starved most of his life.

"Crimmy!" She muttered as she dropped his things and watched him in the shower.

"You say something?" He shouted over the water.

"No… It's nothing." She shook her head, picked up the clothes and went back to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes. _'Can't be thinking about him like that, we'll never get out of here.'_ She thought with a grin on her face.

Several minutes later, he had finished his shower and had dressed in the clothes she laid out for him. She had better taste in clothes then he had, khaki shorts with a matching shirt, in his size. He when to the kitchen to find she had just finished the dishes.

"Alright, then. I'll go mingle with Jake, while you talk to your cousin and then try to find a library. Shall we meet back here at lunch time; say 12:30 or so?"

"Fine idea, maybe we'll go back to the beach this afternoon, IF you can behave yourself." She said with a bit of a frown.

"Me? That oaf was trying to get you. I was only…"

"Easy, there sir knight… I was kidding." She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Now, before things get dicey again, I suggest you'd better go."

"Fine, toss me out." He smirked as he grabbed his wand and slipped it in his pocket.

"Just stay out of trouble!" She called as he left.

He left the apartment building and walked the several blocks to the bayside docks where Jake's dive shop was located. Once at the building, he entered the front door, not knowing where Jake would be at that time. Inside he saw various displays for equipment and trips. First he saw was a rack of fins, of different colors and shapes. Next to that was a rack of dive masks and snorkels. Off to the wall on the right stood a display of regulators and BCDs.

He walked past these displays into the small shop where he was stopped by one of Jake's employees.

"Can I help you find something?"

"No thanks, I'm looking for a Mr. Stevens. Is he about?"

"Yeah, sure, he's in the back working on the compressor. Just through that door and around the corner. Listen for the guy cursing about scraping his knuckles."

"Thanks." He followed the directions to the back of the shop, and almost like clockwork, he heard Jake cursing like a drunken sailor. He waited in the doorway until Jake finished banging on the delicate components of the life support systems. Jake stood, but with his back to Harry, still shaking his head in mild frustration.

"Ahhm…" Harry cleared his throat.

"Har... Herman, I'm surprised to see you here. I'm really sorry about last night; I really didn't mean to pry into your business."

"Mr. Stevens, I do appreciate that. I believe we did get off on a dicey start," he said in a business like tone.

"Look, kid, if there's any way I can make it up, I will."

"Thank you, for that. If it's all the same to you, maybe we can forget about last night? Harriet and I talked about it and we both would welcome any help while we've visiting."

"Glad to hear it, and sure, last night never happened. Where is she? Is she in the shop?"

"No, she's off to talk to Eileen."

"Then she left you to deal with me? Seem fair enough. So, how about we start all over? Hi. My name's Jake Stevens, damn glad to meet ya." He held out his hand to Harry with a sincere look that Harry read as an honest gesture of friendship.

"Jake, its fine. Actually I'm relieved there's someone else here I can talk to. I appreciate your concern for our safety, and I don't believe they can find us here."

Jake motioned for Harry to have a seat over by the compressor, on a bench he hadn't seen from the other side of the massive piece of machinery. Jake sat on the massive electric motor that drove the compressor.

"So, what's on your mind? Problems with your girl?"

"No, nothing like that, she's here because she's my closest friend."

"And?"

"And… nothing. She and I are here because of what happened, what we told you last night, and because they need to keep me out of danger. That madman would try anything to get me, including hurting her. I won't allow her to get hurt."

"I see. So what can I help you with while you're here?"

"First off, I wanted to apologize for being so rude last night. And second, we both enjoyed the day yesterday, as well as your company last night. Since we don't know anyone else here, we both would like to build on the friendship we began."

"Is that all? You don't have to act so formal; last night was as much my fault for pushing you. So forget it. Yeah, I like you two kids, I'd be honored to be your friend. I know you enjoyed your trip yesterday, so you two are welcome to tag along anytime, as long as the boat's not too full. I got a three day charter first of next week, but other then that, it's wide open."

"Thanks, we'd both like that. It was actually quite relaxing. How long have you been doing this?"

"I bought the shop five years ago, but started to run it about three years ago. I've been diving since I was a kid, about your age I guess. My folks lived up north, in New Jersey and I learned to dive up there. I got into computers right out of school, and followed that as my career until there were some layoff rumors. That's when I started looking into the shop."

"How long have you known Eileen? 'Harriet' and I just met her this past weekend for the first time."

"Sigh… I've known her all my life, but we met when I moved down here a couple years ago."

"I don't understand?"

"She's been the woman I've been waiting for since I was a kid. She's everything I've ever wanted, she's witty and charming and smart, brave, sensible, hard working, generous, and loyal. If I could only convince her to try diving, but she says she doesn't like the ocean, too many unknowns for her taste."

Harry sat and thought about it for a moment. Jake had just described Hermione, except she has a fear of flying, not the ocean. "Sounds like you two are quite happy together,"

Jake frowned at the comment, "You see, Harry, that's my problem. We are good friends, but every time we try to get closer or go on a date, something gets in the way. I've dated enough women to know what I want; it's that with her, I can't get inside. It's like she's living a secret life that she's afraid to tell me about."

"Have you told her how you feel about her? That always breaks down the barriers." Harry asked him.

"That's the problem. Every time I try to, she seems to know what's on my mind and then gets real moody. No, I've never told her that I've been in love with her almost since we met."

"Then just tell her. It's really that simple."

"How about you? I can see there's some magic between you and your girlfriend."

"How so?" Harry asked slightly startled. "She and I have been close friends since first year, since we were eleven years old. She's helped me past some sticky times recently and we've shared intimate thoughts last year when I, well, I had some depression issues last year."

"So you're trying to say you two aren't a couple? I find that tough to swallow." Jake said with a grin.

"No… we're not." The Fidelius Charm prevented Harry from admitting any more then what he had said, and helped him maintain the believability of his story. "Why don't you just tell Eileen how you feel? I could set things up; after all, Hermione is her cousin."

"The truth is, I don't want to scare her away, she's such a free spirit and there are times she seems so… fragile."

Harry chuckled at the older man's fear of rejection, it sounded almost like the same conversation he had with Ron last year. "I have an idea. She's taking us out tonight to show us the sites, why don't you come along? She can't back off and Hermione and I can disappear at some point leaving you two alone."

"That could work. What time?"

"7:30 at my flat." Harry stood; he needed to head back to meet Hermione.

"Great, I gotta get back to this beast, it's gotta get fixed today."

"Then we'll see you tonight." He turned and left Jake to the task he interrupted earlier.

Hermione left their flat moments after Harry left. Eileen's flat was only a couple doors away so she was knocking on the door seconds after leaving her own flat. She lightly rapped on the door, and waited a few seconds, listening for any movement.

"Come on in, Harriet. The door's open." She called loudly.

She entered her cousin's apartment where she saw Eileen at the table eating a light breakfast of fruit and yogurt. "Hello," the young witch coldly greeted her cousin.

"Hon, I'm really sorry about what Jake did last night, I'm sure Harry's not terrible pleased. I thought he would have had better sense then to pry like that." She stood from the table to greet her relative with a hug, which was coolly returned.

"We talked about it last night and this morning, he was quite angry at first, but he's calmed down some. Harry's gotten better and dealing with his anger lately." She relayed in a clinical tone, as she was maneuvered a seat at the table. Eileen motioned for her to sit, and she moved her chair next to her. Eileen knew this wasn't going to be an easy discussion, for either of them.

"I know, Hermione. You're a lucky girl to have him. You two seem like you were meant for each other. I'm a little envious."

"Why? What about Jake? I thought…"

"That he and I were dating? No. I'm afraid it won't work, we're too different. There are too many things I can't tell him, because I don't think he'd understand. So we've been good friends for the last several years."

Hermione heard far more in Eileen's voice that there were deeper emotions at play then as it appeared. She was all too familiar with these emotions from her frustrations last year.

The silence lengthened as neither was sure what topics were all right to discuss.

"Eileen, Harry's gone off to talk to Jake, he did seem to think Jake was trying to be helpful, but he said if he suspects Jake isn't being honest, well, you have no idea how much he's kept bottled up. I'm the only one he trusts, and that includes you, I'm afraid. But he is willing to try, that's why he went to see him."

"I understand, your headmaster told me all about Harry's past when he visited her a few days before you came. I was quite surprised at his presence, but he was quite the gentleman. Someone should take him shopping for some updated clothes, though."

"Albus told you? But of course he would. He must have known about you all this time."

"Why should he? He didn't know about me until your mom called me to ask if you and Harry could come. She must have sent Dumbledore visit me to make sure I could be trusted with your safety. I'm surprised he didn't tell you he and I had met."

"Really, I'm not. It's just like him the leave out 'minor' details like that. How much did he tell you about us?"

"Just about the various times Harry's been attacked, and his parents' murder. He also said you two are here so those people can't find you. I'm sorry I acted surprised when he mentioned it in the car, but I thought if you both thought you were free from it, you might be able to enjoy the time here."

"That makes some sense. Did he tell you how to get in touch with him?"

"We've corresponded through the mail, he seems quaint that way. I've never seen a school official use old time parchment and an emerald ink before.

"I'll tell Harry about that when I see him at lunch. Is there a decent library here we can visit? We need to work on some projects for school and may need to find some reference material."

"There are several, I can take you later, say next Wednesday, I need to prepare for a new teaching job next year."

"I had no idea you teach, what subject?"

"It's an advanced class at a special school for gifted students. Apparently they came looking for me from my reputation here. I teach at a school near here, "The Southeast Academy of Thaumaturgy" in Orlando, I could give you two some lessons if you like."

"Maybe later on, but I'd better head back; Harry should be coming back soon. We talked about spending the afternoon at the beach again; he seems to really enjoy it. And about last night, I think it would be best to put this behind us, OK. Eileen?"

"Yes, I agree. Go enjoy the sun. I'll see you two later."

Hermione returned to the apartment to wait for Harry, anxious to tell Harry her news.

She hummed to herself while she worked in the kitchen preparing a special lunch; Harry was due back any moment and she wanted everything to be perfect. So much has happened in the last couple days, and even more in the past few hours.

She finished placing the sandwiches and condiments on the table when she heard the door open. They charmed the door so they were the only ones that could open the door; it was a minor precaution she added.

"Mione, I'm back," he called.

"In here, lunch is ready," she called back. "Wash up before you come to the table."

He stopped in the bathroom and to comply before joining her in the small kitchen area in the apartment. The apartment itself was designed more as a place to rest, shower and head back to the beach, the kitchen was not designed for long term residence. She changed that error with a quick enlargement spell, to allow a table big enough for the two to enjoy meals together.

"I had a productive chat with Jake," he began as he sat at the table. "I don't think he meant any harm last night, he seemed genuinely sorry and equally concerned."

"I had a similar conversation with my cousin; she said she was surprised Jake pushed you like that. She also seemed surprised we told him as much as we did."

"Yeah, it's like a flood, once it starts it's hard to stop." He stared vacantly at his sandwich, when she reached over and laid her hand on his.

"Stop thinking about it so much. We're here to enjoy the summer."

"I know. But…"

"She told me Albus visited before we came."

"Does she know what we are?" Harry asked, trying not to remember they were different than everyone else, even Jake and Eileen. He hated being different, being the freak. He still had Uncle Vernon to thank for his insecurity about himself. Hermione had managed to break him of it most of the time; sometimes he began to slide back.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think Albus would tell her unless there was a threat. And it there is a threat, I don't believe he'd leave us here unprotected."

"I guess you're right."

"You know it, Mister. So cheer up, finish lunch and let's go back to the beach." She grinned as she took another bite from her sandwich.

"I think he really likes Eileen, and he said they never seemed to find the time to be together. I suggested the four of us to go out tonight." Harry began to tell her about Jake's interest in Eileen was more then as a friend, how he thought that helping Jake break through the same barrier they crossed recently could help get Jake and Eileen together.

"I got the same impression from her, it seemed so familiar."

"Like last year, when we both were too afraid or too stubborn for open up to each other."

"Yes, I'm glad you finally told me. I did think I could ever tell you, I know how you felt before."

"Do you think they have the same problem? They're both too proud to admit it?"

"Maybe, if they spent more time together, they might realize it. So tell me about tonight's plans."

"He'll be here at 7:30, and all you have to do is have Eileen join us for dinner."

"Harry, you'd better hurry and get ready, Jake said he'll be here in a half hour!" she called out. She just stepped out of the shower after another afternoon on the beach, but this time failed to use a proper amount of sunscreen.

"I was waiting for you to finish your shower, unless you wanted me to join you." He teased as he passed her on the way to get cleaned up himself. He turned to watch her as she passed and grimaced at the crimson burns on her back. Forgetting his shower for the moment, he turned to help her burn as she fixed his the other day.

"Here, love, I know how much that hurts," she said in a soothing tone. "Lay on you belly on the bed," he commanded. He sat next to her, both still in nothing but bath towels. He pulled the back of her towel down to show the distinctive outline of her swimsuit, and could still feel the heat radiate from her back.

"Ow… That really stings, Harry." She flinched at his touch, however gentle. He picked up his wand, and used a simple healing charm she taught him during their weeks of study after their night alone in the Astronomy Tower, it was the same one she had used on him the other day after their first day on the beach.

"Just give it a minute, I'm not as good at this as you are, I'm not to hurt you." He watched the cool yellow healing beam from his wand slowly turn the bright red to a tanned tone. He gently bent over and lightly kissed her back, and could feel her shutter at his touch. "There, now let me check your shoulders, roll over, love."

She moaned a reply and rolled over to face him, and neglected to maintain tight hold of her towel. Once on her back, she lay there partially exposed, and totally aware as Harry stared at her. This was the first time, since they admitted their feelings for each only week and a half ago that he saw her like this, although they slept together, and spent most every waking moment together, she had been careful not to let him see what he now stared at.

"Merlin, is that…"


	12. Dates

** Chapter 11 - Dates**

She quickly grabbed the towel and covered herself. As self-conscious as she already was about her body, she had avoided letting anyone see her naked body since the attack. She had been so careful to dress or undress when he was in another room or in the dark when he was still asleep so he wouldn't see her. Except for Madam Pomfrey, no one else had ever seen the scar she received that night in the Ministry. 

"Y-Yes… it was that bad, I-I've never let anyone see it or told anyone. It makes me feel hideous. I wish you never saw it." She had turned her back to him and began to feel as if she were damaged, she wanted to be perfect for him. Dolohov's spell had seared her flesh to the bone; it had taken several weeks of various potions for her to heal on the inside, but unfortunately, the damage to her skin was not so easily or quickly healed. The scar covered an area under her left breast down her ribs along her side to her abdomen. It resembled a combination of burned and torn flesh forced to heal without enough skin to close the wound. The scar itself was only noticeable when she was unclothed, as she was now, but not from a distance. Harry was the only person to see her wound in over a year. 

"It's nothing. 'Mione, you can hide yours and can hardly see it. Mine is out in the open for everyone to gape at. Come here." He pulled her to into his arms, and kissed her first on the forehead, then on her cheek. "That's just a mark on the outside. I care about you, on the inside, not just the outside. That wound was as much my fault as it was Dolohov's." 

"But it's so… hideous," she whispered as she pushed herself away. 

"You're still you on the inside, scared or not, you'll never be hideous to me. If you want, we could see if the muggle doctors can do anything, remember what they did for Parvarti's arm? You could hardly notice her scar." He gently put his hands around her waist. He wanted to hold her, but she resisted. 

"Yeah, there might be things they could try, but it's my problem," she said as she pushed his hand from her side. 

"NO, it's OUR problem. We are together. That's the way I want us to be. Hermione, you are more important to me then anyone else. Remember that." He placed his right hand on her side and his other to her chin and gently lifted it off her chest, pulling her lips to his for a loving kiss. 

"I know its just vanity, but..." 

"No buts, it doesn't bother me. I know no one that wants to be scared; I wish I never had mine." 

"You're partly wrong, this one is very precious to me," she replied as she opened her hand. "When you're happy, it makes me feel warm inside. I never want it to vanish, but the other one reminds me what could happen." She reached to him and held him in an embrace, returning his kisses, "I'm fine now, I just didn't want you to see it, not right now. Please, go get ready," she said lovingly, before pushing him hard off the bed. 

"Oy, that's not fair…" he called as he fell to the floor, barely managing to hang onto his towel. 

"You'd better hurry, Jake's going to be here in twenty minutes, and I have my hair to deal with, now go." He finally obeyed her wishes and quickly showered and dressed. She thought about his reaction while she dressed, feeling relieved he didn't feel it was his fault, and more so that he didn't turn away. By the time he had finished his shower, she charmed her hair into a manageable state. He quickly finished dressing, and while she was finishing up, he stole back into the living room, where a blank notebook sat on a table. He picked it up and scribbled a couple words, _Wandless Healing_, and before he closed the book, two books appeared on the table, the first was _Advanced Magic Without a Wand_ and the second _An Aurors Field Manual for__Healing Magical Trauma_. He deposited them both in his trunk to read through later.

* * *

There was a light knock on the door to their apartment; Jake arrived exactly on schedule. They were two doors away from Eileen, and since her apartment was on the very end of the hall, there was only one possibility. The man stood in the doorway facing the same young man he had angered less then twenty-four hours earlier and managed to mend the rift this morning. 

"Herman, am I early?" 

"No, right on time. Harriet's just finishing up." With that last comment, she entered the room, their earlier discussions put out of her mind. She had her hair straightened and pulled tight into a ponytail, and she wore a light form-fitting sundress and sandals. Both men stood and stared at her as she walked up to them, and one of the two smiled widely in approval. 

"If I were twenty years younger…" Jake began. 

"She would STILL be my little cousin." They all heard from outside in the hall. Eileen had snuck up behind him just as Hermione entered the room. 

"I only meant…" 

"I know what you meant, and I'll take that as a complement," the slightly older woman commented, as Jake turned to greet her. She gave him a friendly hug as Hermione closed the distance to the small group. 

"I believe I should too, then?" Hermione added, as she raised the corner of her mouth in a half smirk, only Harry noticed. "So where are we going, then? I'm quite famished; we spent the afternoon on the beach again." 

"We have a number of choices," Jake addressed the group, as Harry closed and locked the door. Only his date noticed a mild glow from his hand on the doorknob as he closed it, sealing it against unwanted entry. "There's a bunch of seafood joints around, and some steakhouses or we could try something different, there's a Japanese Sushi Bar in Port Orange that's good." 

"Dinner last night was delicious; I don't think we could match that, but with the scares in Britain's cattle industry, I'd rather stick with seafood for now," Hermione offered. Harry agreed to the choice for another banquet from the seas. They walked behind Eileen and Jake, allowing them to lead the way, and so they could hold hands without being noticed by Jake. 

They left the building. and since Eileen was the only one with a car, she volunteered to chauffeur the group. Daytona Beach was only ten miles away, but the Ponce Inlet was as quiet and as peaceful as if it were a thousand miles away, a uniquely romantic setting. Jake sat in the front next to Eileen leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the back. They left the neighborhood and traveled north to the main causeway across the bay to Port Orange. The restaurant Eileen picked was one of her favorite ones, specializing in grilled grouper. The meal itself was quite uneventful, the events of last night's discussions apparently forgotten. 

Eileen had known their secret since they first met, since she and Hermione were truly cousins, but she distracted Jake to preserve their secret. Harry watched the interaction between Jake and Eileen throughout dinner and wondered if that was how he and Hermione looked to everyone last year. Both wanted the same thing but were too afraid to cross that line. All that was really needed was a simple nudge in the right direction. 

They laughed when the conversation turned light and never broached the events from last night. They spent quite a long time at the restaurant in conversation, when Hermione asked about moving on to a lounge to continue the conversation. She had been the first to notice they monopolized the table way too long. Jake agreed and asked the waiter for the bill but was promptly informed it had been paid. 

"Any idea who did this?" he asked the group. Harry sat sheepishly and grinned as Hermione reached under the table to give his hand a squeeze. 

"You were gracious to us last night, so I wanted to return the favor." 

"Look, kid, you could go broke paying all the time that. No, I'll treat you guys." 

"Jake, that's not necessary, you see, my family was, err, is, well, fairly well off, and since my godfather had no other family when… when he died, I've gained his family's estate too." 

"As long as you don't throw your money around, I hate seeing young kids waste their money." 

"Jake, please don't concern yourself, this trip is the first time we've had a holiday, and we both really want to enjoy it. Neither of us knew about this until last year. The accountants back home have set up a small fund we can draw against while we're here, and besides, we both are too practical to waste money," Hermione interceded. 

"Sounds like you both have your future under control, I'm glad to see that in today's youth." 

"Besides," Hermione added, "all of our other expenses have been managed before we arrived; our Great-Uncle made sure we had an adequate allowance while we were here." 

"Then I'll pick up the tab at this club we're going to. It's one of my favorite places in Port Orange, it's a jazz club called 'The Port Cay'." 

"Excuse me? Did you say Portkey?" 

"Yeah, it's a local spot with an Island flavor. They play jazz and on some nights reggae, a distinctive island sound." 

"Sounds brilliant," Harry voiced his approval. He leaned over to whisper to Hermione, "It sounds too coincidental, the name and all, we'd best keep up our guard." 

The trip there was brief, and outside the club, both Harry and Hermione looked at the marquee bearing the club's name and noticed the distinctive spelling and realized the coincidence was only in their minds. The young wizard and witch both began to relax when Jake seemed to pay less attention to them and more to Eileen, obviously deciding to bridge those invisible barriers. Eileen for once began to soften her resolve when she realized she was happier when he was around, and welcomed his attention in a way she'd avoided for so long. 

At the door they were briefly stopped, and, being underage for the local establishments, were allowed entry after Eileen had a brief conversation with the doorman. The evening progressed better then Harry or Hermione had hoped. They found a fairly secluded table in back, where they didn't need to shout at each other, and maintained a pleasant conversation throughout the night. Jake and Eileen spent most of the evening dancing together, leaving the teens to themselves for most of the evening.

* * *

Over the next three weeks they managed to forget who they were, and they began to live as two normal teenagers in love would. Voldemort was nearly a forgotten memory. Harry slept with her in his arms, just to feel her warmth. His visions had ceased, but he still had the memories haunting him, but those too had been pushed back. They were making new memories together, enough to see through the troubled times. These were happy and warm memories for them both, building a stronger source should he need to use the Patronus Charm for defense. The love they shared had deeper effects that they couldn't imagine, giving them both an inner strength they would need in the months to come. 

One evening while he was reviewing his notes from his special manuscript, she engaged herself in a practice she had almost abandoned since they left Privet Drive. She pick up her personal journal for a long over due entry. 

_ Four weeks have passed since my last entry and so much has happened. Harry and I have finally admitted our feelings for each other, and we've been living together since. It seemed a little strange to be living with him at first, but now it feels so right. We've had to leave home; I guess our 'great-uncle' wants to make sure we are safe and at we least have the summer together before school starts in September. _

_ His nightmares have disappeared since we've been together. It seems to have something to do with me. He fell asleep alone when we first arrived, and they returned. I've never left him alone since then; his mood has gotten softer without having to think about those dreams. He really has a gentle, loving soul, the way he holds me in his arms so lovingly every night; I feel like I'm in a warm blanket. _

_ My cousin seems to have figured out our feelings, so that means she is a blood relative. I haven't gotten much more from her, but she comes from Daddy's side, not Mum's. She also knows about Albus, but she's tight-lipped on any details, just that he visited her to prepare the way for us. All she's told us is that she teaches at a special school for the arts. _

_ And there's Jake. He's Eileen's friend and runs a specialty shop here. They had our problems when we first met him, they both like each other but both were afraid to admit it. Harry and I managed to push them closer, and it really agrees with them. I think they're going to have a brilliant future together as if they're meant to be together, just like Harry and me. _

_ Harry._

_ I truly love him._

_ I never realized being in love was this grand. He's so gentle and loving. All he ever wanted was what we have, to belong and be wanted. And I do want him. He saw 'it' and was so gentle and understanding, it didn't matter to him. He told me he loves me as I am, from the inside out. He's so very special. His 'family' truly missed having someone special in their lives, and I can understand now why he detests returning there; it's almost as if they are dementors sucking every lick of happiness from him. As long as I can still breathe, he'll always have my love. _

_ We almost made love several times, but he seems to be avoiding it. It is a little upsetting, I don't understand why. I wish I were prettier for him, maybe that's why he's avoided me like that. His birthday is in a week and I'm going to give him something special. _

She closed her journal, and charmed it. Harry had figured out about it, he and Ron had her journal when they were still at Privet Drive; he also worked out what she had been writing. She wrote about him and her feelings for him. He never once asked about it, knowing her thought were personal and dear to her, and knew she would share them when she was ready. 

July 31 rolled around. Harry and Hermione wanted to celebrate his seventeenth birthday together. Harry wanted a quiet evening alone with Hermione, something she wouldn't mind either. But her cousin had other plans for 'the Boy Who Lived'. Eileen and Jake, who had become closer and seemed quite involved with each other, decided to take them both to one of Orlando's amusement parks; Harry and Hermione both thought the name was a bit too funny, "The Magic Kingdom". It turned out to be a loud and crazy day, filled with thrill rides and venues designed to frighten the most stouthearted soul. None of these fazed Harry, although Hermione did squeeze his arm throughout most of the day. His Quidditch experiences were more thrilling than the steepest rollercoaster, and what could be more frightening than facing your greatest enemy in a dark graveyard surrounded by his evil followers? All in all, he played along to please his American hosts. 

Many times during the day, Eileen was greeted by many of the colorful park employees, presenting everyone in the group with interesting and amusing prizes, balloons, hats and other fun and harmless treats. It was quite obvious she had been here often. 

When they returned, Hermione feigned being tired to escape with her boyfriend for a quiet, romantic evening. They parted company with her cousin and Jake, who also planned to take the teens out for the evening. Hermione's change to that plan left the two adults to spend the evening alone. Jake turned the evening for four into another romantic evening for two, dinner at a quiet restaurant, followed by a late night stroll on the beach. 

Hermione had their night planned too, a walk along the beach, to a dark cove, a cold bottle of wine, and the moonlight. She resigned herself to follow through wherever the night would lead. 

Harry had other ideas. "Come on, I want to get away from here and just spend some time feeling free." 

"Ok," she blushed, thinking he would play into her plan. "Let's go." 

He held her hand, walked to the window balcony, raised his other hand and uttered, "UP". He held his prized Firebolt tightly, mounted it and the twinkle in her eyes began to fade, she realized by feeling free he wanted to go flying. It was the same thing that happened with Ron, she was afraid Harry's idea was going to be the same, flying. That was the one thing she was never good at. As a mater of fact, she could never get a broom more the foot off the ground. _'A witch that can't fly a broom, how embarrassing.' _She always thought. 

"Come on, get on." He said, and she looked at him with a question in her mind but couldn't find the words. 

"Get on?" 

"Yes, please, join me." 

Reluctantly, she straddled his long stout shaft and slid back into him so she was safely held in his lap. "Where are we going?" 

"Just away." And with that, he kicked off of the ground on the most powerful and fastest broom made and flew off into the moonlight at a slow leisurely pace. The last thing he wanted was for her to be frightened. "I brought the basket you packed, just point the way and tell me when to land." 

She'd never really flown before; Ron tried to take her on their infamous date but showed off too much for her taste. This flight was like a gentile carriage ride through a park. And she thought a walk on the beach was romantic. But he was taking her to the moon! 

"Can we land soon? I don't know where we are." 

"We've been flying over the ocean for half an hour; we'll be there in another fifteen minutes." He had it all planned too. He was flying her to a secluded island he found on one of Jake's charts just so they could be alone. 

"Here we are; a little piece of paradise now that you're here." They touched the sand with their feet as the broom slowed to a stop; the beach was illuminated by the moon light, casting long shadows in the sand. She slid off his lap and landed with a wobble, as Harry held her hand, keeping her from falling. He dropped his broom, as he held her in his arms. The basket hanging beneath the broom also fell unnoticed. 

_ 'Tonight. I'll be his tonight and forever,'_ she thought as she pulled him into her arms. 

"Hermione, you need to know, all I want tonight is to be alone with you, to watch you in the moonlight and hold you in my arms." 

She backed away from him a step, crossed her arms across her chest and slipped the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders to reveal nothing more then a thin lace garment; she was no longer self-conscious of her body when they were together. "Anything else you want tonight?" 

He stared at her body for the first time in the moonlight, held his hand out to her as she took it in hers, pulling themselves together. He embraced her and began to kiss her passionately, starting from her moist lips, trailing down her neck, and to her perfectly round, firm breasts. She began to moan as he approached the soft curves of her chest, gently exploring every curve. Each kiss sent sparks through her body. Her fingers quickly released each button of his shirt, letting it drop to the sand next to her dress. He continued, dropping to his knees, as he passed over her breasts, and stopped just under the left side, lightly caressing the scar with his tongue. He continued kissing her firm stomach down to the petit bellybutton that was oh-so enticing. He lingered on her small scar from her birth, pressing his face deep into her belly. His hands reached up and began at the base of her neck and slowly, gently caressed her back stopping when his hands reached her bottom. Her scents had him intoxicated, the combination of chocolate and strawberry from her hair mingled with the sweet aroma of her sweat rolling between her breasts. His hands stopped on the thin lace that was her last defense as a girl, and he stood up. He kissed her as deeply as he ever had, exploring the sweet taste of her mouth, intertwining their tongues, becoming as close as they ever had. 

He closed his eyes at the pleasure he was feeling, the softness of the girl he was holding. He pictured her every curve in his mind as his hands traced her body from her hair down her back, around her hips. His touch on her hips sent a shudder through her that she had never felt before. She ran her fingers through his matted, twisted hair, stroking each strand. His hands continued down her thighs down the outside of her legs. As he traced upward, his hands glided over the back of her thighs, causing a deeper reaction within her young body. She was more then ready as his hands paused when they touched the lace. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, removed his hands and held her tight. She felt that he, too, was ready. 

He buried his face in her hair, grateful for its luscious thickness. Through his closed eyes, he could see her, as he had so many times before, dying in his arms, her blood pooled at his feet and he held her tighter, afraid at that instant to let her go. She felt the shift in her palm from the tingle she began to crave to the cold, burn of fear. 

"Hermione, I love you more then I can tell you. But, this… we can't… I can't. You-- we need to wait. We're too young. You're still only seventeen and we're both in school. You have no idea how much I want you. You have no idea how much I deeply love you. I will love you forever; past when we're old and gray with 30 grandchildren running around. I want to have children with you, no one else. Hermione, I'm afraid to risk you or our future for one moment's pleasure now. He could see that in my eyes and I won't risk our future." 

His sudden end to what she was and had been waiting for oh so long put her mind in a spin. She slipped to her knees and quickly grabbed her dress to cover up, suddenly feeling embarrassed and rejected. 

"Don't you desire me? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not good enough for the great Harry Potter?" she spit with the hurt she felt. 

"I don't want or desire any one else but you. That's why I brought you to this deserted island; to be alone with you, and only you. And don't EVER think you're not good enough, I'm the lucky one to have you." 

"I'm sick of the waiting, waiting for something that may never happen. What if you don't surv-" the lump in her throat ended her thoughts from forming into words, her thoughts flooded with his haunting screams from his dreams '_HERMIONE! PLEASE DON'T DIE, I LOVE YOU!_' That didn't matter he could have looked into her thoughts and without words tell her what she wanted to hear. 

"I know if we do this now, it will bring us nothing but pain, we must wait. Please sit." 

She was glad for the darkness so he couldn't see her tears, or see the silent sobbing and breaking of her heart. 

"I need to tell you what I saw. We were in battle, the last battle. I saw many close friends dead and dying around us. You were torn from my arms and---" 

"NO… I CAN'T HEAR IT… I Won't. If you truly love me, then prove it to me tonight." 

"I did." 

"NO…" she sobbed openly, "NO, you can't be so cruel to push me away again." 

"I didn't push you away; I want to save your life. He's still out there; I can somehow feel his thoughts. If he ever reads mine, you'd be his next target. I can't have that happen. I won't let it happen." 

"Just, please, don't lie to me." 

"I will never lie to you, remember that, always. I love you, Hermione, only you." With that he pulled her close and let her tears fall on his shoulder. "I'll never push you away again, I promise." 

"I can't take being with you and not having you." 

"When this is over, all you'll have is me, forever, I promise." Never before were his words so true. "Are you ok now?" 

"Yes, I just wanted tonight to be for us, I wanted it to be special for you." 

"You made it special by being here with me. I know how you feel; I hope you know how I feel about you." 

"Harry," she tried to suppress her sobbing, "I'm sorry. I… its just that I love you so much, I wanted…" 

"I know. Shhhh… its ok… I want the same thing, with you, but not now." He held her close to his body, the touch of her bare breasts against his chest was almost more then he could bear; he never wanted to let her go. They stayed there, locked in a tight embrace for most of the night; the sound of the waves lapping on the sand and her slowed breathing was all he heard that night. Just before dawn, they both woke, still lying on the beach in each other's arms. 

"Harry. We need to get back before the sun comes up and we're seen." 

"I thought about that, love. Look in the bottom of your basket." 

She pulled out his father's old cloak. They quietly dressed; Harry couldn't take his eyes off the beauty next to him as she slipped on her dress, trying not to look obvious. 

"Harry, are you enjoying watching me dress?" 

"Umm… I, uhh… couldn't help it." 

"Well, mister, maybe we'll need to make some changes when we get back." 

He couldn't see the smirk on her face, so he thought he was in for a rough time at home. 

He retrieved his Firebolt and waited for her to get comfortable again before covering them both with his invisibility cloak. It was still dark, but he didn't want to risk them being seen.

* * *

The day after his birthday was noticeably tense. They had what was, in reality, their first fight as a couple, which was very different from the fights they had when they were merely friends. This one hurt more. She knew in her heart he was right, but it didn't help the hurt of being rejected, no, not rejected, protected against her will. She knew how to handle herself against Death Eaters; she proved that in the Ministry last year. 

She needed some time for girl talk. But she had to wait for him to get distracted; he felt a need to soar. "I'm going to out for a little night practice." And with that he grabbed a snitch and his Firebolt, stepped out to the balcony and disappeared into the sky. She left for an apartment two doors away. 

"Eileen, please, I need to talk." 

"Ok. Shall I guess the subject? Or is the 'subject' still in your apartment?" 

"Yes and no. He's part of my problem." 

"I don't see a problem, he loves you deeply, more then anyone I've ever known. So what's happened to you two?" 

"We had a disagreement last night." 

"Did he try something? If he did…" 

"No… I did, but he didn't want me." 

"That I find hard to believe. Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

She told Eileen every detail, leaving out the fact they flew to a small island on a broom. She told her how she felt, the hurt she felt at being rejected. 

"Hermione, you're being silly, he's shown more maturity in this then most grown men. You should feel lucky he's thinking of you, not just himself. Stay with him, when he feels you are both ready, it will happen, don't rush it, it should be the most special night of your lives." 

"I wanted last night to be the special night, I thought we were ready." 

"You're only seventeen, and he just turned seventeen. Give yourselves more time to grow together, and you'll be surprised how special it will be. Ask yourself this, and you don't have to tell me your answer, do you truly love him?"

* * *

The month of August was spent with lazy days on the beach or with Jake on his boat, letting their souls drink deeply from the nourishing and life-giving ocean. Hermione tried to put that night on the beach behind her, and tried not to think about his lips, as they tasted each curve of her body. His thoughts too tried to avoid that night, as he wanted the same thing she wanted, but he wanted it to last forever. Eileen's advice to her to wait was the hardest thing she had ever endured. Every night as they slept together, she never wanted to let him go. 

Early one morning in mid August, he woke in her arms as he always had, as she slept. He knew this was the only place he ever wanted to be, this was the only peace he ever felt. He gently stroked her hair, being careful not to wake her. She had begun wearing her hair pulled back in a ponytail at night, tied with a ribbon. Most nights when he woke before she did, he would untie it, to see her face framed in her hair, the way he did that first morning he woke in her arms. He carefully untied the ribbon from her hair tonight, letting her hair cascade around her face. He loved the way her hair felt and how fragile she looked with her hair down. He took her right hand in his as she lay with him and gently kissed each finger. He still held the ribbon he took from her hair and wrapped it around their hands, to symbolically bind their hands together. He placed a gentile kiss on her cheek and whispered his love for her at that moment while staring at her closed eyes. 

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger. Your love and friendship are the most important things in my life and gives my life purpose. I would die without you. I promise from now and forever to make your happiness and safety my life's only purpose. I give you my heart, body and soul for as long as you want them. I promise to be truthful and faithful to you for as long as you want me. This I promise to you, now and forever," he whispered in her ear. 

"I love you too, Harry, now and forever." She sighed in her sleep while dreaming of him. 

He felt a surge of warmth flow between them as they made their pledge of love. 


	13. The Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 12 - The Return to Hogwarts**

The end of August rolled on and it was time to return to Britain and the safety of Hogwarts. The flight home was uneventful and tiring. Harry held her hand through the trip and she wore a smile just for him as they trekked through Heathrow International Airport. They were greeted on their arrival at the terminal gate by the Grangers who were accompanied by an extremely attractive woman of slender build with long flowing blond hair, dressed in formal business attire. The woman stood back as an observer and watched anyone that approached the group. The instant Hermione saw her parents waiting, she ignored all else and broke from his hand to run to them.

She jumped into her father's arms and gave him a huge 'glad to be home hug'. He looked at her deep glowing tan and saw in her eyes his innocent little girl still inside. True to their promise to each other, the time they spent together sealed their emotional bonds, but have not consummated further. Harry's reluctance still confused and upset her greatly, although she rationalized that he was right to wait, her heart wanted more and ached for more then stolen kisses behind sealed doors. She was still his little girl, for now, but he also could see Harry's protective glare, and then could see in them more then just the look of friendship they left with. He knew she would always be safe in this young man's arms. It was a father's instinct.

Harry watched Hermione's interaction with her father and sighed. Scenes like that never happened in his life and deep down he wished for a welcome home hug. A wish that was filled by Hermione's mother, she could see the longing in him and put her arms around the young man, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome home to you too Harry. You both look wonderful." She exclaimed, as she looked him over, as if inspecting for the slightest change. She vaguely remembered Harry as being underweight the end of every summer, but this year he seemed perfectly fit, a testament to her daughter's care.

Still in the arms of her mother, he looked over to the woman that stood to the side and glared at her, trying to figure out who she was and why she was there. As if invited, she walked over and welcomed Harry in the same manner with a firm hug and tender kiss. "I'm glad you're home Harry, you have _no_ idea how glad I am that you're home."

Hermione watched the exchange and gave Harry a glare of death; the jealous rage she was feeling rose quickly. She pushed herself from her father's arms and walked to her soul mate to address the stranger.

"Excuse me, have we met?" She inquired as she thrust her hand out in an attempt to part the two's embrace.

"Yes, we have, Hermione. I'll bet you both are happy to be back." She beamed as she left Harry to give Hermione the same greeting, swooshing her long blond hair across Harry's face.

Hermione looked at Harry as if questioning him, and motioned to him to wipe the lipstick from his cheek.

"And who are you, miss?" Harry asked, with his hand to his cheek trying to wipe the smudge off.

"Harry, I'm shocked, after all the time I spent sleeping in your bed? And I must say you really should have replaced that lumpy mattress years ago. I still have a stiff neck from it."

Hermione turned beet red as she glared at Harry, hoping he had a reasonable explanation. But from the expression of surprise and shock, he was as confused as Hermione.

"Umm… did you say… you slept in his bed?" She interrogated.

"Yeah, all summer, and I almost had Remus visit that git of a cousin of yours on the first full moon of the summer when he walked in on me in the shower, and he would have too." She said as she winked to him. She leaned very close, between the two and put an arm around each of their shoulders in a double hug adding, "It's me, Tonks. Couldn't show up as myself, now could I? Dumbledore had me stay with your family all summer, to cover your trip. Now I can see why you hate it there."

After another quick exchange between Harry and Hermione, they both let out a smile and a chuckle.

"Alright, kids. Let's get your things loaded in the car; we're going to head to Diagon Alley. We were instructed to get you two there as quickly as possible. You two will be staying there for the next couple days, until school starts." They managed to load the luggage into the boot of the car, without resorting to magic. And the young couple climbed into the rear seat. Her parents both sat in the front, leaving Tonks with a wide grin, waving as they drove off.

"Did my letter arrive yet, daddy?" she asked as she leaned to the front seat.

"Yes, and Harry's too." He reached into the glove box produced two matching envelopes with the same distinctive green writing and handing one to each of them.

Harry took his parchment envelope; carefully broke the seal, and a silver pin with a large 'H' fell out. He remembered this was the same pin Percy had in his 2nd year. He had been made 'Head Boy'. Stunned at the object in his hand, he turned to her.

"Hermione, look, what---" He exclaimed as he revealed the object in his hand. She too had the same pin in her hand.

* * *

"Here we are, 'the Leaky Cauldron'. All out. Let's get the luggage." 

"Daddy, you and mum coming in?"

"Yes, we'll help you get settled;" he answered as they left muggle London.

Inside, Tom the bartender was prepared for their arrival. "Your are rooms ready, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I took the liberty of putting you two next to each other and across the hall from the Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore requested you stay together."

"Thank you. Can you have our things put in our rooms, please?"

She pulled Harry aside just out of earshot for a minute. "Harry, I want to spend some time with my parents today, is it ok if I go shopping alone with them? I get this sick feeling I might not be able to do this again. And as this is the last time in Diagon Alley before our last year, I just need to be with them."

"I'm a bit hurt that you even needed to ask. Of course, we'll be together all year and after that. Spend the day with them, you know I'll never deny you time with them; I'll see you later tonight for dinner." He gave her a sweetheart peck on the cheek.

"Mum, daddy, Can we go shopping?"

"Certainly dear, where to first?"

"I'd like to get my books, and maybe some new robes. But can we sit and talk first? I haven't seen you all summer; I've really missed you both." The three Grangers strolled arm in arm with the daughter in the middle through the archway into the magical alley.

"Mum, I need to talk about what happened with Harry." Her father upon hearing this got quite nervous and a bit angry at the thought of any boy taking advantage of his little girl. But she was no ordinary girl; she was a young woman with all the charm and grace to attract any man she desired.

"Harry and I spent a lot of time together and…"

"Do you love him?" Her father blurted out.

"Yes…" a slight look of confusion rolled over her face.

"And?"

"Well, this is difficult to talk about. We were on this deserted beach late on his birthday." She paused as her lip quivered at what she was about to say. "We were alone, and I wanted him, so I threw myself at him, and wanted to make love to him, but he refused." This time she held her tears back.

"WHAT? You _threw_ yourself at him and he did WHAT?"

_'That boy either is a saint or just isn't normal' _her father thought, and began to gain respect for the young man, that he hoped might become his son-in-law.

"He said we have to wait. He doesn't want to make a mistake." She needed to hide some of the facts. "He said he wants to have children and grow old and gray with me, but he doesn't want me that way right now. I can't help think something's wrong with me."

"Bunny, there's nothing wrong with you, and there's nothing wrong with that young man. He must truly love you to be able to wait for you both to grow up. So, is that what's bothering you?"

"I mean, there's got to be something wrong with me for him to just walk away?"

The elder woman wiped the tears from her daughter's cheek and gave her a gentile kiss. "No, there's nothing wrong with either one of you two. Let me tell you about your father…" She glanced warmly at her husband. "We were young sweethearts in school like you two. And we were very passionate with each other. I wanted him so badly, but he also wanted to wait until we were married, just like your Harry. So don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you or him, he just seems to be a kind and sweet young man."

"Mum thanks, I love you…" She said as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Can I have a few minutes with daddy?"

"Sure. I'm going to look at the gowns and robes. I'll pick out a couple for you to try."

"Daddy, there's more I need to ask you."

"More?"

"Yes, how well do you know Eileen?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a powerful young wizard at a crossroad that could lead him to the destination he desired, or the one he was being pushed down. Many considered him to be the next great dark wizard, following in his father's footsteps. 

He sat alone in his flat at the Leaky Cauldron. It had been a little over two months since he left his childhood. He was still the unofficial leader of Slytherin house; Prefect for the past two years, now lived in a form of self exile. After his father was sent to Azakban for his part in the Ministry raid over a year ago and had escaped and murdered innocent people along the way, Draco questioned his own beliefs. Why were all muggle-born wizards to be hated, why follow someone that is willing to kill without reason? His doubts first started when he discovered his father's involvement when Ginny Weasley almost died in the Chamber so many years ago. And over the last year, he noticed that she was growing into a beautiful young witch, and she was a pureblood. His own father was partially to blame for his cousin's death, Sirius, although they were never friendly; he was a blood relation and also a pure-blood. And now his father had escaped from prison and is hiding with the other Death Eaters like the cowards they are.

But the final straw was Crabbe and Goyle's part in the horrible murder of a pureblood witch during the end of year feast in front of the entire school. Both of his henchmen haven't been seen since, hiding like cowards.

He confronted his mother with his problem on his return from school at the beginning of the summer. Why? Why hate these people? Why follow evil and live in the shadow of the devil? His mother's only answer was because it was expected of him. He argued he should be free to make his own choice. But no; he was expected to follow in his father's foot steps. This was the beginning of his long road from the shadows, a path he refused to follow. The last words she said to him that day before he left were troublesome and heartbreaking. "You are NO son of mine! Go become a blood-traitor and a mudblood lover, if that's what you want. GET OUT of this house. I NEVER want to see you in this house EVER again. NOW GO!"

He was forced to do things a Malfoy would never consider; he left the wizarding part of London and lived as a muggle. To live, he was forced to find employment as a common laborer working for common muggles. These few weeks did more for his education then the years at Hogwarts, he learned to appreciate them as people. He was accepted in the boarding house where he lived as an equal.

And there was Ginny. Even though she had crush on his main rival, and she was part of a family he was taught to despise, he felt an attraction he couldn't explain. He knew there was nothing he could do to change the school's perception of him or even think she might grow to become his friend. He only dreamed that one day he would be free of the past he helped build and live a life in peace.

There were many weekends when work was finished for the day, he found himself near the Burrow, where he waited and watched at the far end of a field. He learned she spent many evenings near her home reading under a large oak tree at the near end of the same field. He cherished these moments watching her and saved them for when he knew he would need inner strength.

As a house Prefect in his last year, at least he would have a private suite away from the regular Slytherin dormitories. There, alone, he pondered his future, a different future then his parents scripted. He was reluctant to confide in any of his classmates, even his housemaster, Professor Snape. Snape always tried to remain neutral when there was an issue of which side to follow, although it was common knowledge he had at one time followed Voldemort.

With coming of the new school year, he decided to try to cope with his newfound pain. But he had to cope by himself. He vowed to aid Potter and his followers if he could. He would do anything to show he could be trusted. He would have that chance, and he would also get what he desired, friendship and maybe more with the most unlikely of people.

All he needed was a plan.

* * *

"HEADBOY? Harry, that's GREAT, but I got one too?" 

"Ron? There's never been two head boys at Hogwarts, has there?"

"No. I don't think so. I think because You-know-who is still out there, Dumbledore is trying to get you out of circulation. Who's head girl? Any idea?"

"You'll never guess, it's Hermione, she received hers when I got mine."

"Dumbledore must have gone mental to make us the student heads."

"Possibly, but if I know Hermione, she's going to have us working extra to make an impression on the underclassmen. My note said we have to report to the headmaster as soon as we arrive. Hermione should be here in a couple minutes, she wanted some time with her folks. She has a strange feeling about them."

"She had best hurry, the train leaves soon."

With only five minutes before the train left, the last of the trio arrived in the compartment they shared. Hermione arrived alone looking torn and conflicted. Her talk with her parents over the past few days didn't clear her mind of her thoughts. They did have adjacent rooms at the inn, and she continued to sleep with Harry every night, but their nightly conversations and intimacy had became distant since they returned. His feelings for her never faltered, but her deep rooted fear of failure gnawed at her thoughts. She thought her physical desires and advances and his rejections had a deeper meaning, that maybe he wasn't attracted to her. She had not only doubted Harry's true feelings for her, she also doubted herself.

There were things Harry wanted to say at that moment to comfort her, but he was prevented from saying a word. His convictions were so strong; his path with her was so perfect that he never imagined any other path his life could take. He believed he knew what was on her mind, things they said that night on the beach still weighted on his mind too; that conversation was the catalyst for her self doubts. She sat down on the bench opposite the two boys, not uttering a word, since she said 'hello'. Harry noticed, and he was sure Ron did too, that she had been crying. Her eyes were as red as Ron's hair, and the redness of her cheeks was not from blushing. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron blurted out.

"Nothing! Not a bloody thing. I have some reading to finish before we arrive, so if you don't mind." And she pulled an old manuscript from her bag, burying her face in it, thinking of the time he buried his face in her belly and the kisses on the beach and wondered if that had been a dream.

"Sorry, you want us to leave?"

"No Ron, she'll be fine. Just let her be." He reached out to her with the pretense of retrieving his bag from the overhead. He longed to pull her into his arms, but not wanting to further invade her privacy, leaned over and whispered "What's wrong?" She glared at him over her book that suggested this was not a tactful moment for this discussion.

Ginny burst in the compartment, dragging Luna with her. Ron's eyes lit up as she sat between the two boys completely forgetting Hermione's mood. Ginny sat next to her close friend, who was still pretending to read.

"Anyone hear what happened to Malfoy?" Luna merrily stated. "After his father escaped from Azkaban and after Crabbe and Goyle disappeared for what they did to Cho, he had a row with his mum. She threw him out of the house and practically disowned him. He's still a house prefect, but I hear he's been tossed out of Slytherin too. Isn't that perfect?"

"Stupid git, he deserved it." Ron agreed.

"Ron, that's not fair, you don't know what happened, so don't prejudge."

"Harry, I'm surprised, YOU'RE sticking up for him?" Ron asked in amazement.

"I just know how it feels to be on the outside. If he's on the outs with his crew, then maybe he's had a change of heart. Remember Dumbledore said we ALL must unite to defeat Voldemort. I for one will welcome him, if he has truly changed. I should be able to tell."

"Harry's right," squeaked Hermione from under her book, "we need all the help we can get."

"Welcome back Hermione." Ron chirped.

"Stuff it Weasley. I'm not in a mood to argue." She spit back.

The remainder of the trip was in relative quiet. They changed into their robes before arriving at the Hogsmeade station, Ginny had been chosen as a house Prefect, like her brothers before her and left for the prefect's meeting just before the train arrived. Once the train stopped, Professor McGonagall quickly sought out and found the trio, and warmly greeted Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see the three of you before the welcome feast; I have been dispatched to bring you along," she informed the three students. The elder witch held out an old pair of eyeglasses and the trio knew what that meant, another portkey trip.

"Can't we walk? I hate these thing," Ron complained as they were whisked away.

In the Headmaster's office they were invited to sit.

"Welcome the three of you, I know you must wonder why we have two head boys this year, and the head girl all from the same house. This has never happened in the history of Hogwarts, but I have decided on this arrangement because Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have both earned the honor. That does not mean that Mr. Potter doesn't deserve it or hasn't earned it, he has; more so then any other student in the school's history. But with the coming year and the trials we all are about to face, I felt, and the rest of the staff agreed, that to split up the most powerful friendship this school has ever seen would be wrong; even dangerous. And because the three of you feed each other's powers and skills, you will be allowed the privacy to continue training away from the rest of the students."

"And I have also decided that the house prefects will all report directly to you Mr. Potter as head boy and as the head of the Defense Association. They in turn will monitor the activities of the rest of the school. As you know, Mr. Malfoy is still a house Prefect, if you wish; I will remove him from that role and from reporting to you."

"Sir, leave him, I want to see where his loyalties lie."

"Good. You have truly begun to show leadership in your choices. Mr. Weasley, if you will excuse us for a minute, I need to discuss a private matter with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

"OK. I'll meet you two in the Great Hall."

He waited until the outer door to his office had closed before he began. "Harry, and Hermione, I understand your concerns, for each other and your future. I want to remind you that as long as you remain in your convictions to stay together, you both will be safe."

"So you know what happened?" Harry asked.

"I received a detailed letter from your cousin, and she seemed genuinely concerned for you both. And now, Harry please excuse us, Hermione, a word alone if you please."

Harry, perplexed at being ushered out of the office, left to meet Ron. The headmaster waited for the outer door to close once again before he began his fatherly talk with the young woman.

"My dear, he did the right thing, deep down in your heart you know how he feels about you. You know that has not changed. He has put his desires aside to protect the only one he truly loves, namely you. Please try to understand that. He might not be able to do what must be done if you are not completely by his side."

"Sir… Albus, I know how I feel, and but with his Legilimency skills, he can look into me anytime he wants, so he must know how I feel. Why won't he show it?"

"Yes, he can look inside you mind any time he wants, but believe this, he never has, and he values your privacy as much as you do. What you have seen, what he has done he has done on his own from his heart. What you may not fully understand is how much you alone truly mean to him. I have seen a new bond between the two of you, one I haven't seen since, well, let's say in many years. It seems he's initiated an ancient ritual, long since dead to modern beliefs but rooted in our ancient ways to show how he feels about you."

She looked at the Headmaster in disbelief, she had studied other religions before entering Hogwarts in her primary school, but that seemed a lifetime ago. "What kind of ritual? I never thought he knew of the old pagan ways."

"Let's just say he's made a very binding promise to you that would be impossible for him to break."

"Albus, there's something else I don't understand. Why did you allow him to leave his protection wards on Privet drive so easily? I was nervous most of the time we were in the open, why…?"

"The wards placed on the house on Privet Drive were there because of his mother's last act of love for him, she gave her life to protect him. Her sister being the only living person to share his blood was the reason the wards were so strong. But now those wards are now gone from that building."

"So he would have been unprotected if we stayed? Is that why you agreed to send us away?"

"No. New protective wards concealed you both. They remained with you where ever you went, as long as you stayed together, and as long as your feelings for him remained true."

"I don't under…"

"Of course not. It's quite simple, really. When you both finally admitted your mutual feelings for each other, your love for him was greater then any he had ever known. The protective wards were then attached to the strength of what you alone felt and admitted to him. So you continued to shield and protect him wherever you went."

"Me? All I had to do was tell him how I felt about him?"

"That and he had to realize he felt as strongly for you. That is the true magic. Now, go join him and your friends and remember you need each other."

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We trust this year will not be marred with events such as in the past. We all, and I mean all houses and all students in each house must stand united as one family against the coming conflicts. I do not wish to alarm the new students we welcome into our school, I merely wish for all to be warned. 

"I would like to take this opportunity to also announce that this year we have not one head boy, but that post will be shared by two exceptional young wizards. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter, both from the Gryffindor house will be joined by Miss Hermione Granger also from the Gryffindor house as the head girl. Mr. Potter will resume his role as the leader of 'the Defense Association'. If any student not already involved wishes to participate, please talk to your house Prefects, as they in turn will report directly to him.

"As always the forbidden forest is strictly off limits to all students. As an added precaution this year, no student will be allowed to venture off the grounds without a faculty escort and no student shall venture outside the castle alone. I would also like to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, an accomplished teacher from another continent, and an accomplished guardian within her own country's security organization, please welcome Professor Eileen Madison into our extended family at Hogwarts."

"Let the Feast begin…"

Hermione's jaw dropped as her cousin was presented to the student body. Harry was as shocked, and tried to conceal a bit better then she did.

"Hermione, Harry, you know her?" Ron asked.

"Uhhhh… no, she just looked familiar." Trying to avoid a direct answer, and looked down to her plate. She waited few minutes before she leaned to Harry.

"Harry, can I talk to you in private?" she whispered.

"Sure, I'm not that hungry anyway." He said while pushing his plate away.

The pair excused themselves and stepped into a small alcove. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I thought I understood what you did, but now I truly do know what you meant that night, I never really got over it. I had a long talk with my mum, she and daddy started like we did, as school-hood friends. Like you he wanted to wait, and I guess I can understand why. I can't believe I was so shallow to think it was all about me."

"In a way you are right, it is all about you, what you mean to me, how I feel about you. And I'll keep saying it, I love you Hermione Granger, I don't want to ever lose you. And you're not shallow; you want what I want, we'll both know when the time is right."

"Harry, when did you become so wise?" She pushed him deeper into the shadows and wrapped her arms around his neck while she planted a 'forgive me' kiss on his lips.

"We'd better get back to the feast, I'm pretty hungry."


	14. School Time

** Chapter 13 - School Time **

At the conclusion of the Feast, all the students left for their dormitories, new students following the old, with the prefects leading the new members of their houses. A familiar couple remained behind and waited for the newest professor to leave the front table.

"Eileen, err Professor, I think you that has some explaining to do," Harry opened the conversation, looking less then pleased.

"Hermione, I would have thought you, of all people would have worked it out. Your father never talked about his American relatives, did he?"

"Well, not really," she admitted, "although they did go to visit last year."

"Did you think Britain has a monopoly on magic?" she replied in her educator's voice.

"Well, no," she answered with some confusion.

"And they say you're the clever one. Hermione, I'm just like you and Harry. I'm a witch. I grew up in Salem and attended the Salem Academy of Magic in New England when I was your age."

"You mean I'm not the only witch in our family?" She stared at her cousin in disbelief.

"No sweetheart, you're not. Your side of the family lost the power many years ago. My side was spared, and we retained our craft. However, your side of our family has been deprived of all magic, even to the extent that when a witch or wizard married into your side, they lost their abilities and even their memory of who they were. Our family has a long and old history in the magical world." She cupped Hermione's cheeks with her hands with a touch of affection that could only come from family.

"How long were you going to hide this from me?" Hermione asked her cousin in anger, pushing Eileen's hands aside. The realization that she wasn't a Mudblood was beginning to sink in.

"Your father is a Squib, but your mother truly is non-magical, the first in your side, I believe. Your side lost their magical powers because of some kind of curse, that is, until you were born. You, Hermione Jane Granger, are the first witch born to a lost wizard family in many centuries. Your father does not even know his true heritage, it's been a tradition for my side of our family to watch and protect your side. So, please let him believe things as they are."

"I will, but what curse are you talking about?" she asked. Her thoughts drifted back to a History of Magic lecture from last year.

"I don't know the details, but I remember there was legend about a Great Force born to 'a powerful wizard and a witch lost'. I thought Harry was that force, with all that he's accomplished since he returned. After all, his parents were powerful, and his mother was truly Muggle-born, but the 'witch lost' part didn't fit with him, but it does fit with you, Hermione."

"Hold on, you mean she's not Muggle-born?" Harry asked.

"No, our family history goes back many generations. I wish I knew what happened, but the split happened several hundred years ago. My great-great-grandfather left for the States, and here I am. All my side of the family has various levels of magic."

"So, my father's family is all Purebloods that have lost their magic, and I'm not really Muggle-born after all, is that correct?" she repeated in disbelief, almost a repeat of when she first discovered she was a witch.

"Yes to both, but please keep this confidential. Only a couple others here know, since it's been a family secret. I had to tell Albus when they discovered who I was. Actually, I think the fact that I managed to avoid them all these years is the reason I have this teaching position. I've been watching you since before you received your letter to Hogwarts."

"Why were you watching me?"

" It was more of a family tradition; we've watched and protected your family for generations in secret, and until now I don't think our two sides have been together since we left England. I was only twenty-four when my father was killed, and it became my responsibility to keep you safe… that was seven years ago. A nd don't be angry with me, I was unsure how to tell you any of this ," Eileen tried to explain to her cousin.

"Why did I need protection? Harry's the one to defeat Voldemort."

"Until you and Harry met, and you became involved in his fight against Voldemort, we never gave him much thought. Of course, we always keep an eye on what's going on over here, but like the Muggle politics back home, we don't get involved unless we have too."

"Does Jake know?" Harry asked. His interest was for Jake as the friend he became over the months together.

"No," she sighed, "I never told him, more for his safety the anything else. Things back home are not much different then here with the prejudices between wizards and Muggles. His own life could be endangered if anyone discovers our relationship."

"So you haven't told him about us either?"

"No, he doesn't know. All he really knows is what you've told him, and please, I don't want him hurt."

"Hurt? He's been crazy about you forever; I can speak from experience how much that hurts. He needs to know the truth," Hermione scolded the Professor.

"I know, I know… but, he and I are not your concern, so please don't interfere."

"Eileen, Jake IS my concern, ever since _ you_ brought us all together," Harry cut in.

"Yes, Harry, I know, but you both had best head to your house; I'll see you two later, and we can talk more if you want."

** Defense Against the Dark Arts Class **

"Good morning, class. My name is Professor Madison, and as you may have noticed, I'm an American. You may have also noticed that this year, we will be combining certain classes and years partly to help repair the poor quality of teachers you have had in the past. The sixth and seventh year students from both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses will be attending the Monday lessons together, the same years will also be merged for the other two houses on Tuesdays. I've done this because there are many points of overlapping lessons, and it would be better to present this at one time instead of several times.

"Some of the topics we will cover this year are powerful shield charms for general protection, shield charms that can be used to protect someone other than the caster, treating minor wounds with magic, and advanced defensive techniques. These are all practical uses in the event you find yourself in a situation where your life or someone else's life may be in immanent danger." She glanced to two students sitting in the front as she dictated the lessons.

"First off, you must be aware of key rudimentary facts about magic. Who here can tell me the basis of all magic?"

The hush over the entire room was unbroken, not even the brightest witch in the class had that answer. "I see we may need to revert to basic fundamentals. Magic is an energy created by all living things that flows thru you and around you; it surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds all living things. Everyone, even non-magical people, or Muggles as you refer to them, have this energy, the only difference is the potency of that energy within you and your ability to harness that energy from your surroundings. Every child that is known to possess this energy above 'normal' or non-magical levels is known from birth, and all children born into a magical family are naturally assumed to have this energy in abundance. That is why every one of you is here today. Even those born without magical parents are found and offered the chance to learn to use their powers correctly."

"Now, how is that energy focused and used?

Almost every hand in the class shot up. She ignored the renewed interest and newfound knowledge of the class and continued her lecture. "Wands. Why must we use a wand to focus that energy? The simple answer is the dangers that this energy may and will cause, if unfocused, can be dangerous to the caster as well as deadly to those around him or her. You have noticed, I'm sure, many of the older and more skilled witches and wizards perform simple acts without wand, such as," she waved a hand over a candle, and the wick ignited. "This is a simple 'trick' I'm sure some of you have attempted. However, attempting, say, levitation without a wand may have adverse effects. I can tell you from personal experience, I blew the roof off of my house when I tried to levitate a chair without a wand." Subdued giggles broke out among the students. "Yes, it seems funny, but remember, what goes up must come down. When the debris fell, I was lucky to escape with only minor injuries. The ability to focus this energy requires calmness of mind to feel the energy flow through you and then the _ability_ to focus that energy. But, this ability also occurs naturally in times of great stress. Should one experience an extreme emotion, such as anger, the effects to reason for the anger could have lasting results.

"Episodes of wand-less magic could occur should the person in question be physically endangered or threatened, the sub-conscious could take over and protect the core source, thereby protecting the caster. I'm sure many of you have heard of extraordinary actions where a non-magical person was able to perform super-human feats. That individual had managed to channel an amount of this energy to perform whatever task was required.

"Now, as for everyone's personal magic source, this energy is drawn from deep within yourself and also from your surroundings, from the very life around you. It has been said that used correctly, this energy can reach out beyond the limits of space and time, beyond the physical realm that the non-magical people in the world see. Many powerful wizards can draw deep on that source from their surroundings as a 'reserve' in times of stress or need to augment their own personal magical strength. But, should that 'reserve' be another wizard or other magical creature, it would be harmful and extremely painful, and possibly fatal, since the very life force is being drained from those nearby. In the very few documented cases of this, the 'donor' did not survive the event.

"One beneficial side effect of being able to draw and pass this energy is the ability to self-heal or the ability to heal others in times of great need. This, to some degree, is a natural ability that could be brought out by extensive training and only with the aid of a talisman or wand. Many healers can focus this natural ability and use it for the good of others."

Hermione blinked twice and remembered an event from early in the summer. Her hand shot up without thinking the ramifications. "Professor, how can you tell if someone has this ability to self-heal or heal others?"

Ron raised his hand as well. "Yeah, she did a brilliant job on me two years ago, was that this ability?"

"First, Mr. Weasley, is it? No from what I heard, Miss Granger had studied basic healing spells and charms, and that was how she was able to aid you last September. And to answer your question, Miss Granger, there is no way to tell this ability unless it is witnessed. There were tales from long ago, more then a thousand years ago, of a group of wizards that possessed this ability to draw and transfer other's power freely, and healers today can pass very small amounts using a wand, but that's all."

"But, I'm afraid we've gotten sidetracked again. Every one of you has a different base for your personal magic source. That base is influenced by what you value the most. I want everyone to list the four traits that you value over all others. Be honest with yourself, as the only one you are lying to is yourself."

Everyone picked up their quills and began scratching on their parchments. For Harry, the first two values were the easiest, 'Family' and 'Loyalty'. Hermione listed hers with ease. After a few minutes, Professor Madison continued the lesson. "Now, I want you to order them from the most important to lest important."

The class revised and listed the words on their parchments for several minutes, and when the last completed, the Professor continued the lesson.

"Mr. Potter, please read your first value."

"Family"

"And what's your second?"

'Loyalty"

"Miss Granger, your first two?"

"Perfection and family."

"Interesting. Miss Weasley."

"Trust and family"

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would rather not."

"Please do, this is not an optional exercise."

"Trust and fairness."

The hush was deafening.

Ginny leaned over to her brother and whispered, "But he's a Slytherin, how can he value trust and fairness over anything else?"

"Class, to continue, let me explain some of the meanings. For those that valued 'family', that is a powerful form of magic. Your particular powers, if you were truthful to yourself, run deep into your family's past. The stronger your personal powers are, the deeper your family's past runs. As for Miss Granger, you seek perfection within your family; as that implies your powers will help to unlock what you are seeking." Hermione swore that the professor winked at her.

"Knowing the root of your power will aid you to unlock your full potential. Also knowing what an opponent values could help in a conflict."

"Now, there is more. Each of you has been taught basic spells. Knowing your core values, you can modify those spells to suit your needs, and once you master these basic abilities, creating new spells is within your grasp. That, however, is fairly difficult, and only the most skilled wizards and witches can accomplish that. Knowing this fact, you can experiment with mild variations of certain spells, almost like the way a water faucet can control water flow.

"Are there any questions?" The class was silent, "Ok, two rolls of parchment detailing the values you chose due next class."

At the end of the lecture, all the students left the room, while one remained in his seat.

Malfoy waited for the class to clear before he addressed her, "Professor, can you explain exactly what my values mean?"

"Certainly, you value trust and fairness, now. But if I'm not mistaken, you have recently experienced a life altering change, and your life and your values have been shaken to your core. Deep down, you know why they have changed, and you will discover that a change from within will change your personal abilities as a wizard. Trust is not easily earned, and fairness is not easily learned. Think on this, and if you need more help, my door will be open."

"Thank you, Professor, I think I understand." He stood and left the classroom, passing three students returning back.

Ron returned, dragging his two friends with him, and opened with a question that itched at his brain since the class lecture. "Professor, I'm confused. You said that if one values 'family' then that person's magic runs deep into their family's past. But Hermione's not from a magical family. She's Muggle-born."

"Mr. Weasley," Eileen stared the young man down with resentment, "that kind of bigotry is as wrong as it is painful to others. Hermione is not 'a Muggle-born' as you put it. Before I take house points for that remark, I expect you to…"

"Eileen, wait he doesn't know," Hermione interrupted, "Ron, Eileen is my cousin. We stayed with her over the summer."

"Hermione's right, Dumbledore…" Harry added.

"Ahem…" Eileen cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Professor Dumblerdore sent us away for safety, that's why we couldn't come to the Burrow this summer. We stayed with Eileen, err, Professor Madison, and hid there as Muggles for the holiday, but we had no idea she was a witch, she hid it from us."

"Harry? I take it Mr. Weasley's a friend?"

"Well, not really," he snickered. "He's my brother, step-brother actually. His mum and dad filed the legal paperwork to adopt me last Christmas."

"And you two kept this a secret all summer?"

"Talk about secrets, you're her cousin and she's not Muggle-born?" Ron added, again pointing to Hermione and then his new professor.

"Yes to both, Mr. Weasley, and we would like you to keep this confidential. The Headmaster and only one or two others know, but no one else."

Ron whistled though his teeth at the two revelations, her background and her cousin.

"But for now, I believe you three need to get ready for Potions."

* * *

"Good afternoon, class. I trust you are ready to begin your last year of N.E.W.T.s Potions training. Good. Now, since there is an imbalance in the pairings… Granger and Weasley, remain where you are. Potter, join Malfoy. Good. Now, let's begin."

He couldn't believe his ears; he's being forced to work with Malfoy. Grumbling, he collected his books and cauldron and took the seat that used to be occupied by Crabbe.

"Look Malfoy, I'm as angry about this arrangement as you are---"

"Harry, wait," Malfoy spoke gently.

_ 'He's never called me 'Harry' before,'_ Harry thought.

"Harry," he continued, "I know things between us in the past were… not terribly cordial. I want to make amends. I also want to help with the DA in any way you can use me."

"WHAT?"

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking, Potter, would you like to try for 10?" Snape cut at Harry.

"Sorry Professor, it was my fault, I was merely trying to build a working relationship with Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy; that will be 5 points from Slytherin as well."

_ 'WHAT? Snape just took points from his own house. What's happening?'_ Harry wondered to himself.

In a light whisper, "Look, Malfoy, I trust you as much as I trust Voldemort himself. After what your cronies did to Cho last year, I'm surprised you had the nerve to show up here."

"You're wrong; I didn't know they were going to do that. I would have stopped it if I knew. Let's get through this class, and, if you wish, we can talk."

"Fine. Just don't cross me."

The entire class watched as the pair tensely worked together for the duration of the lesson. Amazingly, Draco was as skilled at Potions as Hermione, and the work he performed was flawless. Even Professor Snape was impressed with to co-operation between the two.

As they left the dungeon classroom, Draco asked Harry again to talk to him in private.

"Harry, I've changed. Since I lost my family, I'm beginning to see things from your perspective."

"No, you haven't 'lost' your family, they threw you out. As far as I know, it could be some trick."

"Tell me, please, what can I do to earn your trust?" the blond haired wizard pleaded.

"Tell me where your father and your two murderous friends are hiding, for a start." His words bit hard into Draco.

"I-I really don't know."

"There is a way, but trust me. If I learn you are attempting to deceive me, I'll know instantly and your life will be hell for the rest of the year. You know I've become skilled at both Legilimency and Occlumency. I don't use it except when I absolutely need to. Allow me to test you, to read your thoughts; I'll know if you are hiding anything."

"If that's what it will take, then, please. I want to earn your trust."

"Look at me…" he held his wand to Draco's head, even though he really didn't need it anymore. "**Legilimens**!" Draco stared into the deep green pools and found that he was not alone in his mind. The intrusion began sifting random thoughts.

_ 'MY GOD… He'll see my feelings for her. Got to hide my feelings for her… got to mask…'_ Draco thought.

"MALFOY! What are you trying to hide? Tell me NOW; this is your last chance."

"Harry, I can't. You won't believe me anyway."

"Then you'd best get out of my sight, or go join your coward friends in the dungeon."

"No, Harry, please... I think I have feelings for Ron's sister, Ginny. I was afraid you'd see. Please, one more chance, now you know, I won't hide anything."

He began again, looking at the recent pain. He saw Draco's regret for the years he spent ridiculing those he thought were beneath him. He could feel Draco's new feelings and respect for those in the non-magical world.

"I believe you. I'm going to think about it, and we'll talk again. You've a lot to make up with a lot of people."

"I know. Harry, let me start now with you. I'm truly sorry for my past. Please forgive me and try to think of me as an ally. And please, don't say a word to Ginny or Weasley."


	15. Notable Events

**Chapter 14 - Notable Events**

Ron and Luna began seeing each other during their sixth year. She went on their first date because she thought he was really funny, and he asked her because she was cute and rather unorthodox, and she consoled him after his failure with Hermione. The combination seemed to be a perfect fit for them. All during the sixth year they became as inseparable as he, Harry and Hermione had been. In fact, she rounded the group to four after Harry's recovery with Hermione's help. The core trio still had very close ties, and Luna was accepted into the group, more because it was Ron's wish then her abilities. Her talents as a witch were similar to Neville's, still emerging and she did show a great deal of promise in charms.

She spent the summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys and she became even closer to Ginny. The relationship his sister and his girlfriend shared that summer was the beginning of a lifelong bond between the two girls. With Luna at his home all summer, Ron never noticed Harry and Hermione failed to write all summer.

Now that he was head-boy, she took her place in the 'pecking' order of the school, it was as close to being royalty as anyone could get.

Ron and Luna's relationship wasn't hindered with the constant threat of death from a dark wizard, so they had no problem openly showing each-other off. Nor did they have the same reservations about exploring each other in minute detail. As much as they experimented and explored each other, Ron's large family made her nervous. She found and used special spells so they could finish the school year and not have to worry about the unexpected, events like the one she faked on his birthday. Ron and Luna both wanted the same things later in life, but not now, and they still had to decide if they were meant to be together.

Another benefit to being head-boy was that they could meet at any time without fear of being caught.

* * *

The arrangement of being head boy and head girl had certain advantages, especially since Harry and Hermione now shared adjoining rooms. The suite they shared was originally set up as the head-girls suite, with a main sleeping chamber and a smaller private lounge for the head-girl. The head boy's room was a larger sleeping chamber, attached to the common area. Ron was given that room, and Harry would use the smaller room in the head girl's suite. Hermione didn't mind sharing with Harry, it had been arranged under the pretence that suite had a pair of doors that could be locked from either side and each had separate doors to the common area. To maintain the pretense of propriety, they did spend some nights in his room, and intentionally left it messy, just as a normal teenage boy would leave it, but never left it as bad as Ron's room. Ron's private room was nearly the same size as the suite shared by his two friends. 

The common area was a cozy adjacent room with two large comfortable chairs, and the addition of a larger sofa, around the fireplace. A third writing desk had been added against the wall opposite the doors to their sleeping areas. This room was charmed to only allow them access, as well as the school's faculty, providing a quite and safe haven for the Head boy and Head girl. On the rare occasion, other students were allowed access, with special permission. Their new roles as student leaders dictated they remain neutral in affairs between the houses.

September 19th approached rapidly. Hermione was looking forward to this birthday more then any other in her young life, for two distinct reasons. Her birthday last year passed unnoticed because of the troubled times, namely the attack at Kings cross. More importantly for her, this was the first birthday she would share with him.

Harry wasn't going to let the opportunity of her birthday slip by. On their last day in Diagon Alley, while she spent the day with her parents, he slipped into a magical jewelry store and bought her a necklace, a delicate heart shaped locket, inside was a lock of his hair and a lock of her hair bound together. The hair was forever sealed in the locket, with the inscription, _'Together forever'_. It had a special spell so to all others it looked like a simple chain and locket a girl would receive from her parents. It was more as she was soon to discover.

Their passion for each other grew daily, but they were careful with their actions unless they were assured they were alone. Even though they shared a bed each night, it was for his comfort and his peace alone, they didn't let their emotions control their actions; they remained content with light cuddling and passionate kissing. As time together passed, they grew comfortable with each other and each other's bodies. Each night was spent either talking quietly or kissing passionately until sleep claimed them. Since they knew his nightmares never came when they were together, they always slept together in either of the two bedrooms. The shared every intimate thought together, but nothing more. She wished every night that he would forget himself and rip through her nightgown. But it never happened, as he said it wouldn't. He had more self-control then the castle has bricks in the walls.

She woke on her birthday with a smile, "Harry, time to get up." She nudged him hoping he would wake up from his imaginary fears and take her. Every time they were alone in bed she held the same fantasy, with him lustfully shredding her nightgown and turning their pent-up passion into a more pleasurable pastime.

He yawned and rolled over to give her a good morning kiss, just like he did every morning.

"Morning, love. Sleep ok?" She still loved the sound of his voice first thing in the morning, she could still feel that knot in her belly every morning when he kissed her, as if their life together up to that point had been a dream.

"Yeah, but you hogged the blankets again." She teased.

"But you have me to keep you warm." That remark earned Harry another smack on the arm.

"HEY, watch it; people are wondering who's been beating me up."

"Moron…"

"Witch…"

"Silly gi…" She never got that next word out, his kisses tend to do that to her. _'God, he makes me quiver so.'_ She thought as he attacked her lips.

"Happy birthday, Mione, I have something special for you." He stood up and walked into the other room, while she watched his every move. He carried a small package with a bow, and she knew it was something just for her.

"Open it. Go on…"

She gasped at the small package, most girls instinctively knew the shape of a jewelry box and she knew it would he exquisite, or special, or rare. She tentatively opened the box to reveal the contents. She carefully picked up the delicate locket and thin chain, and after spending a moment to examine it, she asked, "Harry, its lovely. How does it open?"

"Just tell it you heart's most secret desire, say it so only the locket can hear, if you tell it anything else, it won't open. Try something silly first. I can't even open it now that I've given it to you. It's for you and no one else."

"Ok, 'I want a corn muffin'." Nothing happened; she frowned at the object, as if it disappointed her.

"Now, look deep into your heart, tell it what you truly desire. It will only work for you."

"You mean I won't get any corn muffins today?" She pouted.

"Maybe, if you're good." He smirked back at her.

She held the locket in her hands and as softly as she could, she cupped her hands and whispered, "I want his child."

The latch sprang open and as she read the inscription and saw the strands of hair inter-twined just as their lives have become merged.

"Harry, I think it's the sweetest thing I've ever received. Thank you, I love it dearly. I'll never take it off," she said as she draped it around her neck.

She gave him an embrace and laid her head on his shoulder. The message just kept going through her head, _'I want his child'_.

**Halloween Ball**

Two more weeks went by; a lonely Slytherin Prefect built a plan to help build the trust of those people he alienated for so many years. He made a tentative peace with Harry and it was a start. He decided on a strategy to win Ginny, first he would ask her to the Halloween Ball, but how, that was his problem. She mustn't know it's actually him.

_'I'll send her an owl and ask her to meet me in costume. I'll wear a full mask to hide my face and disguise my voice.'_ He thought. His conversations had become singularly one-sided since last year, he couldn't remember the last time he had a decent conversation with anyone from this life. His summer spent in isolation as much as in hiding, he learned and remembered.

He pulled out a sheet of parchment and with a newfound resolve, began to write her the invitation.

_To: Gryffindor house prefect Weasley_

"Rubish" he mumbled as he crumbled the parchment.

_Miss Wea---_

"Crap."

_Ginny Weasley,_

_We have met on occasions during school functions. I have admired you from afar_

"STUFF IT." That was even worse. He folded his arms over the desk and began to think, he imagined in his mind what he wanted to say and now he could envision the letter in full detail. He picked up his quill and began one last attempt.

_Dearest Ginevra_

_I have admired from afar and although we have met before, but you do not know me. I have watched you grow into a beautiful woman over these past six years and I have finally gathered my courage to invite you to the Halloween Ball. I know it is still a month away, but I am afraid to lose my last opportunity to dance with you._

_Please, meet me at the main entrance to the Great Hall at 8:00 the night of the dance; I will approach you with a token of my feelings._

_I have instructed this owl to wait for a reply; a simple 'yes' is all I wish._

_An admirer_

_P.S. Please be in full costume for the Ball._

Corny and sappy, I hope she believes it. He instructed the owl to wait for a reply and return promptly. As he watched the bird fly off, he found himself praying that she will give him the answer he sought.

Less then an hour went by when the owl returned with a small scrap of parchment with a single word.

* * *

"Harry, _please_, I need your help." Draco still couldn't believe he was about to ask for help from Harry, and Harry was just as surprised. 

"Calm down, Malfoy. What's your problem?"

"I asked her to the Ball, but I really don't have a clue what I'm going to do! All I wanted was a dance, to hold her in my arms. I haven't been able to get her out of my thoughts since you saw-well since you looked into my thoughts."

"So, what you're saying is this is my fault?" He interrogated.

"Merlin, NO. It's that little witch. Really, I don't see why you haven't noticed her yet. She damn near threw herself at you after you saved her in the Chamber."

"Do I have to remind you she's my best mate's little sister? And speaking of that, you put one finger out of place and I'll find out. READ ME?"

"Don't get so dramatic. I have only honorable intentions." Draco replied after regaining his composure.

"Ok then. If I do help, not that I will, mind you, but what kind of help do you want?"

"She can't see my face, how can I mask myself so she can see how I feel?"

"Do what you think is right, and she'll see fine."

"Please, promise not to tell her or Ron? I will tell her in my own way, when the time is right. I want to win her heart first. I don't want to scare her off because; well you know how my father feels about her whole family. And for my own past indiscretions."

"OK, then here's what you do. First we hide your face and mostly your hair, that will give you away. We can mask the top of your face, and have transparent eye slits so she won't see your eyes. The eye's are always a dead give-a-way. Have you thought about a costume? Maybe dress up as a Dragon?"

"Funny Potter, very funny; how about as a Dragon-SLAYER? It's perfect, I want to kill my reputation, so it fits, I can wear a mask or helmet, long cape and a sword. OK, forget the sword." He remembered the end of last year, no need to remind anyone by bringing a blade.

"You can bring a bow or maybe a staff instead."

"Yes, that'll work fine."

"So tell me, what's her favorite flower?"

"I think she likes Lilies." Thoughts of his mother rose to the surface, but Harry refused to show the emotion whenever he thought of her.

"Perfect."

"And one last thing, you'll have to charm your voice."

* * *

On the day of the Ball, Ginny Weasley was standing alone in front of the doors to the Great Hall. She kept looking for a single wizard that would come to her and whisk her away. She decided to be as enticing as possible; her costume was that of a medieval French maid, with a low cut dress, off the shoulders reveling ample cleavage. On her face she had a thin mask that merely outlined her eyes.

She thought who it could be, _'Harry? No, he's not interested in me anymore, or anyone else. Seamus Finnigan? Colin Creevey? Neville Longbottom? No, none of them seem the type.'_

Soon he showed up. He was dressed as he had planned. His face was covered except for his face just under his nose. His flowing cape gave a mysterious appearance. His identity was concealed from all.

"Good Evening milady," he greeted her and gave an elegant, sweeping bow.

"I have taken the liberty to bring this bouquet to you; however, I'm afraid they don't stand up next to your radiant beauty."

_'This is what I've been waiting for. A suave gentleman to sweep me away.'_

"I don't wish to be so mysterious, but I cannot reveal my face, I fear it could frighten you."

"Oh? Why, are you Voldemort? Or maybe Malfoy?" She teased.

"You must have a brave heart to say his name; he is the most feared dark wizard to have lived."

"I am not afraid of him; I won't allow anyone to control me again."

"Brave words, from a brave heart. I hope one day I will have your resolve, if I were to face him."

She felt more then heard the sincerity in his voice. His simple actions and polite manner opened her mind to see where this night could take her.

"Please, may I have the first dance of the evening?" He asked to avoid the identity issue and to move on to winning her affections, if he could get her on the dance floor.

Across the room, a group of friends were casually talking about the festivities. Ron was first to notice a mysterious stranger dancing with his little sister, "Harry, got any idea who's dancing with Ginny?"

"Ron, do you think I can see through his mask?" He snipped back.

"No, but maybe you can peek inside his head. I gotta know."

"I'll do no such thing. That's an invasion of their privacy." He didn't need to. All he saw was a perfect gentleman dancing with a young lady. "Excuse me, Hermione's looking bored, you want to dance with her or shall I?"

"You go, I've got Luna."

Ron never noticed the sly smirk.

* * *

"Please, I need some air"; they had been dancing all night. He had the stamina of a Quidditch player, and even though she too was on her house team, she wanted to find more about her mystery date. "Can we go outside where it's cooler for a breath of air?"

"Of course. I should have offered that earlier, so you wouldn't get too overheated." They exited the Great Hall and walked toward the lake.

"So, are you going to tell me who you are?"

"I-I can't. Not yet. I have so much I want to tell you, but I'm bound by duty and there are things about---" He stopped himself from saying anymore.

She can feel the conflict in his voice and decided to ease the moment.

"So then, you're a student here?"

"Yes, I'm in a different house. But I really don't belong there. It was a mistake." _'A mistake of birth'_ he thought.

"Ok, fair enough. What do you want to know about me?" She asked.

"What do you like to do when there's no one watching? I for one find peace in my strolls along the edge of the forest. It's really quite peaceful."

"I enjoy doing this, walks along the lake, to the old oak. That's where all my friends meet."

"I know; I've watched you and your friends many times. You are fortunate to have people who care for you."

"I'm certain you have friends and family that love you, no one could be that unfortunate."

"My, so called friends, turned down a path I refused to follow. I abandoned that for a different life. My family and I fell into a difference of views and I'm following my heart." He bit his lip at revealing too much of his personal life, and was grateful when they reached a familiar meeting place.

"This tree reminds me of another oak tree, in a field near Devon."

"You do? It does? Have you been spying on me?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"No, not spying, longing. I spent the summer holiday working with the renovations to the Eddystone lighthouse. Most evenings I spent walking through the countryside, when I came across your home with you reading under your tree."

She began to feel less at ease that this mysterious wizard knew her and her home. "Sir, pry tell me who you are?"

"Ginevra, please don't be concerned. I began to feel something since the day you almost died in the Chamber. When I heard you helped in the battle in the ministry two years ago, I felt fear for you. I know the pain those people can cause. I've lived with it for too long. Something about you affected me, that day I first really saw you, near the old oak tree."

"Harry?" She puzzles. _'No you're not Harry, he was dancing with Hermione.'_ "Just who are you?"

"I wish I could tell you." They stood in silence for several minutes, when he noticed a slight shiver in her. He pulled his cape and draped it over her bare shoulders, which she graciously accepted.

"Miss Weasley, may I kiss you?" He asked so tentatively the question alone impressed her. She'd never been with a man this polite and considerate before.

"Yes." She replied softly.

Draco offered a tender kiss, more of a 'thank you for listening' kiss. Her reply was a bit more aggressive. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drove the tender kiss into a deeper passionate one. They remained locked in each other's arms for a long while, he started to forget his problems and who he was, "Ginny, I'm so sorry for everything..." He broke away from the embrace, turned and left without revealing himself.

She stood there alone, still wrapped in his cape.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed alone in her room, still wrapped in her mystery date's cape. She had slept in it that night hoping to feel his presence. He was so suave and gentle. All of the boys in her year were still in a clumsy awkward stage, he was as sophisticated as an aristocrat from the medieval era. She hoped it was Harry, but that hope was dashed when she saw him talking to Ron and eventually having an awkward dance with Hermione. She sighed and thought of last year with him, she was happy being near him, but he wouldn't open his heart. He was in pain then and she knew he had recovered with Hermione's help. She still felt strongly about him, even though she knew it was over, she had her one chance.

Still…

She wondered.

Who was he?

Why did he hide his face and leave her?

Could she get Harry to fall in love with her?

She couldn't make up her mind, she wanted Harry, but he wasn't interested in anyone. He was so alone and so vulnerable. But there was that new boy. She thought of an old chant she read in a muggle's idea of witchcraft and spells for a confused heart. She decided it was worth a chance, maybe that would help. She quickly found the passage, and after dimming the lights, she began.

_My heart keeps pulling me separate ways.  
Make me decide so one love will stay.  
Please just let me make up my mind  
so one boy will be there for me all the time._

She repeated the chant to herself over and over, hoping for a sign. Her sign came in the form of an owl. It was the same owl flew into her bedroom with the invitation to the dance. Eagerly, she took the note and thanked the owl, thinking it would return, it remained.

_Dearest Ginevra_

_I enjoyed your company last night, and I wish to apologize for leaving you abruptly. I am deeply remorseful for abandoning you, however there are details I could not divulge last night. I wish to make amends for those thoughtless actions._

_I cannot in good conscious deceive you any longer, but I cannot show my self. There are too many barriers between us. I can only hope one day I can be honest with you._

_I can understand if you do not wish to have further contact with someone that begins a relationship with deception._

_Till then_

She read his brief note, and without hesitation sent a reply,

_To my Mystery Man_

_Your thoughts for my welfare and your concern for my safety are genuinely touching. I don't fully understand your need for concealment, as I do wish to learn more about you. Hopefully we could know each other without your need to hide yourself._

_I would enjoy seeing you again, if you would come without hiding your identity._

_Till then_

_G._

Draco received her note in reply, and could hardly believe what she said. His affection for her was growing, even though he tried to deceive himself that she simply humored him at the oak tree. This weekend was a chance he waited for, and longed for. He sent his second note to her that day, with hope to find the confidence to carry out the meeting.

_Dearest Ginevra_

_Please meet me in the clearing across from the Shrieking Shack. If you wish, bring someone to protect you if you're afraid or nervous._

_Till then_

He was afraid she might bring Hermione or ever Ron, but he hoped it would be Harry. The last thing he expected was a speedy reply. That came again only a few minutes later.

_To my Mystery Man_

_Of course I'll meet you._

_Saturday at 10:00 near the old fountain. The one by the shack._

_I really don't think I need anyone with me, but I'm going to ask a close friend to join me._

_Till then_

_G._

_'She's going to meet me!' _This was almost unexpected. In the entire school, there was only one person who would even talk to him, and now she would meet him. As quickly as he could run, he raced to find Harry.

"Potter! Stop…" Ron and Hermione froze at the sound of Draco bellowing Harry's name. Ron instinctively drew his wand as if it were a sword. He still believed Malfoy was responsible for Cho's murder.

"Put it away, Ron. What is it, Draco?"

"Please, Harry, a word in private?" Harry's companion are surprised at Harry's willingness to engage in a private conversation with his greatest school rival, and even more surprised they addressed each other by familiar names. Hermione was not as surprised as Ron, Harry had confided the details of his first meeting with Draco. She was also aware of his involvement for the dance.

"Harry, first off, I want to thank you for helping me with the Ball. She is as remarkable as I imagined. I asked her to meet me at Hogsmeade this weekend, I intend to stop this charade and be forthright with her. She doesn't deserve the deception."

"I know. She has already asked Hermione to go with her."

"Really? I was sure she was going to ask you. Will you be there with me? That way maybe she will see I am sincere. The last thing I want is to think I'm making a fool of her."

"Do you want me to fill Hermione in?"

"I don't know. I know you trust her, and I know she doesn't trust me, I hope you do. She may tell Ginny and that would be the end of it. If you can trust Hermione won't tell her, I'll leave that to you. I'll trust your decision."

The rest of the week seemed to last a month for the Slytherin. When Saturday morning finally arrived, he couldn't contain himself. As they agreed, he met Harry earlier and left for the village before the crowd began to gather. "Draco, you need to relax. I can't believe I'm actually helping set _you_ up with Gin. But you _need_ to calm down. It'll be fine."

"I'm nervous, I've never been nervous about a girl before in my life. I hope one day you'll get to know this feeling." Harry smiled inside; he already knew what Draco was seeking.

They arrived at 9:30. Draco stayed in the shadows with the hood of his cloak pulled over his head, not trying to hide, just not wanting to be seen. Harry waited at the fountain. A short time later, two young and witches approached. When they neared the fountain, Hermione waited and allowed her companion to approach alone. Ginny only saw Harry, and perplexed she instinctively went to him. "Harry? Did you send---"

"No, Gin, it wasn't me, I'm here as a 'safety valve', so to speak. To let you know he's really sincere."

"Who?"

Hermione points her to the figure in the shadow, "He's over there. Go on. Talk to him."

"Hello, Ginny." He stepped forward and dropped the hood of his cloak.

"MALFOY!" Ginny turned on her heals to leave.

"No; please don't leave…" The Slytherin pleaded.

"Gin, it's ok. Listen to him. I believe him." Harry tried to calm her down; he could tell she was more then a little agitated.

"Harry, HOW could you pull such a nasty joke like this, and Hermione, I thought you were my friend."

"I am, and it's not a joke. Talk to him, please, listen to him." Hermione tried to reassure her friend.

"You have two minutes." Ginny spat to Draco and she crossed her arms with a scowl on her face.

"Ginny, listen. When my father attacked you and the others at the Ministry that night, it triggered something. It opened my eyes and I was able to see my family for whom and what they really were. When I refused to join with them, they turned on me. I left Malfoy Manor and went to live at the Cauldron since then. I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I flew to your home, that's when I saw you by the oak tree, reading. You looked so peaceful and happy, the complete opposite to how I felt. When I saw you, something inside changed. I found work as a muggle, just as I told you so I could be close. I couldn't explain it, and I haven't been able to figure it out until I had my first potions class. Snape forced Harry to partner with me. I went to him later to tell him I wanted to help with the 'DA' he formed, but he, like everyone else didn't believe me." Ginny listened, not believing or truly understanding what was happening, still fuming at the deception.

"Gin, he allowed me to read his thoughts and I can tell you what he's saying is true. I discreetly let him join the DA, and he's agreed to remain like he appears, alone and friendless, as our spy. Hermione is the only other person who knows."

"You did tell her then."

"Yes, she needed to know, to keep Ginny from doing what we knew she would do."

"You mean that was YOU at the dance? The flowers, the dancing, the walk---"

"Yes. I didn't want to deceive you, but I had to, I wanted you to know me first as I am now, not who I was, before you saw it was me."

"And to think I enjoyed myself that night. Why did you runaway?"

"To keep from hurting you." He replied with his head bowed.

"And what's different NOW?"

"Really nothing, except how I feel about you. If you don't want to even try to see who I've become, then I understand. You'll never see me again, if that's your wish."

"No." She said quietly.

"Ok, I understand. I'll leave. Harry, I'll let you know if I hear anything from my father or those other cowards. No one here will miss me; they'll think I went to join Crabbe and Goyle. Good bye." He turned away from the group and followed his plan; he was leaving Hogwarts and this life forever.

"NO… wait. I-I enjoyed the dance, and if that really was your true self, then maybe, with time…"

The young dragon turned and with a faint smile born from happiness of that moment, returned to the young witch.

"Time is all I'm asking for, time to prove myself, time for you to know and understand me, time for me to know and understand you. But for your sake, we must to be discreet; I don't want anyone to ridicule or harm you because of me. Please, walk with me."

They left Harry and Hermione and began walking down the road, away from the village. Off in the distance, Hermione noticed Ginny as she took Draco's hand while they walked.

"What are you going to tell Ron?"

"Me? Why is that my job?"

"Because you helped get them together; that was very sweet, but I think he's going to kill you." She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.


	16. Questions

**Chapter 15 - Questions**

She laid in their bed and watched him sleep peacefully, having him close and feeling him next to her gave them both a level of comfort neither experienced in their lives before. Time past no longer mattered; the future was unset and unimportant at that moment. At that moment she was in the only place she wanted to be, next to the boy she loved. But her greatest concern at that moment was her inability to sleep. Her mind, as always, had been racing past normal control, even by her standards.

Hermione couldn't stand the fact that Eileen deceived them and she was now her Professor. The entire summer she said she was preparing for a class, it was actually for the Defense against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts. Eileen said she taught "Defensive Skills and Charms Class" at that school in Florida, _'That must be what they call it over there,'_ she thought. Her conversations with her cousin left her even more confused. All her father knew about their distant cousin was her side of the family left England a long time age under mysterious circumstances and she moved to Florida shortly after her father had died. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her father about Eileen's recent revelations.

She discovered her family history went back almost as far as the Malfoy's, maybe further. But she, Harry or Ron haven't told anyone about these new developments and certainly not about her relationship with Eileen, which could start a series of questions no one was ready to answer. No, it was best to suppress that news, she rationalized. She wanted to go to her cousin so many times since the beginning of the term, but didn't want to face any more revelations that would again shake her to her core.

She had earlier that evening attempted to reread his translations of that manuscript for what seemed like the thousandth time, the only book she'd admit to have read more would be "Hogwarts, A History". She kept reading the one passage that contained the history of the original author's struggles. It was the portion they had worked on that night she received the one scar she cherished that linked them. It was the same night last year of the Azkaban escape when the Aurors assigned were all killed. She tried to understand how any of that fit in her world, the plain truth was none of it fit. This passage in history was as foreign to her as "Hogwarts, A History" would be to a muggle. That passage detailing that piece of history was out of place, but still, it detailed a wizard rebellion and a creation of an order that no longer exists, as the places in the book no longer exist. Corrieban and Crescent might as well be names out of a movie, for as real as they were, but the spells they found were very real.

Still, everything kept coming back to one point: history.

The handwritten volume remained in her lap as she laid there with her eyes closed, but they were flooded with images of lives long past, of people she didn't know as if they were trying to send her a message. Her ears still rung with the words '_You, Hermione Jane Granger, are the first witch born to a lost wizard family in many centuries._' And the fact she was not a mudblood, but like her Harry, a half-blood.

She sat back up, after listening to his rhythmic breathing as he slept peacefully; she did the only thing she could do.

"Pssst… Harry." She whispered hoarsely.

"Harry, you awake?" She whispered louder as she gently nudged him.

"HARRY… YOU AWAKE…?"

"HARRY!" She dug her toe into his back.

"Huh, what... is he… who..." he slowly regained consciousness from being waken from a deep sleep. "Was I dreaming again? What's wrong?"

"Harry, were you asleep?"

"_What? Why'd you wake me? What bloody time is it_?" Ooooo, she's seen him angry before, but not like this.

"Ummm… I couldn't sleep; it's 3:35 in the morning."

"GEEZE... what'd you wake me for?" Harry grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I need to talk."

"OK. Give me a minute to wake up." His grouchy mood from being wakened from a sound sleep cleared once he cleared his head. _'Something's bothering her to wake me like this.'_ He stood up and left for the loo.

"Ok, now I'm awake, what's on your mind?"

"It's Eileen. I can't get what she said out of my head. I've looked through the library for any clues. All I found was a reference to a prophecy made in 1479 AD by a Petrel Madison about a Grand Force. I've looked for 'Grand Force' and all I could find is that it is in reference to a joining of forces and powers."

"So you're saying your cousin, and you are descended from a seer from over 500 years ago that made a prediction of a, a what was it?"

"A Grand Force. There are no other references to any force in the library. I can't help but feel I'm involved. I mean my entire family ancestry lost their magic powers a long time ago, why would I suddenly regain them?"

"Have you thought about asking Dumbledore?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to ask him."

"Just ask him, Hermione. He's never outright lied, although he has hidden the truth from me in the past. What's the worst thing he could say? That you're this grand Force, or maybe I am? Remember the fuss we went through with the Heir of Slytherin thing? I mean, if either one of us, or even Ron or someone was this Force, wouldn't Voldemort be after them?"

"Maybe you're right Harry, I looked in a prophecy listing for a Grand Force, but found nothing. I also looked for you and there were two entries for 'Potter'. I assume that was for what we found in the Ministry. I also looked for Madison and Granger, but there weren't any listed."

"Hermione, just be thankful you're the one that got your family's magic back, otherwise we'd have never met. Can we go back to bed now?"

"Fine, if it doesn't bother you, then you can just go back to bed." She replied and turned her back to him.

"Mione, I didn't mean it like that, it's just we can't do anything about it now, can we? I mean it's almost 4 in the bloody morning."

"Do I need to remind you all the times you snuck out with you dad's cloak? Can we go to the library and look some more?"

"Did YOU forget that you're the head-girl and you don't NEED the cloak?"

"Ummm… well I guess you're right. Can you come and help me?"

"All you had to do was ask, didn't you know that? Besides, we have to get up in 2 hours anyway."

A few minutes later in the Forbidden section of the Library, they began their research. Their new positions gave them the authority to venture most anywhere they wish, and now they didn't have sneak around, much to the disappointment of Filtch.

"Here it is, _'The Archives of Registered Prophecies'_. Here is your prophecy. Strange, I remember my search earlier said there were two for 'Potter'. This was the only entry here."

"It's the only entry in _registered_ Prophecies; I think one as important as a Grand Force would be hidden."

"Harry, you may be right! The place we could find this would be in the Department of Mysteries."

"Hermione, I promise, when we are out of school and Voldemort is finally gone, we will discover EVERYTHING about your family. I swear that we will find out everything, even if I have to read Voldemort's mind before I kill him!"

"Thank you, you know how much my family means to me, and I know how much yours means to you too. I'll tell you what; we'll research BOTH our families. It might be fun to find out if you really are related to Gryffindor."

* * *

The next morning, she couldn't wait. After her Arithmancy class she had some free time, as Harry was on the Quidditch pitch practicing with the house team. She still couldn't get her questions out of her head, so she went off to the best source available.

"Albus, can I come talk to you for a minute?"

"Certainly, my dear, what's on your mind?" He didn't need to ask the question, but he knew she needed to ask it.

"What do you know about my family?"

"A direct question. Good. Your family consists of those who love you without reservation, who would sacrifice all they have from your happiness."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I need to know why my family lost their magic, not a definition of a family."

"Quite alright, I was getting to that. As you know you have many close friends here, and I would venture to say most would, and have, put themselves in harm's way for you. That makes them part of your family. And there's Harry, he would lay down his life for you. I would also say he would be willing to sacrifice others to ensure your safety."

"Now that said, your parents are two people who love you completely. Your father, as you've learned is from a magical family that has lost the ability to perform magic. I was unaware of this fact myself until I met Miss Madison last June. Over the centuries they have forgotten their background and have been lost to the magical communities. You are the first witch to have been born in your family in, I believe around 500 years."

"But Eileen said her side of my family left England 150 years ago."

"Yes, they did. That was when they left, but your story reaches back to the Renaissance period. It started with a brother and a sister, both purebloods. The brother wanted to leave the muggle world forever and live with a group of wizards, away from the witch-hunts and burnings that was going on at the time. He and a group of others left to help build a village for wizards, similar to Hogsmeade. His sister, continued to live in muggle London. They did remain in contact with each other for many, many years. But she fell victim of the age, was persecuted by a group of witch hunters although the reason she was targeted has been lost with time. She was tortured to near death and beaten to force her to admit she was a witch. Of course she tried to stop them, but when her wand had been taken, broken and burned, she was left defenseless. After weeks of physical, brutal punishment, she confessed to being a witch in the hopes they would stop. They did stop. But they forced her to sign a confession, using her own blood, admitting to being a witch and renouncing her powers and the powers of her descendants. When she signed it, she added a secret clause in a runescast that went unnoticed. That was when your family lost their abilities for magic.

"Her brother, when he discovered what happened, found her, nursed her to health and wiped her memory to ease her suffering and pain, to make her forget she was part of our world. He told her she had been ill and when she fully recovered, she stayed with him. Through the years, she met a wizard who lived in her town and they married. He was told of her suffering and he secretly gave up his magic so she wouldn't be hurt. Through time the family's magic traits became recessed and they lived as normal people, moving away from the magic communities. She is your ancestor. Her brother is Eileen's ancestor."

"Eileen said it was our great-great-grandfather, that shouldn't have been that long ago."

"I'm not surprised she doesn't know the exact details, they have been lost for centuries. Only a few can recall the details as clearly as I can."

"Was this recorded somewhere, I'd like to read about it."

"No, I'm sorry, there are only… stories handed down from generation to generation, like I'm telling you now. But you may find some fragments in some of the older documents of that time. But I'm afraid the wizarding world had tried in past years to purge as much of that past as they could."

"What were their names?"

"Her name was Hermia and his was Haimon Madison. I believe that is all you need to know, for now. There is one thing I want you to remember; your heritage goes back further then certain wizard families today. And Harry's heritage goes back further still."

"Then is he related to Gryffindor?"

"That, I'm afraid is a matter for Harry to discover. Now I suggest you go wait in your suite, I'm sure he would want to be informed of these new revelations."

She thanked him and left the elegant office, down the winding staircase to the suite of rooms she shared with Harry and Ron to wait. Her excited state with her new information was burning a hole in her mind; she couldn't wait for Harry to finish his practice session with the team. She spent the remaining time until he returned trying to document that conversation in her journal.

Harry and Ron both returned with only minutes before dinner, and had only come up to retrieve the third member of their group. She hurried her dinner, and nudged Harry to eat faster. Ron had excused himself to find Luna giving Hermione to opportunity she needed. She swallowed her last bite and pulled him from his seat just as he tried to take another bite.

"You're finished, right? Let's go, I _must_ talk to you." She whispered.

He grumbled a yes and grabbed an unfinished chunk of bread. On the way to their rooms, she again tried to work out the new information in a manageable tale. She closed the door to their room and took the time to tell Harry everything that happened.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Harry's look of shock and surprise at her revelations has taken him completely by surprise. "You mean all you had to do was ASK HIM? And he told you EVERYTHING?"

"Ummm… well… yes."

"Next time you dig your foot in my back…"

"You'll do what?" She leaned in closer to coax him to lean in closer, part of their 'dance' when they feel like having an intimate moment.

"I'll grab you and…." She hit him with a sharp jab to the stomach.

"Roll on the floor!"

"Come 'ere, you witch," he commanded as they continued their dance, ignorant of the events unfolding elsewhere.

* * *

Brinnng… Brinnng…

Brinnng… Brinnng…

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Alex Granger?" A distant voice asked.

"Speaking, how may I help you?"

"You don't know me, but I'm a friend of Eileen's. Eileen Madison. My name's Jake, I'm hoping I have the right Alex Granger."

"Yes, I have a distant relation by that name, I believe she's in America, Florida last I heard."

"She left last September. I was hoping you would know where I could find here."

"I'm terribly sorry; I can't give you any more information as to her whereabouts. If you are a friend, then I'm certain she will be in contact with you."

"That's just it, you see, she's important to me, and I need to see her. There have been some people asking around for Herman and Harriet Gratter, and I was hoping she'd know how to get a hold of them."

"I'm afraid I don't know any Herman or Harriet, I believe you have the wrong number."

"It's important, the only lead I had was their names, and Eileen left your name in case I needed to contact her. They're a couple kids she said were her cousins from here."

"I wish I could help you sir, but I'm afraid I can't help you."

"I think I understand. If you do know of her whereabouts, tell her I'm staying in London at that seeding hotel on Charing Cross Road she told me about."

"If I do hear from her I'll pass the information along. Thank you, sir and good day." He hung up the receiver looking unusually nervous, and turned to his wife.

"Alycia, that was some bloke from the States asking for Eileen, and he said some people were looking for Hermione and Harry."

"Do we have any of the powder she gave us, to call Arthur?" His wife asked.

"There's a pouch in the hall cupboard, do you think we should contact the school? Albus should be informed about that fellow."

"That may be the best thing, I'm sure he knows how to deal with him."

The conversation between Hermione's father and an unknown man from Eileen's past was quickly related back to the ancient wizard, through the use of the fireplace. Her family had been indoctrinated into the wizarding world, and was accustom to unusual forms of communication. However, they reserved these for extreme situations. This defiantly qualified.

Moments after his conversation with Hermione's father, he assembled a small team for this task. He summoned his own spy, first with instructions to find and watch the stranger; he then summoned the two best individuals to assist in the interrogation giving explicit instructions on where they were to wait. They were to remain hidden until called upon.

Minutes later, the ancient wizard stood at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron, telling his two assistants to wait in a private room in the back. The nodded their compliance and left to wait in that small chamber Dumbledore then inquired the whereabouts of the American from Tom the bartender who promptly informed the Headmaster his quarry had left the establishment with his spy following closely behind. The appearance of a muggle in the pub, although not a common occurrence, was largely overshadowed by the fact he requested lodging for an indefinite period.

"Tom, when he returns, contact me immediately, I shall be waiting in the back. He is here on Order's business and may have vital information."

"But sir, he's a muggle, he doesn't…"

"True, but the fact remains is he is here on my business." With that, he retreated to a table in a secluded corner to wait for his unwitting spy.

* * *

He was easy to spot, a man of his size and athletic cut, although not terribly uncommon in Britain, rarely frequented this area of London, and the fact that he was inadequately dressed for London in early November also made him stick out. Snape watched him carefully as he emerged from the muggle bank several blocks from the Leaky Cauldron, apparently to change his currency to British pounds. He was an easy mark to follow, dressed in a light jacket, and linen trousers made his bronze tan stand out all the more. He watched from the shadows, where he blended in to near invisibility as the man passed by, a map of greater London stuck out from his pocket, further indicating he was in uncharted areas.

He continued to follow the man as he returned to the pub where they both began, only to have the bartender detain him. Tom informed him that he was to wait to be contacted shortly, and pointed him to an empty table in the corner. The regular patrons carefully watched the stranger, being mindful to avoid any undue actions he might notice. Tom met him at his table, where he requested a pint of bitters, common in that country.

His wait was short, as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix watched and waited himself for confirmation of this man's intentions. On command, his subordinate approached the table and sat opposite the stranger. The newcomer was a familiar face to the regulars, but unknown to Jake. He was a tall man with black, slicked-back hair and a crooked nose, wearing jet-black robes. His features were cold and pale, no evidence this man ever learned to smile.

"I understand you have information." He began.

"Look, buddy, I don't know who you are, or what's going on here, but I'm looking for a friend of mine and no one seems to know where she is. I'm not gonna let some seedy dive fulla corny looking bums scare me."

He stood to leave but the man opposite pointed a thin stick and he felt compelled to return to his seat. "As I was saying, you have some information, if you do not wish to tell me, I have my methods of extracting what you know."

"Severus, that won't be necessary," his superior interceded. "Please, Mr. Stevens, if you would join me. Severus, make sure we are not disturbed."

Again he felt compelled to comply, this time he stood and followed the elderly man to a waiting private room.

"Who the hell are you people? I'm looking for…" He began loudly before being cut off.

"I know who you are seeking, what I need to know is why?" Dumbledore asked in a calm, but firm voice.

"It's personal, besides, why should I tell you?"

"She is under my protection, and in my employment, I am the Headmaster for the school Miss Madison has been engaged. If you have a message for her, you can relay it to me." He stated as he sat. He gestured for Jake to sit opposite him at the small table.

"Look, buddy, I don't know you from Adam. If you know where she is, you'd better tell me."

"I assure you she is safe. And you are best to return to your home. This is not a safe time for any of us."

"Yeah, I know, the kid kept alluding to it."

"I believe you are referring to someone else, also under my care. He too is safe."

"So you know Herman too, you say he's ok. What about the girl?"

"Also doing quite well."

"Look, I ain't gonna say this again; I need to talk to Eileen. And all I have is your say-so that they're ok." He moved his hand under his jacket, and released a hidden safety strap. "I won't be intimidated by some hippy throw back and a weird vampire wanna-be." He pointed a shoulder to Snape sitting of to the side.

"There is no need for weapons, you will find it is quite inoperable," he said with a wave of his hand.

"How?" He pulled the Glock from the holster and attempted to rack a round into the chamber only to find the clip was empty. Frustrated, he tossed the weapon on the table and leaned forward across the table.

"I don't know how you did that, but I'm not leaving without answers."

"Yes, I can see that. You may find the answers you seek are more then you need to know. I know you have been visited several days ago. And you are greatly concerned. That is admirable, but here you are at a disadvantage."

"How did you know some people came to the shop looking for them?"

"Very little escapes our surveillance. We've had Miss Madison watched since we were aware of who she is. And we had been watching those she associated with, for another's safety."

"Now I'm lost. Start at the beginning, it seems you know more about me them I do."

"First, please sit. She is not who you think she is."

He sat and looked at the wise and ancient man who now sported a kindly smile. Jake began to relate his side. "She told me she taught at a special school for the arts. And she was offered a job overseas for the year."

"Professor Madison is an extraordinary and skilled educator, and she is helping fill a void that had been difficult to satisfy here in Britain. And yes she does teach the arts of sorts. She provided a fresh perspective that has helped improve the students' abilities. She is our Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

"Dark Arts?" He exclaimed as he leaned forward in the chair.

"As in magic. She is a witch, as I am a wizard."

"A witch?" He asked in disbelief as he slumped back in the chair. "That explains a lot." He thought he heard a murmur from behind the wizard, but ignored it.

"Yes, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, the two you befriended and I might add, helped considerably are also a witch and a wizard. Mr. Potter is the most skilled wizard of his generation and quite possible the most powerful wizard alive."

"He told me this far fetched tale about people being killed and some crazed lunatic was trying to kill him."

"All true. Now that you know the truth, and since I am aware of the reason you came, it is fair to assume you're business here is concluded."

"I-I still would like to see Eileen. Is that possible?"

"For what reason? She really can not be disturbed in the middle of the term."

"It's personal." He felt the small parcel through his trousers that he had been carrying for the past three years.

"I see." The ancient wizard smirked. "My dilemma now is we cannot allow you to return, for your own safety. The same faction that has been hunting young Harry his entire life will now attempt to use you to get to him. I have only one possible solution, for you to remain here until the danger has passed."

"But I need to get back to my business."

"It will work itself out; you can send word that you will be here on an extended holiday. I'm certain the people you have in your employ can deal with the mundane day to day operations."

"How do I know you're not this lunatic trying to get Harry? Why should I trust you?"

"Because otherwise, you would be dead already. Now, if you would like our hospitality, we can find comfortable accommodations for you elsewhere."

"Look, I need some proof to all this. You really don't think I buy any of this crap?"

"Whether you accept it or not, that is up to you. As for the proof you require, that too is here in this room."

"Will I at lease get to talk to Eileen? I have something I still need to ask her."

"That can be arranged, now, my associates have already take your things to this location." He slipped a small sheet of parchment with an address written on it to Jake. "Once you read it you will be escorted there as our guest."

"Or prisoner, where exactly is this place, 12 Grimmauld Place anyway?"

"It is our sanctuary, and you can be assured you will be safe there. The master of the manor has already seen to it."

"And who exactly is my 'host' in this 'prison'?"

"An old friend, Harry Potter." He heard from behind the ancient wizard, as Harry removed his father's cloak that covered himself and Hermione.


	17. Jake's Return

** Chapter 16 – Jake's Return **

At the sudden revelation, Jake nearly fell out of his chair. He went along with the old man sitting in front of him thinking he might gain an upper hand. But now Harry and Hermione stood in front of him, appearing from nowhere.

"How?"

"My father's invisibility cloak, it's all I have from him," Harry stated. Hermione stood at his side, with her wand in hand, pointed cautiously at the floor.

"Why did you follow us? You've no idea how dangerous it is here." Hermione began her own interrogation.

"Where did you two come from?"

"We don't have time for this," Harry commanded, "we need to get you out of here; too many people have seen you already."

Still in a state of disbelief, he shook his head. "No. I'm not budging until you answer some questions."

"Jake you heard Albus, now are you going to make this easy or not?" Hermione raised her wand and pointed it to his pistol on the table. "**PORTUS**" she called as a glow from her wand hit the plastic and steel weapon.

"Jake, pick up your pistol." Harry commanded. And as he complied, both Harry and Hermione also touched the weapon, and again they felt the same pull from inside and they were whisked from the back room of the Leaky Cauldron to the front stoop of Black Manor. The others left, apperating to the same building.

Stunned, he dropped his gun, and nearly fell backward at the sight of the building appearing from nowhere. Harry managed to steady him, as Hermione retrieved his pistol. "You won't need this." She pointed her wand at the muggle weapon but before she could begin her charm, she was interrupted.

"Hermione, he may be requiring it later, do not destroy it yet." Albus instructed her. She looked at him slightly puzzled and handed it back to Jake.

Still slightly doubled over, Jake managed to straighten up, "Who sucker punched me? And how did we get here?"

"Jake, wait here. I grant Jake Stevens entry." The Lord of the Manor commanded, and they all passed thru the threshold. "Jake, your things have been brought to a room upstairs, the end of the first hall on the right. But for now, you are my guest."

"Harry? I don't understand."

"Albus told you everything. I _am_ a wizard. And Hermione's a witch, just like Eileen. This is one of the properties I inherited, it was my godfather's home and it's well protected. You'll be safe as long as you remain inside and on the grounds in the back." Harry instructed. The grounds outside were contained in the protective wards, and were commonly used by the Order when they needed to fly off. A small shed had recently been constructed for Buckbeak after Sirius had passed threw the Veil.

"It's true? People like you really exist? I always thought it was…"

"A fantasy? Like those shows on the telly you have in America? Those are all phony and make believe. This is real. Harry always dreamed he could escape from his Uncle's house and then Hagrid told him who he is. Wizards have lived in harmony for thousands of years with people like you. And we are _just_ like you. We breathe, laugh, live and love. And yes, we can die." Hermione related, as if she were conducting a history class.

"Jake, we must return to school before we are missed. But before we leave we need to introduce you to the rest," he pointed to an elderly woman that had entered the room, followed by two men, one her age and one younger. "This is my step-mum and step-dad, Molly and Arthur Weasley. They have been my family since I found out who I was."

The couple stepped up to greet the newcomer with enthusiasm. "I'm pleased to meet you; you're a muggle, aren't you?" Arthur asked.

"Muggle? What's…"

"People without magical abilities are muggles, which is a majority of all people." Remus answered.

"And this is Remus Lupin, my father's only living friend. You can ask them anything. Remus here, used to be our Defense Professor until the school governors discovered his secret. Remus, this is Jake, that bloke from the States we told you about."

"Mr. Stevens, pleased to meet you, if there's anything I can do, please ask. Any friend of Harry's is welcome and safe here."

"Now that the introductions have been made, please Harry and Hermione, we must return, Professor Snape will be waiting in the dungeons to begin your Potions lessons this afternoon." Albus' instructions were greeted with groans from the couple.

"Potions? I take it that's a class you don't like?"

"Actually it's Professor Snape, the, how did you say it? The ' weird vampire wanna-be' we don't like. We'll tell Eileen you're here. And when it's safe, maybe he can come to the castle, Professor?" Hermione asked her mentor.

"Quite possibly, but for now, he must remain hidden here. Come Harry, Hermione." They walked to the fireplace and each in turn tossed a handful of powder into the fire, and calmly walked through, leaving the three magical and one non-magical people alone in the mansion.

* * *

He learned quickly from Lupin about the history of wizards in Britain. Lupin's knowledge of wizards in the United States was, however, limited. He had resolved to ask Eileen for that information, if he ever saw her again. His stay at Black Manor was, for the most part, quiet and relaxing, once he became accustom to people vanishing and objects moving about on their own. He had even discovered Dobby and began to like the little elf's company.

Dumbledore arranged for Hermione's parents to visit so Jake could begin to understand the relationships between the magical and non-magical worlds better. Alex and Alycia both still believed that their daughter and Eileen were anomalies in their family, and had welcomed Jake as another member of this growing family and as one of their own.

Alex had allowed Jake to use his mobile telephone to contact his shop, and maintain some control over its operation. He had delegated the daily tasks of the shop's operations to one of his more trusted people, and since it was the low season, business would taper off until spring. He made it a point to check in as often as he could, since his shop was the second most important thing in his life, he was struggling to come to terms with Eileen's hidden abilities, and convinced himself it wasn't a problem. She was still the same person he's known for nearly four years, but she still hadn't come to see him since he discovered this hidden world.

His interest in Harry's well being and his knowledge of life outside this new world made Jake a valuable asset to the growing Order, the Grangers, also being muggles possessed a similar background, but he had other useful skills. Albus agreed to indoctrinated him into the Order with plans he could assist in muggle protection.

He had arrived at Black Manor mid November, and his wait to see Eileen soon ended. She had been allowed to visit, but it took her some time to manage the courage. A little more them two weeks into his stay as Harry's guest, she arrived one Saturday morning.

She appeared with a familiar pop in the lounge, catching a certain metamorphic being in the middle of a sip of his tea. "Remus," she greeted him with an affectionate hug, "Is Jake around?"

It took the werewolf a few moments to clear his sinuses of the tea, but managed to point to the grounds in the back. "Thanks. I'll find him." She left the room and passed through the hall to the rear entrance. She stood at the door and watched him for a moment. He was standing next to a rather large hippogriff, stroking his long feathers. This was a sight she never expected,

She left the safety of the building and remained on the rear stoop. When he glanced up and noticed her standing there, he gave Buckbeak a last scratch and walked to her as she walked down the steps.

"I've been waiting for you to show up." He said to break the ice as he closed the distance to the rear door.

"Classes have been demanding and I wanted to come earlier, but…"

"Why did you lie to me all this time?" His tone was harsher then she'd ever heard from him. She's seen him loose his temper, mostly with inanimate objects, but never with someone else.

"I didn't think you'd understand. It's not as easy as you think to just say 'I'm a witch.'"

"You could have tried, I'm not that closed-minded, or is that how you see me?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Then what? Why couldn't you just say 'I'm different' or something? I had to hear it for a stranger. I thought he was just an old kook until I saw Harry and Hermione appear from thin air next to him."

"He did tell me all about your meeting and he said you needed to tell me something."

"It's not important anymore." The box he carried now sat ignored in his luggage. He was trying to work out what he felt, but over the last couple weeks, it didn't seem as important. As if the longer she waited, the less he wanted to ask.

"I told Dumbledore about the inquires at home, and there's been some people disappearing. But none of that's any concern of yours."

"So that's all you came here to say?"

He shrugged a response.

She took his lack of response as her fault for deceiving him; she reached to his arm, took his hand and motioned to sit on the steps. He followed her to the stoop and sat on the top step, she sat next to him.

"I'm sorry for never telling you. I was raised to not trust anyone that wasn't from this world. I lived for years in a community of people like me after I finished school, without much contact outside. Then I found out about Hermione."

"Hermione? What does she have to do with us?"

"Everything: I knew all about Harry and what he had done as a baby, hell, everyone did. But when he disappeared, we all closed up into our communities. They were difficult times for everyone. Hermione was two years old when Harry vanished, and my father left to keep a close watch over her, Alex and Alycia, her parents."

"Why would he? They weren't in any danger."

"It was more of a family tradition. He told me of the many times inexplicable accidents almost took her from us; I remember one where she was nearly killed by a car when Alex tried to teach her how to ride her bicycle. Daddy managed to pull her out of the car's path before it hit her. He said the driver pulled his wand and pointed it at her, that's when daddy killed the driver, he made it look like an accident and destroyed the wand."

"When my father was killed seven years ago, it became my responsibility to keep her safe. I was only twenty-four then and I had just finished school. That year I left Salem for England to make sure she was safe and happy and that was when she got her letter to Hogwarts."

"So you've been watching and protecting her all these years?"

"Only at first. I couldn't believe that she was a witch too; she was the first in her family in many generations. When she met Harry in her first year, and actually became his friend, I knew I could leave her in the safety of her school. That's when I first visited Florida. I had an offer to teach Defensive Charms at the school in Orlando and simply fell in love with Ponce Inlet. I lived there and taught at the school since then and kept an eye on Hermione and Harry from time to time."

"And then I move in."

"Yes. And when I first met you, I wanted to tell you then, but the years of living with others that didn't trust non-magicals like yourself prevented me from telling you how I felt."

"I never believed I'd be a victim of racism."

"Can you forgive me? I never wanted you to be hurt. You see, mixed relationships in this world always ended badly, and when they did, your memories would have been erased."

"So to avoid me getting my memory erased you decided to just be friends? And not tell me the truth."

"Yes."

"And now? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know the laws here, but I do know that if you return home now, the authorities will take you into their custody."

"Authorities? Don't tell me, Magicians Bureau of Investigation?"

"Well, actually The Wizarding Bureau of Investigation. We have a lot in common with your government."

"If I didn't know about this from Harry and the members of the Order here, I guess I wouldn't have believed you. So now what? I know all about you and what you are," he said coldly.

"And that changes how you feel? I understand. I thought about telling you and the kids at the same time, that maybe with them there it would help you to understand, but I lost my nerve."

"You never told them either?"

She shook her head and looked away. For the first time since they sat on the steps, in that cold November air, he reached for her hand. He thought out his next few words carefully, the same ones he's rehearsed since he first saw her, and without thinking blurted something totally different.

"It's freezing out here. Can we go inside and talk?" He heard his own words and mentally kicked himself.

"Ok, I think only Remus is inside. We can go to the Library and talk some more, if you want."

"Yeah, everyone else is out for the day."

They stood and went inside. He wanted to mend this rift between them and go back to the summer months. They had been happy and he wanted to get this woman back in his life. Inside, they passed the wizard sitting in the lounge, still reading the Daily Prophet as he chuckled at the blatant lies.

"Remus, we'll be in the library if you need us." She called as she led Jake to the room off the main hall. He waved a reply and they sat in the sofa near the massive fireplace and welcomed the warmth of the fire.

"So, were do we go from here?" she asked.

"Can we go back to what we had in Florida? No, I guess not, after all I am an embarrassment to you, showing up in your world."

"Jake, you're not an embarrassment; I just couldn't believe you followed me here."

"It wasn't hard; you did tell me about that pub. All I had to do was find it and start asking questions."

"So, my special abilities aren't a problem for you?"

"Are you a different person that I knew before you left me?"

"No, I haven't changed."

"I have. I've learned a lot since I discovered this secret of yours. And I thought since you didn't come earlier, that you had changed. Eileen, I fell for you hard when I first met you, I dated a lot of women in my life, but only one has made me do crazy things, like dropping my business and fly overseas. What I'm trying to say is I still love you."

She felt a warmth return that she missed since she arrived in England, warmth she kept at bay for quite a long time, he's told her this before, but this time it seemed more real. "Jake, I love you too. But it won't work out, it never does. If they find out at home, you have no idea the prejudices you and I will have to face."

"Do I look like the type to care? I want you to stay in my life. Can we spend the day together or do you need to get back? It's going to be a nice night, I heard Remus talking about a full moon tonight, maybe we could..."

"About that… that's partially why I'm here. Severus was supposed to come tonight, but I asked to take his place."

"That pasty faced Dracula freak? What's so special about tonight?"

"I need to spend the night with Remus, and keep him from hurting anyone. You said it yourself; tonight's a full moon. The first since you got here."

"You need to do what?"

"He has an illness and the potions help, I'm one of the few trained to help wizards in his condition. He suffers from lycanthropy and it happens this time every month, on the full moon." A creak of the floor in the hall went unnoticed as they continued.

"Right, what is he, a werewolf or something?"

"Yes." They heard from the doorway. "I am. I was bitten as a child, and Albus brought me to Hogwarts and helped me cope with it."

"A werewolf? Sure, what's next, Vampires?"

"Remus, I thought you taught Jake everything about our world."

"I couldn't. I hoped he wouldn't have to find out."

Jake sat there as startled at the discovery that this gentle wizard had a dark side. He was beginning to understand that there was far more he needed to learn. "Remus, can I help?"

"No, there's little you can do, there's a chamber in the dungeon here where I can't hurt anyone, it blocks the moon and with the potion Snape brews, it isn't that bad. They do need to keep me confined, so the transformation isn't that bad these days. I really have my old friend's son to thank for letting me live here."

"Jake, the prejudice against wizards like Remus is far worse then people like you. Harry has given Remus a place to live in safety for himself and from himself."

"Everything keeps coming back to Harry, is he really that important?"

"He's the only one alive to have defeated an undefendable curse, the same one that killed his parents. He's also the only wizard besides Dumbledore that had escaped Voldemort."

"Yeah, Remus told me all about Harry's exploits. Still, if you'd like some company tonight, I'm not afraid."

"Thanks, but you'd be safer up here. I'll leave you for now, but Eileen, I do need that potion soon."

"Right, Jake, if you'd like, I can arrange for an afternoon out, but it would have to be in Diagon Alley. It's one of our communities here in London."

"I'd like to get out of here, but only if I can buy you lunch." They stood and Eileen handed the werewolf the vial. Remus left the two alone to finish sorting their issues.

* * *

Time passed at Grimmauld Place, and the Christmas holidays were soon approaching. Harry, with permission from the Headmaster made plans for a simple celebration at his home with family and a couple close friends. Once the approval was granted, the arrangements were left to his new family. Molly Weasley made all the arrangements and began the decorations of the manor for the festive season; the only additions since last year were two new friends.

This year, unlike last, a shopping excursion was not allowed due to the new threats and certain events overseas. This year would be simpler then last, but the moods were brighter and two members of this expanded family had far more to celebrate.

Harry pondered the accommodations for his friends, his concern was without her protection, he may slip back into his nightmares, he had been free of them so long that now if they returned, he feared he may truly become too afraid to continue. He could not reveal his ties with Hermione to anyone, and he knew his stepmother wouldn't approve of her sleeping in his room. The questions alone would be more then either could resolve. After some deliberation he decided on having Molly and Arthur in the north guest suite with Alex and Alycia in the south suite safely away on the third level. He would stay in the Master's suite, with the adjacent room reserved for Hermione and Eileen. Ginny and Luna would share a room across the hall leaving Ron to share Jake's room. Not the best arrangements, but Eileen had known how important Hermione was to him and thought she could slip in his room after Eileen had gone to sleep. Ron and Luna would have to work out their own arrangements, as would Jake and Eileen.

The Friday afternoon after the last class the group of friends assembled to make the trip to Black Manor, all of them were excited to have a change in scenery, and Black Manor no longer had the dreary appearances of past years. Arthur Weasley again was sent to retrieve the group, and this time they went directly to 12 Grimmauld Place. Dobby had sent their luggage to the appropriate rooms, but had made one error that wouldn't be caught until later. He instinctively delivered Harry's luggage to the Master's suite and Hermione's luggage was also delivered to his suite, as the Mistress of the Manor.


	18. Christmas

**Chapter 17 - Christmas**

They arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place late Friday afternoon with Christmas a week away on Thursday. Everyone arrived in small groups; the students all arrived together under the watchful eye of the father of three of the students. Several of the older participants, friends and family, came later that day. Molly had lain out a table of food instead of a planned dinner; instructing everyone to eat when they were hungry. Ron was the first to stop and sample the delicacies prepared. 

Hermione had planned to spend as much time perfecting some new spells; she had discovered a new one that had potential, a variant of a defensive shield she found in one of the dusty volumes she received from her special notepad. She and Harry passed the main lounge planning to setup a study area in the dungeons where any sounds could be muffled; their arrival had been noticed and anticipated. Jake had been waiting to personally thank his host since he heard the news they were coming. 

"Harry!" he called to the boy he knew in Florida. 

"Jake! It's great to see you again." Harry ran up to his friend and grabbed his hand, but wanted to embrace him. "How has your stay been?" 

"It's taken me some time to get use to things, but it's a comfortable little shack you have here. Is she coming?" He was eagerly waiting for her to join them for the holiday. The last time he had seen her was that Saturday she came to deliver the potion for Remus. There was still one question he had to ask, but when they were last together, the timing wasn't right. He knew their relationship had a chance, but not if he rushed it. 

"Yeah, Professor Madison is coming later tonight." Harry confirmed, knowing Jake's soft spot for the older witch. 

"Great. You know she came by a few weeks ago." 

"Yeah, I'm glad you know about us now, I hated deceiving you." 

"Remus told me all about you, but I didn't know what he is until Eileen showed up. Werewolves and vampires are things of fantasy for me, they never really existed." 

"Like wizards and witches?" Hermione cut in. 

"Yeah, just like that. Next thing you're gonna tell me mermaids are real." He half-heartedly joked. 

They looked at each other and cracked a smile. 

"What? They DO exist?" He exclaimed. 

"If you brought your aqualungs, maybe you'd find out." Harry teased. 

"Everyone should be getting settled in," Harry changed the subject quickly. "You're going to be rooming with my best mate, Ron Weasley." 

"I'm rooming with who?" Ron inquired with a mouth full of meat pie. 

"This is my best mate, Ron Weasley," Harry said as he grabbed his brother and pulled him into the room. "If you're not careful, his snoring will drive you nutters." 

"I do not snore!" 

"Ron, we can hear you all the way in the common room." Hermione jabbed. 

"And Eileen's going to be sharing a room with Hermione." Harry switched again and tried to look uninterested. 

"And all this time I thought you two had something going. You were totally inseparable all summer. You even shared an apartment, so what happened?" 

"Absolutely nothing happened, there were two bedrooms, and her parents knew we were together." 

"You don't have to try to fool me, if I were alone in an apartment all summer with a cute thing like her, I'd never come out to see the light of day." 

"Jake, Ron and Hermione are my two closest friends. Ron was safe with his family, she and I weren't safe here in the UK, and that's why we were in Florida, that's all. And we were doing some advanced study together," Harry stated as if he had rehearsed the conversation for just an occasion. To his relief, the fireplace flared and out stepped the Defense Professor. 

Harry and Hermione took that as a sign to go to the dungeons, with Ron heading off to find Luna, leaving the two adults to themselves. Eileen walked into the room, just as the three students left and waited until the door was shut. 

"Jake," she said with a grin as she threw her arms around his neck. "Have you thought about what we talked about last time?" 

"Yeah, it's been the only thing on my mind, well, one of the things," he said as they kissed deeply. 

"I've missed you. I'm glad you know. Now we don't have any secrets, right?" 

"No, none. But, have you heard the roomy assignments here? It's just like back in high school." 

"You seem to forget, these kids ARE in high school, or the equivalent. We'll just have to make the best of it." 

"Yeah, I'm in with this kid Ron and you're with Hermione," he replied as if they'd never get a chance alone. 

"So, I'm sharing a room with Hermione? And who's with Harry?" She asked with a grin. 

"He's alone." 

"Then I'll let you know when it's clear." She winked. 

"You mean he and…" 

"She's got this special connection with him; he suffered last year from visions and dreams that nearly sent him into shock every night. They haven't returned when she's near, so they've been together since the beginning of summer. And I can assure you nothing's happened." 

"He told you all this?" 

"She did, the night after his birthday. You'd better remember that night, or, I'll show you a trick or two." 

"Hmmm," he looked away as if lost in thought, "his birthday… Nope, don't remember a thing." 

She pushed him away and stomped his toe, with a mischievous look. 

"OWW! I _wish_ you'd stop stomping my foot." 

"Don't remember? Then I'll have to remind you, tonight." She whispered as she playfully nibbled his ear.

* * *

That night after all the guests had arrived, and the buffet table finally cleared, the members of this unique family bid each other a good night, and departed for their assigned rooms. When one young woman realized her things were missing, she waited until her roommate for the holiday had left to prepare for bed before she summoned the one responsible. 

"Dobby!" she called, and was immediately greeted by the small elf. 

"Yes, Mistress? Is something not to your liking?" he replied with a respectful bow. 

"Where are my things? I distinctly remember Harry tell you were they were to go." 

"Yes, Mistress, Dobby had done as Master instructed, Miss Madison's belongings were put in this room as Master instructed. Dobby unpacked Mistress' trunk where they belong in Mistress' room." 

"Where? I don't have a bloody thing." She hissed. 

"With Master Harry Potter, where else would Mistress' stay?" he asked slightly confused. 

"With Master Harry Potter? And why are you calling me Mistress?" 

"Dobby is only being respectful for the Mistress of the Manor," he replied with a bow. "Has Dobby made a mistake?" 

"No," she replied to the elf and kneeled to his level and touched his chin. "I'm not 'the Mistress', this is Harry's home, not mine." 

"Mistress is wrong, when Master Harry Potter and Mistress joind in the old ways; you became our Mistress, as is the law." 

"Dobby," her voice became firm, "Harry and I are not 'bonded', so I need my things put away properly." 

"Mistress is wrong, but Dobby will do as instructed." 

They heard footsteps outside in the hall, and the door began to open. 

"Do it in the morning, now I need to at least find my night clothes." 

Dobby snapped his fingers and presented her with her requested attire as the door opened. Eileen watched as the house-elf vanished. 

"You know, we don't have house-elves at home to retrieve our clothes, we tend to use a dresser," she teased. 

"Dobby is an old friend, and he seems to have misplaced my things." She replied casually. 

"Are you sure? House-elves don't make mistakes." 

Hermione simply left the room for the loo. When she returned a few minutes later, her cousin was already in bed, with a book propped up, reading.

* * *

He curled up in a ball in his bed, the first time in many months he went to bed alone. He wanted to charge into the room where she slept and sweep her into his arms, the thought of spending a single night without her was more then he wanted to bear. He attempted to refuse to let sleep claim him, knowing the horrors of his visions may return. He could still imagine her distinct smells and fragrances, he could feel her gentle touch on his arm; he even imagined he felt her curled up next to him stroking his hair. Her closeness was the only thing that comforted him during the summer and into the fall. He closed his eyes to return to a single night, in the moon light on an isolated beach. The curves and softness of her body still drove his senses mad with longing. She was his and he was hers, he wanted nothing else that that. He almost imagined she was there lying next to him. 

She felt his isolation while she lay trapped in her shared room to maintain the illusions they fought to build. The knot in her stomach tightened the longer she was apart from him, as if something dear to her was missing. She waited until her cousin feigned sleep before she silently slipped out of her bed and crossed the room to the adjacent door. As quietly as she could, she opened the door with a soft creek, and glided into his room. She knew if caught, she couldn't explain her presence there in his room, or his bed, but that didn't matter, the need to be with him was greater then the need for secrecy. She slid into his bed as if she were a ghost, curled up next to him and began to gently stoke his hair. He rolled over the see the blurred image he knew so well, and in the dark, their lips met. 

The magical dance continued as the man looked to the bed across the room, and heard a distinctive snore. As gingerly as he could, he sat up in the bed too small for a man of his stature. He swung his legs out from under the covers and both feet were soon planted on the floor. He rose; grabbing the bathrobe left at the foot of his bed and covered himself. Being a man accustom to living alone, the practice of wearing pajamas to bed ceased soon after he left college, but he conceded to the practice those times he was forced to share a room on his trips. He walked as quietly as he could in the dark, managing to jam his toe on the boy's mislaid shoes only once. He too left his room and crossed the hall, and waited outside the door until he heard a light creak of another door open and close, followed by the click of the lock. He took the cue and released the latch to open the door in front of him where he was greeted by a silencing 'shhh'. A grin crept over his face as he noticed the empty bed in the room, on tiptoes, crossed the room to the still occupied bed, and was warmly greeted. 

She listened for the slow rhythmic breathing of the girl she was sharing a room with for the week, and when she thought she was sure the other girl was fast asleep, she crept into the room next them. Her temporary roommate's brother was, unfortunately the only one soundly asleep that night. Breathing a heavy sigh, she crept to his bed, hoping he'd wake up without having to make too much noise. She kneeled at his side and lightly kissed his cheek. No response. She reached under the blanket and slipped in next to him, hoping that would wake him. Again, no response. She slipped her hand inside his shirt, to feel his firm chest, and ran her hand, around his side. He kept snoring soundly. Feeling slightly dejected, she released him and left his bed to return to her own room, only to hear giggles from the other side of her door. 

Stunned, she stood outside the room and tried vainly to hear whom she had in the room with her. She could only make out her voice, but the other was definitely that of a young man. She slumped to the floor, to wait for the voices and sounds of play to cease, and her roommate to fall asleep. She sat there for nearly an hour, waiting until she fell asleep at the door. The girl on the other side of the door laid in her bed, holding a small mirror, as she conversed to the image in it, each whispered their frustrations at the secrecy they kept and the promises of their fledgling romance. 

As dawn broke, the girl sleeping in the hall was the first to hear the stirring from the suites on the floor above, and as quietly as she could, she stood while pulling her stiffened joints straight, the leg she broke the year before sang out from the stiffness. She stole back into her room and slipped into her own bed, before her roommate woke. She did, however make enough noise outside while attempting to stand, and the noise from the rooms above woke the couple sleeping in the other room. He quickly stood, giving his lover a parting kiss, and stumbled across the darkened room, jamming his other toe. Before he began his manly exclamations the witch he had been with that night threw a silencing charm on him, letting him curse his way back to his own bed, hobbling on a sore foot. 

The commotion from the adjacent room woke Hermione from her peaceful slumber, and looked to Harry as he slept with his arms holding her tight. 

"Damn it, Harry, we overslept. I wanted to get back in my bed before anyone woke up." She jumped up, leaving a wildly blinking and slightly dazed Harry in his pajamas. She thought fast and grabbed a handful of books, to make a run for the downstairs library. Before she made it across the room, the joining door opened, and Eileen slipped in, wearing Jake's bathrobe. 

"Shhh, you'll wake the house, you'd better get in here before you folks get up." She called to her young cousin. 

"How?" 

"Shhh… we'll discuss this later, now you'd better go now, young lady." She whispered with the authority of Professor McGonagall. As quickly as she could, the young witch gave Harry one last kiss and ran to her room, closely followed by Eileen. 

"Now, would you like to explain why you spent the night in his room, young lady?" she inquired in a harsh whisper, already knowing the answer. 

"Me, what about you? That's Jake's bathrobe, if I'm not mistaken, how can you explain that?" She snapped back as quietly as she could. Apparently there did seem to be a double standard in place. 

She looked at the bathrobe she had on, and then to the one abandoned on the floor, and let loose a grin and a giggle. "You caught me, yeah he was here. And you forgot I know all about you two." 

"How? There's a…" 

"'Fidelius Charm'? And did you forget our talk after his birthday? Besides, that charm isn't strong enough to hide your feelings from a blood relative, no mater how distant. You parents must know how you feel about him." She said as they both sat on Hermione's unused bed. 

"Yes, they know, I told them when we returned, but, then why didn't his Aunt notice?" 

"My guess is she has never really known love. If I remember this charm correctly, you can only see through the charm if you've been in love." 

"Like you and Jake?" 

"Yes, if it wasn't for the two of you, who knows if we would have ever cross that bridge." 

"To admit you like each other?" Hermione teased. 

"To admit we belong together, like you and Harry." The older woman replied. They sat, chatted, and giggled like two schoolgirls comparing first dates, instead of a student and teacher discussing improprieties. 

Harry quickly threw on a bathrobe and found his glasses. He stood at the door waiting to hear the scolding he expected. Instead, after listening to the muffled giggles, he shrugged his shoulders and left to his private bath. He showered, dressed, went back to the door, and cautiously knocked. 

"Come in Harry," Hermione called. 

As he walked in her room, the schoolgirl giggles continued while he stood there in a near state of confusion. "Harry, it's ok," Hermione said as she reached to him and pulled him to sit next to her. "She'd worked it all out, but she hasn't told anyone." 

"Worked out what?" 

"You two, it's not that difficult to figure out." 

He stood feeling concerned that others knew their secret; his only thoughts were for her safety. "Listen, 'Professor' if anything happens to her…" 

"Do you really think I'd hurt my own cousin, Harry? That sort of thing never happens." 

"Did you tell her how Sirius died? And who killed him?" he said coldly to Hermione. It was apparent she had forgotten that one detail. 

"Bellatrix… Harry, I forgot." She tightened her grip on his hand and turned to her cousin, "Listen Eileen, I understand why Harry's angry," she began as she started to rub her palm on her leg. "You know all about Sirius, his cousin Bellatrix was the one that killed him." 

"And they weren't that distant," he added with a venom in his voice. "No one was to know about us. I don't trust anyone but her." Harry stated as she held both his hands, she's seen his raw power when he became angry, and she knew she was the only one who could calm him. 

"I can understand that, Harry, believe me, no one will find out from me, I can't say anything anyway, the 'Fidelius Charm' prevents me just as it prevents you. Only your secret keeper can tell an outsider. I can't even tell Jake if I wanted to." 

"How can I trust you? You've lied to us all summer," his voice grew to a guttural growl. "How do I know you won't betray us like that rat Pettegrew?" Hermione could sense an anger grow in him; she could feel his magical aura radiate, something she's never felt from him before. It had been a long time since he's lost his temper; she knew he had been on edge for so long waiting for something to happen and now a seemingly minor event was pushing him to the edge. 

"Harry, stop…" she pleaded. "It's ok that she knows." 

"You let Jake interrogate us that night and you knew? You've lied and deceived us." Hermione tried to pull him back to his senses; she pulled on his arms until he was staring at her instead of Eileen. She had to calm him as only she could. 

"Harry, it's ok, I told her at the beach. Eileen, you'd better leave. Harry STOP…" she released his hands to hold his face. "Shhh… calm down… remember you left her for me to handle." 

"Mione? But she's lied to us; I told you I won't take any risks." His voice still sharp and biting, but he began listening to her pleas. 

"So what would you do, kill me?" Eileen demanded as she managed to pick up her wand. 

"Don't, BOTH of you STOP. Eileen he CAN and will. Harry, if you love me, leave her alone, please." She threw her arms around his neck and managed a soft 'please' in his ear, as she could feel his anger ebb. 

"Mione, she can't tell any one, or so help me I will. I won't let anyone hurt you. But she knows. She could reveal us." The charge she felt radiate from his body flowed harmlessly through her and began to dissipate. 

"Harry, I won't. She means as much to me as she does to you. You don't know everything. Please sit and let me explain." Hermione still held him, wanting to protect them both, she knew Harry's powers now, and as terrifying as they seemed, he was reluctant to use them. She also knew he would never hurt her. He finally sat with her tightly holding him for reassurance. 

"My father was killed watching over her and her parents seven years ago. It was my duty to keep her entire family safe. It was our family tradition. Not all families are like those others." She began as she laid her wand down as a sign of peace. 

"Then you knew back then she was a witch?" 

"No, we didn't, she was only ten at the time. My father was watching her family when he was attacked. No one saw the attacker, but everyone knew it was a dark wizard. I was only twenty-four and just finished school, I had a career lined up to teach charms, but when daddy was killed, I became their guardian and studied the dark arts to avenge him. I lived in an apartment near them, and when she received her letter, I was as shocked as she was." 

"Do you have any idea who killed him? Or why?" Harry asked, beginning to take an active interest now. 

"Yes, he was what you call a death-eater here. I tracked his magic signature, but he was killed by one of your people. Some guy with one leg." 

"Mad-Eye!" they both exclaimed. 

"Is there any reason why he attacked your father?" Harry asked. 

"They tried to recruit him; he had started to play along at the time, and sent messages home that were cryptic. But he was discovered and killed." 

"Who tried to recruit him and how did they know he was there?" 

"I have no idea how they knew, but they didn't know about Hermione, no one knew who she is until she received her letter." 

"But why was your father and then you there to protect, me?" 

"I don't know, he died before he told me that much of the family history, just it was a tradition that we watched over your side, I know it went back at least 150 years, when my side left England for America. I was shocked when Alex called out of the blue last year and introduced himself, I knew who he was, of course, and welcomed your family with open arms. But I was surprised when you stayed here; Alex said you were worried sick about a friend, I guessed it was Harry." 

"He had a lot of difficulty dealing with Sirius' death; I couldn't leave him even though he tried to push me out of his life." She moved an arm around the small of his back and looked into his eyes, "I'm glad he let me back in." 

"I'm glad you tried. Eileen, I apologize for before, she's all that's important to me, you have no idea what she means to me. I know she believes and trusts you, and for now, that's enough for me." 

"Thanks, now, no one else knows what I've told you, I don't think your headmaster knows all of it, so I want to keep this between us, keep it in our family. And Harry, because you're important to Hermione, you have to be included in our family too. I've never seen two people as devoted to each other before. Now, I think we all had better get dressed, I believe your things are in his room." 

Hermione nodded and left to shower, leaving Harry alone with Eileen. He sat there, now uneasy, as she was still his Professor, and they shared a secret no one else knew. "Professor, what do you know about the legend of 'The Lost Witch'? She's been obsessed with it; she believes this lost witch will help me defeat Voldemort." 

"Yes, I've heard the same stories as a child. They are just fanciful tales as ancient as time itself." 

"Could she be that witch? It fits, she's brilliant and she does come from an old wizard family, same as you." 

"I don't think so, as far as I know my side's been watching hers only for a couple hundred years, that legend's more then 500 years old. No, it's not possible. Now, unless you want to watch me dress, and deal with a jealous boyfriend, I suggest you go join her." 

Harry cracked the first smile since that morning but before he left for his rooms he had one last question. "What about Jake? So you two have been getting on then?" 

"That is none of your business young man, but, if you must know, yes, we are." 

"Then I'll see you both at breakfast." He said as he retreated to his room and to Hermione. She showered quickly and Harry waited for her to dress before they left together for the kitchen in the basement. 

Downstairs they were witness to several heated discussions, Ron, had received the brunt of the action, Luna and Jake both complained about his snoring, Luna kept complaining about a stiff leg, and Ginny seemed to be daydreaming in another world. Life seemed as normal as any could hope for. Eileen and Jake abandoned all pretenses, much to the surprise of the three of the students, none of them expected to see a professor behaving like a love sick fifth year.

* * *

The next several days passed building with the seasonal excitement and decorating the mansion with tinsel and baubles and paper chains. A tree soon joined the decorations and every person in the home joined in the week long party that ensued to make that tree as spectacular as ever. They all spent the days and nights carol-singing and gorging themselves on a nightly basis with the delicacies prepared by under the close scrutiny of Molly Weasley. Every meal's preparation began the same way, with Molly chasing the resident house elves away to prepare the meal herself. Dobby had brought Winky and another elf, Dash, into the service of the Potter homes, each excited to be in the service of the Great Harry Potter. Winky and Dash remained at Black Manor as the two permanent elves, while Dobby appointed himself Harry's personal elf, following Harry back to Hogwarts to be there when he was called. 

The home never seemed more alive, as friends, all Order members came to visit throughout the week. Harry played down his role as host and Master of the Manor, to become just Harry, a role he preferred. Every person staying in his home he felt were his family, not just friends and he treated them as such. His and Hermione's love for each other remained concealed, and no one noticed the time they spent together. 

On Christmas day, after everyone exchanged gifts and laughed at the over-stuffed stockings hung on the mantle for Father Christmas, Albus arrived, with a flare from the fire, he stepped into the room, just in time for the Christmas Lunch. 

Molly had fussed with Dash about the Christmas Lunch arrangements; she had eventually won that bout that morning and worked to prepare a traditional Christmas Lunch of turkey with stuffing and crispy bacon and gravy, chipolatas, roast potatoes and parsnips, sprouts and broccoli. The ensuing culinary battle lasted longer then anyone had expected. If this were a prelude to the upcoming conflicts, the combatants engaged at this conflict would have surely lost the war. Within minutes after the debris settled, the table had been cleared of the participants. 

Everyone remained in the lounge barley able to move; Hermione sat between her parents on the sofa her head tucked into her father's side, with Harry in a wing-back chair directly next to them with his feet up on the corner of the table between them, Ron and Luna on the floor in front of the fireplace supporting each other, on the setae opposite Harry, Jake and Eileen sat in a comfortable position, she leaned back into his chest while his arms loosely wrapped her. The elder Weasleys were both otherwise occupied with the mundane activities of the household; the scene was as warming to any visitor as the fire on a cold night. 

Albus had entered the room, after a brief conversation with several of the order members also in attendance. He had an announcement of personal importance to several people in the group, an announcement he wouldn't allow to wait any longer. 

"My friends and I can say that from deep within my heart, I find I have a few words of importance to convey to you all, but to a few in particular. I have been considering certain developments over the past few months. The news has been quiet, no reports or sightings of attacks. This is not to say Voldemort has given up. I believe he is forming an attack soon. But that isn't of concern at this joyful time. We all know what is at stake here and to that end, every person in this room will have a role to play to that end. Jake and Eileen are both new to our group, and I wish to welcome them both formally into our organization. Mr. Stevens here is not like us, but he is as committed to the cause as any of us. I would like to welcome him formally as the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix. It would be less likely to notice a random person such as Jake than he would the parents of one of Harry's best friends." He reported as he nodded to the Grangers. 

"Jake, that's bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, but the ancient wizard stopped the congratulations suddenly. 

"If you please, that is not all the news we have to celebrate. I believe there is something you wanted to say." 

The man nodded his reply; Eileen sat up and looked pleased at the decision and announcement as he stood and faced the group of people he too looked on as family. 

"First, thanks, Albus, I hope any way I can help will make some difference. I've learned a lot about things new to me while I've been here. I've also relearned things that were dear to me. Next, I'm sure everyone knows the only things in life you regret, are the risks that you didn't take. Risks I took to find someone I missed, risks that landed me in your midst like a king mackerel on the deck of a fishing boat." 

He turned to Eileen and held his hand to her. "I knew I was in love with this woman nearly since I first met her, I once told a good friend that she's the woman I've been looking for all my life." He pulled her to her feet in one swift motion and dropped to his knee. "My love, you know you are my best friend. You know that I'd do anything for you and I won't let any thing come between us. My love for you is a gift given freely, willingly, and without expectation." He reached into his pocket, produced a small worn box, and gingerly opened it. 

"Love lets us see normal things in an extraordinary way and in our case, love has let me see extraordinary things in an ordinary, and normal way. I have carried this since we first met, before I knew about your extraordinary abilities, and I am finally ready to ask you the one question I've never been able to ask, will you marry me?" 

At that instant, the witch standing in front of him lost all strength in her knees and fell onto his knee. Barely audible, she whispered into his ear one word. "Yes." 


	19. Special Gifts

**Chapter 18 - Special Gifts**

The day before everyone left Grimmauld Place back for school and their respective homes, Harry sat alone in his suite. Hermione had just left for a shower and he knew the adjacent room was still occupied. He slipped on his bathrobe and lightly knocked on the door.

"Eileen? Can I come in for a moment?"

He heard some rustling from the other side and some muffled voices."

"I need to speak to Jake too, if he's there."

"Ok, Harry."

He opened the door to find Eileen still under the covers, and Jake had obviously dressed quickly, now he was wearing her bathrobe. Harry smirked at their shared predicament before he started. "Jake, I need to ask you to do something. Hermione can't know, and I'll make sure Dumbledore agrees."

"What, you want me to kill some one?" He joked.

"No, nothing like that, yet. It's her parents. I'd feel better if someone Voldemort doesn't know watched over them, just in case he tried something. They can't know you're there; it may give you away. I'll have Dumbledore make some arrangements for you nearby."

"Look, Harry, he's got other people like you watching them and your family."

"True, however, Voldemort knows them all. I believe that gives you an edge. We'll get you pictures of those we know work for him. An added detail is I don't believe they are as well versed in firearms, since they are outlawed here."

"Have you talked to Hermione about this?" Eileen asked.

Harry shook his head in reply. "No, I think the fewer people that know the better. So far only the three of us know. I'll ask Dumbledore so there will only be four that know. And don't tell her I asked you, I really don't want her to be concerned."

"Sure. Since it'll make you feel better, I'll keep an eye on them, and they won't know I'm out there. Looks like I can put that training I got from Uncle Sam to good use."

Harry looked slightly puzzled at his comment, but largely ignored it and let out a sigh of relief. He knew Order members were watching any one that may be targets. "Thank you, Jake. I know you will do everything you can. It makes me feel a bit better. I'd best get back."

He returned to his room just as she was stepping out of the shower. He had one more errand to complete that day before everyone left, and he needed to do it without her.

* * *

Shortly after the Christmas holidays, they found themselves alone in their common room. Ron was out with Luna. Harry and Hermione were both happy that Ron had found happiness. 

Each stolen minute they had together was more precious then the last. They knew they couldn't express more then the emotional bond they have built or openly show their feelings. That night, in each other's arms they were almost caught asleep in the common room when Ron returned. If it wasn't for her forethought to leave a stack of books open on the table next to them, the situation could have been worse.

"Hey you two get a room…"

"Huh, oh, Ron. We were, umm, reading advanced spell blocking when we both kinda nodded off."

"Yeah, right" he muttered under his breath.

"I thought you and Luna were… planning on a late night."

"Yeah, we were, but Filch was on the prowl. Besides, those benches outside are bloody COLD! If only Luna wasn't in Ravenclaw we could have met here."

"Ummm, yea, we all could have had a go at some counter-curses for the DA…" Hermione tried to change the subject.

"Well… maybe we should have gone to the Room of Requirement instead of the gardens. Night Harry, Hermione…" Ron turned upstairs to his room, but the smirk on his face made the two wonder if the Fidelius Charm was still working.

"Night Ron."

"Yeah, I'm going to turn in too in a bit." Harry added.

Hermione waited 'til the door shut. "That was close, we either have to tell him or be more careful."

"I'd rather be careful, I want you safe, I want you happy, I… just…want you…"

"Harry, I want you too, I need you."

He pulled her back into his arms, leaned into her and softly caressed her shoulder with his lips. His strong arms gently held her as to say 'I'll never let you go'. His hands wandered over her firm body, as a moan of their passion escaped her lips. They both felt the frustration of the situation and yearned to finally relieve the tension. She ran her fingers through his hair as she's done hundreds of times since the summer. In her mind she's ready for him, and he's ready for her, but… but this is not the time, they both knew their passion must wait. If they consummate their love, there could be dire consequences. That strong of a force could reveal them.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye as she lay there with him. She was ready and willing, again. He made his choice again, an adult choice. At seventeen, they were both physically ready and willing, and the emotional bond they forged would last their life time, however long or short that may be. At seventeen, they were ready, but past experience has taught at least one of them patience.

* * *

The next month sped by without event, and in the privacy of the common room, Harry and Hermione cuddled for a few minutes of peace and quite. 

"Harry, the Valentine's dance is next week. I know we can't let anyone know, but I'd be extremely jealous if you went with someone else. Were you planning on going?"

"Well, I thought about it, and there was someone I was going to ask, but I don't know how to ask her."

"WHAT? You were going to go without me? HOW COULD YOU?"

"Relax; do you REALLY think I'd go out with someone else? I wanted to ask you but I know we can't go as a couple."

"Stupid git…" She pushed him off the sofa.

"I guess I deserve that." He stood and sat next to her, lacing his arms around her waist. "Um, Hermione? I want to let Ron in on our secret. Not telling him is killing me. He really deserves to know."

"You know we have to wait… until You-know-who makes his move."

"I know, it's just I feel like we're deceiving him." He leaned back pulling her so she was resting with her back to his chest, and his arms around her middle. They sat in silence for several minutes, feeling relaxed and comfortable just sitting with each other. He broke the silence first, "Well if we can't go to the dance as a couple, may I at least escort you to the dance?" he asks with a mock swishing bow.

"Most certainly, my love."

"Speak of the devil, there's Ron. Who do you think he's taking?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who else, besides Luna, those two have become a real item, it's drawn the attention off us."

"He did tell me that when school's over he had big plans. I wonder if he's thinking what I'm thinking."

She slipped out of his embrace, to keep the illusion and called for their friend, "Hey WEASLEY" she called.

"There you guys are, been lookin' all over for ya. Luna is worried about you two; I mean you are the only two that haven't been dating anyone."

A smile whiffed over two of the trio.

"Well with all the studying for our N.E.W.T.s. and everything, there just hasn't been time." She replied in typical Hermione fashion.

"Sure... right… anyway, Luna's been trying to match you two up, and what really strange is everyone she asks flatly turns her down. It's like there's a spell over you two keeping you from finding a date. It's not good. Take it from me, it's the best feeling."

"Yes I know, umm, I mean, I guess so."

"Harry, this is crazy." She slipped out of her seat, walked to the fireplace, tossed in a handful of floo powder, and called into the fireplace for the Headmaster.

"Albus, can we speak to you for a minute?"

"Certainly, my dear, I'll be there in a few minutes," came the reply.

"Since when were you on a first name basis with _him_?" Ron looked at her in shock.

"Well, mate. It's complicated. And only he can answer that."

Puzzled, Ron sat down between the pair to wait for the headmaster to arrive.

A flash of green fire burst from the fireplace and the ancient wizard stepped out of the flames, with the bounce of a teenager.

"What can I do for you Mr. Weasley?"

"Ummm, sir, it was Hermione that called you."

"Yes, but I see there are unanswered questions. I want you to remember who's waiting to strike, and because he's still out there, Harry and Hermione have had a… Confundus Charm over them the past year to help shield their clandestine activities from Voldemort." Ron squirmed at the name. "Further if they so choose, I will include those they select. And I suppose that is why they called me here. Is that correct?" Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"Then I suppose it's time for Mr. Weasley to read this note." And he produced an envelope addressed to _'Mr. Ronald Weasley, Head Boy/Girl Common Room'_. "Remember once you read this, you too will be under the charm and you cannot reveal the contents to anyone. That is to include Miss Lovegood."

"O-Ok, professor." He pried the envelope open and removed the parchment inside.

_Mr. Ronald Weasley_

_Head Boy/Girl Common Room_

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are in love._

"WHAT!" he jumped up out of his seat. Hardly believing what the note said, he read it again. "I can't believe this;" as the note burst into flames and vanished.

He looks at his two closest friends, and saw something he'd never noticed between them, a sparkle in their eyes when they look at each other.

"WHEN?"

"It happened early in the summer. We both knew we have to hide our feelings until, well, after Harry and V-Vol--- after the prophecy is fulfilled. Harry wanted to tell you so many times, and we thought now is the right time."

"Now that you know," Hermione continued, "you understand that when others see us together it will look like we are just friends, not as you can see us." At that she stood up, walked to Ron and gave him a hug and an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I see that the three of you have some catching up to do, I'll be on my way." And with that, their close friend Albus, left them.

"I thought I did notice a change in you, mate. You really pulled it off."

"Ron, we want to spend the Valentine's Dance together but it could draw too much attention. Harry will 'escort' me since as you noted we're the only unattached people in our class."

"Except for that worthless git Malfoy."

Hermione gave Harry a glare to remind him about another secret he's been hiding from Ron.

"Well, yes, but I don't expect he'll show, not after what's happened between him and his family. So the plan is Harry and I will arrive together, and we want you and Harry to 'pair' up like you did at the Yule Ball. I'll keep Luna busy, you two can still dance together, but I'll play the 'wall flower' and Harry and I will be able to share a couple dances, it'll look like 'pity'."

The night of the Dance brought the trio together like in their early days. Harry and Ron dressed in their best robes, at which Harry looked at the condition of his best friend and brother's dress robe.

"Still wearing Bill's hand-me-downs? I thought I told you to get some new robes."

"Don't worry about it; I'm use to it, besides, when we finish school this year, I plan to train up with you to be an Auror too. I've managed to pull up my grades with Luna's help."

"Yeah, but that's not going to help tonight." He pulled a parcel that had been delivered earlier and handed it to his best friend. "For you, for tonight; and to say 'I'm sorry for the deceit', I hope you understand. And I want you to be the shining star tonight, at least with Luna. You two seem too been as much involved as Hermione and I."

Ron opened the package, and removed a stunning robe, Crimson red with gold borders and trim, and over the right side of his chest, the Gryffindor crest and over his left, his own family crest.

"Mate, I can't…"

"Stop, I want you to look your best. Let tonight be a special night for all of us." The two young men gave each other an affectionate hug, reinforcing their bond and their friendship.

"Harry, I want you to know I will always be there for you whenever you need me."

They left Ron's room to join Hermione in the common area, Luna being a Ravenclaw and not even a prefect; they had to meet her elsewhere. Hermione had her hair under control with liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She wore it in an elegant French braid that wrapped down her neck. She had mascara, clear lip-gloss and a bit of eye shadow that was almost invisible, and a natural beauty blossomed as she matured in the past years. With her hair managed and elegantly dressed, Ron noticed what Harry knew all too well, she had an aura unsurpassed as she finally displayed a figure not of the clumsy schoolgirl, but that of a young woman in her prime. Her gown was a light powder blue that flowed from just off her shoulders down her body, into a train behind her. Her school robes really didn't flatter her developing figure. At eighteen, she had the body of a goddess in Harry's eyes.

An approving smile came over Harry, while Ron just let out a whistle. "WOW! Hermione? What happened? Mate, I can see why you'd want to keep her a secret!"

"Just don't let Luna see you looking at my girl like that!"

"Give us a couple minutes, would you?" He said over his shoulder as he strolled over to his beauty.

"Did I tell you lately that I love you?" she asked, beating him to the punch.

"You always take the words right out of my mouth. I have everything ready; Ron was so shocked he couldn't say a word."

"I'm glad he didn't get offended, you know how proud he is."

"Yes, but I told him I want tonight to be a special night for him, to have what we found."

"Come on. Let's go get your girl!"

The trio left the common room through a passageway into the Gryffindor common room, then through the portrait hole.

Waiting outside the Ravenclaw dormitories, Luna started to grow impatient. Then she saw the three close friends arm in arm, gliding toward her. She began to feel left out, seeing how happy the three were. She's noticed a change over her boyfriend in the past week; he's become… different. The worst thoughts raced through her head all week. She secretly wished Harry and Hermione would just go away.

"Harry, Hermione are you joining us?"

"Yeah, I asked them along, seeing as, umm no one else wanted to go with them."

"Fine," and the chill began to spread.

"Guys, I think we'll catch up to you in the Great Hall."

"OK, see you there."

Hermione and her 'escort' for the evening left Ron and Luna alone in the hallway.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The ice flow continued.

"Are you mad I was with Harry and Hermione? We are close you know."

"Yes, I know. And where did you get that robe? Did you steal the money from Gringotts?"

"Is that what's bothering you? No, it's from Harry. He wanted to tell me how much I mean to them, I mean him. Let's go and enjoy ourselves."

"Will you be hanging around them all night too? They didn't want my help in finding them dates so they must not care what I feel for your friends."

"No. They said they've been studying for their N.E.W.T.s. and haven't had time for romance. She's got him really working hard." He couldn't tell her the real reason.

"Well then fine, if that's all it is. Please tell me that we won't end up like that. Books and studying becoming more important then us."

"I promise. Now, can we go? The buffet's already started."

SLAP! He deserved that. He tried to lighten up the mood to get her downstairs.

"OWWW! Want was that for?"

"For leaving me here waiting for ten minutes." The ice broke and she grabbed him by the collar of his cloak, pulled him down to her level and replaced the light slap mark with lipstick imprints. "Now can we go, you big git…"

They entered the hall with the dance in full bloom.

"May I have the first dance?"

"Yes… And I'd have kicked you if you asked anyone else!"

Ron and Luna raced off to the floor leaving the other two alone by the buffet. "Looks like they're beginning to enjoy the night. Shall we?"

"Umm… OK, but you have to promise to watch those big feet of yours. And try not to look like you're enjoying it too much."

"Whatever you say Hermione, my dear."

The dance progressed and the two couples danced together and with each other's partners looking to all like four school friends enjoying the evening.

When a slow number started, Harry turned to Hermione and took her by the hand. "No… it'll look bad."

"I don't care." And he sprung another surprise for the night. He pulled her behind a drape, and retrieved his father's invisibility cloak. "We'll simply hide from everyone." He draped the familiar cloak over each other and slid onto the dance floor.

"Thank you… I'll remember this night forever." She felt his strong embrace hold her close; she put her head on his chest to feel his heart beat. "I love you."

Professor Dumbledore watching the student's activities only smiled and gave a slight wink.

Ron and Luna were nearing exhaustion from the dancing. Ron had his own surprise. "Let's cut out for some fresh air."

"Whew… OK… Lead the way."

"There's a quiet spot I know. Come with me…"

They slipped out without being seen, worked their way to a dark classroom off the main hall. He pulled his wand; "LUMOS" and the wand illuminated the room, empty except for an overstuffed sofa.

"Did you plan this, to get me alone?" she blushed in his muscular arms. Being on the Quidditch team with Harry the past couple years helped fill him out to a handsome athletic man.

"Well, I did think about it."

She embraced his lips with hers in a soul searching passionate kiss. The kind that screams 'NOW you fool.'

He guided her to the sofa and as they sat, he had to force her away.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, that's just it. It's almost perfect. I want to make it absolutely perfect."

"It is perfect you stupid lug."

They embraced and enjoyed a series of passionate kisses forgetting time.

Back at the dance Hermione looked for Ron. "That stupid git said he'd be here. Any idea where they are?"

"Well, I have an idea," he replied as she spied a well-known twinkle in his eye.

"Shhhh… not here, later." She put a finger to his lips.

* * *

The end of the dance found two of the three returning to their private common area as they passed a statue very few knew his a passage way out of the Castle. Just as they passed it, Harry took a quick look over his shoulder, and around the side of the stature, and pulled Hermione into the shadows. She gave him a startled look as he covered her lips with his, the passion and fire in his attention to her that night was unsurpassed. After a few minutes they released from their passion as she settled into his arms. 

"I couldn't wait. You're far too enticing to ignore any longer." He whispered to her.

"Harry, not here, we need to be careful. Just wait a few more minutes."

She slipped from behind the stature first still holding his hand as he followed. They quickened their pace to the privacy of their bedroom. Once there; they fell to the bed and continued their dance, the passion and fire grew with each passing second. They were finding themselves becoming more intimate each time they attacked each other. It had become harder with each expression of passion to stop.

"Hermione…wait. I want you more then you'll know. I love you now and forever. I always want you with me, but if we don't stop… I-- we could loose more then I'm willing to risk."

"Harry, no… I don't want you to stop… I don't want to be safe anymore, I just want you…"

"I… won't risk your life. I want us to be together forever. You told me once that 'You'll know what to do when it's time', I want to make that decision for more then that dream."

Frustrated again, she heaved a heavy sigh at their predicament and his resolve and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

Her head never moved from his shoulder, but she still felt him nod his head.

"When you said you wanted to have children with me, were you serious?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I've never been more serious."

"What do you want? A boy or girl?"

He hardly paused before he replied with a renewed spirit in his voice. "Both, lots of them, enough to put the Weasleys to shame, a dozen or more."

"Harry! Really, what do you want?"

"I think I'd like a girl. One exactly like you so I could watch her grow; it would be like watching that part of your life that I missed. I remember your stories with your father, and I wish I had been there to share it with you. But I also want a boy, too, to carry the Potter name and someone I could teach to fly."

They lay locked together, he could sense her longing. She wanted far more and she wanted it now. It made her sad that she must wait longer for him, and she feared if the battle ended badly that they may never truly know each other as lovers. He move away, but still held her hands, pulling her to the edge of the bed, as he stood over her.

"I have one question to ask tonight. It's been on my mind for a while. A Valentine's present if you will." He reached into his pocket with his left hand, and pulled out a closed fist. He held her left hand in his other, raised it to his lips, and kissed each finger and then her palm, which still bore his scar's mirror. He held her hand and dropped to his knees, opening his other hand revealing a simple ring with a single stone. "This belonged to my mother; Albus returned it to me before Christmas. He must have known what's been on my mind these days. Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"

"Marry you? Are you serious? Me? Us? Harry… Yes, I will…I always would..." she threw her arms around his neck in a fevered passion

"I have already asked your father and he told he trusts you to make your own choice."

"You asked my father?"

"Yes," he said as he felt himself blush. "I asked him for your hand at Christmas. I wanted to wait until tonight to ask you, but I think he would have liked to see your face when I asked you."

"I'm certain he's happy, he does look on you as a son, and I know they will welcome you into our family."

"We need to wait until after we finish school and this bloody prophecy is fulfilled, I won't have your running in fear all your life."

"I know. I can't wait to be rid of this charm so I can tell the world 'I LOVE HARRY and I'm going to be Hermione Potter!'" She placed the ring on her left hand, it was a perfect fit, and vowed to never remove it. Because of the Fidelius Charm, only those allowed in the circle would see this development or the ring.

The kisses that began between the young lovers were uncontrollable.


	20. Spring

**Chapter 19 - Spring **

They hid their engagement from the rest of the world; Albus, Eileen and Ron were the only ones to know this new development, they hesitated to let her parent's know. Harry had asked Ron to stand up for him at their wedding, an honor that Ron agreed to unconditionally.

The school year had been, for the most part, quiet and uneventful, the news from the outside world had also been subdued. Harry's depression and bitterness had disappeared and he was the happiest he ever had been. Hermione, too, was happy and excited with her new life.

There was only one problem; Hermione couldn't stop obsessing over her true heritage. After the revelations from Professor Dumbledore, she spent many hours scouring the archives in the school's library. She had several new clues; mostly the witch hunts of the mid 15th century. She did have her resource that provided her with any document she requested. Her latest supply of information contained specific names and dates of people involved in the era hunts. Much of this information had long since been purged from England's libraries and much of the details were too painful to be remembered in the wizarding world. This information she requested was obtained from a resource in a foreign country, all she had to do was request the information from a specific source.

Her research showed England, unlike the rest of Europe, was not as quick to execute those accused of witchcraft until the end of the sixteenth century. Only three were executed in Dorset during 1578, 36 people executed at Kilkenny, Ireland that same year, and 18 were killed at St. Oses, England, in 1582. There were persecutions of many people, muggle and witch alike in the years before the executions began, most ended in confessions forced by extreme torture leading to physical mutilation. Her research into the witch hunts also showed the executions began with influences from the other side of the channel. Germany had been the strongest influence to other countries in persecutions and executions during that time.

She read case after case that had been prosecuted in the few years before the infamous _Malleus maleficarum_ (The Hammer of Witches) was published by Catholic inquisition authorities in 1485 to 1486. It had been described as a "witch hunter's manual" that included specific questions and recommended punishments. No copies of that volume exists in any magical school or library, she resorted to using her secret source for a copy. Her only real clues to her own history were two names and an approximate year just before that manual was first authored.

She read about the methods used during the time, and cringed at the graphic descriptions and misconceptions found in it. The details of the devices used to simply inflict pain on the victim reminded her of the methods employed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. One such description stayed with her:

_Scottish Persecutions of 1591 of the North Berwick Witches; the servant girl Gilly Duncan, was a local healer in the village with skills and knowledge to help the sick and injured. Her master who suspected her abilities to be from witchcraft, had her arrested, tortured with thumbscrews also known as pilliwinks, her head twisted and jerked in a rope, her neck had nearly been broken by those actions. She confessed to witchcraft and named other several other people as witches, most famously Agnes Sampson and Dr. John Fian. King James VI examined Agnes himself, had her stripped, shaved, searched for the Devil's Mark, and tortured with the witch's bridle; an iron instrument with four sharp prongs forced into the mouth, so that two prongs pressed against the tongue, and the two others against the cheeks. Dr. Fian, a local schoolmaster was tortured with pilliwinks, and then the "bootes", devices where the confined legs were squeezed by wedges pounded in gaps. After confessing and showing contrition, Fian managed to escape. But was captured and examined by the king himself, Fian remained obstinate in refusing to admit to witchcraft. The king had Fian tortured by having his fingernails pulled off, then pins pushed into the wounds, up to their heads. Still refusing, he was once again put into the bootes, where his legs were permanently maimed, the blood and marrow gushing forth profusely. The king took a personal interest since a plot against his life seemed to be part of the witch conspiracy. Condemned for the crime of witchcraft, Dr. Fian and Anges Sampson, and others were strangled then had their bodies burned._

She continued to dig through the historical documents her source provided, until she found a partial transcription of a young woman accused of witchcraft. This one was in the correct year, 1479, and the names on the reproduction of the cover sheet matched. The names on the original document were partially obscured, but she could read the name Madison quite clearly. The other names appeared to be the inquisitors and judges.

_In the Year of Our Lord 1479. We in the parish of East Barnet, where reigns his grace, Earl and Bishop Clement Augustus Rebus._

_These records detail the accused, one Hermia Madison, a simple peasant woman living alone on a small farm inherited from her parents, having one brother, Haimon Madison living in an unknown parish._

_The recent rumors those practicing the back art of witchcraft have swept through the parish. The parish priest had mentioned an event in the sermon of the past Sunday, August 20, 1479 involving the accused._

_The charges brought forth upon the accused are the direct and indisputable proof of the events of the days prior, of tales related at the market within the square. The reports consisted of a group of the local men a bewitched under a spell to do the bidding as sexual servants to the devil himself. One victim provided the name of Hermia Madison, the witch accused of forcing one man to perform unnatural acts with his own wife. She too claimed to bewitch by the accused in relating the acts performed to others of her gender. These tales having been over heard by the parish priest related to his grace, Earl and Bishop Clement Augustus Rebus for trial and judgment._

_The interviews with the parties under this spell of the devil concluded on August 31, 1479 resulting in the arrest of the accused on September the first of that same year. The transcriptions that follow detail the accused interviews and subsequent confessions on September the 19th 1479._

The torture of the young woman left her with more then a queasy feeling, the descriptions and use of the devices left more then an impression, since this was not a fanciful fiction, but details of the pain of a family member. Armed with this new information, she dug deeper about the parties referred in the document and recovered limited information about the judge. She quickly requested all information on the judge mentioned and put her early research aside. Harry and Ron were soon to return from a late Quidditch practice in preparation for the last match of the year with Slytherin. She had talked about her research with Harry, as he did promise to help her discover her past.

She compiled all her research into a concise and detailed outline of events. She completed her essay when the two teammates finally returned from their practice. They were quick and eager to help her and joined Hermione in their private common room. Ron had also promised her to help with this task after he learned of her new heritage.

Harry read through everything she discovered first, before passing that text to Ron, he noted there was no mention of these events in any book or manuscript they found in their home country. Most of her information came through a source at the United States' Library of Congress. They all read through the stack of notes and earmarked pages before anyone commented.

"So, in a nut-shell, she was accused, tortured and confessed to witchcraft because some bloke shagged his wife?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, pitiful excuse to do what they did to the poor girl. I cried as I read about the devices they used."

"Um… Hermione? This guy's name, the Earl of what ever, is this really his last name?" Harry asked, he felt there was something about the name that struck him.

"I think so. I was going to try and find out more about him, but I have to wait until I hear from my resource again."

"His name's 'Rebus', right?" He called as he left for their storage room. He had a few packing crates of old school books from his early days. He returned momentarily carrying a large muggle volume.

"Yes?"

"Just a sec," Harry thumbed through a massive muggle dictionary he retrieved from his room. "Here, 'Rebus a noun, a puzzle where you decode a message consisting of pictures representing syllables and words', and here it's listed as a synonym for 'mystery'. Mystery also has as a synonym, 'rune'."

"And," Hermione picked up the thought. "A rune is 'a similar character in another alphabet, sometimes believed to have magic powers', or magic and witchcraft."

"And there's this," Harry added after flipping through the book, "'mystery' is also listed as a synonym for 'riddle'

"Could he be…" Harry started the though.

"…an ancestor…" Ron added.

"…of Tom Riddle?" Hermione finished the shared thought.

"That would mean, his family was responsible for what happened to your family." Ron added.

Harry added a mental note to add yet another reason to remove Riddle from existence. He reached to Hermione, to console her as this news was truly startling, but she pushed him off.

"What's done is done." She muttered. "I'm sure my ancestors weren't the only ones affected by that scum."

"I bet you'll find a Malfoy in there somewhere." Ron added jokingly.

She burned a look at Harry. Harry simply shook his head slightly, telling her that Ron still didn't know about Ginny.

* * *

The room in the tavern had the musty curtains pulled tight to prevent any glimpse of the beautiful day that was unfolding. The private room had been used in the past for clandestine exchanges, and the pub itself had been well known to the local law enforcement as meeting places for the less honorable residents. Most neighbor hood pubs had a jovial atmosphere that would welcome the most down case soul; this establishment was the antithesis of such a location. The dark colored wood reflected the cold and foreboding nature of its very existence. Such a meeting was about to conclude, the four figures in the room knew each other, three sat at the table. The two sub-ordinates at the table were as afraid of the silver haired man as they were of his master. Lucious Malfoy sat tat the table while Bellatrix Lestrange paced from the table to the fireplace while her counter-part gave the two henchmen explicit orders. 

"So, you two are clear on your instructions? I know I can depend on you."

"When are you going to send Vincent home? His mother is…"

"Fool, how dare you question your master's plans? You _dare_ beg for them?" Bellatrix barked her anger at the two thugs, the blood in her eyes burned into the boy's fathers, Goyle managed to keep his tongue, but the same questions were on his mind as well.

Lucious managed a half smile, he knew the fate of the two bumbling youths, and also knew his instructions would not be carried out as instructed. He had covertly defied his master's plan to exact his own revenge; hand had maneuvered these two miserable excuses of wizards to answer for his actions.

"Come, Bella, we have other arrangements to make, I believe we'll be returning to a favored spot of yours."

She leaned to the table and with a final sneer, "Fail this time, and I'm certain the two of you will not be the only ones to pay the price. He wants them _both_ alive. Now leave."

The wizard stood and took her hand as they vanished from the room, to complete the next phase of their plan.

* * *

With the spring blossoms of May, blossoms of romance bloomed in the older students. Ron and Luna are certainly involved; Draco had been dating Ginny in secret, and resigned himself to being exiled from Slytherin. No one seemed to notice Hermione has grown into a young woman and should have attracted the attention of the boys in her class. But she has remained alone. A fellow classmate has also matured into a strapping young man, and has the fame of his battles with the dark lord over many years that should woo any of his female classmates into his arms. But he too seemed to be alone. If the truth were only known. 

They both were aware their time together could be short, the school year was coming to a close and year end exams were only three short weeks away. Hermione knew Voldemort would strike soon. Everyone expected and anticipated the attack. New developments from the other side of the ocean had many in the Wizarding World in Britain terrified.

The first report was a lone body discovered in beachfront motel, he was horribly tortured and mutilated while still alive, a majority of his flesh was stripped from his body and a number of his organs had been surgically removed, but never found. The body was identified by the authorities as a "J. Bond." He was seasonal resident that traveled the world in pursuit of his hobby and passion. He had been dead for several months before his body was discovered because of complaints of a stench from one of the motel rooms. That room had been rented under the name of H. Gratter in mid October. The coroner released limited information, hoping to shed light on this brutal murder, he had been dead for more then six months, the body was loosely wrapped in an unidentifiable film and stuffed inside the base of the bed in the room. The most unusual characteristic of the remains was the fact his blood was still fresh even though the flesh had begun to decay.

The discovery of the body would have gone unnoticed by anyone in the UK, except for the name and the way the body was mutilated. The method of the murder followed a pattern of other recent and unexplained homicides on both sides of the Atlantic, that information was unknown to the general public, as the other incidents had been contained. The victim's name had triggered a memory in Jake's mind, but before he could mention this to Dumbledore, another report broke the world news, overshadowing that discovery.

Eyewitness accounts have identified a small terrorist group using a new hand-held weapon caused the massive destruction in the resort areas of Orlando. A new portable rocket launcher also reported in an attack in England had been used in this attack. The venue at Disney's Magic Kingdome, Cinderella Castle, had been completely destroyed during a springtime festival resulting in loss of life and a high casualty count. The park was at maximum capacity, which contributed to the severity in the Orlando attack with initial reports listed thirty-eight dead and more then 800 injured. Many of the injured were children.

There have been no known terrorist groups accepting responsibility for this attack.

Before the news had broken in the muggle world, one member of the Hogwarts Faculty collapsed mysteriously at dinner, she had been a valued teacher at another school located overseas. She could feel a number of old friends' death at that instant. The school's Dean of Students sent a personal request for the headmaster at Hogwarts for her to return, nine of the thirty-eight dead were her friends, many of the dead were teachers protecting the students and there and an additional six dead were her former students. She wanted to return home to help those that survived and comfort the family of those that died. Jake returned to the school when he heard the news to return with her as support, he didn't care about the prejudices of her world at home; he was willing to stand by her side and help any way he could.

Jake arrived at the Headmaster's office late that evening, leaving the Granger residence under the watchful eye of other two Order members. He was informed the best way for them to return was by portkey, Jake produced an object he carried since that night they spent dancing at his favorite club, a pack of matches from the Port Cay.

Hermione was keenly aware of the meaning of the two attacks, they had been traced to Florida, and Voldemort was looking for any means to draw them out. They were meant to draw Harry out, tapping on his heroic tendencies, and they would have worked a year ago, when his concern wasn't as focused. As upsetting as this news was, she knew his first and only concern was for her. She was afraid for Harry, she knew he would face Voldemort only for her sake, but she knew there were three possible outcomes of the final battle of the war. Harry would defeat Voldemort. This was the best and all she hoped for, the war would be over and the greatest evil known would be gone forever. They would marry and live a life together wherever he wanted and raise the family they both wanted.

Harry and Voldemort destroy each other. Not what she wanted, she couldn't imagine a minute without him, but the evil would be gone and he would be forever a hero, and once the truth of their love were known, she would be treated with honor for her part. It was not the life she wanted, merely to be remembered as the girl who lost "The-Boy-Who-Lived."

The worst possible case was if Voldemort killed Harry. Then all would be lost. She and all Harry's companions would be hunted and killed, with no one to succeed Harry.

She prayed for a sign, that sign had come with the attack of innocent people in Florida. As she pondered the outcome, she came to a decision. In two cases he could die, and she would be alone. She must find a way to save him in case there could be a future.

In a flash she knew what she needed to do. She knew his nightly routine. Every night, after a quick shower, he would pull on his pajamas, brush his teeth and wait for her to do the same. They always cuddled and most nights kissed until they fell asleep, she had always favored heavier flannel nightgowns. Tonight would be different. She knew her own body and knew tonight was the best night for her to preserve a future with him should Voldemort succeed. A future she intended to raise with or without him.

After they made their final rounds and all the Gryffindors were safely in their dormitories they adjourned to their suite. Now that Ron knew their secret, they could be a little more open about their nightly activates.

After he got his shower and crawled into their bed, she suggested he read one of the Defense against the Dark Arts books. She slipped into the shower and indulged herself with a long hot shower. Her hair took an exceptionally long time to wash and smooth the tangles. She carefully washed her body, reflecting on how she's changed since they first met and since that confessed their love for each other. Her body had continued to develop, her breasts had firmed some due to the timing, she didn't have the slender waist of other girls, but she was far from heavy. Her stomach had firmed some and she always had strong legs, not slender like some of the other girls, but legs that formed a strong foundation help her stand her ground as a formidable combatant, and to top it off she had the best mind in the school. Her wound, although still noticeable was nearly forgotten by them both, but tonight she gently brushed her hand over the scar of withered flesh. She felt she could never win a glamour pageant but she was too practical to be concerned. She knew Harry was physically drawn to her, just as she was drawn to him. In his eyes, she was beautiful because they were deeply in love, that was enough for her. She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and nervous, wrapped herself in a large soft towel. She slowly dried herself and charmed her hair dry, keeping that fragrance she knew he loved. She put on a shear lace nightgown, and slipped into their room.

He looked up at the figure gliding to their bed, and grinned widely. She had a look in her eye he's seen before, on a deserted beach one summer's night, and many nights since. But before he was able to object to what he knew she planned, she cut him short.

"Shhhh… don't say it. Tonight, I'm here for you. We both know what's going to happen soon, and I want only one thing now, tonight. And tonight you can give me what I want."

"Herm---"

"No… don't say a word." She waved her wand and uttered "**Lumos minimux**" and the room lights dimmed to a romantic hue. She walked to the side of the bed, and she could feel his desire for her grow.

"Now, please… my one love, my soul mate, my only reason to live, please don't deign me again, fulfill my heart's deepest desire. I want to finally seal our bond, I won't wait any longer." She slipped the thin straps of the nightgown off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

"Hermione, no, you know how I feel…"

"Yes, and tonight, I don't care." and she pulled the covers back and straddled him as he lay in bed, she then lay on his chest, her breasts lightly brushed against his chest. She began the night with the deepest most sensual kiss he's ever experienced.

* * *

In the waning hours of the night they shared their love and finally sealed their relationship with the physical act, she slept soundly curled at his side, content and radiant, while he lay next to her thinking of what they had done. What they shared that night was the first time for either. He wanted to wait until they were safe, until they were married, but something inside him that night told him time was slipping from them. He lay there in silence with the only one he has ever loved, and gently stoked her hair as he did so many times before. His eyes felt heavy, and confused as he sensed a glow radiate from the side of the room. 

He rolled over, away from his lover. At the foot of his bed he saw an apparition and heard a voice in his mind. The room was still dark, with no apparent light source, but the radiant glow of golden rays remained. He looked to the glow, but saw nothing, "Who's there?" he called. He thought of waking her, since he was certain he was awake.

In his mind the message he imagined was clear, _'Follow your feelings, trust your feelings, they shall guide you well. What you truly feel believe you must. Power you have. Strong you are. Trust her, the lost one she is. Guide you away from the dark path she will. Fear, pain and suffering she will endure for you. Comfort her you must.'_ The voice he heard faded as apparition also faded; Harry's eyes closed sending him into a deep sleep.

The next morning he woke alone in their bed from a peaceful sleep as he remembered the pleasures shared with her last night. He vaguely remembered his vision and wanted to tell her. He stood, grabbed his bathrobe, and walked into the common area. Ron was still unconscious in his room when Harry saw her. On the floor lay a young woman sobbing uncontrollably. _'MY GOD! What did I do last night_', he felt the pain she was suffering as it pulled at him, drawing him to her side. All he could do was reach for her, lift her into his loving arms and pull her to his chest.

"Please, tell me what's wrong?"


	21. Prelude to War

** Chapter 20 – Prelude to War **

_ Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. _

_ It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc... And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind then fell back into place. _

* * *

Voldemort did not want to tip his hand to the ministry or to the Order. He had carefully planned the events to cause confusion and disorganization. It required a mastermind to orchestrate the deeds he planed, unlike the sloppy methods his subordinates used. True, their outcome was horrific and served the need at the time, but each failed to cause more then a ripple of fear in his prey. 

Toward the end of their seventh year, news from the Order was grim. There had been numerous attacks on muggles and wizards since Cho Chang was murdered last June, the explosion in Marseille when Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was attacked shook those in Europe, and when the news broke from America, the reach of the Dark Wizard was known. Hagrid had found Madame Maximes body or most of it, in the rubble of the school she loved dearly. He had stayed for nearly a year to help rebuild the school. When he returned to Hogwarts, he had a new conviction and desire to help rid the world of this evil. The attack and the murder of one of their own also caused turmoil in the smaller communities of Giants, some were promised no harm would fal on them if they remained neutral, but this was an attack on one of their own. 

Draco had been summoned to Hogsmeade under a suspicious request, one he refused to share. He had left the school without permission or notice and was not seen or heard from again. 

The deaths in Florida had served their purpose, to draw on the recourses and weaken the defenses of the Order, but now enough for his plans to work. He knew more had to be drawn away before he could strike. That was another link in his master plan, he had dispatched two of him most trusted followers to capture and hold certain hostages. 

The two that had been sent to accomplish that task managed to plan their timing to the exact second, an unnoticed spy had slipped through the defenses and signaled his allies when the two guardians had both momentarily left the building unprotected, the more experienced of the pair, Kingsley Shacklebolt, left momentarily to report to Dumbledore from a secured fireplace in the vacant house across the street, leaving an inexperienced Hestia Jones on guard. When he returned moments later, she had been killed. 

In London, a group of muggles had been attacked. The reports credited them to local gangs fighting for control of portions of the inner city. Moody had witnessed the attacks and knew it was a group of Death Eaters that organized the local gangs to fight. Some muggle families in Little Whinging had also been attacked, and a report of a large young man was found dead in a park near Privet Drive. 

That last piece of news was kept from Harry.

* * *

It was a pleasant morning, like most others, they were up and about quite early as was their daily habit. This spring morning brought an unusual freshness in the air she had missed most of the winter. She hummed a light tune as she prepared the morning's meal of toast and tea while her husband was busy preparing for the day's patients for the dentistry practice they shared. 

The rustle of the shrubs outside followed by a dull thud went unnoticed by the occupants of the home, until the rear kitchen door exploded from its hinges. 

"Who the HELL do you think you---" 

"SILENCE! Where's the mudblood bitch, muggle?" 

"HOW DARE YOU SPEA----" 

"**_CRUCIO---_**" 

"**_CRUCIO---_**" Alex Granger was hit with the full force of the two torture spells from the pair of assailants, causing all his muscles to tense and relax at an incredible rate, almost causing his flesh to vibrate. As the pain instantly coursed through his body, the force slammed him into the kitchen wall. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, from the ruptured vessels in his mouth and sinuses, and from the corners of his eyes. His eyes gazed to his wife who stood in shock at the attack, but he was unable to even mouth a last word, or move his head. Every bone in the poor man's body was shattered from the impact with the brick wall and the doubled curse. The sounds of crunching bone sickened his wife as she watched his body fall limp to the floor. Each sharp shard of bone sliced into his flesh. 

"NOO…" she cried as she ran to his side. 

"Damn muggle… **_STUPEFY…_**" a beam erupted from the Death Eaters wand, and hit the woman. 

"**_CRUCIO---_**", the combined force of these two spells tossed her small frame into the kitchen table at an awkward angle, snapping her back. Although not as devastating as her husbands fate, the effects were certainly as fatal. She felt her life drain as the flow of blood from the injuries inside her body began to pool. 

"YOU FOOL… He wanted them ALIVE! They were going to lure that mudblood bitch of Potter's into the master's trap." 

The oversized Death Eater, Goyle, walked to the crumpled bodies, and kicked the dying man across his battered face before they turned and left the house. 

It took what little strength she had left to pull herself to her husbands side to hold his hand as they both lay dying. He was more fortunate, as the extreme pain caused him to loose consciousness quickly. She was grateful for that. Her last thoughts she had as life slipped from her broken body were for her daughters safety. She knew Hermione could feel the pain she was suffering now, as they shared a special bond between mother and daughter. They always knew when one or the other was in pain or trouble. 

As the minutes slowly ticked by, she held the broken hand she took 'until death us do part', raised it to her lips, and gave him one last kiss. 

She had visions of a baby being placed in her arms; bright honey brown eyes stared into a new mother's eyes, a tiny hand reached out to grab a handful of hair as a kindly old man handing her a teddy bear, "A gift from the staff". 

The pain increased. 

She watched a young girl playing happily with her father, the long brown curls bouncing with joy as the two chased each other in the yard. 

The visions dimmed. 

She watched a self-confident girl climb the steps to the train taking her to a new, special school. 

The edges began to fade. 

She saw the girls eye gleam with joy when a she met a young boy on a busy street. 

The sharp pain faded to a dull throb, her breathing became labored. 

She saw her daughter smile as she and a young man with jet black hair approached them in the crowded airport terminal, glowing with love. 

She saw a thin line of light. 

There was no more pain. 

As she passed to the next life, she saw a jagged blade pierce a young woman's breast allowing her blood to spill from her body. Her last breath escaped from her lips as a scream of pain for the young woman. The last image was is that of a jagged scar, that sent a shock through her body severed her life from this world. 

She never left his side.

* * *

good evening 

In a small common room quite some distance away, a young woman quietly left the bed she shared with her new lover, needing a moment alone to make sure her plans had succeeded. She went to recover a few items she required to check her condition in the outer chamber. She quietly entered the room when she first heard a whisper in her ear, a voice from her childhood called her name, then a surge of pain coursed through her mind. She closed her eyes and imaged a dream, a terrible waking nightmare unfolded in her eyes as she stood frozen in the moment. 

When the voice screamed in agony She fell to her knees and she watched her own father die, she felt a snap and pain shoot through her legs as she fell further to the floor. There she lay as tears burst forth from her face buried in her hands. Every sensation, every sight, every sound was shared between mother and daughter until the end. She suddenly felt alone and helpless as she felt the intense pain ebbed and vanished. She was vaguely aware as a pair of strong loving arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest. Her sobs broke the still morning light and there, weeping, she felt her whole being become numb for two people in her life that she had cared for, now lay lifeless and alone. She wept for her loss and because she alone knew an unborn child will never know a grandparent's love. 

"Please, tell me what's wrong?" he asked. He lifted her in his arms, and turned to carry her to the bedroom just as Ron came out of his room when he heard the cries. 

"Mate, what happened to her?" He ran to his friends side to offer any help he could. Even though there was nothing between them, he would still lay his life down to protect her. 

"I dont know, she was laying here crying when I woke up." 

"T-Theyre d-dead." She mumbled. 

"Who? How do…" Harry carried her to their bed, with Ron following. 

"Mum and daddy." She sobbed with her head on his shoulder. "Theyre dead." Her chest continued to heave in convulsions while she cried through her grief. "He murdered them!" She screamed as she beat her fist on Harrys chest. 

"Hermione, Im here." He pulled her closer, stoked her hair and kept whispering his love for her in her ear as she sobbed. "My love, I vow to you he will pay. Ill kill him and make those he used to do this pay. I swear to you." He whispered. 

All she could manage was to nod her head on his shoulder. They stayed locked in each others arms for the morning, she was unable to clear the images from her mind, the vision of her fathers broken body, and her mothers suffering lingered. 

Ron left to bring Dumbledore. His council and advice did little for her grief. Harrys comfort was the only thing that calmed her in those first hours. Ron brought food to the room for them, since she couldnt move and Harry wouldnt leave her. 

Harry sat holding her, gently rocking her in his arms most of the day, barely speaking a word. Long after the morning had turned to evening he whispered to her, "Mione, dont be afraid, you have nothing to fear. Ill stay here with you." 

"Don't be afraid... Where have I heard that before?" She muttered in his shoulder. 

"It takes time. Trust me I know. Ill be with you every second. You wont go through this alone like I did to myself." They stayed alone in their bedroom the remainder of that first day day and the next without any outside contact. She remained dependant on him for that first week, refusing to leave the confines of their shared common area during that time. He knew arrangements would have to be made, a task he wouldnt let her worry about. He sent word to the muggle authorities with explicit instructions to wait, that request backed by the headmaster. A sudden call from Dumbeldore forced him to leave her in Rons care mid way into her second week.

* * *

"Well? Are you going to be a blood-traitor and become one of them or join us?" 

"Father, how could you do that to mother!" The younger wizard screamed at his father, 

"SILENCE you sniveling retch." Draco felt the full force of his own father's closed fist strike his cheek. The signet ring he's worn since he became of age gashed the soft flesh of the young wizards face. 

Draco sobbed at the loss of his mother, even though she disowned him for turning away from his father's wishes. He was frantic to escape the fate he faced, join Voldemort or join his mother in death. His brain swelled from the pain inflicted by his own father. 

He was reminded of the decision he must make buy the sharp twinge of pain from a repeat blow to the jaw. 

"Father, stop, I-I'll join." His brain raced for a way out, and devised a plan. 

Before he could think, his arm burned in pain, searing pain, deep to the bone. Just as the fog lifted his mind, he watched his father replaced the wand back into the walking stick he carried. The next instant, he felt the cool smooth surface of the marble floor on his face, and the jagged shards of broken teeth cut the inside of his cheek. 

"Go clean yourself up boy, before your new master arrives." 

He pulled himself to his feet, and he felt the strength leave his legs as he blindly stumbled over the limp form of his mother. He managed to find a bathroom, closed the door, and began to clean his wounds. The blood on the back of his head from earlier has congealed with his matted hair into a thick scab. The twin gashes on his cheek were still tender and oozed blood. His eye, just above was swollen shut, blood leaked from under the lid. He poured a glass of water, and tried to rinse the damage to his mouth; he used his tongue to count the 2 missing and 3 broken teeth. 

From the door he heard his father reporting success to the dark lord, as a single set of footsteps grew fainter. 

His wand was still in his father's possession, so he had to think fast. He knew the house; this was his family's home. He'd seen Harry use magic without a wand, but he's never attempted that before. Then it hit him, the bathroom was adjacent to his old bedroom, maybe the wand he had before he started Hogwarts was still in the cupboard. He opened the door leading to the bedroom, and as quietly as he could, found the object of his search. "**_ACCIO NIMBUS…_**" His broom glided into the room without being seen. Without another thought, he shouted "**_Alohomora"_** to the locked window, and glided out of the home of his childhood. 

He made good his escape, now if he only hold on till he can make it back to Hogwarts. The numbing cold of the air was a mixed blessing, although it chilled him to the bone, it also helped numb the fresh wounds and helped keep him awake. Once he made his way back to the dungeons of Hogwarts he knew what he had to do. 

Draco managed to return to the safety of the school, landing in an isolated area of the school. In his current state, he was unable to move for what seemed to be an eternity; images of his recent ordeal flooded his memory, the image of his mothers face as she died at his fathers hands. He managed to find the talisman he was given, still in its hiding place in his pocket. He uttered an incantation and the coin glowed before it faded. Moments later, before the cold and pain forced his mind to shut down; he saw a pair of feet. 

Harry had left Hermione alone for the first time since she felt her parents murder, he had been called away to the hospital at Dumbeldors request. Harry had begun to trust Draco the day he peered into his thoughts earlier that year, but he still had reservations about his loyalty. Draco also knew once Harry noticed the Dark Mark, he would have to explain. 

"When did you get that? You know what it means." 

"Yes, my father burned it on my arm and said join or die." Talking was painful sucking air through the gashes in his mouth. "That was after he murdered my mother. V-Vold… he was displeased with her because of me, and ordered my father to kill her." 

"Draco, I understand. How much did you learn?" 

Draco reveled all he knew of the impending battle. They had to inform Dumbledore. Draco made his choice, and he would stand in the ranks to be counted as a member of Harry's DA. Shoulder to shoulder with those he was taught to hate but had grown to respect, and there was one in the ranks he would lay his own life for, she stood by his side. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix would soon be waited on Harry's flank, to be called when needed. 

Harry returned to his rooms after his meeting with Draco, leaving his spy to recover from his injuries, to find Hermione in Rons arms, her face pale and shaky. His concern was for her sudden decline in health, having been gone an hour at the most. 

"Hermione, are you ok?" He quickly rushed to her. 

"No, shes been sick since you left. Cant hold a thing down." 

"Im fine, Harry, might be a touch of the flu." She replied, trying to boost her moral as well as his. 

"Then you need rest," he tried to help her to her feet with the intention of putting her back in bed, but she defiantly pushed him off. 

"Im fully capable of doing things for myself, thank you very much." She snapped. She quickly rose to her feet with the same defiant air, turned to leave and wobbled as she turned. She instinctively grabbed Harrys arm for support. 

"Ok, so Im a tad weak, but Ill be fine; I cant stand to sit in this room one more minute." 

"Come on. Im tacking you to the hospital, theres something wrong." 

"Nonsense, Im fine, and dont you dare force that womans probing on me, I wont stand for it." 

They walked out the head boy-girl common room, for the first time in nearly ten days, for some air and at her insistence, something from the kitchens. The news of her family had spread quickly, Eileen and Jake returned as quickly as they could after the news reached them. Notes of sympathy flooded the hallway outside their door, weakening her mood all the more. They walked through the hallowed halls of their youth; that innocence has vanished forever. 


	22. The First Final Battle

**Chapter 21 - The First Final Battle **

Draco had been release from the hospital after several days to heal his wounds, the potions administered for his internal injuries required bed rest. A full week had passed since the time Hermione returned to classes after his return, obviously changed from the loss of her family. She had unable to attend to her head girl duties and missed most meals during the day, but managing to join the rest of the school for the evening meal.

One late May morning, one student and one Professor felt a burn in their left arms. Draco abandoned all pretenses, and relayed the message to the DA leader. Harry then mobilized the DA using Hermione's coin, with instructions to meet in the field outside Hogwarts near the Whomping Willow. The rouge army of students was joined with a handful of skilled warriors and a few cast-off wizards to stand shoulder to shoulder against the greatest evil force of the century. The warning they received came with very little time to prepare for the pending attack.

The line was drawn. Classic good vs. evil with the outcome of the world hanging in the balance, the future rested squarely on the shoulders of a single seventeen year old boy. His only motivation was not to save the world, but to save a single person. From the shadows past the grounds of the school, emerging from the fringes of the forest, an army of white masked figures drew to the same clearing. Voldemort, as was his habit took the opportunity to gloat, to torment the ranks he faced, hoping to shake their resolve.

"Ahhhh, Harry, I see you have found friends to help you. And you, Snape? So this is where your loyalties truly lay. No matter; you will meet your fate tonight with the other so-called Order members. I have, as you will see, gained far more power then you have known."

"As for you Harry, I know you won't attack me, you're too weak, and you don't have the stomach for killing. I will enjoy watching you and your friends beg for death, just like your whore's mother before she died."

"Murderous coward, you killed my parents." Hermione spit at him with vengeance in her voice. Harry was forced to physically hold her back, or she would have torn into the Dark Lord with her bare hands.

"**SILENCE YOUR MUDBLOOD BITCH**!"

"You and your fiends will not win tonight Riddle." Harry replied calmly, while still holding Hermione back.

"So Harry, you DO have a voice."

"Yes and now I'm going to end this here and now."

"I'm surprised; the last time we met you hid behind an old man, and now you hide behind a girl willing to fight and die in your place. How very brave."

"While you hide in shadows like rats," He glared at Pettigrew. "You all will pay for what you did to my parents." Harry shot back, his temper still in check, but only because she stood there with him.

"And MINE. I'm surprised, actually." Hermione said as she glared fire at their foe. She stepped from behind Harry to face the murderer of her family; Harry let her take the offense. Her voice had a cunning tone, as she began her revelations. "I'm surprised these pure-blood wizards are following a half-blood like you."

"Lies, you filthy little whore." He spat as he raised his wand.

"No, truths. Your father was a muggle, just like my mother, but my father was of ancient wizarding blood, as was your mother." Hermione stated as fact.

The revelation caused a stir in the Death Eater's ranks as Harry continued for Hermione. "You've deceived those that have sworn to follow you as you 'purify' the wizard blood. I suggest you start with yourself, if that's your goal."

"Lies, your bitch has no true wizarding blood in her."

"Ahh, but she does, Tom." Dumbledore confirmed. "You've know the legends, as does everyone else about the Lost Witch? She's standing in front of you, right now. Miss Granger, would you tell them the rest, please?" His wand remained pointed squarely at Voldemort while she continued her speech.

"I've researched my family and made an interesting discovery." She looked to the Death Eaters around them, "any of you 'purebloods' ever have an ancestor murdered during the Witch Hunts from 1400 to 1800? Would you like to know whose family led those persecutions?"

The grumbling from the black cloaked began to show some dissention in their ranks.

"It's very ironic that the Riddle family would marry into Salizar Slytherin's blood line. You see, persecuting wizards of any bloodline is in his blood. His family was responsible for murdering thousands of wizards then just as he is responsible for murdering wizards today. My ancestor had been tortured by a Clement Augustus Rebus, that name also meant rune or riddle, and _his_ family's name had been changed in 1814 to Riddle. That was the same time the muggle world began to realize the 'witch-hunts' were an excuse for animals like him to kill for pleasure."

"LIES! You filthy mudblood…"

"No, those are the facts. And we all know Salizar Slytherin's views on mixed blood lines in our world."

More grumbling from behind the masks and a few of the invading wizards lowered their wands. The wedge of truth began to split the cracks of their armor.

"You will be the first to die here, you little bitch." Voldemort raised his wand directly at Hermione and that was the signal for Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to slide around from the shadows to out-flank Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Snape observed the movements behind the lines and turned to defend the pair with a powerful binding charm, **_Incarcerous._** The charm hit Crabbe and Goyle, and dropped them where they stood, but the third villain slipped away into the cracks like the cockroach he was. The battle had begun.

Dumbledore, Remus and other Order members engaged the Death Eaters on the perimeter of the battle. Volleys of spells flashed from both sides, like muzzle flashes from old-time muggle warfare. In the opening minutes many from both sides fell, Death Eaters fell stunned, while they showed no mercy. Colin Creevy fell to a diffindo charm when it struck his leg, and severed it above the knee. He held the stump of his leg tightly and screamed in pain as lay bleeding.

Bill Weasley was struck from behind by an unlikely foe; Cornelius Fudge finally showed his true allegiance and struck him down with a club from behind. The blow was fatal as it crushed the back of his skull. All he saw was black, then a bright light beckoning him. Fudge dropped the staff he carried and tried to scurry to safety. Arthur witnessed his son's attack and turned to his son's murderer.

"**_CRUCIO_!**" He screamed at the Minister of Magic. The politician fell to the ground, his body quivered in pain. "You cockroach… You murdered my son…" He lunged at Fudge and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing with his hands as tight as he could. His anger flared as the pain of his son's death dug deep into his heart. He felt his fingers dig into the flesh of the Minister's neck, until he crushed the bone.

Arthur stood over the body of the Minister of Magic as the man's blood dripped from his hands. The only remorse he felt was that he wouldn't see the man stand trial for murder. He looked longingly at his wife and then to the blood on his hands, and from behind, Malfoy and Bellatrix both cast **_Crucio_** at Arthur Weasley simultaneously. He was hit in the back by both spells instantly without preparation and the impact caused the poor elder man's heart to burst open inside his chest, dropping him to his knees.

"NO… ARTHUR!" screamed Molly, only to have him fall into her arms. As she weakly raised her wand to try to defend herself and her husband, Bellatrix hit her with the stunning spell; her wand flew from her hand and was lost. Lucius calmly walked behind her and with a smile born of the devil, produced a blade; the same blade used to dispatch two fellow students the beginning of the year, the same blade Harry used in the Chamber, the very same blade that help bring the Dark Lord back to his body, and slit her throat to the bone. Snape lunged at his onetime friend but was blocked by Nott hiding in the shadows, in the confusion, Malfoy slipped back into the cracks as she lay in a gathering pool of her own blood.

The choreographed confusion of the battle gave Voldemort the opportunity to cast **_Avada Kedavra_** at Harry, expecting to end this quickly. But Hermione at Harry's side protected them both with a bending shield charm she found in one of her ancient volumes to split the spell into two beams, one beam bounced back and hit the elder Nott in the chest killing him instantly, and the other hit Bellatrix. Both Death Eaters fell dead. The power she expended weakened her, she felt her knees begin to buckle but reached deep into herself as she's witnessed Harry do when they were training, and found enough inner strength to remain at his side. She felt a surge of warmth flow into her body as she stood at Harry's side. She put her free hand to his shoulder to let him know where she was, defending his back. Her touch sent a surge of confidence through the young man, knowing he was the only true protection she had.

The loss of his henchman by a defense to an un-defendable spell startled Voldemort long enough for Harry to turn his own wand to his hated enemy. The two wands locked together for a second time. Harry's wand began shooting a bright blue beam of light and the other wand, the infamous green killing beam. Harry's strength this time was not sapped, as the time in the graveyard when they last met in battle, he was ready this time. The beams from the wands of the two most powerful forces known fought each other, locking the two opponents into a deadly game. Who will outlast the other? One is the most powerful dark wizard ever to live, and the other, a young wizard with a brief lifetime of experience and a weapon his opponent would never know. The younger wizard reached back into the depths of life itself to draw into a reserve, he called upon a force the dark wizard could only dream of.

Harry reached to the witch at his side, and gently pushed her back to relative safety. She watched as a smile creped over his face. She knew this task he had to do himself and she could no longer protect her lover. Crouching for cover, she moved away from the deadly duel.

In the split second when Voldemort's glance shifted to her movement; Harry _released_ his wand as it remained locked with its brother drawing Voldemort's power. Harry shifted around his foe, pointing both hands with his fingers out stretched toward Voldemort, closed his eyes and began his spell "**_CONTEGO OPERIRE HOSTIS"_**. His concentration rivaled that of the most experienced wizards alive; his arms began to glow as they did when he rehearsed for this moment. A dome of pure blue energy shot from him and surrounded Voldemort. The dome contained the two wands still engaded and drawing Voldemort's power. The evil dark lord was now trapped in a sphere of an unknown force, and as long and Harry's wand continued to engage its brother and he maintained his concentration, the cell would hold. This was half of Harry's plan, to trap and hold the dark wizard. But Harry was now without a proper wand. Voldemort grinned from inside the makeshift prison, thinking Harry couldn't maintain the energy drain for long.

"Well, boy, you've trapped me. Now what? Do you really think this will hold me for long?" The dark lord taunted.

"Now, you _will die_ for my parents, Hermione's parents, and for all those you've murdered and tortured." Harry closed his eyes as he slipped into a deep trance, waved both hands in a wide arc, and with a mighty force, stuck them together while completing one final incantation** "_ABEO TEGERE"_** sending another charge into the dome, collapsing it completely. When the edge of the dome of energy struck the beam from the two wands, the forces converged with a massive flash; destroying his hated enemy.

Voldemort was gone; there wasn't a trace left; nothing except a scorched patch of Earth that would never see life again. It was the only legacy that would remain of the darkest wizard of the age.

Those that watched the final demise were momentarily blinded from the flash. Two tried to squirm their way to safety, fearing the reprisals they faced. Hermione saw them and remembered her parent's fate at the senior Crabbe and Goyle's hands; turned to the two Death Eaters lying on the ground raised her wand to seek her revenge, "**_AVADA KED---_**" She growled, a familiar green glow began from a wand that had never been used to hurt.

"NO… Hemione I can't let you…" Harry snapped at her, stopped her actions. With a wave of his hand sent the two flying into the waiting arms of a pair of dementors. As bad as the battle was, he would not allow her to carry anyone's blood on her hands. He knew he had to kill this day, he wouldn't allow her to live with that too. She watched as the very souls of the two were sucked from their bodies, leaving empty living shells. _'More fitting, it'll be a reminder to their families.' _She thought and smiled at their fate.

In the confusion, Peter Pettigrew had watched the final destruction of his master from the shadows. Fearing his fate for betraying Harry's parents, he tried to flee from the battle. Professor Snape watched the rat like scurry of this wretched human being and was almost amused at the man's plight. Thinking he wasn't worth a curse, Snape trapped the unfortunate mound of flesh and wanted nothing more then an act of violence fitting a muggle. He began to beat the wizard rat, pummeling him with blow after blow, causing Wormtail to crawl backward until he found an object in the dirt. It was what Malfoy used on Molly Weasley. In an act of self-preservation, he thrust the blade deep into the chest of the Potions master through his heart.

Harry did not witness this last act from a traitor. He lowered his guard while he watched the two dementors finish their work. Sensing the battle was over; all they have to do is capture the remaining Death Eaters. Dumbledore bound a group to Harry's right, and members of the Defense Association captured Dark Wizards on the left. He saw a number of bodies lying dead and dying, but two near by caught his attention, his adoptive parents both lay dead in each other's arms.

There he also saw Ron as he knelt and sobbed next to his parents; he stoked his dead mother's blood caked hair in a vain attempt to wake her, his father dead at her side. His brother Bill laid mortally wounded nearby. Luna in shock at the sight mustered all her strength to try and comfort the man she loved in his hour of despair.

Harry and Hermione stood together in a momentary state of shock at the carnage of bodies, and seeing his stepparents lay dead. Wormtail watched Harry turn to the dead couple, thinking if he killed Harry, he might escape this mess. Harry paused long enough for Wormtail to lunge at him from the shadows with the bloody blade that took two lives that day. Hermione saw the steel blade flash toward from the corner of her eye and turned to see the attack. She protected her one true love with a shove and received the poorly aimed blow meant for him; the blade plunged deep into her chest.

"HERMIONE! NOO!" The terror from his dreams for over a year flooded his mind, in a fit of rage and anger, he raised his hand, and ignoring the loss of his wand; gave a wave and a grabbing gesture lifted Peter by the throat. With a vengeance reserved only for God alone, the wizard squeezed his hand, as if he had grabbed the traitor by his neck. He watched as the rat like eyes bulged from their sockets and blood oozed from his mouth. He squeezed his hand tighter and the all too familiar sound of crunching bone told the story. He released his grip, waved his hand and with a flash the crushed body fell to the ground, his head flopped awkwardly to the side. He tightened his fist one last time, and as if he were throwing a stone, a flash of fire erupted from his now open fist striking the body. The remains burst into flame and vanished leaving a small pile of dust and a silver hand. Never before has Harry experienced anger and hatred like this, the rush of raw power he felt was more then he ever wanted to feel again, it was as if the dark forces of Tom Riddle tried to seep into his soul.

The remaining Death Eaters watched as their master fell, and then after the total destruction of Pettigrew shed their hoods and masks to beg forgiveness from Harry, for fear he will exact his rage on them. In his blind anger he gritted his teeth and snarled his hatred for them. With a final wave of his hand as if he were brushing crumbs from his cloak, he instantly sent them to a sealed chamber in the castle's dungeon that had no doors, no windows, no escape and no hope; she would hold them tight to her bosom forever. It was the only mercy he would show.

He turned to his side in time to watch a young woman slowly drop to her knees as if he were watching a surreal movie. It was the same woman he swore to protect with his life; she had offered her life to save him. Her hand tightly clutched at her chest.

"Harry, it's a scratch, I-I'll be fine," she lied as she held the wound tightly to try and hide it from him. She felt her breathing become pained and difficult, but fought thru the pain. Her fingers tried to hold the wound shut and she felt the blade move with every labored breath, telling her it was deep in her chest.

Harry dropped to his knees with her to tend to her wound; she couldn't hide the blood now, as she fell into his arms. The blade that took their potions master and his stepmother still deep inside the woman he loved. It was the same blade he once held in the chamber and had sought to destroy.

Hermione's wound was severe. The blade pierced the left side of her chest near her shoulder and was buried deep; the wound profusely bled bright red blood telling the story of the damage to her lung. She looked to him with fear and shock as their eyes met; every vision he had of this moment flooded his mind. _He saw her body suspended several feet above the ground, blood poured from her wounds. A bright crimson ribbon flowed down her leg, pooling at his feet. _Here she was, in his arms, wounded trying to protect him.

"Mione, y-y-you'll be fine, it's over. This isn't how I saw it." He tried to boost her spirits.

Albus Dumbledore watched, in disbelief at her sacrifice, and muttered to himself, "unexpected this is." He slowly walked to the young man's side in his most dire moments with the hope he could offer some comfort.

Her breathing slowed and became shallow and pained; the punctured lung began to fill with blood, causing pressure with every new breath. She could no longer support her own weight and he pulled her to his arms when he felt her begin to falter. That's when he realized the gravity of her wound. He had never seen her eyes so icy and lifeless; they were always full of life and joy. He longed at that moment to wake from this nightmare like he had so many times before to find her sleeping at his side. He had never felt fear like this before, he was afraid to touch the blade, that it would cause her more pain. He wanted to push the blood back inside the wound as if it were a mistake he could erase.

She mouthed three words to him knowing her fate and reached to him, he felt her lips meet his one last time; they were as cold and lifeless as her eyes. She never closed her eyes as they kissed that one last time. He held her tightly in his arms when her body stiffened once and then went limp. He could no longer feel her breathe; her chest remained still, her last breath escaped from their lips. Her eyes remained open and were now dull and lifeless.

He screamed in pure agony as a blood stained hand fell lifeless to her side; a scream that drew all eyes to the scene as he wept over her, his scream rocked the core of magic held within the walls of the school. "I wasn't strong enough to save her, I failed her. She's dead because of me." he sobbed over her body while he gently rocked her in his arms as he would a baby. The Fidelius Charm lifted as she died in his arms, revealing the young couple's true feelings and their shared pain.

"No, Harry," his headmaster began, "what happened was her fate. You have no control over death; none of us can control it, it is out of our hands, she is gone. All that can be done now is to help those that need it, those that have survived." He placed a fatherly hand to Harry's shoulder in an attempt to pull him away from the body he held.

"Harry, she's gone, let her go."


	23. Hermione's Destiny

**Chapter 22 - Hermione's Destiny**

Hermione felt the sharp blade pierce her skin, a muffled snap, followed by a biting pain from the shattered rib, the blade sliced into her lung lodging a large fragment between the blade and her heart. She looked at the hilt sticking out her chest and felt a lump of bile lodge in her throat. Her hands instinctively went to the wound, to feel for herself that what thought she saw, she didn't feel any intense pain since the initial injury, just the shock of seeing an object so foreign in her chest. 

She watched as Harry dispatched her assailant with a power neither imagined he possessed. When Pettigrew's body vanished in a blue flame, she could no longer hold herself up and fell to her knees; she made a vain attempt to convince him the wound wasn't as bad as it looked. 

He turned to her and fell to his knees with her. He too gave a vain attempt at hope. In the background stunned friends watched her drama unfold. Her blood flowed from the deep cut soaking her clothes sticking to her skin. 

She drew a breath, but instead felt a gurgle from her chest. She felt dizzy from lack of oxygen to her brain and fought the urge to sleep. She could feel the blade rise and fall with each labored breath and could also feel it tremble with every beat of her heart telling her the dagger could be in her heart. She felt dizzier with each useless breath and managed to one last silent message to Harry before she was unable to hold herself up. She labored to raise a hand to his cheek and he ran a hand around the small of her back, to hold her upright. Her face felt a gentle rain, a warm and surprisingly soothing rain. She strained to look at him, but he began to fade from view, just as her mother's vision faded when she died. She felt her warm blood soak into his clothes as he held her. 

He leaned in closer to her as she strained to see him; she felt his warm breath on her face. She caught his beautify green eyes, as their lips met. She refused to let her eyes close and his eyes were the last thing she remembered from life as they too vanished along with all light. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was floating in an unfamiliar place, streaks of light passed around and through her, she watched as one insignificant point of light grew stronger and closer. She could feel a beckoning that pulled her to this point, the light intensified the closer she came. She tried to blink, then she tried to close her eyes, but the light remained, her lids were translucent and unnecessary. She cautiously held an arm to her face to find it too, was translucent. 

_'I'm dead'_ she thought. "I'M DEAD" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but not a sound escaped her lips. The last thing she remembered where his eyes, green and full of tears. She looked down for the dagger's hilt, it was gone, there were no blood stains or holes in her clothes; they were the same clothes she died in; a dark gray knee length skirt, loose fitting jumper and her long black cloak. Her cloak continued to billow in an invisible wind. All color from her clothes and skin had faded to a pale, almost white shade, but the dark colors were still evident. She felt for her wand, it was no longer in its usual spot. She began to feel lost and alone. 

"Am I dead? Or is this a vision?" she said out loud, to test her voice. She refused to believe she died, she refused to believe she would never see Harry again. 

"WHY?" she screamed. Her mind raced to determine how this happened, and a hand instinctively caressed her stomach. The child was dead too, she had lost everything she loved, her parents, Harry, her unborn child, her very life. 

She could feel herself continue to soar, flying through the sky past twin suns of a strange world filled with lush forests dotted with primitive villages. She passed this world on to another with a bleak landscape of volcanic wasteland. Dots of light merged into streaks of light that blurred into a blinding flash. She suddenly felt tired and alone, and fell into a deep sleep-like trance. 

_In a dark chamber, with the black night sky pouring in through the windows, she could see a dark hooded figure and an armored clad soldier sharing a conversation. _

"My master, I have located the brother and sister. They have been recruiting others to build their ranks. We must crush them before they strike first." 

"No, my loyal servant. We will wait until the time is right. We have the luxury of time. They suspect nothing of my plans. Return to your post and wait for the signal." 

"As you wish." 

The soldier stood, bowed deeply and exited the chamber, leaving the seated figure alone. She could sense a smile form on the withered face before her. 

She remained in that place unable to think rationally; she was neither awake nor asleep, images of her life swirled through her mind merged with images of Harry. She was happy in his arms, nothing else mattered. He lay asleep next to her, in the distance she heard the lapping of the waves as they broke on the beach. She felt his skin against hers, his lips pressed on her belly in that one moment of ecstasy on the beach. She felt his arms as they surrounded her as they walked from the plane 

She snapped from her trance when she heard his scream, a scream of anguish and pain. She could still see his green eyes as a soft warm rain fell on her face. 

"Harry, she's gone, let her go." Dumbledore repeated, hoping the journey for him to heal could begin. He knew Harry could recover from any other death, but not this one. He had to try to help the young man recover. He had to try and help him, and had to be quick, because Harry's grief was now flowing to the growing crowd. 

The number of dead had been overshadowed by the heroic actions of these two, standing side by side until one fell protecting the other. From the crowd, the murmurs and muffled voices joined with distinctive sobs that went unnoticed by Harry. Eileen managed to work her way to the front of the small group, her shock at the scene of death had been more then she could bear; she had steeled herself for this fight, always knowing Hermione and Harry would be together. She turned to Jake, who had remained with her during the fight and she began to grieve now not only for her cousin, but because her own father had given his life to protect the dead girl. Jake let his pistol drop to the ground to hold her. 

"She can't be dead," Harry screamed as he pulled his shoulder from his mentor's touch. "I-I have to help her," he sobbed wildly over her body. "She's bleeding... she's just hurt... she's not dead... she can't die... I won't let it happen... HERMIONE! DON'T DIE, I LOVE YOU!" Harry pulled her close to his own body and held her. He felt the warmth of her blood soak into his clothes. 

"Harry, this is her fate, please let her go." Albus repeated. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders in a renewed attempt to pull him from her body; he needed to get Harry to admit she was gone before he could begin to recover. Harry let her slip from his grasp, and she slid from his lap. 

"Harry, it's over, we must face the fact she's gone..." 

"NO..." He screamed and stared at her blood on his hands. His breathing became heavier as his anger amplified his grief. A vortex of energy began to encircle them. He still felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and flinched. The jolt threw Dumbledore aside like a rag doll, landing several meters away. Harry's arms slumped to his side when his gaze turned back to her body. All sound died, all images blurred, all he saw was his Hermione, dead on the ground, her blood on his hands. A brief image flashed in his mind again when he saw the body. 

She felt a presence, a peace she had never felt with Harry before. Harry, she needed to tell him she was fine and she had been happy with him. She wanted to tell him she will always love him. She heard every word she tried to say to him, but it was only in her mind. She thought about her only love, and heard him speak to her. 

"No. This isn't how she was supposed to die. This ISN'T what I saw. NO..." He reached to her, lifting her back into his arms and bent his head down to hers. He whispered his last devotion to her and kissed her deeply one last time. They remained locked in an eternal kiss, his hand drifted to the handle protruding from her chest and began to draw it from her body, his hand froze on the handle. Dumbledore watched Harry suffer. He watched in horror as Harry began to draw the blade from her body, knowing his intention. 

The scene the ancient wizard watched was unlike any he ever experienced. The pure emotion and grief he witnessed from this boy he had grown to love as a son had for this girl was far more then he could bear. He stood to stop Harry from the choice he made, but an invisible force held him fast, that same force prevented him from calling out to stop Harry's impulsive reaction to her death. 

Harry felt his inner strength swell up through his body and radiate over her, as their lips remained joined. A single sharp pain pierced deep in his chest and he felt a pull from deep within as his own life begin to fade as it was being ripped from his body. The pain he now endured felt as if his blood began to turn to ice in his veins. His screams of grief and pain froze in his throat, but not a sound escaped, their lips were still locked together. The surge of pain that began deep within his body radiated to his skin, out from every pore. The intense pain that wove through his body stopped suddenly in a blinding flash and was instantly replaced with a warm calm sensation that encased them. He imagined watching a surreal scene from above as a glow passed from his body into the lifeless form in his arms, the glow increased to entomb them both. He watched as his head slumped down, her body wedged into his preventing him from toppling over. 

The warm and calming glow created a protective shield that held him fast, frozen to that spot in time. It radiated around their bodies and around him formed an apparition like he never imagined before. The icy cold he last felt on his lips changed to a warm sensual experience, every pleasure he had shared with her in the past year exploded into his being in a single burst, every kiss, every time he held her, the beginning of his love for her that night in the Astronomy Tower, their one night of passion all merged together into that single experience. He felt that love pierce his being as light would pierce the darkness filling him with hope. 

The glowing vision began to pull away, forming what he thought was a chestnut colored wave of chocolate and strawberry, leaving an imagined kiss on his lips. He watched as their bodies continued to glow brighter, the calm he felt slowly left, leaving him alone and unprotected. He watched the glow from his body fade while he fell limp with her still in his death embrace. A force surged through him that compelled to return to his body. The last thing he remembered was the glow he watched since she died in his arms enter her body before his pain resumed instantly, his blood felt as if it had begun to boil in every vein and vessel through his body, hi body ached as if thousands of red-hot pins pierced every pore, embedded deep into the muscle beneath. When his eyes finally opened and his thoughts began to clear, he felt a light gasp from the limp mass in his arms as she coughed up a bloody froth. Her hand moved slowly back to the blade still in her chest. 

He held her; through the intense pain that coursed throughout his body, but it was worth every second. Her eyes slowly opened and looked up to his eyes where he immediately felt that same calming peace he had experienced moments ago. She gave him a warm but weak smile that came from beyond her pain that filled him with the inner strength he needed. She was very weak, but she was still there. 

Harry sucked up the last of his physical strength and pulled himself to his feet, picked her up as if she were a feather, and turned to carry her to the hospital wing. "You're safe now. You'll be in hospital in a minute." He whispered. 

Carefully he carried her from the battlefield to the castle. Each step sent new waves of pain thru his limbs, diminishing with each passing moment; for her sake he ignored what he felt. He carried her to the courtyard where in the shadows; a dark figure had been following and listening. 

"Harry," she moaned softly. 

"Shhh...what ever it is, it can wait." He cooed softly to her. 

"I... have to... tell you." 

"You can tell me later, save your strength. I won't let you get hurt again." 

"Please, listen. The other night, when mum and daddy... and we..." she turned her head and coughed again. 

"Shhh... It's ok, rest, please." 

"No, I must tell you." She coughed more blood from her punctured lung, her being focused on a single thought. "I'm carrying your child." 

He stopped and stared into her eyes, and she saw the widest grin creep on his face. There was something good in the midst of all this pain. A new life; she was carrying his child. 

"My child?" 

She simply nodded, and he paused for a moment to kiss her again, ignoring the blood. She had risked more then he imagined for him, and now together, as young as they were, they were to share in a miracle of a new life. 

When he paused momentarily, Lucius Malfoy used the darkest evil to launch the last attack on those responsible for the defeat. He exploited the one weakness he just discovered beginning with two simple spells. "STUPEFY-- WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA--," he screamed... In his weakened state Harry was unable to avoid the effects and was thrown back as Hermione's body was torn from his grasp and held in mid air. Her blood continued to leak from her body and now ran down her side, he watched in horror as it pooled at his feet. She grew weaker with every drop that left her body, but at the moment, she was still alive. She knew their child inside her was still safe. Stunned, Harry turned but before he could react, Lucius threw a binding curse on Harry and one last curse on her body. 

**_"ORBATOR NUDAM PUERPERAM LIBERAT"_**

A green glow surrounded her body as she screamed in agony. She felt the pain of a thousand knives slice deep into her abdomen, forcing her body to reject what was most dear to her, the worst was done. Harry watch in pain as new traces of rich dark blood trickled down her leg. 

"I know what you desire, mudblood. And now, I've denied it to you. Your bastard child is dead and you shall NEVER conceive another from the one you want while you live on this world. You will be forever stripped of what you seek..." 

Harry struggled against his invisible bonds. He managed to free a hand, which he raised at the murderer of his child. The rage that coursed through his mind numbed his senses and a torrent of hate began to build in his soul. His free hand began to glow dark blue. 

**_"AVADA KEDAVRA"_** rang through the courtyard and Harry waited for the green killing beam to hit him, almost longed for it, not wanting to face the future if she died. But it was Lucius that fell. Draco stood on the path Harry had just passed, his wand still pointed at his father's body; he revenged his loss and the losses of the people he had been taught to hate. The blood he shed in that moment was the last in the war, that of his own father. He had avenged his mother's murder. 

Hermione's limp and bleeding body fell to the ground with a thud and a snap. She winced at the added pain in her leg. The young wizard realized what they lost; she had carried his child and now with that last attack she could never bear him another. His vision came true; he saw her die, and he saw death in her at that moment as she lay on the ground; the death of his heir. 

He rolled to his knees be at her side and cradled her head in his lap. He gently stroked her matted hair to comfort her as she had done with him. Ginny witnessed the attack from just beyond where Draco stood. She rushed to help her fallen friend, pushed past Draco, his wand still pointed at his fallen father as tears streamed down his face. The girl choked back her personal grief for her own family's loss to try to aid those she loved. 

"_Leave her alone... get away from her!_" He growled with a rage born of their shared loss that sent fingers of fear thru Ginny's spine. She froze in her steps when she felt cold green flames of anger and rage burned from his eyes. She'd never seen him with pure hate and rage before. The evil borne from Hermione's suffering flowed into his body radiating a surge of raw power from a dark shadow deep within him. 

"I, we love her too, Harry," was all she managed to say looking terrified at her friend as if he were the embodiment of pure evil. 

From Harry's lap, all Hermione could do was look to him and reached out her hand and attempt to touch his face, even with her pain and her suffering she knew he still needed her. She stroked his cheek turning his attention down to her. Seeing her ignore her own pain to comfort him, his anger and rage turned to grief, dissipating into the surroundings, his tears began to flow down his face as he lifted her in his arms to seek help. He felt his anger and rage disappear from his soul with a rush. 

Harry carried her as gently as he could, careful to not cause her any more pain, to the hospital wing. With each step, his grief for her wounds grew. She was still with him, she was still alive, and she still loved him. She laced her arm around his neck for support as he carried her. 

"I'm sorry," she sobbed through her pain, "I tried to protect you. But he got me instead." 

"Shhhh, save your strength, I'll have you in the hospital wing in a minute. You're going to be safe now, I'll never leave you." The anger faded more each time she looked into his eyes knowing the love and trust they shared would never fade. 

"I wanted to give you what you never had, but it's gone." She whispered, barely audible. "It was my greatest desire." 

"Shhh, we have each other, you're my family now, my only family. That's enough. I want you to heal." 

He kicked the door to the hospital ward open and amidst gasps at her condition from the healers in the room; he carried her to the first empty bed. He laid her down and stood, staring at the dagger in her chest as it rose with each labored breath. 

"YOU, she needs help NOW!" He barked, making the medi-wizard nearest nearly jump from his skin. 

"Easy, son, I'll take it from here, you can leave." The wizard rushed to her side and began with a spell to counter the loss of blood. 

"NO, she needs help now and I won't leave her." He stood over her, as a wounded predator would protect its young. The medi-wizard finished his first pass over her, Harry refused to move, even as he watched the bleeding slow and stop. 

"Harry, let them do what they need to, I'll be fine." The pain in her voice again made him tremble with rage that this had to happen, to his friends, to his family and to her. 

"I'll wait here." He said defiantly, "NO ONE will hurt you again." 

Ginny had followed him to the ward and had listened to his tender words to Hermione. She grabbed him by the arm to pull him away; giving the medi-wizard the chance he needed to tend to Hermione's wound. "Harry? What's happening here?" 

"Ginny, this isn't your concern." He growled as he tried to break her grip, but couldn't, she held him fast, to prevent him from interfering with Hermione's care. He watched and suffered her pain when the blade was slowly pulled from her chest, releasing trapped blood. 

Ginny pulled his face toward her and away from the sight on the bed. "Yes it is, Harry Potter, you and Hermione are my friends, I've lost my family today, but I'm here for you, now. I demand to know what's happened." 

He finally turned to face her, his best friend's sister, his own step-sister, who was still covered in her own mother's blood, and realized what she too had lost on that day. "Ginny, I'm sorry... She's been wounded, and..." He began as be felt himself break down. He knew what happened, but couldn't bare the thought; barely audible he whispered, "She lost our child... my child..." 

"She... what?" His eyes told Ginny everything else she needed to know. "You're in love with her? Aren't you?" 

"We're going to be married. I love her; she's why I did this, so she could be safe and we could be happy." 

"Oh, Harry, you will be. I know it will be OK." She threw he arms around him, in a familiar comforting way and held him, he closed his eye and tried to imagine it was Hermione holding him, but Ginny felt so different. She was afraid to let him go, as she felt him tremble. She was afraid he would have a breakdown, now she knew his truth, why he was never able to feel anything for her. 

He eventually pulled her arms from him, and kissed her on the cheek, "Gin, go to Draco, he needs you, I need to be here." He pushed her back, there was only one person he was concerned about and she needed him. 

Hermione looked up to Harry, color had begun to return to her paled features, but she was far for better, "Please stay with Ginny, help Ron; I'm going to be fine. Help them, please, if you love me, go help your brother." Her pained smile told him he couldn't help here; he needed to be away from there. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned over as they shared their first public kiss. He turned to the medi-wizard and made his instructions painfully clear, "She will survive or you receive Voldemort's fate." 

He turned and left her, something he promised he wouldn't do, he grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her along. "Come on, Ginny I guess we have more to do today." 

They left the ward, with him looking over his shoulder to her as she lay on the bed, her bleeding had been stopped and she smiled at him as he walked thru the door. One healed finally began to help control her bleeding from below her abdomen while another was casting a yellow healing beam at her chest. While he and Ginny walked, at a quickened pace, she started her questions. 

"When did this happen? How? Why didn't you tell any one...? You two are going to get married?" 

"Gin... I'll explain it all." His voice, although still shaky, had calmed once they left sight of the hospital wing. "First, we fell in love with each other beginning of last summer, when she stayed with me. Albus arranged for us to hide our feelings from everyone. I asked her to marry me on Valentine's day and she said yes..." 

"What about the children part? Was she..." 

"Yes. Malfoy's curse killed our child and now she can never have any..." he informed coldly. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry..." She realized now what they risked and lost so the rest of the world could be free. 

As they returned to the battlefield, Harry was grateful both Ron and Ginny had found someone they cared for. He watched from a distance as Ron and Luna knelt, holding each other, next to his parents. Harry could tell Ron was grieving openly in Luna's arms, he wondered why Ginny wasn't as crushed by loosing three members of her family. As they approached the spot where they left Draco, he closed the gap to come to her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. At that moment, she buried her face into his shoulder and began to show her grief openly. 

Several members of the Order and members of the DA were searching the grounds for any of Voldemort's follower that may have hidden. The honored dead from the Order and the DA were reverently taken from the battlefield to a makeshift morgue, to wait for family members to claim their loved ones. The dead Death Eaters were similarly taken to a different location, as to not offend the honor of those they killed. They were, however, not with the same reverence shown to the victors. 

Harry wandered through out the field, observing the grizzly scene of the battle. He wandered to where his own DA members valiantly fought, and saw several bodies with cloaks draped over them. He noticed a young boy holding another in his arms, the fallen one lay dead; the body had been torn apart. He tried to take in all the horror of the day, but his eyes had become cloudy with tears of his own grief. He looked down at his own hands and they were still covered in her blood, he tried to rub them on his clothes as he walked. He tried to rub them together, but her blood would not come off. He stumbled back up the path, and stopped at the spot he witnessed his and Hermione's greatest loss; the drying pool of her blood in the dirt remained. He fell to his knees; his hands grabbed at the stained soil, as he began to openly grieve for what they lost. 

He felt a calming presence before him, one he'd never felt before. With his grief fresh for what was lost this day and her blood still moist on his clothes, he lifted his head to see a radiant figure before him, with pale blue hues and streaks of the purest white he'd seen. The man standing before him wore tan robes over a pure white tunic. His long flowing hair and short cropped beard were the purest white. He stood before Harry to deliver a message of hope. 

"Harry Potter, take heart. You are not alone. The one you care for shall heal with time, time you alone have won for your world. Her injuries came because of her love for you, and because of your love for her they shall not be lasting. In time we shall talk again. Expect a visit when you are stronger, when I cannot say." 

"W-Who are you?" 

"A friend, my master has visited you and your wife in the past, when your need was great. You have defied the dark path and chosen the true path with her council. My last apprentice will guide you when it is time." 

"My wife? But she and I" 

"Have exchanged your vows of the heart, and you have given her a token of you heart to wear, as she now bears it around her neck. This is as binding as any ceremony, from a certain point of view." 

"I don't understand? Who are you and why me?" 

"It should be obvious, you have a copy of an ancient manual, and in it is our code. Take care young apprentice; your journey has just begun." 

"Wait... who are you?" Harry called again, as the vision faded. He looked back to the dirt still in his hands. 


	24. Good Byes

**Chapter 23 - Good Byes**

Hermione's physical wounds healed quickly, but her spirit was still impaled. Harry never again left her alone in the hospital wing; he slept there and stayed with her for nearly a week until the night she was released. He ignored the stares and looks from the rest of the school that too was in shock the war was over, and in shock at the revelation of Harry and Hermione's secret relationship. After her release from the hospital ward, several less then pleasant tasks remained; Harry had forced the authorities to wait for her to recover so she could attend her parents' funeral.

The morning after her release, he lovingly stoked her hair as they lay in their bed. "Mione, we need to talk. It's over, school's almost over, we need to make our plans."

"Harry, I don't want to make any plans, I just want to lay here forever."

"I would too, but there are things we must do, quite soon. Before we can have a life together, we must put them behind us. I've made all the arrangements, for your mum and dad."

"I…forgot… you arranged their… you know…" She began to choke with her forgotten grief.

"I made them wait until you were well. We're going to honor them in two days. It's all been done."

"You had them wait? Where are they going…? Oh Harry, I can't even say it." She closed her eyes and sunk her face into his chest. Her memories of that morning flooded back.

"They will rest at our home."

"Our home?" she lifted her head.

"Well, that's my surprise to you. I want us to live in Godric's Hollow. I've made arrangements for them next to my parents. I want them to be close to us forever. It's my family's private cemetery, now it's yours too. I wanted to have it sooner, but that's when Draco gave the warning."

"You did this for me?"

"Yes, I knew you were upset then, so I worked it out and Albus took care of the legal end. He showed me a picture of the cottage, it's perfect for us."

She tightened her grip around him and he could see her love for him in her eyes. "I would love to live there with you. Thank you for letting my family…" She couldn't finish her thought, one of the few times in her life she was speechless.

"We also have to pick a date for the wedding. Do you want a big one or small one?"

"I never thought about that, I always thought I'd have a big wedding with mum and dad… but now, I think all I want is you and our close friends."

"A small one it is. Do you want… to wait?"

"No, I want to get on with our life together. If you're still sure you want me."

"Why would I change my mind?" He inquired.

"_That_ curse…" she said with a quiver to her voice.

"Forget that. We'll find a way; we've always beaten the odds before. It may take time, but there's no one else I want to share my life with."

"Right then, after school ends. June, or is that too soon?"

"I have a better idea, my birthday is July 31, and yours is September 19. How about right in the middle? August 25th, that'll give us time to get it done right."

"August it is. Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Not yet…" Their lips met and they locked in an embrace sharing the passion they denied themselves for almost a year. He was gentle with her, since her wounds were still tender.

The day for her parents' funeral had been planned to be the same day as when the Weasley's were to be laid to rest under a sprawling oak tree overlooking a glen. The Weasley's were buried at the Burrow in the morning with the remaining family members present and the Granger's later that evening. Harry was included in the group, as was Hermione.

Shortly after the funeral for his adopted family at the Burrow, a private ceremony at Godric's Hollow was held for Hermione's parents. Albus Dumbledore was present at the graves, as acting Minister of Magic he held the authority to officiate at the funeral. Since a Ministry Member was required to be present at private funerals, he was more then willing to be there for two of his brightest students. At Harry's request, her parents remained in state in the cottage until the proper time for the funeral.

The young couple apparated to the cottage together and were met by their mentor. The two wizards were fully aware how difficult this event was for the young woman at Harry's side. He took her by the hand, having asked his mentor to wait. He had one task he needed to complete before they would continue with the funeral. They walked through the garden on the side of the cottage, to a small fenced area, overlooking a stream and fields. A bench sat along the edge of the small clearing, overlooking the view around the garden. The neatly kept site had an enchantment of its own, even without the magical occupants.

"Mum, dad, I'm sorry I never got here before now. Sirius wanted to bring me last year, but he's with you now. I've finished my tasks for the prophecy, and that bastard is gone forever. I leave school soon and I'm getting top marks, thanks to my friends. I want you to meet one of my closest friends, mum, dad, this is Hermione. We've known each other since the first time we were on Hogwarts Express, and we've been the closest of friends as we grew. She's the smartest witch of all time. I've asked her to be my wife, and she said she will."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. There's a lot you both should be proud of in your son. He's the finest and most honest person I've known, and I'm excited and honored that he's asked me to be part of his life. I do love him dearly." She held his hand closer to her heart and gave it a light kiss. "I promise to always love him and make him as happy as I can."

"Mum, dad, I have something else, I've decided to let her parents rest here, in the family cemetery, since they have been like family to me, and she is now my only family. I want Hermione to be as close to them as I want to be to you, from now on, as we plan to live in the cottage, after we marry." He waved a hand over a small area near the double headstone, and a pair of graves emerged from the ground, waiting to embrace their occupants in the bosom of the Earth. He left a gap between the newly formed graves and his parents' resting place. At the head, a double headstone emerged from the ground, with the inscription:

**Alexander Granger Alycia Granger  
Loving Husband Loving Wife  
Loving Father Loving Mother  
Cherished Friends**

He turned to Hermione, as she saw a space between the two sets of graves. "I hope you don't mind, but I want to save this space between them, for us. I'm sure when our time comes you would want to be next to your mum and me, as I want to rest next to you and my mum." He motioned to the cottage and the matched caskets hovered from the entrance, followed by Albus, Remus, Tonks, Eileen and Jake all dressed in formal black cloaks.

Hermione, held his hand tightly the entire time. He never heard a sound from her, but he still knew she hurt, as only he could. As the vessels holding her parents passed, he reached his hand to her face, and without looking cleared the tears from her cheeks. The pair of caskets floated to the openings below the headstone and softly floated into their final resting place.

The group stood silent, no one had the proper words for that moment.

"Mum, dad, I love you both more then I could have ever told you in life. I know you both are at peace together, and I promise to always honor your memory." Hermione finally managed to break the silence, as she placed a single rose on both caskets.

"Drs. Granger, I will always keep Hermione safe, and I'll always love her. I promise you that. I'm sorry we never really got to know each other better, but I feel I know you from everything she'd told me about you and the short time we did spend together. Sleep in peace."

He waved his hands as if gently scooping the ground and the mounds of Earth filled the sites.

The couple stood at the fresh graves for what seemed to be an eternity, the finality of watching her parents laid to rest helped her close her past life. She tightened her grip on his hand, and laid her head on his shoulder, he still felt her chest hitch from the occasional sob. He placed a chaste kiss to her forehead and felt a hand grasp his other shoulder from behind. He turned his head to see Remus standing next to him, with obvious tear streaks on his face.

"My son, I couldn't be more proud of you then today." He heard the werewolf say.

"Remus? What? You're not my…"

"No, Harry, I'm not Remus. My last friend in life has given me this moment to see and talk to you and your future bride. Your mother will join us shortly. Please. Let's sit inside for the brief time we have."

"F-Father?" He asked as his legs began to wobble. He felt pair of arms hold him steady, as she slipped her around his waist and her hand into his, interlacing their fingers. She never let him go the entire time, just as he held and comforted her during the ceremony.

The three entered the small cottage, and sat around the table in the kitchen, Hermione never let his hand go. Remus, with the spirit of James in his body, also held their hands, in the most loving manor. Tonks entered a few minutes after the three had been sitting silent, and took the chair across from Harry.

"Harry, your mother sacrificed everything for you. And you have truly honored us both not only by what you have done, but in how you've lived your life."

"Harry," she began, "I'm sorry I've missed you grow into the man you've become. I'm pleased with many of the choices you've made in your life." She said as she reached for Hermione's hand. "She's a beautiful young woman and I can see into her heart that she loves you as no other had. You're very lucky."

"M-Mum?" He squeaked as he stopped trying to subdue his emotions. "How?"

"Can we be here? And not be able to be with you before? Harry, we've both been with you while you grew. I'm sorry for Petunia and Vernon. I wish James had someone that could have protected and loved you as you deserved."

"Mrs. Potter, I…"

"Please, love, you're as close to a daughter as I'll ever have, cam me mum, if you would like to. You mum and dad are happy here. They can't join us but asked me to thank Harry for his gesture. I must also say it's one I approve. That's why I was detained; I was having a chat with my future in-laws."

"They're really here?" She choked out between silent sobs.

"Yes and trust in that they will always watch over you both, just as we will."

"But our time here is short; Remus and Tonks are sacrificing precious time from their own lives to give us these moments. Harry, there are two things I must say, the first is obvious. Be happy. I know you will be with Hermione. The second is your task here is done. You have destroyed what had threatened our world. But, there are other forms of evil that you will face. Please, Harry, heed the warnings and advice you've received. He had tried to make us understand, but his message to us was so faint."

"Harry, he said you must listen to her, she will lead you to the light." His mother added.

"Mrs. Err, mum, who told you this?"

"All we know is he is a powerful wizard, a master as he was called, as powerful as Albus, and as good and true as he is. When he visits again, please listen."

"Mum, dad, I've never stopped thinking about you. I… I almost believed what they said about Sirius. I miss him as much as I miss you."

"He's passed through the veil, we haven't seen him."

"Isn't he with you?"

"No. Those that have passed through have not joined us."

"Then is he still alive?"

"We don't know. Harry, it is time, Remus is growing weak, if we don't leave, he might not be able to come back. Please thank him for these moments; we know how costly it was for him and Tonks. Good bye… we love you both."

"MOTHER, FATHER… I love you…" Harry cried as both Remus and Tonks released his hands before they slumped into their chairs.

"Harry, it's over. They've left. Professor Lupin, Tonks are you two ok?"

"Just a bit drained. That's all."

"Tonks," Hermione asked, "did you really see my mum and dad?"

"Yes, and they are happy you two finally admitted how much you mean to each other, and they were both sorry for your loss."

"Remus?" Harry interrupted, "what did they mean by what it cost you?"

"Don't worry; it's a small price I gladly would have given more."

"Please, it's important to me."

"And me too." Hermione added.

"My dears," Albus finally took this as his queue. "They have both sacrificed their lives, or a small portion, so you could have these moments of closure."

"Albus, it's not important. I'd give my life to have them back, no matter how briefly." The werewolf exclaimed.

"Come, you two have much to think about, and the year still is not over. You do have exams to complete, Harry and Hermione; I do believe you have Defense against the Dark Arts first thing in the morning." The old wizard said with a grin. "Not that I expect either of you to score very high, since it seems the Dark Arts seem to have been vanquished."

His halfhearted joke did lighten the moods, and after a few minutes of hugs and embraces, Remus and Tonks left the three alone inside. Jake and Eileen had remained outside waiting for this meeting to end as well, although she could return to the school, they needed to wait for the Headmaster to accompany Jake. Harry and Hermione remained in the cottage in an embrace that made the elder man feel out of place.

"Take your time, you two." He added on the way thru the door. "But you do need to return before dinner. Remember this is now and forever your home. Harry, you have seen to that."

"Albus," she asked tentatively, "I need to know, why I am here, why am I alive? I died, didn't I?"

He stopped his departure and motioned them back to the table. The three sat while he looked obviously lost in thought. Finally he gave the answer they did not want to hear. "Yes, I would say you did die, from a certain point of view."

"Then what ever I did brought her back, isn't that right?" Harry stated more then asked. He looked at her, he reached for her hand and she met him half way.

"Harry, I truly do not know the answer. I witnessed what can only be called a miracle. I imagine it was your devotion to her that kept her here long enough for her to fight her way back. It appeared she was not ready to leave you."

"Then she did it?" Harry asked.

"I wish I had an answer for you both. You were kneeling with her lifeless body in your arms, and you kissed her. Her body stiffened and when an aura surrounded you both I was momentarily blinded which caused me difficulty seeing much more. What I believe I saw was the same as the effect of a dementor's kiss. Your very soul left your body but the surrounding light intensified blocking my vision completely. I can only believe Hermione's soul joined with you briefly and then you both returned to your bodies."

"At one point," Harry added, "I felt cold as ice and then instantly I felt different, warm and protected. I thought I saw everything happening to us, like I was watching from your eyes."

"You left your body at that point, that much I did see, and that's when I would say you too had died. I can only presume Hermione had drawn on your essence and took what she needed to survive. Her need for survival must have been great to risk taking your life."

She looked at Harry and her free hand went instinctively to her stomach.

"I was carrying his child. Do you think that's why I came back?"

"It is quite possible, the maternal instinct is very strong, and the magical powers you both possess as individuals are incredible."

"If her soul joined with mine, then we truly are soul mates," he joked.

"It is time we returned to the school. However, you both would do well to make note of any side effects you notice over time." Dumbledore stood first turned to leave them and walked to the door. Harry and Hermione never looked up as they heard a loud pop, leaving them alone in their home for the first time in their lives.

They sat there alone for several minutes, she held his hands and stared in his eyes; there was one last detail she needed to clear up with him now that they were alone.

"Harry, when it happened and I left, you whispered in my ear. I heard you; you know I couldn't let you take your own life."

"I can't, I won't live with out you. I would have joined you right then."

"I know and I couldn't let you do it. I do love you, you know. I think that's why I came back."

"But you did come back. And you're here with me." He smiled at her.


	25. A New Life

**Chapter 24 - A New Life **

After the funeral for her parents, they tried to return to their daily routine for the remainder of the school year. Her wounds had healed, but only on the outside, she still needed to heal an emotional wound. After their secret love was revealed, Harry and Hermione became inseparable; they attended each other's classes together, and to the rest of the school they appeared almost as husband and wife. As much as they meant to each other, the bond they shared pulled them closer together than if they had become parents. She was the one spoke of in legends and did something never seen before, she returned from death, and in doing so, shared with Harry more then a physical or emotional bond; they had a spiritual bonding of the souls. She was not his equal; she was his mate.

No one asked any questions of that day. Even Rita Skeeter had been mandated to leave them alone, and since her affliction from last year, she had avoided any contact with the wizard. Those that had witnessed the events after Voldemort's defeat knew he lost his wand, and it was apparent he no longer needed it. Harry and Hermione were left to themselves by most, some feared them both, he was the wizard that defeated The Dark Lord and she now was simply known as The Lost Witch. Those that were closest to them knew they were the same two people; the only true difference now was everyone knew what they meant to each other.

One quiet Sunday morning they sat together in their common room with Ron and Luna. Hermione had brought an old manuscript they both had forgotten and started to thumb through it. She began to read it, as she had many times before, and noticed the notes she jotted in the margins were gone.

"Harry, did you re-write this? This isn't the copy we used before." She asked.

"Uh, no, there's my copy. You have the original." He pointed to his copy on the desk to the side of the room.

"Don't be daft, Harry, this is a copy, how else could I read it. And the wording is a bit different," she straightened in her spot and turned the page. "Also, there are new passages you never translated."

He stood and crossed the room, and took the book from her hand, "Hssttthh ehhhhsst ssseethhh" he hissed.

"No, I'm certain this is a copy. Why don't you believe me?" she hissed her reply.

"Uhh, Hermione," Ron interrupted, "He just said something in Parceltongue, and you replied in Parceltongue."

"Nonsense, I can't speak… Harry?" She looked to him in utter confusion.

"He's right. I told you it was the original and I have the copy here." He held up the other book. "Remember when Dumbledore said Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me? Do you think that when we, you know, joined, that I gave you some of those powers?"

"Rubbish, I don't have anywhere near your power, Harry. Here I'll prove it." She snatched the book from his hand and turned to a specific page. "Here, this is the same spell you used against him. And see, it's, uh, different?"

"Here, here's the page where you made those changes. It's all still here." He said.

He handed her the copy, with their combined notes still scribbled in the margins. She took both copies and read them very carefully. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Suddenly, as if startled from a deep trance, she jumped from her chair and let out a gasp of fright.

"Harry, your right, I can understand it, this one in the original manuscript, I think is the one he used on you when you were a baby. When you translated it, you made a small mistake, here." She pointed to a specific phrase. "And it didn't make sense when I read it, so I did the best I could to correct it. That was the spell we practiced and you used on him. Here, in the copy you can see where you made the error and my corrections."

"So, you're saying if I had copied this spell correctly, what happened to him that day would have happened to me?"

"Possibly, I think it was written that way intentionally, I have no idea why I changed it for you."

He let out a whistle, and looked the books over again. "You can actually read this? He asked.

"Yes, but there's more here that you missed. I can't believe you messed this part up too, this part about that city, it's not '_ Crescent'_ but I can't recognize the name. And that name isn't the Caribbean as we first thought, but Corrieban. I'm going to translate this again, but I also think we need to safeguard this one with that spell." She tapped the book lightly with her wand and all the writing vanished, as she did with her diary.

Harry sat next to her as he looked at both books in front of them. He thought about what could have happened and laid his hand in her lap. She closed her fingers around his and nuzzled into his side, sensing his concern. She could also feel her palm sting, but with "an icy cold feely, she knew he was scared and a little angry.

"You ok?" she finally asked, almost in a whisper. "You suddenly seem preoccupied."

Luna watched their private interactions, still not use to seeing them this affectionate with each other and gave Ron a glare.

"I think so, it's just those strange dreams I had and those visions seemed so real, and now I get this feeling they're connected to this book."

"Real or not, they're over. He's gone and can't hurt us. And there's nothing in this book that can hurt either of us." She gave his hand a squeeze, and he responded by lifting her chin to his lips for a deep kiss.

"I know." He finally said after they broke from their kiss.

* * *

The end of their final week at Hogwarts was coming; soon they would leave these halls as students, forever. The memories they made together in these halls became their foundation for their life together; their struggles and loss became the stones they would use to build their life together. As simply put, they were finally happy. 

The End of Year Feast brought a bittersweet reunion. The many empty seats along the tables stood silent testimony to the tragic conflict. Not all the empty seats were from the battle; one Slytherin seat now remained empty, as the former occupant now sat at the Gryffindor table. The Head table had a new occupant, next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The subdued response to the usual festive day needed to change.

"May I have everyone's attention," The headmaster began his normal end of year speech. We are all aware of the events this past month. The threat to us all has been removed by one of our own, I know I do not need to mention his name, and his wish is to simply let this victory disappear into history. I also do not wish to dwell on what has been lost, instead, let us all focus on what has been gained, as individuals and collectively."

"In the course of this struggle, some of you have found far more then has been lost; I dare say there will be many joyful celebrations yet to come. I do wish to personally thank those of you that offered your service in this conflict and plan to continue to keep others safe."

"Now, for some news of interest to all, I know these announcements are usually performed at the beginning of the year, but I must formally welcome next year's Muggle Studies Professor, an individual that came to us and offered his unique services when they were so desperately needed. It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. Jake Stevens. And, as has been the custom over the past many years, we must say Farwell to our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Miss Madison, as she has will be replace next year by Mr. Steven's new bride, who I admit is every bit as talented as Miss Madison."

"And now, as my last official act as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I pass my authority to Professor McGonagall. I have been asked to fill the Minister of Magic Office now that is has been vacated by Mr. Fudge."

"I wish each of you success and happiness in any endeavor you attempt. Thanks you, my dear friends."

* * *

The last ride on the Hogwarts express was a solemn event for those leaving the school. Ginny and Luna would be returning next year, Draco had promised to return as Potions Master, to take Professor Snape's place, and to be near Ginny in her last year. Harry and Ron planned to become Aurors while Hermione opted for Auror-Healer training, but the three were granted a year's grace before beginning their additional three years of training because of the recent events. Ron and Luna sat quietly to themselves, while Harry and Hermione made their own plans for their future. 

"Hermione, this is, well, important. We've got nearly two months before the wedding, do you want to move into the cottage now, or wait until we're properly married?"

"I think I want to wait, is that ok? I'd like to stay at my parents' home until then; to pack a few things that are important to me."

"Do you want to keep the house? We'll have four then. I plan to let the Order use Grimmauld Place as long as they want, in memory of Sirius. I also intend to visit Privet Drive one last time before I decide what to do with them."

"I'd like my little sister to have it, you've never met her, she was only three when I started at Hogwarts, so she'll likely start next year. Mum and daddy felt the house was empty after I left and found a young girl that, like you, lost her family to Voldemort. Albus had arranged for them to adopt her, since they knew our world and had taught her about us. She's been with mum's relatives since the war started for her safety. She'll need a place to live when she finishes school, and I'd also like her to have my inheritance, so she'll never need or want for anything."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her? I'm going to have a sister-in-law?" He beamed at the knowledge they weren't the only ones left.

They sat in each other's arms the rest of the trip back to London.

The train jerked to a halt for the last time. The group in the compartment stood and gathered their belongings. Amid the noise and confusion of all the students leaving the train, being met by loved ones, and retrieving baggage, the group of close friends give each other tearful hugs and kisses as they part ways, all knowing full well they would be rejoined in just a few short weeks for a joyful celebration.

Ron and Ginny left the station together, to return to their family's home. Ron planned to live there for the year while Luna finished her last year. Ginny was anxious to return to not only finish her schooling, but to see Draco again. Draco left the group, as he still felt as an outsider, to find an apartment for the summer until he would return as an associate professor.

Harry and Hermione had plans of their own to complete. Harry looked at the luggage they had, two trunks and a couple shipping boxes, waved his arm and with a snap of his fingers they vanished to her childhood home to wait for their arrival.

"And just where did you learn that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Come, love, I have unfinished business in Little Whinning." Not answering her question, merely holding out his hand to take hers.

"Oh?" She said as she raised an eyebrow, knowing what he meant to do. She slipped her hand into his outstretched hand. He snapped his fingers again and they, too, vanished.

In a very quiet section of Little Whinning, a well-kept house on Privet Drive where nothing exciting occurred stood silent witness as a young couple walked hand in hand down the docile street, black cloaks billowing behind them as they walked. Their appearance on the perfectly normal street in a perfectly normal town marked an abnormality that would not go unnoticed.

"Harry, Harry Potter?" they heard from across the street.

"Excuse me, but who…" Harry began to ask.

"Harry, don't you remember? Lillie Evans, we met last year."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, we've had a lot happen since then and…"

"No need to apologize, I'm glad you two worked out things." She smiled at Hermione. "Mark's had a spectacular year, since you broke up your cousin's gang."

"Thanks. We were on our way to see my 'relatives' before we leave Little Whinging."

"So you've completed school then? What are you plans?"

"Well. First I have some unfinished business here and then we have a wedding to plan."

"A wedding? Congratulations to you both! I see you took my advice, Harry."

"Advice? What advice did she give you?" Hermione asked quite bewildered.

"All I told him was to go patch things up with you, after I butted into your affair. I was on the way to collect Mark at his school, he's getting top marks, I would say thanks to you, Harry."

"Thanks, but we do need to finish our business here. Good bye Miss Evans."

"Bye Harry, Bye Hermione, or should I say Mrs. Potter?" she said with a wave.

They turned at Number 4 and Harry stopped just before the stoop.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked in her soothing voice. She knew this was difficult for him, to face the people that had held him captive for nearly seventeen years.

"I--- I need to do this, I need to move on. But…"

"But you're afraid to loose your last living connection to your mum. Is that it?"

"Well… yes. As much as I despise them, she is blood."

"Then let's leave and never come back. We'll soon be married and you'll have me as your family, forever, I promise."

"I need to do this." He gathered his courage grabbed her hand and walked through the door, as it opened on its own.

The occupants of the house had gathered in the lounge, celebrating Dudley completed his schooling, making grades just barely good enough to be able to complete, but not enough to continue to the University. As they walked quietly through the hall, Hermione looked at the walls, noticing every space possible was filled with pictures of Dudley. Pictures from when he was a plump baby to his early years and on into his teens. But not one of Harry, he didn't exist, not in this dwelling. The couple turned the corner to see his aunt and uncle, his cousin, his uncle's equally plump sister and several of Dudley's friends, mostly members of his 'gang' all of which had the misfortune of running into the young man that just entered the house, only Dudley and his parents knew the young woman at his side.

"A party, I see." Harry exclaimed, startling the celebrants.

"You! I thought we saw the LAST of you and your kind!" His over-stuffed uncle spat. Harry watched as his puffy neck swelled and his face began to flush to a purple shade. He also noticed one detail he never observed before. Vernon was scared. His fear of Harry was so great, that the mere sight of him cause him to become nervous and unsteady. He never really thought about it, they were all afraid of him. It was this fear they had of him that made them hate him so. This hate made him suffer under their oppression. And he had gotten angry, angry enough to wish them harm. He remembered what he was once taught, '_Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate…hate leads to suffering… suffering leads to despair.'_ This had come true. But he stayed true to his fate, with Hermione by his side.

He smiled and nodded to his uncle. A smile that told his uncle they were far from rid of him.

Harry's equally plump 'aunt' Marge saw him, as her eyes narrowed; Harry simply smiled at her too. "POTTER! You horrid little creature, how did you get out of that school 'St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys'? Vernon, you should send this worthless piece of trash away."

"Uhhh, Marge, I don't think you should make him angry…" Petunia began to warn her sister-in-law, but she was cut off.

"Nonsense, what right does he have to barge in on our celebration? And bring a tramp with him, to boot, and why are you wearing those absurd clothes?"

"Ahhh, Marge. How very pleasant to see you again." Harry replied, as politely as he could stomach. "My business isn't with you, yet. I'll deal with your insults to Hermione in just a minute." He finished, gritting his teeth at the insults.

"VERNON! Are you going to let this worthless brat TALK to me that way?"

"My dear 'Aunt' Marge," he raised a hand to stop her from speaking. "You _will_ remain silent until I'm ready to deal with you, you fat blimp!" He spat thru gritted teeth. Marge's mouth continued to move, but unable to utter a sound. Hermione bit her lip hard to keep from laughing out loud. She knew this 'family' deserved everything they were about to receive, and wondered if Harry would let her have some fun too.

"YOU, Vernon. Now it's time for reparations for your hospitality over the years. I have, as you can see, come full of age in my world and I'm certain you know what that means. I've completed my schooling and been offered a spot of authority within our enforcement once I complete my advanced training. I have also received my complete inheritance. I believe you know what that includes." He said with a twinkle of revenge in his eye.

"Harry, son, you've been…" Vernon, tried to divert the wrath he knew was coming.

"SILENCE! I am NOT your 'son', how DARE you insult my father's memory." Harry drew a finger to Vernon's throat, poised to strike. Every memory of every comment this man ever said about his parents flooded his memory. Hermione could feel his anger rise, but she knew he needed this to finish his own recovery. He stood up to the man that murdered his parents, now he had to stand up to the man that murdered his childhood.

Marge continued to scream at Harry, with out a peep coming from her mouth, Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the woman's frustration.

"You have oppressed me all my life. You 'allowed' me to live here. Now, _Vernon_ here is my proposal, I will continue to _allow_ you, Petunia and your worthless dolt of a son to live here in this house, under the following conditions." He looked to Marge, who was began to grow red in the face, "Marge, _sit down_!" he waved his hand downward and she crashed to the floor, landing squarely on her over-sized pride.

"Now, here is my condition. You shall never again make light of or mock my world, my friends or my family. Not even a joke about magic or this house will be forever sealed to you and your family, along with all the possessions in it. You can thank what-ever deity you pray to that Petunia is my mother's blood sister, or you and your family would be joining those that have opposed me for your actions against me. Oh, this condition I've laid out goes not only for you, but any muggle that you invite into this house." He glared at Marge still screaming on the floor. "I'll know if the wards are triggered, so remember that. Now, with that, there are some of my things still upstairs I wish to retrieve, before we leave you forever."

"Harry, isn't there something you forgot?"

"Oh, yeah. Marge, this young lady that you just insulted, is to be my wife. I don't take kindly to insults to my family. I believe you owe her an apology, or shall I let her deal with you for the insult? If you need to fully understand what that means, I suggest you ask these three."

"Oh, please, let me?" She asked as she produced her wand and stepped forward. Her tone was that of a child about to receive a treat.

He waved his hand in front of Aunt Marge, as she found her voice returning, a bit horse from the silent screaming. But before she could utter audible words, Vernon clamped his hand over her mouth. "Marge, do exactly as he said, apologize, NOW." She could smell the sweat of fear pour from his body.

He slowly released his hand, "POTTER, how DA-" back his hand went.

"Marge DON'T tempt him, he can _do_ things, _strange_ things… just apologize." He released his grip again.

"Hrumph… I REALLY don't see the point, BUT I do apologize Miss, but if you had any sense, you would see this run---mruphh"

"MARGE… SHUT UP!" Vernon pleaded.

Hermione could see Harry was enjoying tormenting these people, and how well they deserved it for the years of neglect and mental abuse. Just as he again raised his arm, this time more to intimidate then harm, she reached to him and held his arm, pulling him to her. "Love, leave them, they're not worth the trouble. They have each other, isn't that punishment enough? Really, you're cousin's punishment is going to be working side-by-side with your uncle selling power drills for the rest of his life. Actually, I don't know which one to feel sorry for."

"You're right, as always. Vernon, my condition stands; this house will be listening always. Now if you'll excuse us." They left the stunned muggles to retrieve the few possessions in his room. All he wanted to recover were a few books and wall hangings he never packed. He stood in front of his desk and looked down at the floor at his feet. He bent down and pulled the loose board to reveal the treasure. He retrieved the few items that they missed when they hurried away last June, and placed them in the same box he used for his other meager possessions. When he had his last personal possession packed, he waved a hand as he did at the station and that box, also vanished. They looked at the room one last time and passed through the door.

"Hermione, I don't think I want them to use this room, I'd like to keep it like this." He waved his hand again, and didn't have to utter a sound; the door groaned and creaked for a minute. "It's sealed forever. Only you or I can ever enter. Come, let's say good-bye."

The couple turned from the small room he lived in since his first year at school, walked down the stairs for the last time. His relatives still stood in the living room, unable to say a word.

"Harry, wait." She pulled her wand and pointed it at the cupboard under the stairs; it too gave the same groan and creak. "There, that's another place in this house that shall never be used again."

They turned to the door to leave the dwelling, just as Petunia found her voice. "Harry, please, wait." She walked to her nephew and she held him in a hug. "Please forgive me, Harry. I really did love Lily, she was my only sister." She turned to Hermione, "I know if you truly love him you'll give him what we never did. I hope you both are happy, I really do."

Stunned, he stood there for a split second and then returned the hug. "That is all I ever wanted to hear, thank you and good-bye." In a lowered voice so the others couldn't hear, he added, "there's a small mirror upstairs in the guest bedroom, call my name or Hermione's if there's an emergency, _you've_ redeemed yourself to me, thank you." And he gave her a last hug before they walked out to the porch, leaving a stunned Vernon and Dudley in the lounge. The instant they crossed the threshold, they vanished from Privet Drive.


	26. The Wedding

**Chapter 25 - The Wedding**

They arrived at the Granger residence after leaving Privet Drive. Harry had made sure there wouldn't be any reminders in the house of her parent's final moments before she arrived for the first time. Jake and Eileen had both labored to prepare Hermione's home so it looked as if her parents were out shopping or on a walk around the neighborhood. It was one of the unpleasant tasks Harry managed while she was still recovering. The only evidence left of her parents was a wizard's picture taken of them at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

She entered her childhood home cautiously, with Harry by her side for support. Even though she wouldn't show it, he knew she was crying inside, still morning the loss of her parents and more so for their loss. She held his arm tightly, for comfort and support. When they finally entered the kitchen, she noticed the table was new. And the wall had a fresh coat of paint. She knew why and simply held on to him tighter.

They managed to unpack their things, deciding to stay in her room, a place she always felt safe as a little girl. Now she had the world's greatest wizard to keep her safe. Her bedroom wasn't the typical frilly room he had imagined; the furniture was classically designed, more suitable for a young adult then a young girl. She did maintain a small menagerie of stuffed animals on her bed; one was a very worn figure of a cat, remarkable resembling Crookshanks. Her schoolbooks were all lined neatly on a bookshelf next to a roll-top desk, with a bottle of ink and several quills.

They completed unpacking in near silence with the occasional question from Harry about the placement of her things. They left her bedroom and once down stairs collapsed to the sofa, exhausted. She laid her head into his lap as he gently stroked her hair. She looked in his face, and as only she could tell, she knew he had something on his mind.

"Mione, we never discussed this," be began, "but I won't get married with the prejudices against us. I can't in good faith make my vows to you under a belief that doesn't acknowledge our existence."

"Then what, a civil ceremony? I'd be happy with that, as long as you are with me." She replied with a smile.

"Eileen told me about practices from her culture that is descended from ancient rites. There were some references in that book I translated, of 'The Elements' that honor nature as the guiding force."

"I remember reading that part too, where did you put them?"

"They're in my school trunk." He stood and retrieved the two manuscripts. Together they found the section in question, and she re-read the ceremony from both versions, noting minor corrections as she went.

"I never noticed this, but it does seem to be a ceremony of sorts." She made a few mental changes, and together they used that as the basis for their wedding vows. They spent the evening re-wording the ceremony, adding the special vows they wanted to make together.

* * *

The evening before their day of celebration marked a return of a dream nether imagined would return. A vision as dark as that day all was risked and much was lost. She alone experienced that vision, but did not reveal it to him, it was just a dream, after all; it was a return to that moment of her destiny. She never remembered much of that time, except for momentary glimpses of that time. They always began the same, soaring through the clouds into the night. Points of light bleeding into a distant glow, images rushing past. Non-descript places, never visited but long forgotten.

She began to remember, as she closed her eyes to shut them out, to forget them. The vision wouldn't fade; she again watched her body fade to a transparent form. She was again in those clothes she wore that day, event though she burned that skirt and jumper after the first time these visions returned.

She sat huddled in the fringe of light cast in a dark chamber, the black night sky pouring in through the slits that formed the windows to the outside world, a dark hooded figure and an armored clad soldier sharing a conversation.

_She looked at the figure as he spoke, this time his features clearer then before. He wore dark armor, a helmet hid his face in the past, this time she could see the scars on the warrior, a slash from brow to chin left one eye empty, covered with a patch, riveted to his flesh. His hair pulled into tight plaits that trailed down his back. The chest plate glistened in the dull glow of the room, dark chain mail evident beneath. To his side, she could see for the first time, a weapon, unlike any she had ever seen, and the hilt of a sword peeked from the cloak, but no evidence of the end protruded from the back. _ "_My master, I have located the brother and sister. They have been recruiting others to build their ranks. We must crush them before they strike first." _ _He spoke to a mysterious figure, a face withered from age, but only a leathered chin and nose could be seen. He sat in his throne, a regale figure unafraid to show his air of authority. By his hand, a metallic cylinder rested within easy grasp. _ "_No, my loyal servant. We will wait until the time is right. We have the luxury of time. They suspect nothing of my plans. Return to your post and wait for the signal." _ "_As you wish." _ _The soldier stood, bowed deeply and exited the chamber, leaving the seated figure alone. She could sense a smile form on the withered face before the dream shifted to a forest, where another meeting was being held. She always returned at the departure of the soldier, always with a deep sense of foreboding, but this time the dream continued. _ _The calming serene image of old growth trees, long gone from home, older then the trees in the Forbidden Forest shaded a building she approached. She felt her form pass through the solid walls into a hall; twelve seats were arranged in a circle, each occupied by figures she couldn't recognize. The image of a small familiar figure sat in this circle of twelve, all in silent meditation. _ _A man entered the circle, and addressed the council. _ "_My masters, we stand ready, my sister will dispatched her son to seek the one you spoke of." _ "_Good. To your family return and wait, ready they shall be soon." _ "_But are we too late? I sense he has embraced the dark path." _ "_No, my young student, he has merely learned of its existence, she has turned him from that path." One of the others spoke. _ "_I fear we may have been too late to help, our pleas for help may not be in time." Another added. _ "_It is the will and the way we have chosen. We have but to wait for the final outcome, seventeen lunar units from now." _

She woke with a start in a cold sweat evident of the dream's nature, while he slept peacefully at her side. This time she remembered it all.

* * *

August 25th was Harry and Hermione's wedding day, a day to be celebrated and shared with their closest friends. Hermione had agreed to let others make the plans and arrangements; she wanted to spend the days until then with Harry. Hermione's closest girl friends all worked together to make her day special. They all, as did the entire wizard world owed a debt to Harry and to her that could never be repaid. Ginny took the bulk of the burden to make the day as perfect as she could.

On the day of the event, they had been kept apart. Ron had taken Harry into seclusion where he selfishly spent the time with his best friend and brother. Eileen, Luna and Ginny joined together to find the perfect gown for Hermione. Her closest friends and family deliberated long and hard for the perfect wedding gown for the young witch. When Madam Malkin's heard the rumors of the famous Harry Potter's pending wedding, she provided dress robes for the bride and groom. They were charmed to match the wearer's spiritual colors. Hermione's wedding gown was made of soft slippery vintage silk that molded itself to her body with sheer gossamer sleeves and a skirt that fell softly to the ground. Cording trim encrusted with tiny pearls border the scooped neckline and the same tiny pearls covered the bodice. When she wore it for the first time, the color blended into a light periwinkle-blue very similar to her gown at the Christmas Ball during their fourth year. The light blue symbolized her inner strengths of tranquility, understanding, patience, and health. Harry's dress robes were a more traditional black for strength, empowerment, wisdom/vision, success, and pure love.

Ron and Ginny rounded the wedding party, as to Hermione's wishes for a simple event. Ginny stood with her as her maid of honor, her gown was a fiery red, that showed her inner traits of strong will, love, strength, fertility, courage, health, vigor, passion.

At the appointed time, a woman entered the garden overlooking the grounds at Godric's Hollow; she was the Priestess of the Elementals, a sect of an ancient religion as old as the wizarding world itself. She stood statue still as Harry and Ron approached from the east gate. To the west gate, Albus Dumbledore stood with a young woman, her face hidden by a light blue veil, and waited for the call to the circle.

"I call upon all benign presences within the hearing of my voice and the call of my heart. I call all that bear our purpose here and this union only good will: Come! Enter the circle with me and bear witness to the miracle of love. Enter the circle and bear witness to the promises and gifts these two lovers are about to exchange." The stately woman began the ceremony.

The guests all solemnly entered the circle from the south gate, and quietly sat in the places arranged for them. The ancient wizard, with Hermione on his arm entered the circle, where they stood opposite Harry and Ron.

"Before we begin with the ceremony, I'd like you to take the hand of your neighbor or loved one, close your eyes and take a moment to think about nothing except for an over-whelming feeling of love and happiness. This will help us set the stage for what is about to happen here today."

"Join hands and think on the nature of love. Love thrills us with its passion and heat. Love enfolds us with its kindness and compassion. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, our journeys are without meaning. Love creates life. Love nurtures growth and change. Love supports and guides us through all of life's cycles."

The Priestess held up a small dish and placed a small amount of soil in each of their hands. She gently rubbed the soil into their palms, leaving a smudge in each hand.

"Let the powers of the Earth bless this union. Earth; body, flesh, salt and stone; support this circle and enfold it in your nurturing hands."

The Priestess smudged Harry and Hermione's forehead with the ash of the incense from the altar behind her.

"Let the powers of the Air bless this union. Sky; your winds are the breath that gives us life; shield this circle and let your breezes fill us with inspiration."

The Priestess held up a water chalice, and had the couple before her drink.

"Let the powers of the Water bless this union. Ocean; your vast seas of the west and east, cold waters of the north and south; embrace our circle with your caressing waves and keep all dangers distant."

The Priestess turned and lit a candle on the altar before them.

"Let the powers of the Fire bless this union. Fire; our emotion, our inspiration, and our will; grow to fill this sacred space with our intent and energize this working."

The Priestess turned to the assembled party, and began the ceremony.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. If any man can show any just cause, why they may not be so joined together; let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be joined together in Matrimony, that you confess it."

The gathered friends and family all sat stone silent, not a single sound was made to interrupt this union.

"Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing."

"Hermione Jane Granger, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true." She replied.

"In addition to the bond between these two lovers, we also recognize the loved ones who will be touched by this union. I ask representatives of each family to come forward to pledge your love and support to this couple in their life together."

"Hermione Jane Granger, with whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you."

Eileen and Sarah both approach.

"She comes with me, her cousin." Replied Eileen.

"And with me, her sister." The young girl answered.

"And she is accompanied by all of our family's blessings." The two repeated in unison.

"Harry James Potter, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true."

"Harry James Potter, with whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you."

"He comes with me, his Aunt, and is accompanied by all of our family's blessings." Petunia answered.

"Hermione and Harry please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say for they will guide you as you step upon your united path."

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... "

"Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant."

"Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable."

"Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly."

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear for the Light of Love will guide you forevermore."

"Harry, I have not the right to bind thee to Hermione, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish." He replied as he gazed into Hermione's honey brown eyes while he placed his ring in her hand.

"Hermione, if it be your wish for Harry to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." She placed the ring on Harry's left ring finger.

"Hermione I have not the right to bind thee to Harry only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish. She replied as she gazed into Harry's emerald eyes and placed her ring in his hand.

"Harry, if it be your wish for Hermione to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." He placed the ring on her left ring finger, as he held her hand as gently as a rose.

The Priestess took both ring hands in her hands, joining them together as she continued. "Harry, repeat after me."

"I, Harry James Potter, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Hermione Jane Granger to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

"Now Hermione, repeat after me."

"I Hermione Jane Granger, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Harry James Potter to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

The Priestess released them pulling them to face each other, as they continued to hold each other's hand.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Harry and Hermione have come here today to be joined as one in marriage."

"Hermione, give to Harry your pledge."

"I shall not lead you, nor shall I follow you, but I shall always stand beside you. You can trust me with your thoughts, your needs, your body, and your heart. I now and ever shall support you in the face of adversity and love you with all our shared accomplishments. I shall forever be open, honest, and loyal to you. I shall always look after your happiness, as it is the key to my own. These I vow with my very life." Hermione recited the vows she wrote from her heart.

"Harry, give to Hermione your pledge."

"Hermione, your happiness is my greatest desire, and these things I now vow to maintain it for as long as we both shall live. That you can trust me with your thoughts, your needs, your body, and your heart. That I shall forever be open, honest, and loyal to you. That I am now and ever shall be your greatest champion, defending and supporting you in the face of adversity. That I will never cease to strive for the attainment of the goals we set together and individually, as well as the security of our future together. That I do and will continue to respect your ideas and intelligence, your beliefs and needs, your boundaries and dignity- all as I do my own. And that I will look after my own happiness, knowing how much it matters to you." He watched as a single tear of happiness ran from his love's cheek.

The Priestess handed a chalice to Harry, saying, "May you drink your fill from the cup of love."

Harry held the chalice to Hermione's lips while she sipped deeply. She then took the chalice and held it to Harry's lips while he to drank deeply. The chalice was then handed back to the Priestess who set it on the altar. Next the Priestess took a plate of bread and gave a piece to Harry. She then took a second piece of bread and handed it to Hermione. After they both had a piece of bread, Harry fed his to Hermione while she fed hers to Harry.

"With these promises and gifts exchanged, we now come to the literal tying of the knot. By your will, I use these strands to bind you together, that henceforth you will be husband and wife. This bond I draw between you; that though you are parted in mind or in body, there will be a call set in the core of you, each to the other, that nothing, no one else will answer to or come between." The Priestess again joined their ring hands and placed an elegant ribbon around their hands, sealed with a knot.

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you accept this bond of marriage?"

"Yes, I do." She replied, as she let another tear escape.

"Harry James Potter, do you accept this bond of marriage?"

"Yes, I do." He answered with the fullest conviction from his heart.

"By the secrets of Earth and Water this bond is woven, by the powers of Fire and Wind, this call is set in you. In this life and beyond."

Hermione and Harry continued to face each other, keeping their ring hands tied, and took each other's free hand.

"Now we feel no rain, for each of us will be shelter to the other." Hermione began reciting.

"Now we feel no cold, for each of us will be warmth to the other." Harry replied.

"Now there is no loneliness, for each of us will be a companion to the other."

"We are two bodies, but there is one life before us and one home."

"When evening falls, I'll look up and there you all will be."

"I'll take your hand and you'll take mine and we'll turn together."

"To look at the road we traveled to reach this - the hour of our happiness."

"It stretches behind us, even as the future lies ahead."

"A long and winding road, who's every turn means discovery."

"Old hopes, new laughter, shared fears."

"The adventure has just begun." They said in unison, each sporting a grin for each other as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"And of you, Hermione's and Harry's friends, we ask continuing support. We ask you to provide perspective when it is needed, to remember that they are individuals as well as a couple, to help them grow and move forward. That you are here is a sign of their love for you, and of your love for them. Know that your support, help, and love are extremely important and vastly appreciated. Those of you who would add tangible affirmation of your support may come forward and add knots to the strands."

One by one, every member in attendance approached the altar and added a knot to the strands binding their hands.

"Thank you all for your support of this union." The Priestess addressed the audience after they returned to their seats.

"All assembled here, and by the power vested in me by God, by the Elements of Life and the State, see now Hermione and Harry before you, still the same people, but also changed. They who have been friends, sweethearts, companions and lovers are now husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. We give thanks to all here that have borne witness. Thanks to all who have gifted this gathering with their love."

"I give thanks to all the benign presences within the hearing of my voice and the call of my heart, for bearing witness to this union with good will. And to you, Hermione and Harry's friends, I give thanks for your presence, your blessings and your ongoing support."

"Let the boundaries of this place between the worlds be opened and this circle be returned to its source. Blessed Be!"

* * *

Their first night together as husband and wife was spent in their home in Godric Hollow, and even though it was what they decided, she felt a little uneasy making love to her new husband in his parent's home, in their bedroom. It was his love for her that broke her nervous feeling and his touch that turned her into the tigress within. Their wedding night was spent with very little actual sleep. He fell asleep first, a few hours before dawn; she laid in their bed her head across his chest and smiled.

They lay in their bed, entwined in each other's arms. It was late in the morning the day after their wedding and they had nothing but time. He gently ran his fingers over a now familiar scar she earned that nearly cost him more then he wanted to ever lose. His fingers lightly traced the jagged line, and continued down to her breast, stopping to playfully trace the summit. She replied to his playful advances in kind, her fingers traced fresh new wounds in his back and side, making a mental note she needed to dull her nails before they attempt another night like they recently enjoyed. When her fingers ran over the fresh tender lines, he winced slightly at the touch, and smiled, knowing they would soon vanish. She closed her eyes and thought about the scratches; she felt a warmth radiate from her fingers erase the physical evidence of last night's passion.

"Sorry, I'll trim them today. You really should have stopped me last night, didn't it hurt?"

"Mione, I had, umm… something else on my mind at the time." She grinned at the meaning, pushed his hand from her chest and rolled him to his back. In the same fluid motion, she straddled him as he eagerly anticipated what her grin meant.

Their lovemaking had become comfortable and familiar; they playfully learned all they could about each other in the few weeks since his fear for her safety had vanished. They found this position was the most pleasurable, since it didn't require putting additional pressure on her wound from the Ministry Battle. Although it had healed, it still hurt her whenever he pressed on it. She never complained, but he knew her so well.

She also learned this way she could better control their mutual timing and prolong the physical act longer. This morning was no exception, She alternated from a slow methodic rhythm to a quickened pace creating waves of pleasure through them both.

After she allowed him to finalize the act, she slumped on his sweat-covered chest and rested her cheek to his chest, listen to the beating of his heart. She loved this part the most, their moist bodies clinging to each other, still coupled in the afterglow. She listened to the soft thump-thump inside his chest and felt her heart slow to match his. She stayed there, tracing little hearts on his skin with her finger.

He thought back, to the first time he woke with her in his arms. That was a lifetime ago, a distant dream nearly forgotten of the night in the Astronomy Tower, but what he remembered most was how comfortable she felt in his arms. His next greatest memory of their life together was of the morning on Privet Drive, the first time he woke in her arms when he finally realized what he longed for his entire life had been by his side for seven years. He looked down to the top of her head, and gently kissed her.

"Harry."

"Mmm"

"We don't have to get up, do we?"

He released a sigh, more to the thought and need for food. "Yeah, we do. I do have a date later today," he grinned.

"And who is this wench?" she inquired.

"Just someone I've been shagging on the side," he replied while trying to hide a smirk.

She sat up, still straddling him and stared in his face, "You'd better not let me catch you with anyone else, or so help me, Harry, James Potter…"

She noticed his grin widen at her protective outburst, she playfully slapped his arm as his hands drifted to her waist, softly caressing her down to her hips. She eagerly responded to his fresh attacks.

Beginning Forever…

TO BE CONTINUED in **The Lost Worlds**


End file.
